Grave
by Anger-lola
Summary: Parce que certains secrets auraient mieux fait d'être laissés six pieds sous terre. Partie I : Pre-Joker / Partie II : Joker/OC TRADUCTION de BCooper.
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de la Traductrice ****: **

—The Dark Knight, le Joker, et Batman (…) appartiendront toujours aux DC Comics & à C. Nolan. **« GRAVE »** appartiendra toujours à** _BCooper_,** (qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fanfiction) ainsi que son univers, et ses OC. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à retranscrire l'ambiance, à ne pas gâcher cette magnifique histoire. Croyez-moi, mes amis. Laissez-vous embarquer dans l'aventure, cette histoire est l'une des meilleures que l'on a pu faire sur un Pré-Joker TDK, ou sur un Joker tout court.

Bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot que je transmettrais à l'auteur. Et aussi pour moi, parce que mine de rien, traduire une telle fanfiction reste une sacrée épreuve. Mais mon amour pour « Grave » n'a pas de prix, peu importe la difficulté et la patience qu'il nous faut.

—**Bêta-Lectrice : **Une standing ovation pour _**Mellucky**_ qui a corrigé ce chapitre. MERCI ! Qu'aurais-je fait sans toi ?

**READY. SET. GO !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**GRAVE**

_**By BCooper**_

**PARTIE I **

.

.

.

_**JACK **_

_**ou**_

_**LA DESCENTE**_

.

.

.

« Parce que certains secrets feraient mieux d'être laissés six pieds sous terre… »

* * *

.

.

.

_«Les grands esprits sont sûrement de proches alliés de la folie, et de minces cloisons les en séparent. » _**— John Dryden**

.

.

.

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

Il y avait deux fissures au plafond qui s'entremêlaient comme du fil. Elles ressemblaient à un brin d'ADN, les deux filaments se mélangeant et se tordant—encore et encore—, dans le plâtre blanc et immaculé. Il s'ébréchait et quelques morceaux tombaient sur le lit juste en dessous. Parfois, Jack ramassait les morceaux de plâtre et les faisait glisser entre ses doigts. De temps en temps, le plâtre était assez dur et la matière sèche et cassante se logeait sous ses ongles, lui faisant regretter de l'avoir ramassé. Mais il ne regrettait pas que le plafond s'effritât. Il aimait le design des fissures faites dans le plafond. Quand il était plus jeune, il aimait imaginer que des milliers de fourmis travaillaient le plâtre sans relâche, pour marcher ensuite sur le plafond de sa chambre et faire des dessins juste pour lui. Jack n'y croyait plus maintenant, mais c'était toujours agréable à regarder. C'était bien mieux que le blanc uni, parsemé de taches ternes laissées par les dégâts des eaux qu'il y avait dans les autres pièces de la maison. Jack pensait que s'il avait dû passer le restant de sa vie à regarder un plafond immaculé et uni comme celui de sa chambre, sans que ces fissures ne soient apparues, il aurait pu devenir fou.

Quelque chose de dur et de lourd frappa le mur de sa chambre, et un morceau de plâtre tomba du plafond, atterrissant sur son abdomen. La poussière flotta un moment dans la pièce, s'incrustant dans ses cheveux, pour atteindre son visage, et il abattit un bras sur sa bouche pour étouffer un éternuement. Jack détestait éternuer—il détestait toutes sortes de réactions corporelles incontrôlables qui avaient la fâcheuse habitude d'interrompre ses pensées du jour. Ce qu'il détestait le plus, c'était le bruit qui attirait l'attention sur lui. Dans des moments comme ça, il était préférable de se fondre dans le paysage ; c'était mieux, quand on vivait dans cette maison, de faire semblant de ne pas vivre du tout. D'une certaine manière, personne n'était réellement vivant chez lui —ils étaient tous en train de mourir, ou déjà mort. Ses parents, ils étaient morts. Ils ne le savaient tout simplement pas encore. Son père se noyait dans l'alcool, nuit après nuit, et sa mère était trop faible et n'avait pas la force de sortir de toute cette violence. Oui, ils étaient morts. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour eux.

Jack, lui, était en train de mourir. Il était encore accroché à la vie par un fil, aussi mince que ces fissures qui sillonnaient le plafond. Jour après jour, il regardait la chute du plâtre dans sa chambre, entendant les mêmes cris, les mêmes arguments : Argent, argent, argent. Alcool, putes et responsabilités bafouées. Et la maladie. Mort. Tant de choses sur la maladie et la mort. Comme si les murs ne criaient pas assez que la Mort approchait, comme si la preuve vivante de ce qui se passait dans le monde ne flottait pas dans l'air comme de la viande pourrie. Mais il s'en rappelait constamment. Parce que Jack allait mourir et il n'était pas le seul. Il n'était vraiment pas le seul.

Quelqu'un de plus cultivé que lui aurait fait référence à l'œuvre d'un auteur reconnu pour parler de la fille mince qui se glissa dans la chambre de Jack à cet instant. Mais Jack n'avait jamais été un as en Anglais. Il parlait bien et savait écrire, bien que son écriture soit terriblement illisible, et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Les livres et la poésie n'avaient aucun intérêt pour lui. S'il avait lu davantage, il aurait peut-être pu faire une glorieuse comparaison pour que le mauvais état de santé de la jeune fille paraisse moins désastreux. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu comparer sa tête chauve à quelque chose de brillant et lumineux. Ou peut-être qu'il aurait écrit avec philosophie la manière dont sa peau aussi mince comme du papier lui rappelait le velours ou la soie, ou n'importe quel tissu luxueux. Jack n'était pas tout à fait certain de se souvenir de la texture du velours ou de la soie, alors il n'aurait peut-être pas été en mesure de dire des choses comme ça, même s'il avait été suffisamment sophistiqué pour le faire.

Lola était encore dans ce royaume; le royaume des vivants. Elle et Jack, deux enfants qui ne demandaient qu'à mourir. Sauf que Jack était sain et fort, ses cheveux, sa peau et sa taille témoignaient de sa vitalité et de sa jeunesse. Même _les Narrows_ ne pouvaient pas lui enlever ça. Il aurait souhaité le contraire il aurait voulu pouvoir donner certaines parties de son corps valide pour soulager les membres tremblants de Lola. Qui d'autre pouvait mériter des boucles blond-brun plus qu'elle ? Mais elle n'était pas celle qui les avait. C'était lui.

Elle rampa dans le lit près de lui, en tremblant. Elle tremblait toujours. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Lola n'avait pas beaucoup de force pas pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial que de bouger, même si elle essayait. La plus grande partie de ses forces, aujourd'hui, lui servait à parler. Jack se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle avait parlé au lieu de se lever et de se déplacer. Elle était venue s'asseoir sur son lit, et avait baragouiné encore et encore et encore sur tout et rien. Sur les vêtements, sur les garçons, sur les voitures, à propos de ce qu'elle aurait acheté si elle n'était pas en si pauvre, à propos de ce que Jack aurait acheté s'il avait pu, sur ce à quoi les Narrows ressembleraient si ces gros bonnets de Wayne Entreprises avec leurs costumes fantasques et leurs mallettes, étaient venus rénover cet endroit. Elle lui avait dit qu'il y aurait probablement des bâtiments entièrement faits de verre, du sol au plafond. Ils auraient marché sur de grandes plaques en verre toute la journée, et peut-être que certains bâtiments auraient eu des aquariums en guise de sol, de manière à vous donner l'impression d'être Jésus marchant sur l'eau. Elle pensait que les hommes d'affaires étaient comme ça. Qu'ils se sentaient comme Jésus. Parce que, qui ne voudrait pas se comparer à Jésus ? Elle lui avait demandé s'il avait déjà pensé à ce que ça serait d'être Jésus.

Jack était plongé dans l'un de ses devoirs de sciences, et il était en colère de l'entendre parler sans arrêt. Il lui avait crié dessus, il s'en souvenait.

_— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la fermes pas, Lola ? Pourquoi tu ne fermes pas ta gueule ? Arrête de parler._

_— Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire d'autre ?_

_— Je ne sais pas ! Lève-toi, sors ! Va chercher un de tes amis et va dessiner sur le trottoir avec les craies que j'ai volé à ce gosse de riche à l'arrêt de bus._

_— Je ne peux pas me lever. J—je ne peux pas me lever. Je ne peux pas bouger mes jambes._

Ce jour-là, elle ne pouvait plus, bien que la plupart du temps, elle puisse encore le faire. Cela lui arrivait de temps à autre, quand elle était réellement faible, ou quand elle passait trop de temps à courir dehors avec cette fille qui vivait à quelques immeubles de là. Cette fille passait toujours et entraînait sa sœur à l'extérieur, l'inquiétant au sujet des vêtements, de maquillage et de rouge à lèvres, que Lola ne pouvait pas avoir ou n'était assez stupide pour en porter. Jack détestait cette fille qui tournait toujours autour de Lola, lui donnant l'impression de ne pas être différente des autres. Comme si elle n'était pas en train de mourir.

— J'ai peur Jack.

« _N'aie pas peur, Jack. Ta sœur ira b—bien_ »

— Je déteste quand maman pleure… J'aimerais qu'elle arrête de pleurer…

_Jack aussi voulait qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Elle mentait. Mentait à travers ses larmes, en lui disant que Lola était malade, mais qu'elle irait bien. Il le savait. Jack avait toujours été bon pour lire les émotions des gens, et sa mère n'était pas vraiment très douée pour empêcher les autres de lire en elle. C'était pourquoi son père la torturait tout le temps elle était beaucoup trop émotive. Il avait deviné que cette fois, elle avait une bonne raison de pleurer. Jack savait, en regardant simplement Lola, qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle allait mourir. Elle était très malade et ils n'avaient pas d'argent. Donc elle allait mourir._

Bien avant que Lola ne tombe malade, Jack avait l'habitude de l'emmener au magasin du coin pour acheter des bonbons. Il avait dix ans, et elle en avait sept. Ils avaient toujours un énorme sac de bonbons à partager entre eux. Jack passait toute la semaine à ramasser des pièces dans les caniveaux, et parfois, il se faufilait près d'un sans-abri pour lui voler son gobelet en étain. Jack ne s'était jamais senti trop mal à ce sujet. Il lui semblait que si l'homme sans –abri était plus prudent avec son argent, il ne serait plus un sans-abri, donc Jack lui donnait simplement une leçon. Si Jack était assis dans la rue pour mendier des pièces toute la journée, et ne faisait que cela… il ne serait pas assez stupide pour laisser un gamin se faufiler près de lui et prendre tout son argent pour aller acheter des bonbons. Les gens qui avaient de l'argent, mais qui n'en prenaient pas soin ne le méritaient pas. Cela n'importait pas qu'ils soient sans-abris ou riches comme un Wayne, ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas être négligents, ce qui laissait Jack supposer qu'ils n'en voulaient plus. Alors, il le prenait. Il l'utilisait à bon escient— Lola aimait vraiment les bonbons. Ou peut-être qu'elle aimait juste être avec lui. Mais de toute façon, Jack savait qu'il utilisait ces pièces de façon plus productive que l'aurait fait ce clochard. Jack faisait rire et sourire sa sœur. Combien de personnes ce sans-abri aurait-il fait sourire, s'il avait conservé son argent ?

— Tu penses qu'il va lui faire mal ce soir, Jack ? demanda-t-elle.

Jack ne dit rien. La réponse était aussi évidente que les sanglots qui pouvaient être entendus à travers les murs aussi épais que du carton.

Une main, fine et osseuse, se glissa sur son torse et attrapa son tee-shirt. Il y avait un trou à l'aisselle gauche, et du sang séché sur le devant qui datait du moment où son vieux était venu vers lui avec sa planche en bois, _un deux sur quatre__._ Il était censé s'en servir pour réparer le mur de la salle de bain, où le bois avait pourri. A la place, il l'avait cassé en deux sur la tête de Jack, en lui brisant le nez. La salle de bain avait toujours un trou béant. Parfois, Lola demandait à Jack d'aller vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de monstres qui rôdaient dans ce trou, avant qu'elle n'entre dans la pièce pour faire pipi.

_— Vérifie juste, Jack !_

_— Bon sang, Lola ! Il est quatre heures du matin !_

_— Jack, s'il te plaît, j'ai cru entendre un bruit. J'ai cru entendre qu'on grattait. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose avec des griffes dans le mur et qu'il grattait les tuyaux. Je pense que c'est un démon. Et dès que je vais baisser ma culotte, il va sortir et me mordre les fesses._

_— Il n'y a pas de démon dans les murs, Lola. Va dans la salle de bain et laisse-moi tranquille._

_— Jack je ne peux pas ! S'il te plaît, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je veux juste être sûre qu'il ne va pas sortir et me tuer pendant que je fais pipi. Je ne veux pas mourir sur les toilettes, Jack._

_— Pourquoi pas ? Si c'est assez bien pour Elvis, alors ce sera bon pour toi._

_— Tu n'es pas drôle, Jack. Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle._

Personne n'avait jamais réellement trouvé que Jack était drôle. Il ne pensait pas que c'était parce qu'il était désespérément terne ou stupide. Il pensait juste qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de sens de l'humour. Ou bien c'était sa voix. D'habitude, il était généralement trop occupé à songer à d'autres trucs pour réfléchir à quelque chose de drôle à raconter. Il supposait que l'on pourrait dire de lui qu'il n'était en aucun cas charismatique. Si lui, et une autre personne, comme cette fille en bas de la rue, racontaient la même blague, tout le monde rirait avec cette fille alors que personne ne le ferait avec Jack. Cette fille bougeait ses mains, ses yeux s'illuminaient et sa voix changeait pendant les parties dramatiques ou pendant les parties passionnantes. La voix de Jack restait toujours la même. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que personne ne l'avait jamais réellement trouvé drôle. Peut-être que le secret, c'était la voix. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne de travailler là-dessus. En bougeant plus ses mains et en faisant en sorte que les personnes se souviennent vraiment du ton de sa voix peut-être que les gens seraient vraiment fascinés.

Il y eut un cri et un grand bruit, et la main de Lola serra convulsivement le torse maigre de Jack. Il n'y avait jamais eu beaucoup de viande sur Jack. Une fois, Lola lui avait dit qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il soit gros, car elle aurait pu se recroqueviller à côté de lui et faire comme si elle dormait sur un morse. Pour une raison bizarre, elle s'était toujours demandée ce que ça ferait de dormir contre un morse. Elle avait dit à Jack qu'elle pensait que ça pourrait être assez drôle, avec leur moustache qui bougeait pendant qu'ils ronflaient, leur graisse tremblant lorsqu'ils respiraient. C'était sa plus grande déception… que son frère ne ressemble pas à un morse. Parfois, il s'en sentait désolé aussi. Il avait essayé de laisser pousser sa moustache, une fois, mais ça s'était avéré totalement inégal. Et blond. Jack ne pensait pas que les morses avaient d'inégales moustaches blondes. Il pensait que leurs moustaches étaient noires et denses. Cette fille en bas de la rue avait ri, en voyant qu'il l'avait rasée. Une fois qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aurait pas de moustache noire, il avait abandonné la lutte et avait pris le rasoir rouillé de son père pour se raser la lèvre supérieure. Il s'était coupé au moins douze fois et avait dû ouvrir la porte ce matin-là, avec des morceaux de papier toilettes bon marché collés au visage. Cette fille lui avait dit qu'il était très drôle, et il avait souri comme s'il l'avait fait exprès. Elle était la seule personne qui pensait qu'il pouvait être hilarant.

— Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me lancer ça à la gueule ! T'as juste envie que je me sente sale, hein ? T'aimes juste te faire passer pour l'_hooooomme _de la maison. Mais tu ne l'es pas. T'es juste une stupide petite salope. Une stupide, _pute _inutile !

Lola couvrit ses oreilles et enfouit son visage dans le tee-shirt de Jack. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité, là où son visage se pressait contre le tissu mince, et il se demandait si c'était des larmes ou du sang. Parfois, quand elle était vraiment bouleversée, comme lorsqu'elle entendait leurs parents se battre, elle saignait du nez. Une fois, elle avait même commencé à cracher du sang, et il avait fallu que Jack crie vraiment fort pour que ses parents se rendent compte que quelque chose clochait. Elle avait eu le temps de cracher tout un seau de sang avant que son père n'abaisse son poing et que sa mère ne se relève du sol pour aller voir leur fille.

— Est-ce que tu saignes ? demanda Jack au plafond.

Son plafond ne lui répondit pas Lola le fit.

— Non.

Sa voix était étouffée et elle releva la tête du torse de Jack, puis s'essuya le nez.

— Peut-être. Oui, je pense. C'est du sang ou de la morve ?

Elle leva la main pour que Jack vérifie par lui-même. Du liquide pourpre glissait le long de ses doigts, d'une consistance un peu plus légère que le miel. À l'époque où il était très jeune, avant de vivre dans les Narrows et avant même que Lola ne soit née, il se souvenait que sa mère avait pris l'habitude de lui faire des sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète et au miel, parfois avec des morceaux de banane. Et quand il mangeait ces sandwichs, le miel coulait le long de ses mains, les gouttelettes dorées courant sur ses doigts de la même manière que le sang glissait sur ceux de Lola. Son père détestait ça, parce que quand il rentrait du travail (c'était au moment où son père avait encore un emploi), il s'asseyait à table et posait son coude tout juste sur une tâche collante. Il disait que cela foutait en l'air tous ses costumes. Jack pariait que le sang abîmerait ses costumes de la même façon que le miel le faisait.

— Sang. C'est du sang.

Jack passa sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, et Lola tira sur la sienne en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Quand il serra sa chemise roulée en boule sur son visage, ses mains étaient couvertes de sang écarlate, la pâleur de sa peau se détachant sur la couleur audacieuse et violente de sa vie suintant de son visage. Ses mains tremblaient et des gouttelettes tombaient sur les draps, mais ils étaient déjà tachés de sang et cela n'avait aucune importance. Son sang, le sang de Lola, le sang de sa mère… il s'en fichait, les draps étaient sales de toute façon. Cette fille en bas de la rue avait dit qu'elle lui achèterait de nouveaux draps bientôt, parce que les siens étaient si dégoûtants qu'elle refusait de s'y asseoir. Peut-être qu'elle le ferait vraiment. Il espérait qu'elle le laisserait en utiliser quelques-uns. Peut-être qu'ils viendraient de son lit. Peut-être qu'ils seraient décorés avec ces petites fleurs jaunes qu'elle aimait tant. Peut-être qu'ils sentiraient encore son parfum.

— Je dois les séparer ? Tu as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ? demanda Jack.

Lola secoua la tête violemment. Jack dut attraper son crâne entre ses mains pour l'empêcher de secouer la tête jusqu'à ce que ses yeux sortent de leurs orbites.

— Nan, c'est juste un saignement de nez. Je me sens bien, ce soir.

Lola renifla un peu en tordant le tee-shirt, de sorte que l'humide partie sanglante soit tournée de l'autre côté. Elle essuya ses mains. Quand elle pressa à nouveau le tee-shirt sur son visage, il y avait des stries écarlates qui coulaient sur ses lèvres, son menton, pour finir par glisser le long de son cou. Sa peau était si blanche. Comme de la craie. Elle brillait presque un peu. C'était presque effrayant de voir quelque chose de si sombre couler sur quelque chose d'aussi blanc, sur cette peau blanche. C'était presque comme si quelqu'un avait pris de la peinture et essayait de faire une horrible œuvre d'art. D'une certaine manière, Jack pensait que c'était, en quelque sorte, beau. Le sang qui coulait sur son visage comme ça, sur sa peau si claire. Il savait que peu importe quel âge il aurait, chaque fois qu'il verrait du sang frais sur le visage d'une personne, il penserait à sa sœur.

— Je veux juste dormir avec toi. Je ne veux pas retourner dans ma chambre.

Jack secoua la tête, et Lola écarquilla les yeux, le fixant furtivement derrière le tee-shirt imbibé de sang toujours pressé sur son visage.

— Tu sais que tu ne peux pas. Tu sais que papa aime venir me battre, quand il en a fini avec maman. Retourne te coucher. Saigne un peu plus et nous serons obligés d'aller à l'hôpital. Nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour retourner à l'hôpital.

— Peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas te frapper s'il voit que je suis là. Il ne me frappe pas. Peut-être que si je me jette devant lui, il va se rendre compte qu'il est un monstre, et il va arrêter de boire et chercher un boulot. Et il ne frappera plus ni maman ni toi.

Jack sourit. Il tendit la main pour essuyer une tache de sang sur la pommette de sa sœur. Ça enduisit son doigt comme de la peinture rouge. À l'époque où Jack était un gamin, il aimait peindre avec ses doigts. Le rouge était sa couleur favorite, parce qu'il aimait la manière dont elle semblait éclabousser et tacher cette toile blanche. Il était tellement plus dramatique que le bleu ou le violet, le vert et même le noir. Le rouge était violent et fort, et Jack l'adorait. Le sang de Lola lui rappelait la peinture. Son sang sur sa peau était comme de la peinture rouge sur une toile immaculée.

— Très bien, très bien. Je vais aller dans ma chambre, grommela Lola.

Elle se leva en tremblant, les épaules voûtées et le tee-shirt encore pressé contre son visage. Elle se retourna et regarda Jack, assis bien droit dans son lit, la tête baissée :

— Je peux garder la chemise ? Elle me fait penser à toi. Ça va m'aider à me sentir un peu mieux quand je l'entendrais venir ici…

Jack leva les yeux vers elle.

— Y'a plein de sang.

— Et alors ? Tu es toujours couvert de sang aussi. C'est pour ça qu'elle me fait penser à toi.

« _Jack, pourquoi es-tu couvert de sang ?_ »

— Pas toujours… marmonna Jack.

— Si, toujours. Tu n'es jamais revenu à la maison sans une égratignure. On t'a tellement frappé que je crois que tu ne ressens plus rien. Je parie que si un piranha te mordait le nez, tu rigolerais parce que ce ne serait rien par rapport à ce que papa t'a fait avec le _deux sur quatre._

_— Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda sa mère avec anxiété, se dépêchant d'attraper un chiffon doux._

_ Jack serrait sa paume droite sur son bras gauche et marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent._

_— Répète ça, je n'ai rien compris._

_— J'ai dit que je me suis accroché sur un clou._

_ Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas. Certains garçons s'étaient moqués de lui le jour où son père était revenu du bar et s'était évanoui au milieu de la rue. Ils s'étaient battus et l'un d'eux avait blessé Jack avec un morceau de verre provenant d'une bouteille d'alcool brisée._

_— Je courrais avec cette fille qui habite plus bas dans la rue. L'amie de Lola. Et il y avait un bout de ferraille qui sortait de l'un des bâtiments et je me le suis juste pris dans le bras. On jouait au gendarme et au voleur. J'étais le voleur._

_— Tu es un petit menteur, Jack Napier. Qui t'a appris à raconter de pareilles histoires ?_

— Je pense que je pourrais le sentir, si un piranha m'arrachait le nez, répondit Jack.

Mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelque chose de plus douloureux que cette nuit-là et le _deux par quatre_. Son nez n'avait pas l'habitude d'être écrabouillé, à l'époque.

— Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Va dans ta chambre. Et ne te fais pas voir.

Lola renifla plusieurs fois, comme si elle essayait d'obtenir tout le courage et la force nécessaire avant d'entrer dans le couloir pour aller dans sa chambre. Jack n'avait pas vraiment de chambre, même s'il aimait encore l'appeler comme ça. Il dormait dans la salle fourre-tout, où on stockait toutes sortes de choses. Le chauffe-eau était caché dans un coin près de son lit, et chaque fois que quelqu'un prenait une douche, même s'il était cinq heures du matin, on entrait et criait à Jack de se réveiller pour allumer la machine afin de ne pas avoir d'eau froide. Jack savait comment faire fonctionner le chauffe-eau, mais personne d'autre dans la maison ne le savait. Il avait toujours été bon en ce qui concerne les machines et la mécanique. C'était en quelque sorte pourquoi ils l'avaient mis là-dedans, mais c'était surtout parce qu'ils avaient décrété que Lola avait besoin de sa propre chambre. Jack ne croyait pas qu'elle avait besoin d'une chambre pour elle seule, pas plus que Lola ne le pensait. Elle aurait aimé être près de Jack, et Jack se serait senti mieux aussi en sachant que si Lola commençait à tousser la nuit, il pouvait vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en train de s'étouffer avec son propre sang et sa salive. Mais leurs parents n'aimaient pas les voir ensemble. Sa mère disait que les garçons et les filles ne devaient pas être dans la même chambre en ayant passé l'âge de dix ans, peu importe si la fille en question était malade. Son père disait qu'ils étaient d'ingrats petits païens, complotant contre lui, et qu'il ne voulait pas leur donner une chance de planifier quoi que ce soit.

_— Toi et cette gamine malingre, vous complotez contre moi. Vous essayez de trouver un moyen de me faire partir d'ici, bande de petits bâtards. En train de comploter et de manigancer quelque chose… je… s… sais que vous le faites._

_— On le fait pas… on le fait pas…_

_ Jack saignait si abondamment qu'il était certain qu'il allait mourir. Il n'avait jamais saigné autant durant toute sa vie. C'était comme s'il en sortait de partout—du sang. Il coulait de son nez, de sa bouche et de son front. Il était dans ses narines, dans ses yeux et il était en train de l'étouffer. Il pouvait le sentir partout sur ses bras, son cou, et son torse. Et il pouvait le voir polluer le sol, gluant et collant à côté de lui, sur le linoléum jaune bon marché. Cramoisi, il avait l'air si laid sur le jaune._

_— Si tu le fais ! rugit son père, et il balança la planche en bois comme un cogneur de Louisville_

_ Jack leva les mains, et il reçut le coup sur le coude. L'incendie se déclarait dans ses os._

_— Je vous entends là-dedans, à chuchoter en pleine nuit ! J'sais que tu complotes quelque chose !_

_— Non je ne fais rien, je ne fais rien, je ne planifie rien !_

_ Jack poussa un cri, la voix brisée, et il entendit Lola sangloter et tousser en postillonnant quelque part près de lui. Peut-être dans la chambre à côté. Elle regardait toute la scène. Jack pariait qu'elle pensait qu'il allait mourir._

_— Je ne planifie rien…_

Il n'avait rien à planifier. Jack avait appris il y a longtemps que la planification de certaines choses était une énorme perte de temps. Quel était l'intérêt de mettre en place un plan pour sortir avec cette fille d'en bas de la rue et avec votre sœur quand vous n'étiez pas sûr que votre père rentrerait saoul et furieux à la maison en prévoyant de vous battre ? La meilleure manière de vous empêcher d'être déçu était de baisser les armes, et de ne jamais planifier les choses. C'était ce que Jack pensait. Et Lola était le parfait exemple de sa philosophie. Qui mieux qu'une fille malade en phase terminale pouvait prouver que _rien _dans ce monde n'était prévu ? L'idée selon laquelle une personne —l'idée que lui, Jack, pourrait _contrôler _les choses… était risible. Jack pouvait planifier tout ce qu'il voulait, et ça ne ferait aucune différence à la fin de la journée Lola serait encore malade et mourante, et lui, Jack, serait encore coincé dans les Narrows sans aucune issue possible. Sauf mourir tout comme sa sœur. Mais pas doucement, et lentement. Il détestait que la mort soit si lente. Quand il mourrait, il voulait que ce soit rapide, il voulait que ce soit en coup de vent, bruyant, et peut-être exaltant. Ce serait la manière dont il aurait envie de partir.

Cette fille en bas de la rue, elle voulait mourir dans son sommeil. Elle disait qu'elle voulait fermer les yeux sur le ciel nocturne, un jour, dans son lit confortable, et dériver dans le ciel si doucement, qu'elle ne se rendrait même pas compte qu'elle mourrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit déjà partie. Jack l'avait regardée fixement lorsqu'elle avait dit ça.

_— C'est ennuyeux. Pourquoi tu veux mourir comme ça ?_

_— Ce n'est pas ennuyeux ! C'est cool. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas mourir dans ton lit, en regardant les étoiles ?_

_— Comment tu veux regarder les étoiles en étant dans ton lit ? T'as un toit, pas vrai ? Il est pas dehors ton lit ?_

_— Non, mon lit n'est pas à l'extérieur._

_— Alors comment tu vas voir les étoiles en mourant ?_

_— Peut-être que j'aurais une lucarne. Qui a dit que je devais mourir dans le lit que j'ai aujourd'hui ? J'aurais une lucarne, et parfois, quand je m'ennuierais, je pourrais sortir la tête et chanter avec les oiseaux sur mon toit. Et ils chanteront avec moi, ils deviendront mes amis et ils m'aideront à m'habiller le matin._

_— T'es folle._

Jack pensait vraiment qu'elle _était _folle. Cette fille était toujours en train de parler de choses qui n'avaient aucun sens—c'était de là que Lola avait obtenu toutes ces idées hors-normes. Il pariait que c'était cette fille qui avait mis cette idée de dormir sur un morse dans la tête de Lola. Ce ne serait pas étonnant que cette fille cinglée qui vivait en bas de la rue parle de dormir sur des morses. Elle le rendait parfois fou furieux avec toutes les choses qu'elle disait et qu'elle faisait, et aussi parce qu'elle entraînait toujours sa sœur dehors, qu'elle l'habillait avec des robes courtes qui ne lui convenaient pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas de poitrine, et lui disait quand même qu'elle avait l'air sexy. Et parce qu'elle ne comprenait rien à la chimie, contrairement à Jack, et qu'elle pensait que s'amuser avec des produits chimiques était une perte de temps stupide. Et parce qu'elle riait tout le temps. Elle se mettait à rire pour un rien. C'était pour ça qu'elle pensait que Jack était drôle—parce qu'elle pensait que _tout _était drôle. Elle était toujours souriante. Elle cassait les couilles de Jack, parfois. Elle était tellement agaçante.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-dedans ?

Sa porte s'ouvrit, et son père lança un regard noir à la chambre, les poings serrés.

— Jésus-Christ. Encore couvert de ce putain de _sang. _Putain de merde… toi, t'es pire que cette SALOPE là-bas. Elle est inutile, mais toi… toiiii… T'es comme un put… putain d'avorton dans une portée de chiots. J'aurais dû te noyer… aurais dû me débarrasser de toi quand t'étais encore assez p'tit pour qu'on t'enterre dans l'arrière-cour. Et t'aurais manqué à personne.

Cette fille en bas de la rue rendait Jack fou, parfois. La plupart du temps.

— Tu m'écoutes ? PUTAIN _EST-CE QUE TU M'ÉCOUTES ?_

Elle le rendait fou, la plupart du temps, mais Jack ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle chaque fois que son père venait vers lui comme il le faisait maintenant.

Il se demandait juste pourquoi.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur, BCooper :**

Fondamentalement, cette histoire sera divisée en deux parties. La première, racontée à la troisième personne, du point de vue de Jack Napier(jeune Joker). Dans ce premier chapitre, vous devez vous dire qu'il est encore jeune. Aux alentours de quatorze ans. Mais l'histoire va sauter plusieurs fois dans le temps, et dans le second, il aura aux alentours de seize ans. Cela suivra la détérioration de cet homme qui sera connu plus tard sous le nom du Joker.

La deuxième partie sera racontée à la troisième personne, du point de vue de « cette fille ». L'histoire deviendra progressivement plus sombre.

** Au cas-où cela vous trouble, les longues parties en _italique_ sont des souvenirs auxquels Jack pense, presque en direct.

* * *

**[1] **Ou Two-By-Four en Anglais. Plus connu aux USA et au Canada qu'en France. Définition : « deux par quatre (n. m.) planche de bois de quatre pouces de largeur et de deux pouces de hauteur : s'utilise très souvent pour désigner une planche au sens large ». Ici, c'est un outil de mesure pour réparer un mur. Et qui vous le devinez, peu _vraiment _blesser.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous as plu, et que nous nous retrouverons pour le chapitre deux. La traduction a été difficile, il ne faut pas croire que c'est très simple. Sinon, chacun pourrait le faire en utilisant le vieux Google Trad.

Alors, laissez-moi un commentaire, cela motive, et j'ai aussi envie de connaître vos petites impressions. Elles seront aussi transmises à la grande **BCooper.**

**NOTE AUX LECTEURS QUI ME SUIVENT : **Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai commencé cette traduction, et comme je l'ai déjà dit à certains qui sont venus aux nouvelles, LUXURIA, TEMPOREL et les autres ne sont pas abandonnées. J'ai simplement eu quelques problèmes avec l'écriture en général, ainsi que dans ma vie privée qui m'ont fait beaucoup de mal. J'ai repris du poil de la bête à présent, et grâce aux traductions. Les chapitres seront publiés.


	2. Chapitre 2

**DISCLAIMER : **Cette histoire appartiendra toujours à** BCooper**, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire son oeuvre, et je n'en suis que la traductrice !

Merci à **Mellucky **pour la correction du chapitre. Tu roxx.

.

**NDT : **Je remercie les reviewers anonymes, et ceux qui sont venus lire le premier chapitre. J'espère que cette fanfiction saura vous toucher autant qu'elle m'a transportée. J'espère que d'ici la fin de cette magnifique aventure, elle vous hantera pendant quelques temps ! Parce qu'elle est vraiment sublime, cette histoire. Et méfiez-vous, elle peut aussi vous surprendre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je rappelle que le lien vers la fanfiction originale se trouve sur mon profil !

Bonne lecture again, mes agneaux !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

.

.

.

Cette fille d'en bas de la rue frappait toujours à la porte avec son pied. Deux tap-tap et puis un coup plus bruyant. Cela rendait le père de Jack furieux, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la frapper parce qu'elle n'était pas l'un de ses enfants. Et c'était une fille de toute façon, mais si elle avait était sa gosse, le fait qu'elle soit une fille ne l'aurait probablement pas arrêté. Il s'abstenait de frapper Lola, parce qu'elle était tellement malade qu'avec un seul crochet du droit, son crâne entier pourrait se briser et il irait en prison pour meurtre. Le père de Jack ne serait pas bien en prison. En prison, il n'aura pas le droit de boire et de dormir toute la journée sur le canapé. Et, ils ne le laisseraient probablement pas se plaindre autant qu'il le faisait lorsqu'il était chez lui, de toute manière.

— Putain… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette fille ? lança-t-il, reposant sa tête sur la table branlante de la cuisine.

Sa joue était à mi-chemin d'un tas de vieux ketchup. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il avait une trop grosse gueule de bois.

— Dis-lui de foutre le camp, Jack.

Jack se disait que quelque chose clochait chez cette fille, presque tous les jours. Mais en entendant son père lui demander ça comme ça, l'entendre parler d'elle avec sa voix forte et rauque… quelque chose à ce propos lui donnait envie de prendre la bouteille vide d'alcool au pied du canapé et d'avancer vers son père. S'il le frappait bien, il pariait qu'il pourrait le tuer sur le coup. Il n'aurait même pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux. Un mouvement du bras, et Jack ne sentirait plus jamais son poing gras claquer contre sa tempe… un grand coup de bouteille en verre contre son crâne, et Jack ne l'entendrait plus jamais jurer dans la même phrase que « cette fille ».

Peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu directement aller vers le canapé, ramasser la bouteille, et commencer à marteler son père avec, jusqu'à ce qu'il meure. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait.

— C'est Louise ?

Peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait.

— Jack ? Jack, est-ce que c'est Louise ?

Un autre tap-tap et un coup plus fort. Le père de Jack gémit.

— Si vous, les gosses, vous ne fermez pas votre putain de gueule de _merde, _je vais—…

Jack se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'apprêtait à lever le pied pour deux autres tap-tap, mais elle s'arrêta et sourit quand elle le vit. Toujours souriante. Jack aimait imaginer qu'elle souriait seulement pour lui, mais en réalité, il savait que c'était faux. Elle souriait à tout le monde. Elle souriait même aux chiens. Même aux grosses brutes qui lui hurlaient dessus.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps, hein ? demanda-t-elle.

Lola apparut derrière Jack, et essaya de le pousser pour passer devant lui. Jack la dégagea hors de son chemin (une chose facile à faire, en raison de sa silhouette fragile) et il s'appuya contre le chambranle.

— Et c'était quoi tous ces cris ?

— Nous étions en plein milieu d'un combat de pouces. C'est devenu assez intense.

La jeune fille éclata de rire, en plissant le coin de ses yeux. Elle avait les yeux les plus bleus que Jack n'avait jamais vus. Ils n'étaient pas comme tous les autres yeux bleus qu'il avait déjà croisés. Il y avait un garçon dans sa classe qui avait les yeux bleus, mais les siens étaient ternes et foncés, d'un bleu marine assez laid. Et la fille qui travaillait à la quincaillerie avait les yeux bleus aussi, mais les siens avaient une réelle couleur brumeuse. Ça vous donnait en quelque sorte l'impression qu'ils étaient sales et qu'ils avaient besoin d'un bon récurage. Ils ne ressemblaient en rien à _ses _yeux. Ils étaient limpides, avec une couronne bleu foncé qui doublait ses iris, qui étaient d'une presque choquante couleur cobalt limpide. Une fois, au lieu des bonbons, Jack avait emmené Lola et lui avait acheté un paquet de vingt-quatre crayons de couleur et un livre de coloriage pas cher. Il y avait un crayon bleu à l'intérieur qui lui rappelait exactement la couleur de ses yeux. Voilà pourquoi il savait exactement comment les décrire, parce que le nom de ce crayon était estampillé sur le côté : Bleu Cobalt. Il l'avait glissé dans sa poche pour le mettre sous son oreiller, cette nuit-là.

Il n'était pas certain de quand il avait perdu ce crayon, mais il se souvenait qu'il avait été extrêmement triste de constater qu'il avait disparu. Il soupçonnait Lola de l'avoir un jour trouvé sur le sol, l'apportant dans sa chambre pour colorier sur un journal abandonné. Jack aurait vraiment aimé l'avoir encore. Il avait l'habitude de le sortir lorsque son père avait fini de le frapper, et il pensait à quoi ressembleraient ses yeux si elle le voyait saigner, meurtri comme il l'était. Ils seraient sans doute vraiment écarquillés et inquiets, et peut-être qu'ils seraient brillants de larmes contenues.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il ne pouvait croire que quelqu'un pouvait avoir des yeux si bleus. Il pensait qu'ils étaient faux, c'était certain. Il se rappelait lui avoir demandé s'ils étaient faux, et si elle était aveugle. Jack se souvenait de chaque seconde de la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

C'était une matinée particulièrement lumineuse. La veille au soir, le père de Jack l'avait vraiment tabassé, et il avait un vilain hématome qui s'étendait sur toute sa joue gauche, et qui fermait son œil. Sa lèvre était fendue et enflée, et sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était s'asseoir sur son lit et mettre son oreiller sur son visage pour qu'aucune lumière ne vienne agresser ses yeux sensibles. Mais sa mère l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait jeté dehors. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il soit là lorsque son père se réveillerait, parce qu'il était toujours furieux lorsqu'il voyait Jack. Et le voir ensanglanté et meurtri le rendrait encore plus en colère, même si c'était de sa faute. Alors, Jack avait attrapé la main de Lola et l'avait entraînée dans la rue. Il faisait incroyablement beau, se souvint-il. Il avait presque failli s'évanouir quand il avait fait face à la lumière éblouissante du soleil. Il lui avait fallu près de cinq minutes pour voir à deux pieds devant lui, sa vision étant trop sombre et tachetée.

Il y avait des tonnes d'enfants qui couraient partout. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait vraiment à Jack, mais certains parlaient à Lola. Ils ne voulaient pas lui adresser la parole quand il était là, cependant. Ils étaient mal à l'aise avec lui, parce qu'il était tout le temps très sérieux, et qu'il avait toujours des contusions sur le visage. Tous les enfants étaient en train de jouer à chat dans la rue quand Jack était sorti de l'immeuble. Mais dès qu'ils avaient vu Lola regarder vers eux avec envie, et que son grand frère bizarre se couvrait le visage de ses mains en restant sans bouger à côté d'elle, ils avaient récupéré leurs jouets en s'élançant dans la rue d'à côté. Jack s'en fichait, mais Lola avait immédiatement commencé à pleurer.

— _Pourquoi tu pleures ? Arrête. Arrête de pleurer. _

— _Ils nous détestent, Jack. Tu ne vois pas qu'ils s'enfuient loin de nous ? Tous les autres enfants nous haïssent. _

— _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'ils nous détestent, Lola ? Ils sont idiots. Tous. Ils sont tous stupides._

— _Je m'en fou pas parce que je veux jouer avec eux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi ils ne nous aiment pas ?_

— _C'est moi qu'ils n'aiment pas. Ils pensent que je suis un monstre. Va courir et jouer avec eux. Je vais rester là et tu verras qu'ils vont te laisser jouer avec eux, aussi longtemps que je ne suis pas avec toi. _

Lola avait reniflé et protesté, en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas aller jouer avec les enfants qui pensaient que son frère était un monstre. Mais finalement, son amour pour le jeu du chat avait gagné la partie, et elle avait couru vers l'endroit où les enfants étaient partis, et bien sûr, elle n'était pas revenue. Jack avait entendu son rire tintant dans l'air quelques minutes plus tard. Il était toujours debout à la même place, ses yeux louchaient et la rue paraissait très déformée autour de lui. Il n'avait pas réalisé que quelqu'un était sorti d'un des bâtiments et s'était assis sur le perron, pas avant une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sans doute. Et il était resté debout tout le temps, tout en se frottant le visage et en clignant des yeux.

Quand il avait finalement regardé autour de lui, il l'avait immédiatement remarquée. Elle venait juste de s'asseoir sur les marches sales près de lui, vêtue d'une jupe plissée à carreaux gris et bleus, et d'un chemisier, un chemisier blanc immaculé. Elle portait une sorte de cravate bleu-marine autour du cou, mais elle était dénouée et semblait négligée, tout comme ses cheveux noirs sauvagement bouclés, qui se détachaient aléatoirement de sa queue de cheval. Elle ressemblait à l'une de ces filles des écoles privées. Sauf que là où Jack vivait, personne ne pouvait se permettre d'aller dans ces endroits où on portait des uniformes, ou même dans ceux qui demandaient qu'on porte des chemisiers aussi immaculés et blancs comme le sien. Il avait été en mesure de dire de là où il se tenait, même avec un œil fermé et enflé, qu'elle était sans doute la plus jolie fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie. Elle ne semblait pas appartenir, de près ou de loin, à cet endroit sale où Jack vivait. Elle semblait sortir tout droit de l'une de ces images sur les plafonds des bibliothèques fantasques, avec tous ces bambins gras et nus ainsi qu'avec ces filles qui manipulaient des instruments à cordes.

Quand elle lui avait parlé, il en était presque tombé. Lui parler était la dernière chose qu'il n'ait jamais attendue d'elle.

— _Es-tu attardé ? _

— _Non. _

— _Oh. Je croyais que tu l'étais peut-être, tu sais, parce que tu restes debout à cligner des yeux en te balançant un peu, comme si tu étais sur le point de tomber. T'es malade ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu restes là comme ça ? _

— _Je prie. C'est comme ça que je prie. Je suis hindoue, et chaque jour, lorsque le soleil est juste à cet endroit, on doit arrêter ce que l'on faisait et on se balance d'avant en arrière en réfléchissant à ce qu'on pourrait faire avec un tas de bras en plus comme Vishnu. J'étais en train de penser que je prendrais un tas de pommes._

Elle l'avait regardé fixement pendant si longtemps que Jack avait eu envie de se retourner s'éloigner. Il avait deviné qu'elle venait sûrement d'emménager dans cet immeuble dont elle était sortie, et que personne ne lui avait dit de l'éviter, et c'était pourquoi elle lui avait parlé. Jack avait réalisé qu'elle saurait probablement éviter de le faire à nouveau, maintenant.

Et puis, elle avait commencé à rire. Et elle avait ri et elle avait ri et elle avait ri jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pliée en deux, en se massant les côtes, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait ri si fort qu'elle avait perdu son souffle, et qu'elle haletait, en faisant un véritable bruit aigu et sifflant. Jack n'avait pas été certain que c'était ce qu'il avait dit qui la faisait rire comme ça. Il s'était demandé si elle se moquait de sa stupidité, parce que personne ne riait jamais lorsqu'il faisait une blague. Ses plaisanteries n'étaient pas drôles.

Quand elle avait enfin cessé de rire, elle s'était frotté les joues et elle avait essuyé les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Elle respirait comme si elle venait de courir un marathon.

— _Mec. Mec, c'était bon. T'es un vrai comique, tu sais ça ? _

— _Non._

— _Eh bien, tu l'es. Tu es un véritable comique. C'était tellement drôle. Hé, viens ici et assieds-toi ou quelque chose. Si tu as fini de pr-pr-prier._

Elle avait à peine réussi à terminer, car elle avait éclaté de rire, comme si elle venait de revivre la blague et qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire à quel point c'était drôle. Jack avait alors cru que quelque chose clochait chez elle. Il se souvenait d'avoir pensé que cette fille devait avoir perdu l'esprit, vu comment elle riait de sa stupide blague. Il se rappelait avoir voulu lui demander si elle n'était pas elle-même attardée, parce qu'elle agissait vraiment comme si elle l'était. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'était avancé vers elle, comme s'il avait été attiré par une force invisible, attrapé au lasso comme un veau à un rodéo. Il avait presque oublié ses blessures.

— _Jésus-Christ ! Qu'est-ce que t'as au visage ? Tu as heurté un train ou quoi ? _

Sa main était directement allée à sa joue gauche, où l'ecchymose violette et jaune déformait ses traits.

— _Non. Hier, j'étais en train de marcher en parlant à ma sœur, et je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais il y avait une bouche d'égout ouverte au milieu de la rue._

— _Vraiment ? Tu es tombé dedans ? Wow. _

— _Ouais. Mais tout allait bien. Je me suis levé, et j'étais recouvert d'un tas d'eaux usées et d'autres choses. Mais j'allais très bien. Rien de cassé ou autre. _

— _Mais tu t'es cogné la tête. _

— _Non. J'étais sur le point de remonter du trou, quand j'ai entendu un grognement derrière moi. Je me suis retourné pour voir d'où ça venait et il y avait des yeux jaunes lumineux, qui sortaient de l'obscurité. _

— _Pas moyen ! C'était quoi ?_

— _Un alligator. Il était énorme. Il s'est jeté sur moi et j'ai dû lutter. Il m'a refait le visage avec sa queue. Pendant un moment, ça ne tenait qu'à un fil, mais j'ai finalement réussi à le tordre comme un bretzel, puis je suis sorti de l'égout. J'ai pris une de ses dents comme trophée. Je l'ai mise dans ma chambre. _

Et puis, elle avait ri de nouveau, en frappant son genou. Jack avait remarqué pour la première fois qu'elle portait de grandes chaussettes grises à rayures bleues, et des chaussures à boucles noires, avec des éraflures au bout. Il possédait aussi une paire de chaussures de ville à l'époque, et elles étaient abîmées au même endroit. Jack avait senti que cela les liait, en quelque sorte. Il lui avait fallu une éternité pour qu'elle arrête de rire. Même plus de temps que la première fois, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il priait.

— _Oh mon Dieu. Mon Dieu, tu es génial. Comment tu t'appelles ? _

— _Jack. _

— _Moi c'est Louise. Attends, je me pousse, comme ça tu pourras t'asseoir juste à côté de moi. Essaie de ne pas tomber dans une bouche d'égout. Je sais pas si tu arriverais à sortir si tu rencontrais un autre alligator. _

— _La mort est une possibilité dont nous les téméraires devons venir à bout. _

— _Arrête, je vais finir par me pisser dessus. _

Lola avait presque failli tomber sous le choc, lorsqu'elle était réapparue à l'horizon dix minutes plus tard, la respiration sifflante. Quelque temps après, elle avait dit à Jack qu'elle avait été persuadée d'avoir des hallucinations, ou que Jack et cette fille n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un mirage. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir été choquée personne dans le voisinage ne s'asseyait avec lui, à l'exception de Lola. Et surtout pas lorsqu'il était aussi défiguré. Lola était arrivée en haletant, parvenant à peine à respirer et elle se tenait les côtes. Jack se souvint d'avoir pensé qu'elle allait s'évanouir, là où elle était.

— _Qui—es-tu ?_

— _Je m'appelle Louise. Tu connais Jack ? Il est quoi pour toi ? _

— _C'est mon—frè—mon f… _

— _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lola ? Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à respirer ? Ça fait seulement vingt minutes que tu cours._

C'était l'une des premières fois où Jack avait eu une quelconque preuve que Lola était malade, et cette fille avait été là pour en témoigner. Parfois, Jack réfléchissait sur la possibilité que sa vie actuelle—celle qui semblait si différente de la précédente, avant que Lola ne tombe malade— avait commencé lorsqu'il avait rencontré cette fille durant cette matinée ensoleillée, à l'âge de douze ans. C'était comme si elle était le début de la fin de Jack. C'était bizarre pour lui, que cet horrible chapitre de sa vie puisse être marqué par une personne aussi remarquable.

— _J'ai—besoin de me coucher—coucher—Ja… Jack. _

— _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu as besoin de t'allonger ? On ne peut pas retourner à la maison, Lola. Maman vient juste de nous virer… _

— _Jack—j'ai vraiment— vraiment besoin— de me coucher—m'allonger…_

— _Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? T'es malade ? T'as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ou quelque chose ? _

— _Non, j'ai—j'ai juste besoin de—m'allonger._

Jack avait su qu'elle était malade et qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de s'allonger dans un lit, n'importe où. C'était effrayant de la voir haletante comme ça, en train de se tenir les côtes, le visage tiré, le corps presque affalé comme si elle était sur le point de tomber. Cette fille avait gardé les yeux fixés sur sa sœur pendant tout ce temps, et il avait voulu qu'elle s'en aille en emportant ses grands yeux trop bleus ailleurs. Jack avait eu l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en eux, comme si elle savait déjà que s'ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer chez eux, c'était parce que le père de Jack le battrait encore comme une merde s'il les voyait.

— _Vous pouvez venir chez moi. Ma mère ne fait pas grand-chose à part rester assise dans sa chambre, la plupart du temps. Et j'ai une bonne télé. On pourra regarder des émissions, ou autre. _

— _T'es sûre ? _

Jack n'était jamais allé chez une fille auparavant. Il se souvenait que les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés, et qu'il était devenu ridiculement nerveux. Il s'était demandé ce qu'il devrait faire de ses chaussures en entrant chez elle. Fallait-il les enlever ? Mais ses chaussettes étaient sales, et la gauche avait un gros trou en dessous. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle les voie.

— _Oui, je suis sûre. Venez les gars, je vais vous donner des crackers ou quelque chose d'autre. _

Jack avait pris sa sœur, et il l'avait portée jusqu'à l'escalier pour atteindre le nombre vingt-cinq, une porte dont la peinture était écaillée et dont le numéro était mat et verni. Le cinq était tordu, et avant qu'elle n'attrape sa clé, elle s'était penchée en avant et elle avait soufflé sur le numéro, l'embuant, avant de le polir avec la manche de son chemisier blanc.

— _Pour avoir de la chance. Je polis toujours le nombre, et je frappe toujours à la porte avec mes pieds. Je sais pas quand j'ai commencé à le faire, mais je suppose que si je m'arrête maintenant, toute sorte de choses horribles vont arriver. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre ce risque._

Puis, elle avait accroché l'un de ses doigts sous son col, pour en retirer une fine chaîne en argent avec une clé dorée. Elle se pencha pour déverrouiller la porte.

— _Parfois, j'oublie que la clef et dans la serrure et j'ouvre la porte, et tu t'imagines que je suis emportée à l'intérieur avec la porte parce que j'ai oublié que j'avais cette satanée clef autour du cou ? Mais c'est trop embêtant de la détacher et ma tête est trop grosse pour que je la retire. Allez, entrez. Ma chambre est juste après le divan, à gauche. Tu peux la mettre dans le lit, je vais chercher de l'eau et des crackers. _

Jack avait été absurdement perdu dès le début. Il y avait beaucoup de cartons chez cette fille, empilés un peu partout. Mais les meubles principaux étaient là, il y avait un canapé et une table basse rayée, et tout un système de divertissement, avec une télé branlante, un magnétoscope et quelques cassettes VHS éparpillées autour. Jack s'était senti désappointé et intimidé, et la première chose qu'il avait faite, c'était de vérifier s'il devait enlever ses chaussures ou pas. La fille n'avait pas retiré les siennes. Elle venait d'entrer, se dirigeant directement dans la cuisine et avait passé la tête dans le frigo en fouillant à l'intérieur. Jack avait pensé qu'il ferait mieux de porter Lola jusqu'à la chambre, plutôt que de rester là comme un idiot. Il avait alors traversé l'appartement et donné un coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir— la première porte juste à gauche après canapé miteux.

Cela avait été aveuglant. Comme un assaut de couleurs. Tous les locataires qui louaient des appartements dans les Narrows savaient qu'on ne pouvait pas peindre les pièces, elles devaient rester d'un blanc immaculé. Mais sa chambre était bleu ciel, avec des fleurs jaunes peintes partout. Elles avaient l'air un peu bâclées, et Jack savait qu'elle les avait probablement faites elle-même, mais pour lui, c'était comme si elle était parvenue à faire un chef-d'œuvre de cette petite pièce crasseuse. Même Lola, qui était encore haletante dans ses bras, avait regardé autour d'elle avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

Jack avait déposé sa sœur sur le petit lit juste à côté de l'unique fenêtre (grande ouverte) de la chambre. Il y avait une petite plante crépue en pot sur le rebord. Il n'avait jamais vu une plante comme ça avant, et il avait tendu la main pour caresser les feuilles, du bout des doigts. Douces et épaisses, qui ne ressemblaient en rien aux pousses de mauvaises herbes qui surgissaient d'entre les fissures des trottoirs. Lola avait tendu le bras et touché l'une des feuilles à son tour. C'était comme si cette fille venait d'une autre planète.

— _Jack, je pense—que c'est—un alien._

— _Ouais… moi aussi…_

Elle avait donné un coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir, et elle était entrée avec une assiette pleine de biscuits, de tranches de jambon, et une bouteille de fromage liquide dans l'autre main. Elle avait déjà un cracker dans la bouche, et elle n'avait même pas semblé remarquer qu'une fille étrange était couchée sur son lit, et qu'un étrange garçon avec le visage meurtri était debout dans sa jolie chambre, avec ses chaussures sales. Elle avait proposé l'assiette à Lola, et elle avait tendu la main pour prendre un cracker avec une expression d'idolâtrie qui commençait à s'étendre sur son visage jeune et malade. C'était la première fois que ce genre d'expression avait traversé les traits de Lola, et elle n'avait jamais vraiment disparu ensuite.

La jeune fille s'était laissée tombée sur son tapis. Il avait la forme d'une énorme marguerite, jaune beurre avec une énorme tige verte, des pétales, et un centre noir. Elle avait levé la main et frappé le sol à côté d'elle, pour ensuite avaler le biscuit qu'elle avait dans la bouche, avant d'ordonner à Jack de s'asseoir là et de se servir quelques crackers. Pour une raison quelconque, elle était particulièrement obsédée par les crackers le jour de leur première rencontre.

Jack s'était assis sur le sol avec soin, et il avait ensuite continué à regarder autour de lui. Sa chambre avait l'air… normale. Comme une chambre d'enfant normal. D'un enfant qui ne vivait pas dans les Narrows qui ne vivait pas dans un foyer brisé. C'était tout ce que les Narrows étaient vraiment, une grande communauté de foyers brisés. La voir ici, c'était comme l'une de ces activités que l'on faisait dans l'enseignement préscolaire, où l'enseignant alignait une rangée d'oursons en gélatine, avec un seul ver en gomme, pour ensuite demander lequel était différent. Elle était différente. Alors que Jack, Lola et tous les autres enfants sales et brisés appartenaient aux Narrows, cette fille dans son chemisier blanc immaculé et sa jupe plissée était à part.

— _Pourquoi tu vis ici ? _

— _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

— _Tu as de belles choses, une grande télévision avec un magnétoscope et des cassettes et tout, et un tapis de fleurs. Et tu portes de beaux vêtements…. Comme ceux des écoles privées. Pourquoi tu vis dans les Narrows alors que tu as assez d'argent pour avoir des trucs pareils ? _

— _J'ai déménagé ici de Metropolis. Tu sais, cette grande ville dans l'État ? Eh bien, en fait, moi et ma mère on vivait là depuis longtemps, quand j'étais encore bébé. Maman était une véritable prostituée de grande classe. Elle a couché avec tous les hommes d'affaires les plus haut placés, les représentants du gouvernement et des tas d'autres, et ils payaient dix milles dollars la nuit pour faire un tas de trucs bizarres et pour que ça reste un secret. Mon père est un membre du Congrès. Dans le gouvernement des États-Unis. Il gagne des centaines de milliers de dollars par an. _

— _Alors, pourquoi tu vis ici ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie vivre avec ton père ?_

— _Hum, eh bien… je ne le connais pas. _

— _Mais tu viens de dire—_

— _Je sais que c'est un membre du Congrès, mais je ne sais pas son nom, ou quel État il représente au Congrès. Il ne veut pas que je le sache, parce que je pourrais l'utiliser pour le faire chanter quand je serais plus grande. Pour de l'argent, tu vois. C'est ce que ma mère fait. Elle lui fait du chantage pour de l'argent._

La jeune fille lui avait dit tout cela avec une très grande simplicité, une expression indifférente sur le visage, mais c'était sa voix qui l'avait captivé— c'était une voix douce, et elle avait une légère touche d'accent du Midwest. Cela la faisait paraître distinguée, comme si elle provenait vraiment d'une classe supérieure à la sienne. Mais Jack pouvait aussi dire ça rien qu'en la regardant. Aucune fille des Narrows ne lui ressemblait. Aucune fille d'ici n'avait une telle peau lisse, ou de tels cheveux brillants, et encore moins ces yeux bleus, si bleus.

— _Tu vois, mon père est un homme politique très important, mais il est marié. Sa femme doit être une vieille peau de vache glaciale, je suppose. Et avant que je naisse, il avait déjà essayé d'avoir un bébé avec sa femme. Ils ont essayé et ils ont essayé, et ils ont essayé, mais ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de bébé. Alors la femme a fait un tas de tests sur eux deux, et il s'est avéré qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant du tout. Sauf qu'elle lui a dit que c'était __**lui **__qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Elle a même payé le médecin pour garder le secret. _

— _Pourquoi ? _

— _Parce qu'elle pensait qu'il allait la quitter si elle ne pouvait pas sortir un M. Congrès Jr. Sauf que ça a eu l'effet inverse, parce que mon père se sentait tellement mal de ne pas être capable d'avoir un enfant qu'il est devenu dépressif et il a fini par appeler ma mère pour avoir un peu de réconfort. Elle était vraiment célèbre et belle, avant, et tous les milliardaires voulaient la payer pour une nuit. Elle l'avait choisi lui comme client, et ils ont eu une histoire torride pendant une longue période. Papa a commencé à payer maman pour être son client exclusif. Il lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants, donc ils n'ont pas pris la peine de se protéger, parce que dans ce cas, l'accident ne serait jamais arrivé, non ? Tout ça à cause de c'te peau de vache stérile qui lui sert de femme. _

— _Sauf—qu'elle—a menti, non ? _

— _C'est ça ! Tu veux un autre cracker ? Tiens. Donc, de toute façon, quand papa a découvert que maman était enceinte, il a été vraiment bouleversé et il a pensé qu'elle avait un autre client. Mais quand il a fouillé son dossier médical, il a découvert ce que sa femme avait fait. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas quitter son horrible femme pour ma mère, parce que cela aurait ruiné sa carrière ou autre, s'il fuyait avec une call-girl de luxe. Alors il a fini par donner à ma mère un tas d'argent pour moi, et il a promis de continuer à en envoyer pour prendre soin secrètement de moi. _

La fille avait soupiré, sa voix était devenue pleine de remords, et Jack s'était penché vers elle, tellement il se sentait absorbé par son récit.

— _Mais maman était complètement folle de lui, et c'est à cause ça qu'elle a perdu pied quand il a refusé de s'enfuir avec elle et de m'élever. Pendant un certain temps, elle a tenu parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de croire qu'il reviendrait, mais chaque année, elle devenait de plus en plus déprimée. Et quand j'avais environ six ans, elle est tombée dans la drogue. Elle a dilapidé tout l'argent que papa lui envoyait par mois. Il a découvert ce qu'elle faisait et il a cessé d'en envoyer beaucoup pour elle, mais seulement assez pour moi. Mais elle s'est mise en colère parce qu'elle avait besoin de ses doses et elle l'a menacé de vendre la mèche et de le faire couler s'il ne la payait pas tous les mois. _

— _Il vous paye toujours alors ?_

— _Ouais, mais pas assez. Elle continue de tout dépenser de plus en plus vite. Elle a amené un gros mec d'un magasin dans son lit pour avoir la télévision et les films. Papa met toujours de l'argent pour moi directement sur mon compte bancaire, comme ça elle ne peut pas y toucher, et il s'est assuré que je puisse aller à Sainte-Catherine pour avoir une bonne éducation. Il m'écrit régulièrement. _

Jack avait regardé cette fille, complètement fasciné. Sa bouche avait dû être grande ouverte et tout, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà entendu une telle histoire. Le fait que cette fille était l'enfant légitime de quelqu'un de riche la rendait encore _plus _incroyable et irréelle pour lui.

Jack n'avait jamais connu quelque chose ou quelqu'un comme cette fille qui vivait dans cette rue. Et sa sœur non plus. Les choses qu'elle avait racontées avaient captivé Jack, mais elles avaient complètement fasciné Lola. Depuis ce jour, Lola adorait Louise Speller. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour être comme elle, et même après qu'elle soit tombée malade, elle n'avait jamais arrêté d'essayer de copier cette fille refoulée de la haute et délicate société. Jack était sûr que la fille se lasserait d'eux et finirait par les laisser de côté pour ne plus jamais les regarder.

Mais cette fille d'en bas de la rue ne pensait pas que Lola était une copie ennuyeuse. Elle ne lui criait pas dessus en la faisant pleurer devant tous les autres gosses si elle essayait de l'imiter en portant une marguerite blanche dans ses cheveux, comme toutes les autres filles auraient fait si on avait osé copier _leur _marguerite blanche. Cette fille _aimait _Lola. Elle frappait toujours à la porte en demandant à Lola de sortir avec elle, de courir avec elle, ou bien de venir essayer la nouvelle robe que son père lui avait envoyée. Dès le début, cette fille avait été différente, parce qu'elle laissait Lola jouer avec elle tout le temps, pour aucune autre raison que celle d'apprécier sa compagnie. Pas par pitié, ou parce qu'elle se sentait importante si des enfants plus jeunes la suivaient. Non. Lola avait toujours été traitée comme une égale dans la maison de cette fille. Même après qu'elle soit tombée malade. Même après qu'elle ait perdu ses cheveux et qu'elle soit devenue chauve, crachant du sang partout sur une robe de danse vraiment chère que son père venait de lui envoyer. Cette fille traitait Lola normalement, c'était presque comme si elle n'avait pas réalisé que Lola était malade. Comme si elle était complètement aveugle, sourde et muette quand il s'agissait de remarquer que sa soeur était différente.

C'était quelque chose que Jack trouvait de plus en plus impossible, mais cette fille le faisait parfaitement bien. Et Lola l'aimait pour ça.

La jeune fille cessa finalement de rire, et s'essuya les yeux avec le dos de sa main. Il y avait une tâche d'eye-liner noir dessus lorsqu'elle l'abaissa. Elle ne portait pas de jupe bleue et grise, maintenant. Elle était habillée d'une paire de jeans déchirés au niveau des genoux, et striés jusqu'en bas des jambes. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et ils s'accrochaient à ses épaules, comme une masse de vignes ébène et soyeuses. Jack s'était souvent demandé combien de temps il lui fallait pour se coiffer le matin. Parfois, quand il s'approchait d'elle, sa main était parcourue de picotements, et il avait ce désir fou de la toucher et de glisser ses doigts dans ses mèches épaisses. Il voulait passer ses doigts à travers, et sentir les brins courir entre eux comme de la soie, et peut-être même enfouir son visage dans son cou et inspirer profondément. Il l'avait sentie, une fois, par pur accident, quand elle avait entamé une folle danse avec Lola, qu'elle avait trébuché et qu'elle était tombée. Jack l'avait rattrapée juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et leurs visages avaient presque été pressés joue contre joue. Elle sentait quelque chose que Jack n'avait jamais connu auparavant, quelque chose de doux et d'alléchant. Quelque chose de si radicalement différent de l'odeur rance de la fumée que les rues de Gotham transportaient, et qu'on pouvait sentir partout.

— _C'est quoi cette odeur ? C'est… de la fraise ? _

— _Quoi ? Tu veux parler de mes cheveux ? _

— _Je ne sais pas. Je pense que oui. _

— _Je crois que ça pourrait être mon parfum. Mon père me l'envoie. C'est à la violette. Ça sent bon, hein ? _

— _Ouais… ça sent vraiment bon. _

— Qu'est-ce que, euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Jack et elle sourit à nouveau.

— Je voulais juste savoir si Lola et toi, vous voulez venir chez moi.

Elle regarda derrière le bras tendu de Jack et vit son père, la tête plaquée contre la table. Elle se pencha si près de lui qu'il cessa de respirer pendant cinq bonnes secondes, à cause de ça. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer quand il était près de cette fille.

— J'ai un tas de nouveaux tee-shirts pour Lola. Et euh... quelque chose pour toi, aussi.

— Qu—Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?

Jack se racla la gorge, gêné que sa voix ait pu trembler devant elle. Elle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire, et un clin d'œil répondit à sa question.

— C'est une surprise. Tu ne veux pas gâcher ta surprise, pas vrai ?

— Je ne pense pas.

En réalité, Jack voulait qu'elle lui dise maintenant. Il y avait quelque chose avec le fait d'attendre, même pour les cinq petites minutes dont il aurait besoin pour aller chez elle, qui le rendait généralement nerveux et mal à l'aise. Il détestait attendre, il aimait que les choses soient impulsives et rapides.

— Parfait. Prends ta sœur, et viens avec moi, elle regarda Jack puis son père qui respirait lourdement, sauf si tu as de meilleurs plans.

Il fronça les sourcils en direction de son père qui cuvait et lança :

— Non. Allez, Lola. On sort.

— Oh, oh ! Laisse-moi mettre mes chaussures ! Attends, celle-là ne veut pas… juste un peu… c'est bon ! Voilà, je suis prête. Allons-y !

Lola trottina derrière eux avec enthousiasme, en parlant si vite que Jack n'eut pas le temps de placer un seul mot. Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir trouver quelque chose d'intéressant ou d'utile à dire en ce moment. Pour lui, il était suffisant que la fille marche toujours à côté de lui, leurs mains se frôlant mutuellement.

— Jésus-Christ, Jack, tu deviens grand.

Cette fille disait souvent « Jésus-Christ ». Il lui avait déjà demandé pourquoi, une fois, et elle lui avait répondu que c'était parce qu'elle allait dans une école catholique, et qu'on n'avait pas le droit de dire des choses comme ça là-bas. Donc pour tout le monde, c'était en quelque sorte un juron interdit, sans vraiment l'être. Jack ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblerait si elle jurait, parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait. Parfois, il s'imaginait que sa voix deviendrait plus basse ou caressante, ou il pensait à la façon dont ses lèvres bougeraient en prononçant le mot. Et pour une quelconque raison, y songer réchauffait son visage.

Jack se massa la nuque d'une main et murmura :

— Oui, je l'ai remarqué.

Il espérait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu parce que ses jeans devenaient trop courts pour ses jambes, qui étaient en train de devenir aussi longues que le seul lampadaire encore allumé dans la rue. C'était Lola qui avait fait cette comparaison, et qui avait en quelque sorte frappé Jack par sa précision. Il espérait désespérément arrêter de grandir, il serait difficile d'imaginer que cette fille puisse encore vouloir marcher à côté de lui, leurs mains se touchant, s'il devenait si grand qu'elle dépassait à peine ses genoux.

— Combien tu mesures, en fait ?

Jack haussa les épaules et répondit :

— Un mètre quatre-vingt, ou presque. Ce n'est pas si grand que ça.

— Tu as seize ans. Et tu es toujours en pleine croissance. Et tu étais plus petit que moi, le mois dernier. Je parie que tu vas atteindre les uns mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Et si t'as de la chance, les deux mètres. Et tu deviendras un célèbre joueur de basket parce que tu n'auras qu'à lever la main pour mettre un panier, et toujours gagner.

Jack cacha son sourire.

— Je n'aurais pas seize ans avant novembre. Et ce n'était pas le mois dernier, c'était l'année dernière. Et je ne peux pas jouer au basket.

— Il s'emmêle toujours les pieds, ajouta Lola et Jack lui jeta un regard noir. Quoi ? C'est vrai !

La jeune fille rit doucement, et sa main frôla à nouveau la sienne. Il faillit trébucher juste en face d'elle. Parfois, il pensait que son rire était comme un millier de minuscules clochettes qui, soufflées par le vent, sonnaient comme les carillons que les gens des beaux quartiers suspendaient à leurs porches.

Il y eut un silence pendant qu'ils avançaient à l'extérieur. Plusieurs garçons de la classe de Jack étaient autour de l'immeuble, la plupart d'entre eux assis en groupe, fumant des cigarettes et sifflant certaines filles qui se promenaient dans des jeans trop serrés et des tee-shirts qui laissaient voir leurs ventres. Même si on était en automne et qu'il faisait trop froid pour ce type de vêtements. Cette fille d'en bas de la rue ne portait jamais de vêtements qui étaient particulièrement serrés. Comme le jean qu'elle avait sur elle maintenant, par exemple, avec sa veste effilochée par-dessus sa chemise. Elle ne barbouillait pas son visage de maquillage non plus, et elle ne s'était jamais souciée de faire des retouches au cours de la journée. Parfois, Jack réussissait à la toucher et à frotter un paquet de mascara collé à ses cils, car elle ne prêtait jamais attention non plus à la manière dont elle le mettait. Il aimait trouver n'importe quelle excuse pour tendre la main et poser ses doigts sur sa peau.

— Je crois que c'est fou à quel point on vieillit vite. Je veux dire, Lola a déjà treize ans. C'est dingue. Quand est-ce que tu vas nous trouver un petit-ami, jeune fille ?

Jack fit un bruit de dégoût et coupa Lola dans sa moitié de réponse :

— Elle n'a pas besoin d'un petit copain. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va trouver ici, de toute façon ? Regarde tous ces loosers.

Jack fit un geste vers le groupe de garçons qui avaient porté toute leur attention sur cette fille. Ils ne la lorgnaient pas, ils la regardaient avec un air calculateur qui rendait Jack complètement mal à l'aise et furieux. S'ils avaient essayé de lui suggérer quelque chose, ou de la complimenter sur son physique, Jack ne s'en serait pas autant soucié. Ils faisaient ça à toutes les filles, juste parce qu'ils pensaient qu'ils devaient le faire. Mais avec elle, c'était différent. Avec elle, c'était comme s'ils étaient sortis de leur routine pour _la regarder_. La façon dont ils l'observaient… c'était comme s'ils s'abreuvaient de son innocence, la salissant avec leurs coups d'œil intenses et brûlants qui donnaient la chair de poule à Jack.

Il détestait ça. Il détestait tellement ça qu'il avait envie d'aller vers eux, préparant ses poings pour les frapper jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient brisés et qu'il puisse sentir le sang frais sur ses doigts.

La fille se mit à rire, sans se douter des scénarios sombres qui traversaient l'esprit du garçon debout à côté d'elle.

— Oh, tu es juste un grand frère trop protecteur. Il y a des garçons très bien ici. Jimmy Nolan est assez sympa. Une sorte de gentleman.

— Jimmy Nolan est trop vieux. Et ce n'est pas un gentleman. Tu sais, il crache tout le temps, parce qu'il fume tout le temps. C'est dégueulasse. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un gars pour te cracher dessus, Lola. Le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est trouver quelqu'un qui garde sa salive dans sa bouche.

Cette fille tendit la main et saisit le bras de Jack, en se mettant à rire. Il remarqua, fortement étonné, que les garçons assis dans la rue et sur les marches des bâtiments lui lançaient des regards noirs. Mais Jack s'en foutait. Il savait qu'il méritait plus cette fille qu'eux, ils pouvaient regarder autant qu'ils le voulaient, mais ce n'était pas _eux _qu'elle avait invités dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas _eux _qui attendaient une surprise. Elle n'était pas pour eux.

— Je pense que Jimmy Nolan est assez mignon.

Lola leva les yeux vers cette fille, avec une expression interrogative figée sur son visage pâle.

— Tu crois qu'il m'aimerait bien, comme ça ? Je veux dire… je n'ai pas de cheveux…

Lola passa distraitement sa main sur son écharpe qui recouvrait son crâne, de toute évidence chauve sous la couche mince de tissu paré de bijoux.

— Mais ton cancer est en quelque sorte en rémission maintenant, non ? Donc tu auras bientôt des cheveux. D'ailleurs, les garçons se fichent pas mal qu'une fille ait des cheveux si elle est aussi jolie que toi.

— Ne parle pas de ça…

Jack parlait tout bas. Il n'aimait pas qu'on mentionne la maladie de Lola. Il n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un en parlait, ou la nommait aussi simplement, et il ne voulait surtout pas que cette fille le fasse avec autant de désinvolture, comme si ce n'était pas une grosse affaire.

— Ne sois pas aussi rabat-joie, Jack.

La jeune fille sourit largement à Lola, sa main toujours posée sur le bras de Jack. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder vers le bas, observant la manière dont ses doigts touchaient sa peau. Il faisait froid dehors, et il n'avait pas de veste, mais la peau juste sous sa main était brûlante.

Jack ne dit rien, estimant qu'il était presque impossible de dire quoi que ce soit, sa voix se briserait pour devenir un grincement aigu. Ils arrivèrent au bâtiment de la jeune fille, et sa main était toujours sur son bras. Ils trottaient dans l'escalier, côte à côte, et cette fille ne le lâchait toujours pas. Elle ne le fit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la porte et elle se pencha pour embuer son numéro, puis elle le polit avec la manche de sa veste avant de finalement relâcher Jack. Il ressentit un ensemble de soulagement et de déception. Sa peau piquait alors que l'air froid et vicié de l'immeuble entrait en contrat avec sa chair chaude, presque comme si elle hurlait d'avoir perdu ce contact.

— Où est ta mère ? demanda Lola.

Lola était très intéressée par Mme Speller. Jack pensait que c'était parce que Lola n'avait jamais parlé à une vraie prostituée de toute sa vie. Habituellement, il ne l'aurait jamais laissée approcher celles qui se promenaient dans tous les coins des Narrows. Elles étaient sales et désespérées et on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. La mère de cette fille n'était pas différente, même cette fille le savait. Mais Lola était jeune et fantaisiste et elle croyait que, parce que Louise était une bonne personne, sa mère devait en être une aussi.

Jack ne tenait pas à souligner le fait que cela voudrait dire que leur père devait être une bonne personne parce que Lola en était une. Et que dans ce cas-là, cela n'avait aucun sens puisque leur père _n'était pas _quelqu'un de bien. Jack était quelqu'un de lucide, mais avec le temps, il avait appris à laisser couler certaines choses avec sa sœur. Il la laissait observer Mme Speller de loin, prêt à se mettre entre eux chaque fois que cette femme s'approchait un peu trop.

— Elle cherche des clients, je crois. Ou bien elle fait quelques passes.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et tira sa chaîne en argent, déverrouilla sa porte, et oublia presque de la retirer avant d'ouvrir. Jack l'arrêta à la dernière seconde, en tendant la main et saisissant son poignet avant qu'elle ne soit entraînée avec la porte. Elle faisait la même chose depuis près de quatre ans, et elle n'avait jamais appris cette leçon simple. Cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point, mais elle s'en fichait. Si lui faisait une telle chose stupide pendant quatre ans, il serait déjà devenu fou. Mais cette fille se moquait de tout, pratiquement. Jack ne lui connaissait qu'une bête noire, et curieusement, c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait et qui la faisait grimper au plafond.

Il était assis sur son canapé, à regarder un film, le bras jeté sur le côté et reposant sur la table en bois. Le film était l'un des préférés de Lola, en noir et blanc qui parlait de Noël, des anges, et des vœux. Jack l'avait vu tant de fois qu'il s'ennuyait très vite. En plus, c'était trop fleur bleue pour lui avant toute chose, mais devoir le regarder à chaque fois... ça lui cassait les couilles. Il se souvenait qu'il avait été assis comme ça, sur le canapé, avec Lola à l'extrémité opposée et cette fille au milieu, mais légèrement penchée vers lui comme si elle avait été attirée par un aimant ou quelque chose comme ça. Il était tellement distrait par la façon dont sa poitrine montait et descendait à chacun de ses souffles, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il tapotait ses doigts sur la table.

Son reproche était sorti de nulle part, d'une voix dégoulinante d'agacement, à tel point qu'il l'avait à peine reconnue comme étant la sienne—cette fille n'était _jamais _agacée.

— _Jésus-Christ ! Tu veux bien __**arrêter **__de faire ça ?_

— _Quoi ? _

— _Toi, là, à taper des doigts sur ma table. Tu as fait ça pendant vingt minutes. Tu veux me rendre dingue ? _

— _Je n'ai même pas réalisé que je le faisais. _

— _Eh bien, __**moi**__ oui. Alors, arrête ou je vais mettre tes mains dans des mitaines, et les coller ensemble pour que tu ne puisses rien faire d'autre que t'asseoir les mains sur les genoux. _

— _Oooh—kay._

Jack avait donné un dernier coup sur la table, puis il avait posé ses mains sur ses jambes. Mais après une dizaine de minutes, elle avait dû crier encore une fois après lui, parce qu'il le faisait sur son jean. Et elle hurla encore dessus, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il le faisait, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se forcer à ne pas le faire. Jack se fichait pas mal qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il fasse ça. D'une certaine manière, il trouvait ça jouissif qu'elle soit en colère après lui. Il aimait voir ses joues rosir.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et Lola se précipita à l'intérieur, lançant ses chaussures, et se sentant immédiatement chez elle. Cette fille se tenait près de la porte et s'appuya contre le cadre, les yeux levés vers le visage de Jack. Pendant le plus bref des instants, il se sentit cloué sur place, puis dans un éclair encore plus rapide que celui de l'immobilité, il sentit le désir désespéré de faire un pas en avant et de coller son corps contre le sien, afin qu'ils soient complètement fusionnés, puis de poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

— Tu viens, Jack ?

Jack cligna des yeux, puis se força à sourire, surpris de constater que pour une fois, elle ne lui souriait pas en retour.

* * *

**Note de BCooper : **Ce chapitre est le dernier où il y aura de grosses interruptions pour les flash-back.

Rappel : En _italique_, ce sont des souvenirs qui s'ancrent directement dans le récit actuel.

**NDT : **Merci pour la lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant qu'à moi, et si c'est le cas, laissez-nous vos impressions et rendez-vous pour le chapitre trois.

A très bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3

**—**The Dark Knight, le Joker, et Batman (…) appartiendront toujours aux DC Comics & à C. Nolan. **« GRAVE »** appartiendra toujours à**_ BCooper,_** (qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fanfiction) ainsi que son univers, et ses OC. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**NDT : **Je poste avec plus d'avance, puisque le chapitre est prêt, et que je vais prendre quelque semaines pour mes autres fanfictions en projet, et j'ai bien peu d'oublier d'uploader. Ce qui serait dommage. Dans ce chapitre, tout doucement, comme toujours, l'ambiance se met en place. Accrochez-vous bien à vos sièges, car d'ici quelque chapitres, il n'y aura plus de demi-tours possibles. Ah... Cette fanfiction est vraiment une perle.

Merci à tous les reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement, vous me réchauffez le coeur, et BCooper est heureuse d'entendre que Grave plaît aussi côté Français.

Un grand merci à _**Mellucky** _pour la correction de ce chaptire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

.

.

.

Jack ne se souvenait plus à partir de quand il avait réellement commencé à penser à cette fille de _cette _manière-là. Cela semblait être arrivé du jour au lendemain. En fait, une partie de lui était persuadée que c'était arrivé en une seule nuit. Il se rappelait de s'être endormi durant une nuit fraîche, après l'un de leurs rendez-vous, à l'âge de treize ans. Il était allé dormir et… et puis tout était devenu très flou et précipité. Il avait eu le vague sentiment d'être à demi-éveillé mais toujours absorbé par ses rêves. Il se souvenait d'être haletant, enveloppé dans ses draps, et d'avoir insupportablement chaud en étant incapable de se rafraîchir. Il se souvenait que dans son rêve, _elle _était là, et ses mains étaient partout sur lui et ailleurs à la fois.

Une partie de lui ne comprenait même pas _pourquoi _il rêvait qu'elle le touche. Il savait tout sur le sexe et les schémas de l'acte, même s'il n'avait jamais été particulièrement intéressé d'expérimenter ça avec qui que ce soit. Il était préoccupé par la maladie de Lola, et le fait que son père devenait de plus en plus alcoolique, ce qui faisait qu'il le frappait constamment. Même si, plus le temps passait, Jack apprenait à se défendre et à riposter.

Il ne s'attendait pas à s'endormir une nuit et juste tout à coup… _vouloir _des choses qui ne l'avaient jamais intéressé avant. Et il n'avait pas prévu que cette fille qui vivait dans cette rue, celle qui le rendait à moitié dingue quand il était avec elle, soit dans ses rêves et le rendait comme ça… si… Il ne pensait même pas pouvoir expliquer correctement ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait seulement qu'il n'avait jamais, jamais voulu faire ce rêve, au final. Il avait été plus frustré qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, en sentant ses doigts et ses mains être partout et sans pourtant jamais atteindre _cet endroit. _Mais à la fin, cela n'avait plus eu d'importance, parce que ses mains qui étaient partout ailleurs avaient été suffisantes, plus que suffisantes, parvenues à faire en sorte que le corps tendu de Jack se mette à trembler, et que sa peau prenne feu pendant que son esprit s'envolait vertigineusement.

Il s'était réveillé, la sensation complètement disparue, et sa conscience s'était éveillée, aussi lentement que les frissons avaient quittés ses membres. Rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier le sentiment de réalité déconcertante de ce rêve qui s'était glissé en lui, lui signalant que cela s'était réellement passé, et qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Le silence étouffant de la maison endormie, la manière dont sa poitrine était encore soulevée de soupirs haletants, le faisait se sentir odieusement puissant et vulnérable à la fois, et il avait eu la certitude que toute sa famille était au courant de ce qu'il avait rêvé, et de comment son corps avait réagi. Mais on entendait personne rire à travers la porte, alors que Jack était certain que c'était ce que Lola aurait fait si elle avait su, et son père n'était pas venu avec une moue de dégoût qui lui tordait la bouche, comme Jack était persuadé qu'il l'aurait fait aussi.

Cela avait été le début, mais cela n'avait pas été la seule fois ni la pire ou, il le supposait, la plus intense. D'une certaine manière, Jack se méprisait de penser à ces choses, et il considérait presque son corps comme un traître de réagir si facilement au moindre soupçon de parfum à la violette, ou à la sensation des boucles noires et brillantes qui chatouillaient sa peau. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et cela polluait son esprit comme une maladie mentale, de plus en plus sombre et perverse au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Si elle avait su la moitié des choses auxquelles il pensait à son sujet, si elle avait eu le moindre soupçon de ces nuits où il rentrait chez lui, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang en pensant à elle, en fantasmant sur sa bouche, ses mains, son cou, ses cuisses nue et sa poitrine nue… _entièrement_ nue… si elle en avait eu la moindre idée, il ne serait plus jamais capable de la regarder en face à nouveau.

Il avait essayé de limiter la quantité de temps où il était conscient de s'attarder sur ces choses, mais il ne pouvait jamais y échapper dans ses rêves. Et même s'il parvenait à s'abstenir de céder à l'insistance douloureuse de la libération qui le tenait éveillé tant de nuits, il ne serait pas en mesure d'empêcher les rêves de revenir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

— Hé, il faut que je te parle.

Son souffle était chaud contre son cou. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait décidé qu'elle devait se pencher si près de lui, si près que sa poitrine frôlait son bras et que ses cheveux tombaient dans un rideau de mèches odorantes sur ses épaules. Mais il était au-delà de ce questionnement. Tout comme ces nuits où il ne pouvait pas arrêter son corps de succomber à ce désir indécent qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il ne pouvait pas arrêter son moi conscient de se pencher vers elle.

— D'accord.

Il se leva, le paquet qu'elle lui avait donné encore dans sa main, puis se tourna vers Lola, qui virevoltait devant le grand miroir que cette fille avait mis en place dans un coin, en examinant la robe qui pendait sur son corps maigre d'une manière choquante et flatteuse.

— Juste moi ?

— Ouais…

Elle lui prit la main, et le conduisit hors de la pièce sans alerter Lola de leur départ, et Jack sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il était très rare que cette fille l'emmène quelque part, seul à seul, ils étaient toujours trois. Elle, lui et Lola. Il y avait un millier de pensées à demi-forgées qui traversaient son esprit, rapidement, comme il songeait à ce qui pourrait l'obliger à vouloir lui parler. Cela devait être quelque chose de secret, quelque chose qui ne les concernaient que tous les deux… Une partie égoïste à l'intérieur de lui souhaitait qu'il puisse y avoir énormément de choses qui ne concernaient pas Lola.

Elle attira Jack dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière eux, en se balançant sur ses pieds et tortillant ses mains devant elle. Elle affichait une très inhabituelle timidité.

— Euh, qu'est-ce que—de quoi tu veux me parler ?

Elle le fixa, ses yeux singuliers, et troubles cette fois-ci, posés sur lui. Son regard vacilla jusqu'au paquet qu'il serrait distraitement entre ses mains.

— Est-ce que… ça te plaît ? Je ne savais pas ta taille, mais… ?

Jack observa le paquet dans ses mains et hocha la tête. Elle lui avait donné un sweat-shirt noir avec l'image d'une divinité affublée de nombreux bras, les jambes croisées et assise sur le sol à côté d'un arbre, une pomme dans chaque main.

— _C'était la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, tu te souviens ? Je l'ai vu dans ce magasin en ville où je suis allé acheter de nouveaux trucs et… il m'a fait sourire et j'ai pensé à toi. _

Il ne lui avait pas parlé du sentiment d'exaltation qu'il avait senti gonfler à l'intérieur de sa poitrine en se rendant compte qu'elle pensait à lui avec affection, même lorsqu'ils étaient séparés. Elle lui avait donné d'autre vêtements, l'un tellement blanc qu'il l'avait aveuglé par sa propreté, et un autre avec une rangé de boutons, d'un orange lumineux, couleur qu'il ne portait jamais.

— _Je pensais que ça irait très bien avec tes cheveux et ta peau… je sais que tu préfères le noir, bleu et toutes les couleurs qui te rappellent des ecchymoses ou autre chose, mais je pensais que ça serait bien de changer. _

Il se fichait pas mal du changement, ce dont il se souciait était le léger parfum de violette qui s'accrochait aux fibres de ces vêtements entre ses mains. C'était ce qui l'importait, et c'était pourquoi il lui répondit de cette manière.

— Je les adore, bien sûr. Bien sûr que je les aime.

— Très bien. C'est bien.

Elle repoussa ses cheveux hors de son visage, puis poussa un profond soupir, ses joues rosissant. Jack réalisa alors, grâce à son regard, son visage, et la manière dont elle dansait pratiquement dans son malaise, qu'elle n'était pas dans la salle de bain pour lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? demanda Jack, ses doigts serrant hermétiquement le paquet.

Il s'imagina qu'elle allait lui parler d'un petit ami, ou bien lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus être amie avec lui maintenant.

— Jack…

— Dis-moi. Dis-moi, ok ? Je n'aime pas jouer à ces jeux stupides.

La fille prit une autre profonde inspiration, puis elle parla :

— C'est à propos de ton père…

Le père de Jack. Le père de Jack, qui avait été si souvent absent ces derniers temps, heureusement, qu'il était presque en mesure de prétendre qu'il n'en avait pas. Son père, qui était parti par lui-même et avait trouvé un emploi, ce qui représentait des heures de retard et son absence à la table du dîner. La présence d'un réel dîner était quelque chose dont Jack était fier, pour la première fois depuis des années. Son père rentrait encore ivre, et il le frappait encore, comme d'habitude, mais moins il était présent, moins il le faisait. Jack pensait que c'était aussi une grande amélioration qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais pu espérer.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec mon père ? demanda Jack avec prudence.

Quoi qu'elle soit sur le point de lui dire, il savait que ce n'était pas bon, et une partie de lui ne voulait pas savoir. Les choses allaient bien mieux maintenant, Lola semblait aller bien, et son père travaillait à temps partiel quelque part, et il semblait vraiment garder cet emploi. Ils avaient eu du pain de viande pour le dîner de la veille. Ce n'était pas le meilleur, et ce n'était rien comparé à la nourriture que cette fille pouvait préparer chaque fois que Jack et Lola commençaient à avoir vraiment faim, mais c'était tout de même quelque chose.

— Il…eh bien, il était beaucoup ici… ces derniers temps.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur ses pieds nus, avec du vernis écaillé sur les ongles, et Jack savait qu'elle se mordait la lèvre derrière ce rideau de cheveux noirs.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, _ici ? _Pourquoi viendrait-il chez toi ?

— Oh, Jack… Il travaille sur les quais, à vendre de la drogue. Ma mère... elle l'a branché. Elle l'a fait en échange de… cocaïne.

Jack secoua la tête sans comprendre, furieux parce qu'elle s'arrêtait au milieu de ses phrases, et parce qu'elle restait évasive. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Alors, son père vendait de la drogue, il leur avait menti, mais au moins il gagnait de l'argent. Au moins, il faisait _quelque chose _pour s'occuper de sa famille. Etait-il censé être bouleversé à ce sujet ? Qui ne _connaissait pas _quelqu'un qui trafiquait de la drogue, dans le coin ?

— Et alors ? Quoi, ta mère a trouvé un travail à mon père et elle s'attend à avoir des trucs gratuits pour ses efforts. Alors quoi ?

— Non, Jack… Il lui donne des trucs gratuits… pour ses _services_. Il est venu ici presque tous les soirs après être descendu dans les rues. Je les entends rentrer et je les entends… ils… ils vont dans sa chambre et… eh bien, tu sais ce qu'elle fait.

Jack se lécha les lèvres et la regarda, plus intéressé par la façon dont son visage était devenu pourpre que par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ce n'était pas particulièrement choquant de savoir que son père trompait sa mère. Bien qu'il aimait sa mère plus que son père, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se souciait vraiment de l'endroit où son père avait décidé de passer la nuit, ni avec qui. _Il _n'allait pas s'inquiéter à propos de quelque chose comme ça. Il rit doucement.

— Oh. D'accord, je suppose… Je suppose que ce serait gênant pour certaines personnes.

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux réprobateurs et Jack perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils, essayant d'être aussi préoccupé qu'elle. Il était confus par sa gravité elle avait grandi avec sa mère et elle savait qu'elle couchait avec toutes sortes d'hommes mariés. Son propre père était marié, lorsqu'elle avait été conçue. Le simple fait que cette fois, c'était son père à lui ne devrait pas être si différent.

— Ecoute, je me fous de ce que ce salaud peut faire. Tu devrais faire pareil. Ce n'est pas nouveau pour toi, après tout…

Jack tendit le bras et s'appuya sur l'évier, ses doigts tambourinant contre la porcelaine blanche alors qu'il l'observait se mordiller la lèvre. Il se demandait ce que ça ferait de capturer sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

— Je ne m'en soucie pas. Je savais que tu t'en foutais aussi. Mais j'ai pensé que tu devrais savoir parce que… eh bien, c'est ton père, tu sais ? Et Lola… elle pourrait le voir aussi. Elle est vraiment intéressée par ma mère…

— Eh bien, dans ce cas, il serait probablement bon pour elle de la voir telle qu'elle est, un sac crasseux pour les hommes mariés, la coupa-t-il, et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire si elle le découvre ? Tout ira bien. Elle a treize ans, pas cinq. Et je ne pense pas que ça lui fasse quelque chose, pour être honnête. Ce n'est pas comme si notre mère et notre père ont déjà été comme… tu sais… _dans « I love Lucy »… _et tout le reste.

— Tu peux bien parler, protesta-t-elle, tu t'indignes quand j'essaie d'insinuer que Lola pourrait avoir un petit ami.

— Elle n'a pas besoin d'un copain, siffla Jack.

La jeune fille croisa les bras et leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui, exaspérée.

— Mais s'il y avait des bons gars dans le coin, alors peut-être que je ne dirais rien. Quoi ? Qui est assez bien pour elle ici, hm ?

— Tu ne penseras jamais que quelqu'un est assez bien pour elle.

Ses mots étaient hésitants, mais il y avait une douceur vraiment belle sur son joli visage qui fit fondre la colère de Jack. Tout le discours au sujet de Lola et d'un garçon, qui était l'une des choses que Jack aimait le moins avec le fait de penser à cette fille avec un autre garçon, semblait perdre tout son sens face à la manière dont elle le regardait. C'était devenu très évident, tout à coup, alors qu'ils se tenaient debout en tête à tête dans une minuscule salle de bain.

Jack déglutit, conscient que ses yeux avaient suivis le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam. Il était content d'avoir ces vêtements entre les mains, il n'aurait eu aucune idée de quoi faire avec elles si elles avaient été libres, mais il savait ce que qu'il _aurait _voulu faire. Il aurait voulu la rejoindre, et poser ses doigts sur sa peau, peut-être sur ses lèvres et sur son cou, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse reposer sa paume contre sa poitrine et sentir le battement régulier de son cœur.

— Je pense que tu as raison, tu sais.

Elle parlait si doucement que Jack pouvait à peine l'entendre. Une voix si tendre qu'il eut envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer.

— Il n'y a pas de mecs biens, ici. Ils sont tous… dégueulasses, ou violents, grossiers ou carrément stupides. Ils ne s'occupent de rien d'autre que du sexe, de la drogue et d'eux-mêmes. Parfois, je pense que le seul gars bien dans les Narrows, c'est… c'est toi.

Elle tendit un doigt mince, le pointant sur son ventre, et commença à tracer quelques petits cercles distraits sur son abdomen.

Sa gorge paraissait vraiment trop serrée et sa langue anormalement sèche. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien dire, et il ne pouvait pas se pencher en avant et l'embrasser comme il le voulait vraiment. Alors il essaya de la jouer décontracté, en priant pour qu'elle ne le voie pas rougir.

— Je ne suis pas… Je ne crois pas. Je ne dirais pas que je suis quelqu'un de bien.

Ses petits cercles étaient devenus de plus en plus grands et devenaient même des lignes ondulées, et des choses aléatoires sans formes distinctes, qui rendaient ses muscles encore plus tendus sous le fin tissu de son tee-shirt. Il avait envie de respirer profondément, de se pencher vers elle, de se détendre complètement et de s'abandonner à son désir en la laissant courir ses mains sur lui autant qu'elle le voulait. Mais il était trop tendu en attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire, captivé par la façon dont ses yeux semblaient vaguement flous lorsqu'elle le regarda à nouveau.

— Tu l'es. Tu te soucies des gens, Jack. Tu seras toujours quelqu'un de bien.

Jack ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité. La vérité, c'était qu'il ne se souciait pas de qui que ce soit, sauf de Lola et d'elle. La vérité était que la ville entière pouvait exploser et qu'il ne verserait pas une larme, tant que sa sœur et cette fille en sortaient indemnes. Il voulait qu'elle continue de penser qu'il était bon, qu'il ne s'imaginait pas faire sauter cet endroit lui-même, parfois… Il aimait qu'elle puisse le voir de cette manière, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il était vraiment. Une partie de lui espérait que si elle croyait suffisamment en lui, il pourrait bien devenir la personne qu'elle pensait qu'il était.

Ses ongles étaient remontés paresseusement jusqu'à sa poitrine et son cou, s'arrêtant temporairement sur la partie la plus sensible de sa gorge, où son pouls battait furieusement contre sa peau chaude. Un souffle lui échappa, faible, fragile et retenu. Jack ne voulait pas respirer de peur de briser ce moment, peu importe ce que c'était, il était suspendu dans une sorte de retard intemporel, incertain quant à savoir s'il devait faire quelque chose ou attendre qu'elle fasse quelque chose, et en partie persuadé qu'il interprétait mal l'ensemble de la situation. Peut-être qu'il était en train d'imaginer que cette fille le touchait, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas vraiment penchée sur lui, la tête inclinée vers le haut, la bouche entrouverte et les paupières presque fermées. Le paquet de vêtements glissa de ses mains et atterrit sur le sol carrelé.

Jack pensait que c'était son odeur, le parfum de violette jumelé avec la douceur de son souffle, et la sensation chaleureuse de son corps alors qu'elle s'approchait, qui avait scellé l'affaire. Sa bouche descendit sur la sienne, presque avec avidité, et même s'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant ça, il n'était pas dérangé par l'inquiétude quant à savoir comment tourner la tête et de quelle manière bouger la langue. La douceur de ses lèvres, le soupir silencieux qui s'échappa d'elle lorsqu'il réussit finalement à emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et son goût sur sa langue qui caressait sa lèvre inférieure avait entraîné tout le reste.

Sauf pour l'accident qui survint quelques secondes plus tard. Un tintement de verre brisé, suivi peu après par le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre sur le sol. La jeune fille se dégagea brusquement de lui, en appuyant le dos de sa main sur sa bouche pour regarder vers la porte de la salle de bain. Elle avait une telle expression de confusion, que Jack était certain qu'elle se souvenait à peine que Lola était dans l'appartement avec eux. Il savait qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, lui non plus.

Elle fut la première à ouvrir la porte, mais Jack passa devant elle. Il fut le premier à voir Lola gisant sur le sol comme une marionnette dont les fils venaient d'être coupés, il fut le premier à voir le sang écarlate glisser de son nez jusque sur sa joue.

— Mais elle est censée aller mieux… Elle est censée être… en rémission, non ? ça… peut-être qu'elle est juste…

— En train de mourir.

Jack se mit à genoux et tira le corps inerte de sa sœur contre lui, en essuyant le sang de son visage avec sa main. La peinture rouge enduisit ses bras, et il entendit le halètement de la jeune fille et de multiples bruits alors qu'elle essayait de trouver quelque chose que Jack pourrait utiliser à la place de ses mains. Comme s'il était gêné par le sang, ou comme s'il aurait dû l'être.

— Elle va mourir, tu le sais.

La jeune fille donna un vieux tee-shirt à Jack, qu'il utilisa pour arrêter l'écoulement du sang qui pouvait étouffer Lola.

— Ne dis pas ça, Jack. E—elle peut aller mieux, tu ne peux pas savoir. Elle était en forme ces derniers-mois.

Jack ne dit rien, et cette fille se tut, sa respiration haletante était le seul bruit qui brisait le silence austère de la chambre. Il remarqua qu'il y avait des tâches de sang sur ce joli tapis jaune marguerite, celui qui était là depuis la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici. D'une certaine manière, il ne se sentait pas désolé pour lui, c'était presque bien de lui donner un peu de couleurs. Comme la façon dont la vie de la jeune fille était souillée à cause d'eux. Lola et lui éclaboussaient sombrement son petit monde parfumé et tout jaune… il était difficile de croire qu'il était en train de l'embrasser quelques minutes avant, et que maintenant il était à genoux sur le sol avec sa sœur qui saignait dans ses bras, et n'ayant aucune idée de quoi faire à ce sujet.

— Il faut appeler un médecin, Jack. Elle doit aller à l'hôpital.

— Avec quel argent ? Pour l'ambulance, et tous les examens qu'ils vont faire simplement pour nous dire qu'elle est malade et qu'elle n'ira pas mieux…

— On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !

— Tu as une meilleure idée ?

La jeune fille tordit ses mains devant elle, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Lola toussa et gémit. Ses paupières battirent, puis s'ouvrirent, et une main maigre se leva péniblement pour reposer contre sa joue, couverte de sang.

— Je vais—très bien.

La jeune fille se précipita et tomba à genoux, dans un mouvement beaucoup plus gracieux que Jack aurait pu faire, même s'il essayait.

— Lola, tu ne vas pas bien. Il faut aller à l'hôpital.

— Quelques—saignements—de nez, la voix de Lola était rauque et elle s'essuya le visage.

Elle leva des yeux suppliants vers Jack.

— De l'eau ?

— Je vais en chercher, offrit rapidement cette fille.

Une partie de Jack attendait qu'elle exige qu'ils aient tous des crackers. Elle glissa hors de la chambre, sans faire de bruit et il entendit le robinet hurler comme il le faisait toujours quand quelqu'un tirait de l'eau.

Lola regarda Jack et souffla :

— Est-ce—tu vas—épouser Louise—Jack ?

Jack songea à la manière dont ses cheveux glissaient entre ses doigts, et pendant une minute, l'idée d'être en mesure de pouvoir l'embrasser comme ça tous les jours était incroyablement attirante. Mais il détestait penser à des choses si lointaines, et il détestait faire des plans dont la seule issue possible serait de le détruire et de le décevoir. Alors, il baissa les yeux sur le visage de sa sœur, horriblement souillé par le sang, et il lui répondit.

— Non, pourquoi tu poses une question aussi stupide ?

— Je pensais que—vous étiez en train—de vous embrasser—là-dedans.

— Et ça fait quoi si on était en train de le faire ? Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va se marier.

— Mais—

— Reste juste tranquille et concentre-toi sur le sang. Tu crois pouvoir le faire ?

Jack l'avait coupée avec une grimace agacée, essuyant le sang qui était en train de sécher sur ses avant-bras avec le tee-shirt que la fille lui avait donné.

Il se souvenait de la première fois où elle avait commencé à saigner. C'était un an après que le cancer avait été diagnostiqué, et Jack avait partiellement cru qu'elle allait mieux. Même s'il savait qu'ils étaient pauvres, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de lui offrir un long traitement. L'idée que sa petite sœur pouvait juste mourir lui paraissait un peu irréelle. Il avait pensé que même si elle se fatiguait trop facilement, et qu'elle haletait en montant les marches jusqu'à leur appartement, elle irait finalement bien. Il avait pensé qu'elle développerait autre chose, comme un penchant bizarre pour manger de la craie, ou quelque chose comme ça. Comme il avait grandi en dehors d'un cocon d'amour protecteur, cette phase avait duré deux semaines, puis elle avait disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Mais cette première fois où elle avait saigné, c'était quand il avait su que Lola allait mourir. Ils étaient assis ensemble, Lola, lui et cette fille—bien sûr— qui semblait toujours être là quand des choses personnelles et privées arrivaient. Lola était en train de boire un verre de jus d'orange, et elle avait commencé à cracher dans le verre. Jack, distraitement, était venu vers elle et l'avait frappé ans le dos. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment prêté beaucoup d'attention, parce qu'elle était simplement en train de tousser, rien d'autre. Tout le monde toussait. Il n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à ce que cette fille murmure quelque chose qui ressemblait à un juron, et Jack l'avait enfin regardée pour voir un doux nuage rouge à travers la couleur jaune-orange dans le verre de Lola. Quand il l'avait forcée à se reculer, il y avait du sang partout sur ses lèvres et son menton, et elle toussait encore. Et si cette fille n'avait pas été là, Jack serait probablement juste resté assis à regarder Lola saigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle se ratatine comme un pruneau pour tomber raide morte sur le sol. Mais cette fille s'était précipitée dans la cuisine, et elle avait écrasé un torchon sur le visage de Lola. Elle avait épongé le sang comme une infirmière déjà formée pour ce genre de cas, et non pas comme une fille de treize ans qui avait rencontré la gamine qui répandait du sang partout sur son torchon, l'année précédente.

Ils avaient toujours été comme ça, cette fille et lui, au fil des années, chaque fois Lola saignait de manière inattendue. Parfois, c'était Jack qui se retrouvait cloué au sol, juste à regarder et parfois, comme aujourd'hui, c'était cette fille qui portait ses doigts à sa bouche pour se ronger les ongles, plongée dans un tourbillon de peur et d'incertitude. Aucun d'eux ne s'étaient jamais mis en colère contre l'autre pour être tellement incapables, parce qu'ils savaient que la prochaine fois que cela se produirait, quel qu'en soit l'endroit, l'autre pourrait être pris au dépourvu à son tour, ou se sentir prêt à intervenir.

Elle revint dans la chambre et s'agenouilla à nouveau, l'eau débordant du verre qu'elle tenait à la main mouillait le tapis-marguerite. Lola tendit un bras tremblant pour s'en emparer d'elle-même, mais ils durent l'aider à boire pendant que Jack la redressait.

— Je vais—bien, déclara Lola en les défiant, laissez-moi—juste—faire une sieste ?

Jack n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle aille dormir. Il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise quand elle le faisait, après un épisode comme celui-ci. Il se demandait souvent si durant cette sieste-là, elle parviendrait à se réveiller. Il était presque certain que cela se produirait comme ça.

— Tu as vraiment besoin de—, persista cette fille.

— Juste—faire une petite sieste, interrompit Lola, aide—moi—Jack.

Il ignora le regard désapprobateur de la jeune fille et il porta sa sœur sur le lit qui était posé près de la fenêtre, partiellement entrouverte. Elle n'était vraiment fermée que pendant l'hiver, quand tout devenait vraiment trop froid pour la laisser entrouverte, même d'un millimètre. Mais même alors, elle n'était pas heureuse d'avoir à la fermer. Si elle avait assez de couvertures, et la capacité de retenir sa respiration sous sa pile de duvets, Jack était sûr qu'elle laisserait sa fenêtre ouverte toute l'année. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait le grand air, et qu'un jour, elle irait dans un endroit chaud, dans ces pays où elle pourrait laisser sa fenêtre ouverte en permanence, en sentant l'odeur du jasmin la nuit lorsqu'elle irait se coucher. On ne pouvait pas sentir le jasmin en pleine nuit dans les Narrows. Habituellement, il y avait une odeur de poubelle pourrie et d'eau croupie. Le parfum fleuri, ici, était seulement accroché sur les mèches de cheveux de cette fille.

Lola s'installa dans le lit, et Jack lui tendit le tee-shirt, au cas-où elle recommencerait à saigner. Cette fille avait beaucoup trop changé de draps à cause du sang de Lola que c'était à peine quelque chose de nouveau. Jack commençait à espérer que Lola les salisse encore. Habituellement, quand cela arrivait, cette fille donnait les draps tâchés à Jack, parce que sa famille était trop pauvre pour en acheter de nouveaux. Il n'oublierait jamais la première fois qu'elle lui avait donné son vieux couvre-lit, frais et propre, sauf pour la grosse tâche brune rouille et décolorée qui gâchait l'un des coins.

—_Je suppose que tu pourrais en avoir besoin cet hiver, tu sais ? Depuis que tu dors dans cette pièce sans aération ni chauffage. C'est incroyable de voir que tu n'es pas encore un iceberg aujourd'hui. Mais de toute façon, je sais que tu détestes qu'on jette des choses simplement parce qu'il y a un peu de sang dessus. J'aimerais encore les utiliser mais… _

Mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin de draps de toute façon, et elle lui en donnait toujours. Et ils sentaient comme elle. Ils sentaient le parfum à la violette que son père lui envoyait en permanence, sa signature. Ils sentaient comme le printemps, même dans le froid de l'hiver. Il se fichait que ce soit des draps de fille, et il se foutait que son père puisse les voir et vienne le frapper pour qu'il agisse comme un mec, parce qu'ils _sentaient _comme elle. Elle avait _dormi _ dessus. Les draps avaient été enroulés autour de son corps, autour de ses jambes, de ses bras et de sa taille. Il se foutait de savoir de combien son père détestait les pédés, et du fait qu'il croyait qu'il en était un. Ça valait le coup d'aller dormir avec son odeur, et de rêver qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir du lit, mais qu'elle y reviendrait en rampant à tout moment.

Cette fille achetait toujours de nouvelles couvertures à Lola, des vraies, celles épaisses qui sentaient encore le neuf et qu'elle venait d'acheter en ville. Mais elle n'en donnait jamais de nouvelles à Jack, elle lui donnait toujours les tâchées, celles qu'elle arrachait de son matelas, celles qui sentaient comme elle.

— Je vais—bien—je ne —saignerais pas—sur les draps.

Les trois derniers mots étaient sortis dans un souffle haletant, et Jack leva les yeux vers le visage de sa sœur qui le défiait.

— Tu penses—que je vais le faire—mais je vais —bien.

— Je ne pensais rien du tout. Tiens, ton verre d'eau.

Jack posa le verre à moitié vide sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis la referma brusquement quand un courant d'air froid s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la chambre. La jeune fille ne s'y opposa pas, pour une fois.

— Si tu te sens mal, comme si tu allais avoir une attaque ou quelque chose, juste… je sais pas. Lance le verre, frappe à la fenêtre.

— Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Lola ? demanda cette fille.

Sa voix était plus calme et sous contrôle, et ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, ses ongles loin de ses dents.

—_Oui._

Lola poussa un profond soupir, puis elle enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures, mal à l'aise, pour mettre fin à la conversation. Jack renifla avec irritation et amusement, puis se retourna pour quitter la pièce. Il y eut quelques instants de silence avant qu'il n'entende les pas souples de la jeune fille derrière lui, et le clic de la porte de la chambre qui se refermait.

— Jack, elle doit aller à l'hôpital.

Elle le regarda, en attendant une réponse. Il voulait l'embrasser à nouveau, comme il l'avait fait avant que Lola ne s'évanouisse. Mais le moment n'était plus opportun, et la détermination dans ses yeux lui laissait penser qu'il ne devrait pas essayer.

— Ecoute, qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ? Nous. N'avons. Pas. D'argent.

— L'argent ! Grand Dieu, pourquoi tout est toujours, _toujours, _une question d'argent ?

Elle jeta ses mains sur ses hanches et serra ses mains en deux minuscules poings. Jack essaya de s'empêcher de sourire face à cette explosion de colère féminine.

— Je ne suis pas celui qui fait les règles. Je ne suis pas celui qui a dit que c'était une question d'argent. Mais ça l'est. Toutes ces grandes sociétés idiotes avec leurs transactions et leurs obligations, et quel que soit la merde qu'ils ont à faire… ils ont tous leurs règles. Ils décident que c'est l'argent qui contrôle tout. Pas moi.

Cette fille ne dit rien. Jack était à peu près sûr qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, parce que bien évidemment, il savait qu'il avait raison. _C'était _ces hommes d'affaires, ces politiciens comme _son _père absent, qui décidaient que les filles comme Lola, les pauvres gamine d'un foyer pourri, ne méritaient même pas d'être soignées. Pas comme ces gosses dont les parents n'avaient pas de problèmes d'alcool, et qui travaillent tous les deux, l'un à l'épicerie et l'autre comme télévendeur. Lola était en train de mourir parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent. Et ce n'était pas juste.

— On peut en avoir un peu auprès de l'Organisation Wayne, commença cette fille avec hésitation, Jack, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ?

— Non. Son traitement a complètement raté. C'est fini. Il n'y avait que quelques délégations pour chaque patient, et elle était au dessus du quota. Elle a dépassé tout, en dépit de sa bonne volonté. Elle n'allait pas mieux dans le délai imparti… qui était nécessaire pour ce qu'ils proposaient. Alors, c'est fini pour elle. Elle mourra. Une cause perdue.

Sa voix était mordante, amère, et cette fille tressaillit en l'entendant. Jack savait que cette fille détestait quand il ressemblait à ça.

— _Ca me donne l'impression que je te perds. Comme si tu devenais comme tous ces… ces manifestants en colère après tout le monde, et qui ne savent pas pourquoi ils hurlent, mais ils continuent à le faire parce qu'ils veulent juste faire du mal à _**quelqu'un. **

Jack ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle le décrivait assez bien. Il aurait voulu trouver un moyen de rendre ces gens, ces gens avec leurs vies confortables et sans problèmes, totalement fous. Il voulait qu'ils se _tordent _de douleur. Comme la manière dont Lola se tordait parfois, quand la journée avait été particulièrement mauvaise.

— Eh bien, on a besoin d'argent. On doit trouver un moyen d'obtenir de l'argent.

Cette fille se mordit la lèvre :

— On pourrait trouver quelque chose. Inventer quelque chose. Quelque chose que tout le monde achèterait, et on se ferait des millions.

— C'est ça. Euh… tu n'as qu'à travailler là-dessus. Je trouverais un boulot entre temps.

— Oh, eh bien, bien sûr. Et… et mon père. Il peut me donner un peu d'argent. Je peux lui en demander. Un… un millier de dollars supplémentaires par mois, peut-être. Je vais lui dire que j'ai besoin de livres, ou d'autre chose. Est-ce que ça pourrait aider ?

Un millier par mois ne serait pas d'un grand secours, pas si Lola tombait vraiment malade à nouveau. Pas si elle avait besoin de plus de médicaments chaque mois. Les traitements coûtaient des dizaines de milliers de dollars. L'Organisation Wayne avait donné des millions aux hôpitaux des Narrows pour soigner les patients défavorisés, mais il y avait trop de choses à faire, et comme le chef du service avait dit à Jack et à sa mère la dernière fois que Lola avait été à l'hôpital : _« Ce ne serait pas juste de prendre l'argent des autres enfants qui peuvent être aidés, alors que Lola a déjà eu plus que sa part et il est peu probable… de réussir à la soigner. »_

Choisir. Ils avaient le choix de vie ou de mort sur les autres. Un chef, un médecin à la con, qui n'avait même pas été assez débrouillard pour entrer dans un autre hôpital. Il avait été celui qui avait décidé que sa sœur n'était pas digne d'être sauvée. C'était écœurant le simple fait que quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun lien avec elle puisse prendre cette décision pour une autre personne. Qu'on pouvait être autorisé à choisir qui vivrait et qui mourrait. Cela le faisait espérer de pouvoir trouver des choses, et leur montrer à quel point c'était injuste, à quel point c'était pervers de choisir un patient plutôt qu'un autre, que c'était comme leur tirer une balle dans la tête. Complètement aléatoire. Un choix fait par un parfait inconnu. En plus. Sauf qu'ils se considéraient tous comme quelqu'un qui combattait le mal, comme des dieux qui avaient le droit de prendre une telle décision. Ils avaient tort.

— Bien sûr. Je suppose que ça pourrait aider.

— Bien. Bon, et je trouverais un emploi. Je pense qu'ils embaucheraient au pressing du coin. Tu vas travailler où, Jack ?

Jack haussa les épaules avec insouciance, et poussa ses mains dans ses poches. Celle de gauche était sans fond, et il pouvait sentir sa peau contre ses doigts.

— Peut-être sur les quais. Tu sais, décharger des boîtes de trucs depuis des bateaux.

Ils se turent, cette fille hocha la tête pendant un moment ridiculement long, et retourna ensuite à ses cuticules abîmés. Jack ne s'était jamais rongé les ongles, mais cette fille rongeait les siens quand elle était mal à l'aise ou inquiète. Il les aimait lorsqu'ils étaient soignés et brillants, mais ils ne l'étaient que de plus en plus rarement. Il devinait qu'elle était presque toujours inquiète ou mal à l'aise, ces jours-ci, ce qui le rendit en quelque sorte un peu triste.

Tout à coup, Jack savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé avant que Lola ne s'évanouisse, dans cette minuscule salle de bains, quand ils étaient en train de s'embrasser pour la première fois. Il se demanda soudain si elle avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un avant. Il lui avait _semblé _qu'elle savait quoi faire. Elle était allée dans une école de filles, et il ne l'avait jamais vu traîner avec d'autres garçons, mais…

— Nous… on devrait sans doute… je veux dire…

Elle déchira l'ongle de son auriculaire avec ses doigts, plissant son front dans toute sa confusion.

— Je veux dire…

— On s'est embrassé, dit tout simplement Jack.

La jeune fille le regarda avec de grands yeux.

— Je sais.

Elle plissa les yeux sur son visage, comme si elle essayait de lire en lui, ou quelque chose. Elle n'aurait pas trouvé grand-chose, même si elle parvenait à le faire. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était à ce que ce serait de l'embrasser à nouveau, et si elle avait déjà fait ça avec un autre garçon avant de le connaître. Il y avait une désagréable torsion qui nouait son estomac de plus en plus fort à chaque fois qu'il l'imaginait avec d'autres.

— Alors qu'est-ce que—qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Jack n'avait pas pris le temps d'analyser ce que cela signifiait. Cela voulait dire qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, c'était tout. Et cela voulait évidemment dire qu'ils s'aimaient, au moins assez pour vouloir goûter la bouche de l'autre, ce qui était à peu près la même chose que d'aimer quelqu'un, de l'humble avis de Jack. Il n'avait certainement jamais eu le désir de goûter quelqu'un d'autre. Pas une seule fois. Le fait qu'il était prêt à goûter _plus _que sa salive, comme par exemple, chaque centimètre de sa peau lisse, était une autre dimension.

— Je ne sais pas. Rien. Cela signifie qu'on voulait s'embrasser et on l'a fait. Et si on le veut encore, on le fera. D'accord ?

— Je… d'accord. Bien sûr. Je suppose qu'on le fera.

Elle se détourna de lui et semblait être plus confuse que jamais, mais il semblait qu'elle avait cessé d'essayer de lui ouvrir le crâne pour examiner son cerveau rien qu'avec la puissance de son esprit.

— T'as déjà embrassé un mec avant ? demanda brusquement Jack.

Elle s'arrêta de mâcher l'ongle de son pouce, pour le regarder avec surprise.

— Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? lâcha-t-elle en rougissant. Je—euh—Non. Je n'ai jamais… je veux dire… un gamin m'a embrassé sur la joue quand j'avais dix ans, mais ensuite il s'est enfui. C'était sur un terrain de jeu avant que je ne m'installe ici… et avant de te rencontrer…

— Oh. Bien.

Jack sentit le nœud de son estomac commencer à se détendre, comme s'il venait brusquement de tirer sur une chaîne qu'il essayait en vain de démêler.

Il y eut un long silence à nouveau, il fallut beaucoup de temps pour que les joues de la jeune fille commencent à revenir à leur pâleur habituelle.

— Tu sais, on devrait sans doute être plus expérimentés que ça, dit-elle finalement, il y avait un soupçon d'amusement dans sa voix. La plupart des gosses d'ici ont des années-lumière d'avance sur nous. Je veux dire, ils ont déjà des rapports sexuels, ou ils font des fellations, j'en sais rien. Presque toutes les filles de ma classe l'ont fait. Et nous, on s'embrasse que maintenant.

Jack leva un sourcil vers elle et essaya d'agir normalement, s'il devait avoir une conversation au sujet des relations sexuelles avec cette fille, celle de qui il rêvait presque chaque nuit et qu'il représentait souvent dans divers situations, toujours déshabillée.

— Je pense qu'on aurait dû l'être aussi. Mais quand aurait-on pu avoir plus d'expérience ? Je suis toujours occupé avec Lola, et je suis toujours avec toi. Je ne suis jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Jack haussa les épaules et s'assit ensuite sur le canapé. C'était un nouveau, quelque chose que sa mère avait eu pour presque rien (en branlant un mec qui revendait des meubles).

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal, mais il était évident qu'il avait dû le faire, parce qu'elle eut immédiatement l'air consternée.

— Tu veux sortir avec d'autres filles ?

Jack ne pouvait pas s'imaginer sortir avec n'importe quelle autre fille. Il n'y en avait pas d'autres. Il _voulait _sortir avec cette fille. Elles étaient toutes des moitiés de putes, et la plupart d'entre elles portaient trop de maquillage pas cher, des jeans trop bas et des maillots trop serrés. Et aucune d'elles, pas une seule d'entre elles, n'était aussi jolie que cette fille. En outre, elles pensaient toutes qu'il était un monstre parce qu'il n'aimait pas flirter avec elles pour leur écarter les cuisses comme tous les autres garçons des alentours.

— Non, répondit-il et cette fois il leva les yeux vers elle puisqu'elle était encore debout, et _toi, _tu veux sortir avec d'autres mecs ?

Son « non » était beaucoup plus prompt que le sien, et sa poitrine se contracta de la meilleure façon possible. Comme s'il s'était soudain rempli d'orgueil, ou autre, de se sentir suffisant pour avoir réussi à capter son attention. Même si cela était un exemple stupide pour se sentir fier, et il se sentait plutôt dégoûté de penser ça.

— Je ne peux pas m'imaginer vouloir sortir avec un autre garçon autant que je veux être avec toi, Jack.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, les jambes écartées et les mains posées à plat sur ses genoux et lui sourit. Son ego avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans par rapport au moment où il s'était réveillé ce matin-là. Et même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas aimer autant tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, c'était le cas.

— Alors, tu veux m'embrasser encore, ou faire autre chose ? demanda-t-il à la légère sans pouvoir cacher le sourire de plaisir qui étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui.

Il estima que, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait fini par sortir la tête de l'eau. Et il aimait cette sensation.

Il l'aimait beaucoup.

* * *

_Les choses commencent à se tisser lentement. Bon. Je vais me taire, et vous laisser une autre note de BCooper (Grande déesse !)_

**Note de BCooper : **_Très bien, donc, ce sera l'un des dernier chapitre dont le ton semble plus "léger". A partir du prochain, les choses vont s'assombrir doucement. J'ai créé un Jack un peu innocent et naïf, dans ces chapitres, pour une bonne raison. Mais il y aura un contraste avec le chapitre suivant. Le chapitre 4 annonce le début du Jack qu'on pourrait vraiment relier au futur Joker. __  
_

__Merci pour la lecture, et à bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 4

******DISCLAIMER :** —The Dark Knight, le Joker, et Batman (…) appartiendront toujours aux DC Comics & à C. Nolan. **« GRAVE »** appartiendra toujours à **_BCooper_**, (qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fanfiction) ainsi que son univers, et ses OC. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**NDT : **Je vous donne un autre chapitre à lire, avant de prendre _vraiment _un peu de temps pour fignoler et terminer des projets. Sinon, j'ai bien peur d'oublier. J'ai la mémoire d'Homer Simpson dans son meilleur jour, en ce moment. Autant en profiter right now, en prenant de l'avance pour pouvoir vraiment me concentrer sur le reste.

Je remercie une fois de plus mes reviewers anonymes. Vous êtes géniaux, et j'espère que cette fanfiction saura vous toucher autant qu'elle m'a touchée. Et bien plus encore, en prenant des tournants parfois... Je ne dirais rien.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La première fois que cette fille les emmena en ville Lola et lui, fût aussi la dernière fois qu'ils sortirent tous ensemble.

Ça avait commencé avec une longue heure d'attente durant laquelle Lola avait frénétiquement cherché une tenue qui ne lui donnerait pas un aspect maladif, ou un foulard qui ne forcerait pas les gens à la regarder en chuchotant : _« Cette fille doit avoir un cancer, on dirait qu'elle est chauve. »_

Heureusement, cette fille était arrivée et avait sauvé le monde entier, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de catastrophes vestimentaires. Elle avait enveloppé sa tête d'un épais châle noir, pour ensuite lui proposer une paire de lunettes de soleil. Après ça, elle lui avait même donné un manteau à la mode, noir, qui semblait flambant neuf et coûteux. Enfin, ils étaient prêts à partir. Cette fille avait à peine retenu son rire quand elle avait regardé la tenue négligée de Jack— son sweat-shirt avec la divinité, et sa paire de jeans usés.

— Tu ne veux pas d'autres couleurs ? Tu aurais l'air mignon.

Jack lui avait lancé un regard furieux.

— Tais-toi. Allez, finissons-en avec ça.

Ce fût une longue et pénible promenade en ville pour Jack. Lola, dans tout son enthousiasme, était presque euphorique. Il avait toujours détesté aller dans un endroit public avec cette fille. Les gens la dévisageaient toujours. Quand elle sortait de chez elle, les gosses avec qui il avait été à l'école la reluquaient. Dans le train vers le centre-ville, c'était les hommes. Ils la lorgnaient du coin de l'œil, assis sur leurs sièges, leurs journaux posés sur les genoux. Des hommes crasseux, des hommes ivres, des hommes qui semblaient être en route pour le travail. Ils étaient tous en train de la dévisager avec ce même air de nostalgie universelle dans les yeux. Cela rendait Jack tendu et irritable, si furieux qu'il avait à peine pu parler durant tout le trajet. Il avait également tapé des doigts rapidement, ce qui avait tellement énervé cette fille qu'elle avait fini par donner un coup de poing sur sa main, si fort que ses ongles avaient crissé.

La seule personne détendue lors de leur petite escapade fût Lola à la sortie de la station, regardant par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil d'une manière faussement sophistiquée, ses yeux bruns scintillant de mille feux. Elle observait toute sorte de choses stupides en les pointant du doigt, comme les panneaux d'affichage et les grandes façades blanches des bâtiments. Et lorsqu'elle avait vu la tour Wayne, dressée vers le ciel, ses millions de fenêtres étincelant dans la lumière du soleil, elle avait poussé un cri le doigt levé, abandonnant toute classe.

Ils l'avaient fait pour elle, bien sûr. Elle voulait aller en ville avec eux et visiter les magasins dans lesquels elle avait toujours rêvé d'entrer depuis que leurs parents les y avaient emmenés une _seule_ fois. Cette fille devait acheter une robe pour un organisme de charité que sa classe supportait, à Sainte-Catherine. C'était parrainé par un homme d'affaires qui faisait des dons chaque année et les filles devaient s'y rendre pour témoigner de leur respect et leurs remerciements. D'une manière pieuse, bien sûr. Ce qui était, apparemment, le problème.

— Il va y avoir tout un tas de robes laides et sans formes, parce qu'on ne peut pas montrer nos épaules ou nos poitrines, ou nos cuisses et je parie qu'on ne peut pas non plus montrer nos chevilles. Je pense qu'il va me falloir une burka.

— Ta _poitrine ? _renifla Jack.

— Jésus-Christ, nos seins, d'accord ? On ne peut pas parader avec nos nichons qui débordent de nos robes. Probablement parce que monsieur l'homme d'affaires écœurant nous regarderait, nous les petites filles catholiques et réprimées, et il s'étoufferait en fantasmant sur nous, imaginant tout ce qu'il aimerait nous faire.

— Beurk ! s'exclama Lola.

Elle plissa le nez en fouillant dans un tas de robes scintillantes.

— T'crois qu'ils ont un truc comme Nonne&Co ? Parce que c'est là que je devrais aller pour acheter cette robe. Nonne&Co, vêtements pour vierges.

— Oh, arrête de râler, répondit Jack avec amusement, trouve quelque chose et on sort d'ici. Je déteste faire du shopping.

— Je m'en fiche, répondit-elle sourdement.

Cette fille enfouit son visage dans un rayon de vêtements, à la recherche d'une robe laide et acceptable.

— Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? demanda la caissière morose en se penchant en avant.

Les coudes appuyés sur le bureau en verre, elle les regardait fixement tous les trois. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir son âge, dix-huit ans tout au plus. Il voulait, ou il pourrait, obtenir un emploi dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Il pariait qu'ils payaient plus en une heure que ce qu'il gagnait en travaillant à cette boucherie où il avait dégoté un job. Et elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de rentrer à la maison couverte de sang et puant le cadavre, songea-t-il.

— Quelque chose de moche. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne devrait pas avoir de problème pour en trouver ici, répondit rapidement Jack.

Cette fille laissa échapper un rire sec, à quelques rayons de lui. La caissière cligna juste des yeux. Lola lui lança un regard terrible, comme s'il allait les faire bannir de cette ville et qu'il lui faisait honte.

Ils avaient passé une éternité dans ce magasin, et dans le magasin suivant, et le magasin d'après. Lola avait essayé un millier de robes, semblait-il, chacune d'entre elles plus brillantes ou avec plus de paillettes, ou de froufrous, que la précédente. Elle était enchantée de la journée, et le sourire plaqué sur son visage était si grand qu'elle avait l'air de s'être coincée un cintre dans la bouche. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de sourire. Si Jack avait été de meilleure humeur, il aurait probablement aimé la voir comme ça la voir si heureuse. Cela arrivait si rarement. Mais les robes, les longues attentes, et les caissières de mauvaise humeur qui les jugeaient, et surtout les hommes qui tournaient la tête et s'arrêtaient au milieu de leur phrase pendant qu'ils téléphonaient pour regarder cette fille… tout ça l'avait mis dans une humeur aigre qu'il avait rarement connue en compagnie de cette fille et de sa sœur. Il souhaitait seulement revenir à l'appartement de Louise et traîner là-bas en regardant la télévision, ou faire quelque chose d'autre.

— Arrête d'être si irritable, Jack, cette fille releva la tête du rayon, c'est pour Lola, et elle passe un bon moment.

— Je sais bien, marmonna Jack, je n'aime pas… sortir au milieu de tous ces gens.

— Je pense que c'est mieux que les Narrows. Au moins, ces gens s'habillent bien et prennent régulièrement une douche.

— C'est pire que les Narrows, répondit Jack en se murant dans sa frustration, c'est… c'est _toi. _Je déteste être dans un magasin avec toi.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai—, commença cette fille en cherchant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire.

— Tous les hommes dans les rues te regardent. Tu ne vois pas ? C'est… ça me _dérange._

Jack baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et se gratta distraitement la joue, qui était brûlante. Il détestait le dire à voix haute, il haïssait admettre que leurs regards l'irritaient plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Il se sentait faible à cause de ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être dérangé. C'était quelque chose qui montait en lui comme de l'acide, dévorant ses entrailles en le faisant voir rouge. Il était un mec, il savait ce qu'ils pensaient lorsqu'ils la regardaient. Les mêmes choses qu'il pensait quand il l'observait, parfois. Les mêmes choses dont il rêvait. Mais ces pensées, ces fantasmes, n'étaient pas faits pour _eux. _Elle n'était pas à eux. Elle ne leur appartenait pas.

— Je l'ai remarqué, dit-elle doucement en sortant du dressing pour se tenir face à lui, ce sont juste d'horribles vieillards. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Qu'est-ce que _ça peut_ faire ? Elle n'était pas leur objet, mais elle n'était pas exactement à lui non plus. Dans les mois qui avaient suivi, lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés à l'automne, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment établi une sorte d'accord entre eux. Le terme « petite amie » semblait vulgaire et _faux_ en quelque sorte, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette fille en tant que telle. Non pas que tout le monde dans les Narrows ignorait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Jack s'était battu plusieurs fois depuis l'automne, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait durant toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait même pas sortir de son travail pour rentrer chez lui sans qu'un connard ou deux le rattrape pour lui poser des questions à propos de cette fille. Et ce « gentleman » de Jimmy Nolan avait été le dernier, et le plus récent.

— _Hé, Napier ! Napier, attends !_

— _Je suis, euh, pas d'humeur pour une conversation inutile en ce moment._

— _Haha. En quelque sorte, j'm'en fou de tout ça. Je voulais juste savoir pour cette fille, Louise… Cette minette de l'école catholique avec qui tu traînes. C'est quoi le truc ? _

— _Le truc…_

— _Ouais, mec, tu sais… à avoir ? Il doit bien y avoir un truc à avoir. Sinon, pourquoi tu serais encore avec elle comme ça ?_

Jimmy avait tourné la tête, se raclant la gorge bruyamment, puis il avait recraché un ignoble tas de salive et de morve sur l'asphalte fissuré.

—_Peut-être que je, euh, __**l'aime**__**bien**__._

— _Ha, c'est vrai. Bien. T'es en train de dire qu'il ne se passe rien ?_

— _Ouais…_

— _Oh, allez… Je sais tout sur ces minettes catholiques. Frankie Yatz m'a dit qu'y en a une qu'il a emmenée au cinéma, et qui l'a sucé là-bas, juste devant Forrest Gump. Elles aiment bien baiser._

— _Elle n'est pas comme ça. Et si j'étais toi, je fermerais ma gueule._

— _Hé, je dis juste… c'est une putain de bombe. Si j'étais toi, je lui en mettrais tous les jours, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… ses nichons—_

Et puis Jack l'avait frappé, un crochet du droit bien vicieux qui était sorti de nulle part et avait cloué Nolan au sol bien avant qu'il ne l'ait vu venir. Quelque chose s'était emparé de Jack, quelque chose de brutal et barbare. Il constata que même si Nolan se battait avec peine, en restant par terre la moitié du temps, il était poussé par une force insistante à l'intérieur de son ventre qui lui dictait de défoncer chaque centimètre carré de la gueule de ce petit bâtard. Et il l'avait fait, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à haleter sous l'effort, et que ses doigts soient ensanglantés et meurtris, certains d'entre eux probablement cassés. Sa lèvre avait été fendue par un coup de poing bien placé de Nolan, et Jack avait goûté à son propre sang—un goût salé et sauvagement agréable, d'ailleurs.

Cette fille avait été furieuse lors qu'il était rentré chez lui, alors qu'elle était assise avec Lola et qu'elles l'attendaient. Mais elle ne semblaitpas comprendre qu'il fallait le faire, pour empêcher les gars comme ça de parler d'une fille comme elle. Comme s'ils essayaient de la faire ressembler à toutes les autres salopes qui vivaient aux alentours, comme s'ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de putes et qu'ils devaient l'avoir elle aussi. Cette fille n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ça, ou sa colère.

— _Je ne peux pas croire que tu t'es battu pour sauver mon __**honneur**__, pour l'amour du ciel. Tu sais à quel point… C'est __**mélodramatique **__?_

— _Oh, oh, désolé. C'est ma faute. La prochaine fois, je saurai qu'il faut laisser Jimmy Nolan me raconter à quel point il aimerait te baiser._

— _C'est exactement ce que tu devrais faire, Jack. C'est juste un __**mec**__. Et toi aussi. Les mecs sont censés parler de trucs comme ça._

— _J'veux pas parler de truc comme ça. Je ne veux pas parler de toi comme ça._

— _Eh bien, alors, tu ferais tout simplement mieux de commencer à prendre ça à la légère, parce que personne n'arrêtera._

— _Si je leur fous une raclée, ils arrêteront._

— _Ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, tu ne crois pas ? Détends-toi, tu veux ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chevalier blanc pour défendre ma réputation comme une petite vierge pieuse._

Elle avait paru furieuse, mais elle ne le semblait plus maintenant. Il avait supposé que c'était parce qu'il avait plus ou moins gardé sa colère sous contrôle, au moins juste assez pour ne pas foutre un coup de poing à n'importe quel homme qui la reluquait.

— Je n'aime pas savoir qu'ils te regardent, qu'ils pensent à ce qu'ils aimeraient te faire.

Jack croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda résolument vers le bas, observant attentivement le trou dans son jean.

— Comment tu sais ce qu'ils pensent ? demanda cette fille d'une voix douce.

Il renifla. Comme s'ils la regardaient avec d'_honorables _intentions… C'était là son problème : elle était trop innocente pour penser à ça.

— Parce que je suis un mec. Je sais.

Elle fit une pause et tendit la main, prête à toucher son épaule du bout des doigts. Elle laissa échapper un souffle fragile avant de lui répondre.

— Tu as déjà pensé à moi comme ça ?

Jack la regarda avec de grands yeux, brusquement conscient de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle paraisse insultée, peut-être un peu dégoûtée, face à sa suggestion involontaire. Mais l'air sur son visage était légèrement calculateur, elle avait les joues teintées, et cela ne ressemblait en rien à de la colère. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir lui répondre. Fallait-il mentir et lui dire « non », en continuant à lui cacher toutes les pensées pleines de luxure qu'il était parvenu à garder secrètes pendant tout ce temps ? Ou fallait-il dire quelque chose d'évasif, pour éluder le sujet ridicule et ne plus en parler ? Ou peut-être, juste peut-être, devrait-il lui dire la vérité, rien que pour voir ce qui se passerait… Ce qu'elle allait dire… Peut-être que parfois, elle pensait aussi à lui comme ça…

— Je…

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? cria Lola, portant une pile de robes noires, l'air ennuyé. Je n'aime pas ce magasin. Louise, t'pourrais m'aider à ranger ces trucs pour qu'on puisse enfin aller manger un bout ?

— Oh ! Oui.

Et puis, cette fille se précipita vers Lola en rougissant, sans un seul regard pour Jack.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée en ville, mais tout était étrangement silencieux et maladroit après ça. Même Lola s'en aperçut, et cela freina sa bonne humeur aussi. Bien que cela ne l'empêcha pas de vouloir voir la Tour Wayne de plus près, pour finalement rester debout près de la porte d'entrée en verre et regarder le trafic à l'intérieur du bâtiment, jusqu'à y coller son nez, forçant un garde de sécurité à lui ordonner de déguerpir.

Ils mangèrent dans un restaurant minuscule, avec de vieilles tables sculptées, et même des tonneaux de bière. Jack avait économisé juste assez d'argent pour être en mesure de payer le repas, même si cette fille protesta avec véhémence. Il finit par lui jeter son argent au visage, pour pousser ses billets dans les mains de la serveuse plus que confuse.

— En fait, ils s'aiment, dit Lola en rassurant la serveuse qui avait l'air de se demander si elle devait aller chercher son patron, ne vous inquiétez pas.

— Tais-toi Lola, grogna Jack.

Il regarda cette fille, qui était restée assise en secouant la tête, marmonnant quelque chose à propos des « hommes machistes ».

Jack n'avait pas vraiment parlé à cette fille jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur le chemin du retour. Vers la station, il y avait un barrage au milieu d'une rue, en face d'une église. Lola poussa un cri et s'élança, excitée, pour regarder les grandes portes en chêne s'ouvrir et un couple vêtu comme des mariés en sortir. Ils avaient l'air très jeunes, pas plus de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, et leur posture rigide, les épaules voûtées, affichait de manière flagrante leur mécontentement face à la situation qui les unissait. Ils n'avaient pas l'air heureux. Contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient dû être le jour de leur mariage. Alors, Jack pensa que lui non plus ne serait pas heureux s'il y avait deux rangées de personnes de chaque côté de lui, en train de lui jeter du riz au visage.

Mais si l'expression tordue de dégoût sur le visage du jeune homme était quelque chose, ce n'était rien comparé à la tête de la mariée. Sa lèvre était relevée vers le haut dans un rictus écœuré, mais même cela n'avait pas réussi à nuire à son apparence. Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil et il réalisa, assez surpris, qu'il regardait probablement la plus jolie fille de la ville, après la jeune fille debout à côté de lui. Elle avait un air vaguement familier aussi, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés, vraiment du genre soignée.

— Je ne savais pas qu'ils se mariaient aujourd'hui, songea cette fille.

Elle était debout sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de mieux voir le couple qui descendait les marches, le marié traînait presque sa femme derrière lui.

— Ils ne semblent pas vraiment prêts pour, euh, le bonheur conjugal.

Cette fille lui sourit et répondit :

— Bien sûr que non. Jésus-Christ, je pensais que tu les reconnaissais. C'est Johnny Sabatino junior et Peyton Riley. Tu sais… les enfants des patrons de la Mafia ?

Jack cligna des yeux, puis reporta son attention sur le marié. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière, couleur charbon et à y regarder de plus près, sa peau avait la couleur olive qui différenciait les Sabatino de la plupart des autres habitants de Gotham. La ligne d'invités sur le côté du marié était aussi semblable, y compris l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants et au visage fortement usé. Johnny Sabatino senior. Cet homme était une légende infâme, d'après ce qu'il en savait.

— Mais les Riley ont toujours combattu les Sabatino, marmonna Jack d'un air absent, pourquoi ils laisseraient leurs gosses se marier ?

— Ils ont _forcé _leurs enfants à se marier. Une manière pour mettre un terme à la rivalité entre ces deux puissances, tu sais. Tu vois comment ils agissent tous les deux ?

Johnny junior se jeta à l'arrière de la limousine noire qui attendait devant l'église, laissant son épouse monter après lui. Elle avait les dents découvertes et le nez plissé en remontant sa longue robe blanche, luttant pour se fourrer sur la banquette arrière sans s'emmêler les pieds.

— Ils se détestent, remarqua Jack en souriant sinistrement, eh bien, c'est intéressant pas vrai ? Ça va donner quelques… rebondissements… sanglants…

Cette fille fronça violemment les sourcils.

— Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça. Je suis triste pour la pauvre Peyton Riley… je veux dire, ce gars-là est un connard de premier ordre. Imagine leur nuit de noces ?

Cette fille frissonna, puis de manière inattendue, elle tendit la main et saisit celle de Jack. Elle s'appuya contre son bras et ils regardèrent la limousine sortir de la rue, puis disparaître au coin, probablement en direction d'un hôtel de luxe. La foule installée autour des marches de l'église se regardait mutuellement avec méfiance. Les Sabatino, avec leur peau foncée et leurs cheveux noirs, étaient facilement distinguables des Riley, qui avaient tous le teint clair et quelques roux parmi eux.

Lola sautilla sur place, le souffle court :

— C'était tellement cool, Jack ! Je n'avais jamais vu un vrai mariage comme ça avant ! Hé, toi et Louise vous allez vous marier dans cette église ? Oh s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît Jack, marie-toi bientôt. Je veux voir la cérémonie et la robe de Louise !

— Arrête de parler comme si tu risquais de tomber raide morte à chaque seconde, lança Jack mal à l'aise, je ne vais pas me marier de sitôt. Si tu veux voir ça, tu vas devoir attendre.

Ils parvinrent à revenir dans les Narrows avant vingt-deux heures, et ils rentrèrent à la maison trente minutes plus tard. Il y avait eu un important retard, parce que le train était en panne. Ils avaient tous fini par s'asseoir dans une station sale qui sentait l'urine et l'alcool, en attendant que les mécaniciens de la ville réparent le problème. Lola et cette fille avaient parlé tout le temps, et Jack les avait écoutées avec un intérêt minime, mais avec l'agréable sentiment d'avoir enfin quitté les rues bondées de la ville.

Il faisait nuit noire, inquiétant décor, pendant lorsqu'ils retournèrent chez eux. Les deux filles étaient complètement effrayées à l'idée de devoir rentrer à pied à travers les ruelles des Narrows, si tard dans la nuit. Elles tenaient Jack et il était à la fois agacé et ravi que cette fille serre son bras chaque fois qu'un rat faisait tomber une poubelle pour se précipiter plus loin dans les ténèbres.

— On va se faire violer et on va mourir !

Lola gémit alors qu'un clochard ivre tituba en marmonnant des choses à propos du « prix à payer pour le sang ». Certes, rien de quoi s'énerver, on pouvait difficilement passer dans les rues sans se heurter aux délires des clochards carrément cinglés.

— Pas du tout, lança Jack, je suis là, non ? Tu crois que je vais juste rester debout comme un idiot et vous regarder vous faire violer, et tuer, ou quelque chose ?

— Mais s'ils ont une arme et qu'ils disent : « Laisse-moi les filles ou je te tue », tu vas les laisser nous violer ! cria Lola totalement hystérique.

— Non, je ne le ferais pas. Je vais me battre. Ferme juste ta bouche et continue de marcher, tu veux ? grogna Jack avec agacement.

Puis il déplaça sa jambe, de manière à sentir la pression métallique contre sa cheville, celle du couteau qu'il avait caché là. Il ne voulait pas admettre que marcher à cette heure-ci, avec ces deux-là, le rendait mal à l'aise, à cause de cette fille en particulier qui attirait toutes les mauvaises intentions des autres types.

— Allez, viens, on va passer dans la ruelle. On sera au bout de notre rue et on n'aura pas besoin de faire un détour par le bâtiment O'Neil. Arrête de chialer, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne va rien t'arriver.

Jack attrapa sa sœur et la jeune fille et les conduisit dans une ruelle à leur droite, marchant sur un sac d'ordures et esquivant une corde à linge tendue entre deux branches relativement basses. Lola et cette fille s'accrochèrent à ses bras, chacune d'elle tirant sur lui et lui faisant perdre l'équilibre toutes les deux secondes. Autant il appréciait la sensation des paumes de cette fille sur sa peau, autant il devenait de plus en plus irrité. Elles agissaient comme s'ils marchaient en Enfer, ou dans un autre endroit terrible, et non dans un endroit où ils avaient vécu pendant des années et des années. Il savait que c'était difficile parfois, mais cela commençait à devenir ridicule.

— Jack, regarde…

Mais Jack trébucha, et s'étala sur le sol. Son pied avait heurté quelque chose de grand qu'il n'avait pas vu, distrait comme il était par les deux filles qui s'accrochaient partout sur lui.

Ses paumes raclèrent le bitume graveleux de la ruelle et il jura haut et fort, certain qu'il venait de se couper la main sur un morceau de verre. Lola recula, mais cette fille vint vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Il la repoussa, embarrassé, puis jeta un coup d'œil au clochard saoul sur lequel il avait trébuché avant de s'étaler de tout son long dans la ruelle, pour finir par se rentrer un tesson de bouteille dans la paume. Cette fille et Lola continuèrent à avancer prudemment dans la ruelle, mais Jack resta immobile, les yeux baissés vers le clodo allongé sur le bitume, étrangement raide, jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de lune perce le ciel pour mettre en évidence un visage. Pâle comme la mort, avec de grands yeux ouverts et sans vie.

— Jack, viens ! J'ai vraiment peur, lui lança Lola.

Il se retourna et marcha rapidement vers elles pour les rattraper, son corps paraissant étrangement engourdi et son esprit bizarrement vide. Vide, comme cette ruelle, excepté le cadavre sur lequel il avait trébuché.

— Je vais te déposer à la maison et je ramènerais Louise chez elle, dit-il à Lola.

Elle aurait crié de désespoir d'habitude, mais la nuit l'effrayait et elle voulait juste rentrer à la maison. Elle ne répondit rien, mais elle sprinta pratiquement jusqu'à leur immeuble. Jack et cette fille attendirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle frappe à la fenêtre, pour leur montrer qu'elle était bel et bien rentrée. Jack se détourna et commença à revenir à grands pas en direction de l'allée qu'ils venaient de quitter.

— Où tu vas ? demanda cette fille, trottinant pour rester près de lui. Allez, Jack, je veux rentrer chez moi…

— Je l'ai déposée avant, parce que je veux retourner voir ce clochard, lui répondit Jack en la regardant distraitement, il est mort.

— C'est terrible, frissonna-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Pourquoi faut-il y retourner ?

— Parce que.

Il marcha avec précaution vers le corps qui gisait là, à moitié couvert de crasse. Il tendit la main pour tourner la tête de l'homme sur le côté, et examina ensuite les traits familiers de son visage. Pour revérifier, il regarda même chaque jointure de ses mains encore serrées sur une bouteille d'alcool. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, cette fois. Il connaissait ces phalanges aussi bien qu'il se souvenait des ecchymoses qu'elles lui avaient faites au visage au cours de ces quatorze dernières années.

— C'est mon père.

* * *

**Note de BCooper :** C'est officiellement le dernier chapitre "tendre" et innocent. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura PLUS de moments entre Jack et Louise. Cela veut dire, cependant, que les choses vont devenir beaucoup plus difficiles pour le pauvre Jack à partir de maintenant. Et vous serez enfin en mesure de mieux reconnaître certains aspects du Joker, enfin, je l'espère. Le chapitre suivant, à l'origine, faisait partie de celui-ci. Mais il était ridiculement long et j'ai décidé de le diviser en deux.

**NDT : **Voilà ! Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez... Ou pas. Je vais bosser sur mes autres projets, et je vous dis à très bientôt ;-)

_Merci pour la lecture ! _


	5. Chapitre 5

**********DISCLAIMER :** —The Dark Knight, le Joker, et Batman (…) appartiendront toujours aux DC Comics & à C. Nolan.**« GRAVE »** appartiendra toujours à**_BCooper_**, (qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fanfiction) ainsi que son univers, et ses OC. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**.**

**.**

**NDT : **Oui, je sais que j'avais dit que je prendrais du temps. Sauf que ce chapitre était à la base une continuation du précédent. Et l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. De plus, celui-ci est une sorte de... transition. Pas mal de choses vont changer. C'est à vous de le constater.

Je vous remercie, chers reviewers. J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Merci à **Mellucky **et **MissClaire29**

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cette fille ne répondit rien, mais elle tomba immédiatement à genoux à ses côtés et examina la forme sans vie aux yeux vides qui fixait le ciel sans le voir. Elle soupira et Jack sentit sa main serrer convulsivement son bras, puis une seconde plus tard, elle y enfouit son visage.

— Oh mon Dieu, Jack… Jack, je suis désolée. Je suis désolée.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette fille s'excusait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait tué. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un l'avait fait. D'après ce que Jack pouvait voir, il n'y avait rien de différent chez son père, à l'exception du fait qu'il était sale et qu'il était mort. La bouteille dans sa main était grande et complètement vide. Jack était prêt à parier qu'elle était vide avant qu'il ne s'effondre et qu'il ne meurt. Jack était sûr qu'il avait bu jusqu'à en mourir, en rentrant de chez les trafiquants de drogue. Il avait même été sur le point de se rendre chez cette fille, pour retrouver sa mère. Mais il était évident qu'il n'était pas arrivé jusque-là. Il était évident qu'il n'irait plus jamais.

Une sensation d'engourdissement traversait tout le corps de Jack. Il essayait de démêler les émotions qu'il ressentait, les yeux fixés sur le cadavre de son père, mais il constata seulement que c'était le vide. Il n'était pas dérangé ou soulagé, il n'était pas heureux et il n'était certainement pas triste. Il était vidé de toute émotion : insensible. Complètement apathique. Peut-être que les sensations viendraient plus tard, peut-être qu'il était en état de choc depuis tout à l'heure, à cause de la manière soudaine et inattendue dont il avait découvert son cadavre. Il aurait dû sentir _quelque chose_, n'est-ce pas ? De la colère, au moins… Mais son esprit lui murmurait que c'était tout ce qu'il aurait jamais dû ressentir, parce qu'à l'intérieur, c'était aussi froid et inébranlable que le bitume sur lequel il était à genoux. Sa seule pensée était pour Lola. Elle était très émotive, très sensible face à la mort… et elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait en vie assez longtemps pour voir un proche mourir. D'une certaine manière elle était réconfortée par le fait qu'elle serait partie depuis bien longtemps avant que cela n'arrive, avant qu'elle ne puisse enterrer quelqu'un.

Et l'enterrement… Ils n'avaient pas d'argent pour payer une pierre tombale : pas d'argent pour payer l'un de ces services funèbres. Et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser dans la ruelle. Jack aurait voulu qu'il ait au moins la décence de disparaître complètement. De tomber dans une rivière et de se décomposer totalement, ou autre chose. Même dans la mort, il leur suçait tout ce qu'ils avaient. Même dans la mort, il continuait de les emmerder.

— Jack, tu veux appeler le 911 ou… ou le dire à Lola ?

Jack réfléchit. Est-ce que ses réactions, si froides et creuses, la peineraient ? Est-ce que ça empirerait les choses ? Pourrait-elle trouver plus de réconfort avec cette fille, qui pleurait, agenouillée à côté de Jack ? Mais ce n'était pas cette fille qui avait reçu tous les coups de son père, ou qui était intervenue pour protéger Lola plusieurs fois, afin de se faire battre à sa place.

— Je vais le faire. Toi, tu vas dire à la police que tu as trouvé un cadavre et qu'ils doivent l'embarquer.

Il essuya son nez glacé et humide avec sa manche puis se leva, brossant son jean. Cette fille l'imita, en s'accrochant à son bras afin de retrouver son équilibre. Jack se demanda si elle avait déjà vu un cadavre d'aussi près avant. Lui oui. Quand il était plus jeune, et qu'il cherchait des pièces de monnaie dans les caniveaux pour acheter un sac de bonbons qu'il partagerait avec Lola, il avait heurté le corps d'un homme. Sa tête était cachée derrière une benne à ordures, ses jambes et ses bras tordus d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible. C'était bizarre, parce que Jack se souvenait à quel point c'était moche lorsqu'il avait regardé l'impact de la balle. A quel point cette mort était laide, malpropre, grossière et violente. Sur l'ensemble des blessures qu'il avait déjà vues sur quelqu'un, un coup de feu devait être la chose la plus laide.

Son père n'avait pas l'air moche. Il avait l'air… presque beau, dans la manière dont il était allongé. Si différent de quand il était encore vivant. Toute sa violence avait disparue, toutes les obscénités et la colère s'étaient enfuies. Il était juste une vieille coquille vide, par rapport à ce que Jack avait connu toute sa vie. L'homme qui l'avait tellement effrayé lorsqu'il était enfant et l'homme qu'il méprisait si fort lorsqu'il était devenu plus grand… Et c'était tout ce qui avait suffi. Une bouteille en trop de Jack Daniels, et ça avait été la fin. Il était immobile, silencieux et… mort. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que l'ardoise soit effacée. C'était presque étonnant de voir à quel point c'était simple. A quel point c'était facile de mourir.

Jack se retourna et s'éloigna sans dire un mot à cette fille. Elle le suivit en silence et il pouvait l'entendre renifler doucement, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'elle ne pleurait pas.

— Maman rentre à la maison à quatre ou cinq heures aujourd'hui, dit Jack en observant le vide devant lui, elle va être vraiment bouleversée. Il faut que je le dise maintenant à Lola pour qu'elle puisse se calmer avant que ma mère rentre à la maison. Parce que si Lola la voit dans cet état, ça va empirer. Elle va être si triste et paniquée qu'elle va saigner. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas lui dire. Peut-être que je devrais lui dire que papa s'est enfui, ou…

— Jack, tu dois lui dire. Viens chez moi d'abord. Je vais appeler les flics et ensuite, on va revenir ici et lui dire tous les deux.

Une main fine et froide se glissa dans celle plus grande de Jack, et sans y penser, il mêla ses doigts aux siens et les serra. Cette fille laissa échapper un soupir surpris, plutôt calme, mais elle répondit et serra à son tour sa main, se rapprochant de lui. Elle appuya ses lèvres sur son épaule en continuant à marcher. Sa présence le rassurait elle dissipait le vide effrayant qui rendait Jack étrangement inhumain. Comme s'il s'éloignait de la réalité.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à chez cette fille et il grimpa rapidement les marches, la tirant derrière lui. Dès qu'ils atteignirent le nombre vingt-cinq, la fille tira la clef pendue à son cou et se pencha pour déverrouiller la porte et elle n'oublia pas de retirer sa clef avant de l'ouvrir. Mais quelque chose semblait faux… quelque chose…

Jack tendit la main et tira la veste de cette fille avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil, la ramenant dans le couloir. Elle leva les yeux, les écarquillant, la bouche entrouverte sous le choc.

— Tu n'as pas fait briller le nombre.

Cette fille déglutit lourdement. Jack eut la vague impression qu'elle avait peur de lui.

—Q—Quoi ?

Il expira fortement, puis baissa les yeux sur cette fille, toujours campée sur le sol et probablement effrayée à l'idée de bouger, au cas où il la pousserait dans l'escalier. Il se pencha, l'attrapant par les avant-bras et la redressa sur ses pieds pour la maintenir en équilibre.

— Le nombre de ta porte. Tu le frottes à chaque fois. Chaque fois depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

Elle tremblait et frissonnait alors qu'il la tenait. Il détestait ça. Il voulait qu'elle arrête. Il voulait qu'elle arrête de le regarder comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire par la suite. D'une certaine manière, il avait presque envie de la secouer pour qu'elle cesse, mais cela la terroriserait un peu plus.

— Je n'y ai pas pensé… j'étais préoccupée. C'est juste un truc stupide que je fais toujours.

— Et si quelque chose se passe mal ? Et si tu ne le fais pas et… ?

— Jack, arrête. C'est n'importe quoi. C'est juste une superstition stupide.

Elle tendit le bras et l'embrassa farouchement sur les lèvres. La chaleur l'inonda et il sentit le vide s'effacer à l'intérieur de son torse maigre. Au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, elle était déjà debout sur la pointe des pieds, soufflant sur le nombre en bronze pour ensuite l'essuyer avec hâte du bout sa manche. Elle était énergique, comme si elle avait hâte d'attraper le téléphone. Comme si en composant le 911 rapidement, elle pourrait sauver la vie de son père.

Jack la suivit et la regarda d'un air hébété alors qu'elle était prête à décrocher le téléphone, le plus vite possible.

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller si vite, dit-il, il est mort. Se dépêcher ne le ramènera pas.

Cette fille se tourna à nouveau vers lui et il fut irrité de voir qu'elle avait toujours l'air effrayé. Même après l'avoir embrassé, même après qu'il lui ait montré qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de la jeter quelque part. Elle le fixait toujours comme s'il était prêt à foncer vers elle pour la tuer.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais elle composa le numéro à trois chiffres, puis colla le téléphone à son oreille avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Jack regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il y avait encore une ligne de cocaïne sur la table basse, une lame de rasoir à côté, recouverte de fine poudre blanche. Il était très probable que la mère de cette fille soit encore quelque part dans l'appartement, à se divertir avec un client. Jack se demanda si elle avait attendu son père et si elle avait été déçue parce qu'il n'était pas venu.

Cette fille avait quelqu'un en ligne et récitait leur adresse d'une voix tremblante. Elle leur racontait qu'elle ne savait pas s'il avait été assassiné, mais il semblait que ce n'était pas un meurtre. Jack examina la pâleur de sa peau et la finesse de ses lèvres. Elle avait de trop grands yeux à présent, une ombre troublant le bleu si pur. Elle était toujours magnifique. Incroyablement belle. La seule différence, c'était qu'elle avait l'air fragile, maintenant. Comme une poupée de porcelaine. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça.

La jeune fille raccrocha le téléphone et regarda Jack avec cette même expression de méfiance.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi tu continues à me regarder comme ça ?

Elle secoua la tête et se leva, marchant rapidement vers lui avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, appuyant son front contre son torse.

— C'était même pas ton père, marmonna Jack, il…

— Je ne suis pas contrariée pour ça. J—J'ai peur pour toi, Jack.

Sa respiration était irrégulière et chaude contre son cou, alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui, leurs corps encore pressés l'un contre l'autre.

— Mon Dieu, tes yeux… ils semblent aussi vivants que ceux de ton père à l'heure actuelle.

Elle tendit la main et posa sa paume glacée sur sa joue brûlante, le bout de ses ongles déchiquetés mordant sa mâchoire.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Jack d'une voix atone, je ne suis pas en colère. Je m'en _fou_. Tu veux que je pleure sur ton épaule ou quoi ?

Ses lèvres se serrèrent et elle releva la tête, sa main glissant vers sa mâchoire avant de faire un pas en arrière, examinant minutieusement ses traits.

— Je sais, dit-elle finalement, je sais que tu t'en fous. C'est ce qui me fait peur. C'est justement ça.

Jack sentit son corps se raidir devant sa capacité infaillible à trouver ce truc à l'intérieur de lui qui suscitait une rage irrationnelle dans son corps. Sa voix était inutilement froide lorsqu'il lui répondit, d'une façon un peu détachée. Il se détesta pour le ton de sa voix et pour la méchanceté avec laquelle il asséna ses paroles.

— Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin du tout de ça.

Pendant un moment, elle le regarda comme s'il l'avait giflé, puis elle le regarda comme si elle avait envie de le gifler _lui. _Il voulait qu'elle le fasse. Il désirait qu'elle lève le bras pour le frapper si fort en plein visage qu'il frissonnerait. Cela ne ressemblerait en rien à ce que son père avait l'habitude de faire, bien sûr, mais quand même, ce serait quelque chose.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et redressa les épaules, comme si elle toisait un adversaire. Pour la première fois, Jack se souvint que malgré son apparente fragilité, elle faisait encore partie des Narrows. Elle était toujours la fille d'une prostituée. Elle ressemblait à une fille de riche, mais en dessous…

— Tu crois que tu vas me repousser, Jack ? Tu crois que tu peux… m'envoyer aller me faire foutre, m'insulter une fois ou deux, peut-être me balancer certaines de mes fautes à la gueule et que ça va me forcer à t'abandonner ? Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire. Je te connais.

— Tu…

— Je suis la seule que tu as. Alors peut-être que tu devrais y réfléchir une seconde ou deux avant de me parler comme ça.

Elle lui jeta un regard empli de ressentiment, puis tourna les talons, disparaissant derrière la porte avant que Jack ne puisse comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Il était partagé entre une colère flamboyante et un incroyable sentiment de honte. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu aussi honte de ses paroles auparavant.

Il y eut des pas lourds dans le couloir et une voix forte retentit. Jack tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir un homme en surpoids et saoul entrer dans le salon. La sueur rendait ses cheveux humides, les collant contre son front moite, pour finir par mouiller sa chemise blanche. L'homme s'arrêta quand il vit Jack, puis regarda immédiatement la ligne de coke intacte sur la table basse, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là.

— T'es le prochain ? grogna l'homme, en luttant pour se jeter sur le canapé.

Il respirait fort, poussif, et Jack fut surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant.

— J'savais pas qu'elle avait d'autres clients ce soir.

Le visage de Jack se tordit de dégoût.

— Non, répondit-il froidement, je ne suis pas le prochain.

L'homme se pencha et sortit un billet d'un dollar de sa poche arrière, l'enroulant soigneusement avant de le placer au début de la ligne de coke, pour baisser le nez au-dessus, un doigt dodu bouchant sa narine libre. Dans une inspiration rapide, la ligne nette de cocaïne avait disparue et l'homme renifla, la respiration sifflant plus que jamais. Ses bajoues en sueur ballotaient à chaque respiration ou chaque fois qu'il toussait. Ses yeux rouges et larmoyants se posèrent à nouveau sur Jack et il les plissa en direction de son torse.

— Rien de mieux qu'un petit rail avant et après une bonne baise, hein gamin ?

Jack ne répondit pas.

— Y'a quoi sur ton sweat ? C'est une sorte… d'arbre ?

Jack baissa les yeux sur son sweat-shirt avec la divinité aux nombreux bras, assise en tailleurs avec une expression de bienveillance sur le visage une pomme pleine et pulpeuse dans chaque main. Le sentiment de honte se renforça et Jack expira fortement. Combien de temps avait-elle pris pour trouver quelque chose comme ça ? Pour lui ? Et elle était probablement déjà chez lui, en train de dire à Lola, sa sœur, que leur père était mort. Elle avait raison, il avait perdu l'esprit. Pour rien. Pour un homme à qui Jack ne donnerait pas deux centimes, vivant ou mort.

Il se détourna de la représentation obèse et sale de la vie dans les Narrow et des pas plus légers retentirent dans le couloir, il se glissa hors de l'appartement de cette fille juste au moment où il entendit une voix rauque dire : « Ton autre client est parti et file au loin. Le gamin a le trac, hahaha. »

Le ciel était couvert de brouillard quand Jack sortit dans la rue. La nuit était froide et le vent sifflait à travers les bâtiments, picotant sa peau exposée. Cette fille avait probablement était terrifiée en traversant la rue jusqu'à chez lui. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, une personne qui était dehors par cette nuit-là, avec le corps de son défunt père couché à moins de cinquante mètres de là, la nuit serait devenue encore plus menaçante tout à coup. Mais pas pour lui, non. Pour lui, tout était encore si incroyablement calme. Pacifique. Jack restait là, au milieu de la rue, dans l'air malodorant, et le brouillard qui obscurcit son champ de vision, tout en songeant pour lui-même que toute la ville serait parfaite si tout était comme ça. Ce calme. Cette immobilité.

Cette mort.

* * *

**Note de BCooper : **Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Avez-vous remarqué un peu de Joker, dans Jack ? Le chapitre suivant va marquer plusieurs changements. Attention, avertissement pour la suite.

_J'espère tout autant qu'il vous a plu. Merci pour la lecture, et laissez-moi vos impressions, c'est le seule salaire d'un auteur et d'une traductrice. Les chapitres suivant marqueront plusieurs changements que je vous laisserai constater. The Joker will be proud of you, guys. _

__A bientôt.


	6. Chapitre 6

**************DISCLAIMER :** —The Dark Knight, le Joker, et Batman (…) appartiendront toujours aux DC Comics & à C. Nolan. **********« GRAVE »** appartiendra toujours à **********_BCooper_**, (qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fanfiction) ainsi que son univers, et ses OC. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**NDT : **Cette fanfiction est un véritable drogue... Je remercie les reviewers anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre personnellement. Sachez que vos commentaires sont importants pour moi, comme pour BCooper.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Certaines choses commencent à se mettre en place maintenant.

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

.

.

.

— Non, non, tu sors ! Tu contamines ma viande ! Dehors !

Un homme, avec un large visage cireux et un ventre rond venait de bondir de l'arrière de la boucherie, brandissant un couteau ensanglanté vers Lola, qui venait d'entrer par la porte réservée aux clients et avait choisi le mauvais moment pour éternuer.

— Elle ne va rien contaminer avec un putain de _cancer _! grogna Jack en claquant un morceau de viande sur le plan de travail pour essuyer ses mains ensanglantées sur son tablier déjà rouge.

— Si tu réponds encore, t'es viré ! Mets la gamine dehors ou je te paye pas cette semaine !

Au moment où Jack tira le tablier par-dessus sa tête et le jeta sur le comptoir derrière lui, Lola avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. Mais son dos était raide comme un piquet et son menton était droit, ce qui le rassurait. Au moins, elle n'était pas sur le point de craquer.

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer son bras un peu plus fort qu'il ne le désirait lorsqu'il la traîna hors de la boutique.

— Aïe ! Jack, arrête ça ! Je suis simplement venue parce que je te vois jamais. Moi et Louise on se souvient à peine de ton visage. Regarde tes cheveux, ils t'arrivent presque aux oreilles.

— Je _sais _comment sont mes cheveux. Je travaille. Tu sais que je travaille tout le temps. Pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder, là ?

Lola lui adressa une moue sombre, agissant comme si elle avait dix ans au lieu de quatorze, puis grommela :

— Bon, mets-toi en colère simplement parc'que moi et Louise prenons _soin _de toi. Tu lui manques, tu sais. Si tu ne fais pas attention, elle ira trouver un autre copain.

Jack sentit une vague brûlante de rage déferler dans son estomac, et son visage se tordit dans une expression furieuse qui dorénavant ne le quittait plus.

— D'abord, je ne suis pas son petit copain. Et si tu as une autre idée pour gagner de l'argent, maintenant que papa et son petit revenu dorment six pieds sous terre, je t'en prie, _éclaire_-moi.

Il écarta les bras et attendit une réponse, mais Lola croisa ses bras maigres et se détourna.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il tourna la tête et cracha sur le trottoir, essayant de se débarrasser du goût du sang qu'il avait toujours au fond de la gorge après avoir travaillé si longtemps. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il s'en mettait sur les lèvres et le léchait, ou parce qu'il le sentait constamment, ce qui lui donnait une idée de son goût. Quoi qu'il en soit, il commençait tellement à détester le sang qu'il avait souvent l'envie de tout brûler pour voir comment cela sentirait. Il pariait que toute la ville sentirait le bacon pendant un an. Ce serait une putain d'amélioration.

— Tu as quelque-chose d'autre à dire ?

Lola secoua la tête en fronçant le nez, se retourna, puis s'éloigna de lui sans un mot. Jack savait qu'il avait été dur, il ne parlait généralement pas à sa sœur de cette manière. Il essayait de ne pas parler à sa sœur _ou _à la fille avec cette voix en colérique qu'il utilisait fréquemment maintenant. Quand il les voyait, du moins. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait jamais faire une putain de pause avec les gens, de l'aube jusqu'au crépuscule. Dans la matinée, c'était sa mère qui rentrait du travail et qui pleurait à chaudes larmes pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison, et même en fumant à la table de la cuisine. Et puis, après ça, c'était les idiots qui allaient à son école. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais, _jamais _cessé de parler. Chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque jour d'école, il devait entendre l'un d'eux ouvrir la bouche à propos de tout et de n'importe quoi. Et parfois, c'était sur lui ou sa sœur, ou même sur cette fille, ce qui le forçait encore à se battre. Ses doigts semblaient définitivement brisés à cause du nombre de ses bagarres, où il envoyait son poing dans tous les visages qu'il voyait. Il y avait eu autant de combats qu'il avait portés de carcasses d'animaux, et il commençait à remarquer la force de ses membres et de son corps. Les muscles nerveux remplaçaient les membres dégingandés qu'il avait eus toute sa vie. Son corps lui devenait presque aussi étranger que la colère irrationnelle qui sévissait en lui chaque jour.

Après l'école, il allait tout de suite travailler, retrouvant le chemin du retour dans le congélateur à viande qui engourdissait ses bras, enchaînant les carcasses, s'occupant lui-même de la peau et des intestins. Il s'était tellement habitué à la coupe des organes qu'il n'était plus incommodé. En fait, la plupart des jours, il travaillait là-dedans comme si c'était normal. Il éprouvait une sorte de plaisir douteux en écoutant le bruit de la chair qui se déchirait, muscle par muscle, tissu par tissu, et celui des os qui se brisaient si facilement sous ses paumes. Il mettait toute sa frustration derrière le couteau qu'il utilisait pour couper et tailler, en espérant qu'il pourrait rentrer à la maison en laissant tout à l'intérieur des carcasses désossées. La plupart du temps, cela ne fonctionnait pas. La plupart du temps, son patron lui hurlait continuellement dessus dans une langue à peine compréhensible, lui rendant toute sa mauvaise humeur. Et Jack devait souvent se disputer avec lui au sujet de sa fiche de paie, parce que ce gros bâtard pensait qu'il pouvait lui voler cinquante dollars.

— _Tu te plains toute la journée. Toute la journée monsieur se plaindre. Argent, argent, argent ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre, toi. Je vais te virer._

— _Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre qui se fiche d'avoir les mains dans les intestins, et peut-être que je prendrais cette menace au sérieux._

— _Tu fermes ta bouche et tu travailles. Animaux ne se découpent pas seuls._

Mais ça n'arrêtait jamais avec son patron, de toute manière.

Quand il rentrait finalement à la maison, les mains bien plus endolories que le reste de son corps, Lola fonçait sur lui, voulant connaître tout de ses activités de la journée, et piaillant sans arrêt à ses oreilles… jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille attraper l'une des bouteilles que son père avait laissées sous l'évier, et la boire jusqu'à ne plus rien entendre. Et il détestait que cette fille soit toujours là lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison. Là, pour le voir rentrer avec une odeur de viande pourrie, toujours là quand il sortait de la douche dix minutes plus tard alors qu'il souhaitait juste enfoncer son visage dans son matelas et ne jamais se relever. Il se sentait de plus en plus agacé par sa petite sœur malade, même s'il _savait _que c'était seulement parce qu'il lui avait manqué. Elle avait besoin de rester avec lui, de plus en plus depuis la nuit où lui et cette fille lui avaient annoncé que leur père était mort. Mais Jack n'avait pas d'énergie à perdre en essayant d'être affectueux, ou juste en brillant de bonne humeur. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps.

Et ça n'avait jamais, jamais aidé que chacun de ses mouvements soit observé par cette fille, avec les yeux emplis de compréhension, et ses lèvres qui lui semblaient hors de portée. Il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir à quand remontait la dernière fois où il l'avait embrassée. À l'enterrement, sans doute. La messe. Ils n'avaient pas eu assez d'argent pour une véritable cérémonie, ou quoi que ce soit, pas comme pour n'importe quel autre décès. Son père avait été descendu en terre lors d'un après-midi gris et pluvieux, avec un prêtre qui bafouillait et marmonnait à cause de son nez qui coulait, soufflant rapidement des psaumes. Sa mère et Lola étaient là, avec cette fille et sa mère. Jack avait trouvé ironique que les deux femmes se tiennent debout côte à côte, près de la tombe d'un homme qui les avait toutes les deux utilisées, et qui avait abusé d'au moins l'une d'entre elles. Mais sa mère ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle avait tellement pleuré qu'elle était tombée à genoux sur la terre humide, trempant le bas de sa robe. Jack n'avait pas pris la peine de la rattraper, il n'avait pas essayé non plus de la ramener avec lui lorsque l'enterrement fut terminé. Il avait juste noué son bras autour des épaules de Lola pour l'attirer vers lui. Sa mère n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils n'étaient plus à côté d'elle. Elle était trop occupée à se noyer dans son propre chagrin égaré.

Cette fille l'avait suivi, juste derrière Lola, en rentrant du cimetière à pied. Il avait fallu près d'une heure, et Jack avait une paire de baskets usées et inconfortables, baskets qu'il avait piquées à un gars qui taguait les murs d'un bâtiment avec une bombe noire. Lola avait une vieille paire de souliers à boucles brillantes appartenant à cette fille, ainsi qu'une belle robe noire et ce même foulard qu'elle avait porté le jour où ils avaient été en ville, ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé sur le chemin du retour, du moins, pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la grille du cimetière, se tournant vers la vaste végétation clairsemée de tombes en ruine. Il y avait un arbre solitaire un peu plus loin à l'horizon, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Il était nu et moche, et il était difficile de dire s'il fleurissait quand même au printemps. Rien n'était vert, ni vivant, et encore moins luxuriant dans les Narrows.

— _Je veux être enterrée sous cet arbre, là-bas,_ avait dit Lola en pointant de son doigt mince et instable l'arbre laid qui semblait minuscule.

Il se trouvait à l'autre extrémité du cimetière où son père reposait à présent.

— _Ne sois pas stupide, Lola,_ lui avait lancé Jack en se frottant les yeux, épuisé.

Il n'avait pas pu sortir le coût d'une telle chose de son esprit, ni le coût des nouveaux traitements que Lola devrait avoir. Un autre combat… Seraient-ils même en mesure de payer le loyer ? La nourriture ? Le chauffage ?

— _Ce n'est pas stupide. Je veux être enterrée là, sous cet arbre. Je pense que ça va en quelque sorte fleurir au printemps. Vraiment joli, tu vois… Je veux être enterré sous un truc joli. Peut-être que ça va faire des fleurs roses. Peut-être qu'il y aura des fruits, ou autre. Et ça tombera sur ma tombe et je pourrais en goûter de là où je serais. Tu pourras m'enterrer sous cet arbre, Jack ?_

Jack s'était appuyé contre la balustrade en fer forgé du cimetière délabré, et avait baissé la tête entre ses bras tendus.

— _Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais tout simplement t'enterrer, hein ? Toi-même tu es dans tous tes états parce qu'on est dans un cimetière et que tu penses à la mort. Arrête._

— _Promets-moi de m'enterrer sous l'arbre, Jack._

— _Très bien, je te promets de t'enterrer sous ce maudit arbre, d'accord ? Mais j'espère que tu ne comptes pas sur moi pour creuser sous les racines. Peut-être que je te roulerais dans un drap et que je te jetterais dans le trou et tu tomberas où tu tomberas, hein ? Puisque tu veux être enterrée en dessous de ce truc._

Son visage était resté immobile, alors même que cette fille était tendue par le choc et la désapprobation. C'était la première indication que Jack avait eue sur le fait que Lola savait qu'elle allait vraiment mourir. Ça lui avait donné envie de s'évanouir. Ou de se jeter sur la grille en fer forgé sur laquelle il était appuyé et de la rouer de coups, jusqu'à ce que les os de ses poings soient broyés en une fine poudre.

— _Peut-être qu'après tu partiras vivre ta vie, et tu auras plein d'enfants et de petits-enfants. Tu pourras revenir là et être enterré avec moi, _lui avait dit Lola en ignorant complètement son précédent commentaire._ Je veux être enterrée en dessous de cet arbre avec toi. Je me sentirais vraiment seule si tu ne venais jamais me rejoindre._

— _Ca me paraît bien, Lola, _avait répondu cette fille en posant une main sur l'épaule voûtée de Jack, _je ferais en sorte qu'on soit tous les trois enterrés sous cet arbre, côte à côte. Comme ça, on sera ensemble pour toujours._

Lola avait paru satisfaite de cette réponse et avait commencé à marcher devant eux. Cette fille s'était tournée vers lui, sa bouche n'étant plus qu'une fine ligne tremblante. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup parlé depuis cette nuit où son père était mort et qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Il était encore trop tôt, donc ils n'en avaient plus évoqué le sujet. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait des mois. Mais ce jour-là, il lui avait semblé que c'était quelque chose qui se terminerait très vite.

— _Tu penses trop, Jack. Je le sais parce que tu as cette minuscule ride, _elle avait tendu la main sur son front et posé un doigt juste entre ses sourcils, _juste-là… et ta bouche est toute serrée et tes yeux…_

Elle s'était tue à cela, et Jack se souvint alors de s'être senti vraiment agacé qu'elle ait à nouveau remis le sujet de ses maudits yeux sur le tapis. Comme s'ils brillaient d'une lueur rougeâtre, ou autre. Comme si elle avait été témoin d'une sorte de possession démoniaque.

— _Ça va aller, tu le sais ?_

Sa voix douce n'avait pas réussi à calmer la sensation nauséeuse dans son estomac, ou la frustration à l'intérieur de lui, qui agissait comme un violent torrent en s'abattant sur chaque parcelle de son corps.

— _On n'a pas d'argent. Lola est malade. Elle sait qu'elle va mourir. Elle vient de nous dire où l'enterrer. Où l'enterrer !_

Il avait laissé échapper un éclat de rire sans joie, et les doigts posés sur son épaule s'étaient resserrés, les ongles raclant le fin tissu de sa veste.

— _Comme une sorte de… comme un testament ! Comme si elle ajoutait une clause à son testament ! Pa—parce qu'elle sait qu'elle va mourir !_

Tout lui avait semblé si drôle tout à coup, et il avait tant ri qu'il s'était penché en avant, à bout de souffle. C'était comme une gigantesque blague, ce qui était en train de se passer. Pas d'argent, pas d'issue, aucun moyen de changer les choses. Faits comme des rats, qui ne demandaient qu'à être abattus. Attendre de mourir. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter ça. Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver, après la mort de Lola ? Y avait-il seulement songé ? Que pourrait-il encore _faire _? S'enfuir avec cette fille et vivre heureux pour toujours jusqu'à ce que, à un âge avancé, ils finissent tous les deux sous l'arbre à côté de sa sœur ? Non, non. Ce n'était pas son destin, Jack le savait déjà. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais il savait qu'il ne comptait pas se libérer et être heureux. Il était impossible d'y échapper, il n'y avait nulle part où trouver le bonheur.

— _Arrête ça. Ce n'est pas drôle. Jack, __**ce**__**n'est pas drôle **__!_

Elle avait levé la main et l'avait giflé fortement. Le rire s'était éteint sur ses lèvres et il avait levé les yeux vers elle, se redressant, avec l'étrange impression d'être vidé de toute énergie.

— _Tu dois faire une pause. Tu dois le faire. Tu es débordé. Tout est… tout est complètement chaotique en ce moment. Mais tu ne peux pas te laisser être détruit parce que tu te rends subitement compte de la réalité. Tu ne peux pas devenir comme ton père, Jack._

Elle avait hoché la tête, désignant la tombe lointaine où sa mère sanglotait encore, les mains sur les genoux, pleurant dans le brouillard de l'après-midi brumeux.

— _Je vais bien, _avait-il répondu, d'une voix plate et monotone.

— _Tu irais bien, si tu… nous laissais juste t'aider. Lola et moi. Moi. Je peux t'aider. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être seul, Jack._

Jack n'avait rien dit, mais cette lueur d'acier dans ses yeux bleus les rendaient plus brillants, rien de comparable à ce qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. C'était presque spectral, cette façon dont ils brillaient. C'était une comparaison adéquate, se souvint-il avoir pensé, en considérant le cimetière devant eux.

Et puis, il l'avait embrassée, sûr que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois, parce que quand cela l'avait réellement été ? Depuis cette première fois, dans sa salle de bain minuscule qui les avait établis comme étant un couple ? _Ensemble_. Il avait commencé par rêver d'appuyer ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour finir par vraiment le faire, et il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir du moment où cela avait réellement été la dernière fois. Sauf pour aujourd'hui. Parce que depuis les funérailles, quand il l'avait poussée contre cette grille en fer et qu'il l'avait embrassée jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres deviennent rouge cerise, et qu'elle avait dû le repousser pour qu'il la laisse reprendre son souffle, pour finalement soupirer contre sa bouche parce qu'il ne l'avait pas lâchée… Depuis lors, il n'y avait guère eu d'autre contact entre eux.

Mais c'était bien. Jack fulminait en silence en se glissant de nouveau dans la boucherie et en récupérant son tablier sanglant. C'était une bonne chose. Il n'avait pas besoin de distractions, de toute façon. Il valait mieux faire les choses seul. Aucune interruption, aucune interférence. Personne ne devait le déranger dans ses activités. Jack savait que, s'il avait été amené à devenir un homme d'affaires, il aurait voulu travailler seul, sans aucun doute. Et leur situation, la sienne et celle des filles, n'était pas différente. Ils étaient des partenaires d'affaires, tous les deux étant les gardiens de Lola, devant coexister agréablement et travailler ensemble pour le bien-être de leur cliente. C'était tout. Si ça s'était transformé en quelque chose d'un peu plus… quelque chose d'un peu plus chaud et d'émotionnellement plus lourd dans la foulée, lors d'un enterrement brumeux, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et il ne devait pas s'y attarder. Il se foutait de ce qu'elle faisait.

— Calme-toi avec couteau. Coupe pas dur. Viande ! Viande ! Doucement !

Son patron s'avança et lui arracha le couteau des mains, et pour la première fois Jack se rendit compte qu'il avait déchiqueté le morceau de viande de porc en face de lui.

— Tu fais des saucisses ! Brute ! Pas besoin de couper si fort !

Il poussa Jack vers la table qui servait pour les saucisses et marmonna un flux d'obscénités incohérentes dans sa barbe, certaines en anglais et d'autres dans une langue que Jack ne pouvait pas connaître, mais qu'il reliait en quelque sorte à l'Asie ou au Moyen-Orient.

Il y eut une forte rafale d'air humide quand un client entra, puis une voix forte et féminine résonna dans toute la boucherie.

— Cinq steaks. Et dépêchez-vous, d'accord ? Ça pue ici.

— Steaks ! Toi, arrête, va chercher steaks.

Jack lâcha le boyau de saucisse qu'il tenait et lança un regard haineux vers l'homme corpulent qui bloquait actuellement la vue de la cliente. Il entra à l'arrière et récupéra cinq vieux steaks surgelés, les enveloppa et les rangea dans un sac, puis il fit demi-tour pour aller vers le comptoir.

Il claqua le sac de steaks, et fixa le ticket qu'il avait sorti de la machine :

— Donc, trente-cinq dollars.

La femme poussa un soupir, et ouvrit son sac à main très brillant et noir. La lumière tamisée de la boutique qui heurtait le cuir du sac l'éblouit, ça ressemblait à de la peau de serpent, ou peut-être d'alligator. Jack fit glisser ses yeux jusqu'au visage de la jeune femme debout en face de lui. Ses cheveux étaient élégamment coiffés et frisés, comme ils l'étaient déjà la première fois où Jack l'avait vue descendre les marches de l'église en tant que jeune mariée. Cela faisait seulement quatre mois depuis ce jour, mais Jack avait tout de suite su que les choses s'étaient exactement passées comme il l'avait supposé, de manière… tout à fait intéressante. Si l'ecchymose pourpre et noire qui dépassait de sous les lunettes de soleil à large monture que portait Peyton Riley pouvait être considérée comme une indication. Jack sourit.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? Demanda Riley avec aigreur.

— Je vérifie juste l'étendue du… beau travail.

Jack fit un geste vers l'espace autour de ses propres yeux, là où se trouvait sa blessure. Ses doigts gantés montèrent à ses joues, dans un geste presque irréfléchi. Il se souvenait d'une journée, plusieurs années avant ça, quand une petite fille l'avait vu faire la même chose.

— C'est pas trop mal. Pas le meilleur que j'ai vu, mais, euh… je suis sûr qu'il aura un peu plus de swing après quelque temps d'essai et de pratique.

— Êtes-vous en train de vous _moquer _de moi au sujet de mon œil au beurre noir ? demanda Riley en se penchant sur le comptoir pour le regarder en face. Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui je suis ?

Jack renifla :

— Oh, bien sûr. Bien sûr que je sais. Vous êtes la grande Riley. Ou bien est-ce Sabatino maintenant ? Comment ça marche ?

Les minuscules lèvres soigneusement maquillées se tordirent sous l'intense colère provoquée par l'évocation du nom de famille, son nom de famille actuel selon la loi.

— C'est Riley. Et si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous, vous devriez apprendre à vous taire. Ce n'est pas prudent d'emmerder les clients… surtout s'ils sont des clients très influents.

Jack poussa un long « Mmmmh » et retourna griffonner le prix des steaks et le nom du destinataire sur son bloc note. Lorsqu'il atteignit la dernière ligne, il ajouta un « J » déséquilibré, puis arracha le feuillet, le claquant sur le comptoir avant de le faire glisser vers Riley du bout des doigts. Une main gantée se leva pour le prendre, mais Jack ne retira pas sa main, regardant fixement la fourrure qui couvrait ses poignets. De la vraie fourrure…

— Vous savez ce que _je _pense être plus prudent ? tenta Jack en essayant de compter tout l'argent qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour avoir de la vraie fourrure dans cette ville, et on ne pouvait pas être certain de leur authenticité dans les vrais magasins très chers, ceux qui vendaient leurs articles à tous ces milliardaires dans les _Palissades…_ ce qui signifiait que la Mafia, les Sabatino en particulier, avait de l'argent. Une tonne d'argent. Il l'avait toujours su, mais n'avait jamais vu un exemple d'aussi près, si près qu'il pouvait voir chaque brin de la fourrure de renard qui doublait les gants de Riley.

— Non, lança Riley fouillant dans son sac pour sortir de l'argent, la main tirant toujours sur sa facture.

— _Je _pense que vous pouvez rentrer à la maison et mettre un de ces bébés, il frappa les steaks, sur votre œil. L'endormir un peu. Pour que le vilain bleu dégonfle. Avant de mettre le dîner sur la table comme une bonne petite épouse obéissante, bien sûr. Vous devriez paraître bien mise, pour un tel… _gentleman._

Il sourit à nouveau, puis relâcha le bordereau de facturation assez brusquement, récupérant l'argent avant de se détourner de Peyton Riley, sans la regarder. Les chiffres dansaient dans sa tête, le prix de cette doublure en fourrure... Si _elle _— la tant détestée mariée— avait assez d'argent pour se vêtir de cette manière, il se demandait à combien de dollars ces gens au-dessus d'elle étaient payés. Millions. Ils arnaquaient leurs victimes en millions, et ça tombait directement dans les poches de ces deux familles de mafieux.

Jack frappa nerveusement la table à saucisses des doigts.

— Hum… _Jay_ ?

Jack se retourna distraitement, un rictus tirant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua que Riley était encore debout à son comptoir, la facture à la main, comme si elle attendait un remboursement.

— Euh… _ouais ?_

Les sombres iris bleus de Riley brillèrent par-dessus ses lunettes lorsqu'elle se pencha sur le comptoir, frappant ses index dans un constant staccato puissant qui aurait rendu cette fille qui vivait dans la rue complètement folle.

— Le steak… ça pourrait vraiment m'aider pour mon œil ?

Les sourcils minces se froncèrent sur ses lunettes noires, apparemment très intéressée par la chose qu'elle regardait.

— Ouuuuiiii. Comme un sac de glace.

Jack garda les yeux fixés sur elle cette fois. Elle tenait plus longtemps que la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait lorsqu'il les regardait sans ciller, mais cela ne dura que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se redresse et lisse ses cheveux autour de son visage. Elle baissa le regard, comme tout le monde. Le premier qui reculait annonçait qui dominerait l'autre.

— Tu n'es vraiment pas intimidé par moi ? exigea-t-elle.

Jack cligna des yeux, puis se mit à rire bruyamment.

— Toi ? Qui a réussi à se laisser abîmer par un rital ? Je crois que je pourrais te manipuler, si le pire était à venir.

Il rit en se retournant, se concentrant uniquement sur la farce des saucisses, mais en ayant tout le temps conscience du regard noir de Riley pendant qu'il travaillait. Elle se glissa hors de la boucherie, tranquillement, laissant échapper un soupir à peine perceptible. Jack sourit pour lui-même, et frappa ses doigts en imitant le rythme rapide et parfait qu'il venait d'entendre.

Intéressant. Très, très intéressant.

.

.

.

Lola et cette fille étaient assises sur le sol, en train de jouer aux cartes lorsqu'il rentra du travail ce soir-là. Il était près de minuit, et il savait que cette fille avait cours très tôt le lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas planifié de rentrer à cette heure-là, mais elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait toujours fait, sans doute. Il se demandait pourquoi elle tenait temps à rester chez lui aussi tard, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre au beau milieu de la nuit. Probablement pour surveiller Lola et s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas d'attaque.

— Oh. C'est toi.

Lola renifla et continua à regarder ses cartes, lui présentant ses épaules tendues. Jack jeta son sac près de la porte et alla immédiatement jusqu'à la douche, espérant que s'il essayait de ne pas remarquer la présence de cette fille, elle déciderait de partir.

Il pensait qu'elle le ferait, mais non. Il était juste en train de retirer son tee-shirt quand il entendit qu'on frappait doucement, et familièrement, sur la porte. Jack se frotta les yeux, puis l'ouvrit.

— Quoi ? Un gars ne peut pas avoir d'espace privé, ici ? fit-il avec irritation.

Elle n'avait pas l'air du tout gênée, et cela le rendit furieux. Mais tout ce qui lui faisait penser à elle le mettait en colère, ces derniers temps. Il était en colère parce qu'elle était toujours là, il se mettait en colère parce qu'elle ne lui parlait plus comme avant, et qu'à la place, elle se contentait juste de rester assise dans l'ombre et de l'observer. Il était en colère qu'elle puisse l'avoir laissée l'embrasser comme il l'avait fait après les funérailles de son père, et qu'elle ne s'approche plus de lui depuis. Il se mettait en colère parce qu'elle devenait de plus en plus belle au fil des mois, alors qu'il était de plus en plus fatigué, il était furieux qu'elle puisse penser à sortir avec d'autres mecs, alors qu'il travaillait et qu'il allait à l'école, du matin jusqu'au soir.

Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire de toute cette colère, et l'impuissance l'agaçait.

Sans répondre, elle se glissa dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle, levant les yeux vers lui, un peu plus haut que d'habitude.

— Tu as encore grandi, remarqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Ses yeux erraient sur son visage et sur toute la largeur de ses épaules nues. Il attendit qu'elle regarde son torse, mais elle ne le fit pas.

— En général, c'est ce qui _arrive _aux gens quand le temps passe, répondit-il en froissant son tee-shirt pour le jeter plus loin, grandir. Évoluer. Changer… Devenir plus grand.

— Tes mains sont encore abîmées, aussi.

Elle tendit la main et attrapa la sienne, pour la porter au niveau de ses lèvres et embrasser légèrement ses doigts meurtris et éclatés. Il dut lutter contre l'envie de frissonner.

— Eh bien, tu sais les gens dans les Narrows…

Elle tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, son pouce dessinant des cercles sur les tendons de son poignet.

— Bien sûr, je sais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois forcément tomber dans leurs pièges, Jack. Ils essaient juste de gagner. Tu leur donnes ce qu'ils veulent en te battant avec eux.

Jack songea à la dernière personne qu'il avait frappée, qui avait décidé de faire un commentaire malin sur la tête de Lola et sa ressemblance avec un œuf, et la manière dont le sang du mec avait coulé une fois que Jack en avait terminé avec lui.

— Je ne pense pas que ce que je leur fais, c'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent…

Les ongles de cette fille, encore cassés et rongés, pincèrent sa peau. Il retira sa main, la laissant retomber mollement à ses côtés, se haïssant d'avoir envie de sentir le contact de ses doigts contre ses coupures et ses ecchymoses.

— Donc, à quoi dois-je cette invasion dans ma vie privée ?

Elle avait l'air surprise, mais seulement légèrement. Il supposait que même ses paroles mordantes avaient commencé à perdre leur effet avec elle. Jack se demandait combien de temps sa froideur, son irritabilité, arrêterait complètement de l'embêter. Dans combien de temps elle cesserait de s'en occuper. Avant de le quitter. Ce n'était pas possible que cela soit déjà arrivé…

— Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais. On a à peine parlé depuis des mois. Pas depuis…

Jack arqua un sourcil et la regarda tandis que sa voix faiblit, pour s'éteindre ensuite.

— Depuis qu'on a enterré mon père.

Ses paupières battirent et elle baissa les yeux vers le sol. Sa peau avait l'air impeccable dans la lumière tamisée de la salle de bain, lisse comme du papier et parfaite comme celle d'une poupée de porcelaine. C'était comme si chaque centimètre d'elle semblait doux et lisse. Ou peut-être qu'il l'enviait simplement parce que ses propres joues étaient rugueuses, et ses doigts enflés et souillés de sang séché, les paumes criblées de callosités. Il pariait que les parties cachées de son corps étaient encore plus parfaites, si cela était possible.

— A moins que tu voulais dire, depuis la dernière fois où on s'est embrassés ?

Jack fit un pas vers elle, son cœur sautant quand elle exhala et haleta, ses dents attrapant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle semblait presque mal à l'aise avec sa proximité, et il fit un pas en avant intentionnellement, repoussant ses limites. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être mal à l'aise avec lui, ils avaient établi, de longs mois et de longs mois auparavant, qu'ils s'appartenaient mutuellement. On ne pouvait pas juste mettre une croix sur un accord tacite qui était si fort. Elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner à nouveau de lui. D'autant plus depuis tout le temps écoulé, où il ne l'avait pas pressée contre un mur, pour l'embrasser.

— Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où on était ensemble dans une salle de bain… ?

Jack parlait doucement, et tendit la main pour toucher lourdement sa mâchoire fragile. Elle semblait si fragile, que s'il serrait un peu trop fort, toute sa structure osseuse pourrait bien s'écraser entre ses mains.

Sa poitrine montait et descendait avec une fréquence croissante. Sa main qui caressait son visage glissa vers le bas, caressant la chair de son cou et lui arrachant des frissons empoisonnés, comme s'il était en train de toucher une plaie. Un battement de cœur flottait légèrement en dessous de sa paume, un rapide _thumpthumpthumpthump _qui ressemblait presque à l'instabilité de sa respiration. Sa peau était brûlante, et il pouvait sentir sa chaleur rayonner de là où il se trouvait, si près d'elle maintenant. Une moiteur flottait dans l'air, née de l'attirance physique. Parce que Jack savait ce que c'était maintenant, il pouvait voir ce qui se reflétait dans le cobalt de ses yeux, le sentir lorsqu'il effleurait sa peau, l'entendre lorsqu'elle expirait, le goûter dans l'air de la pièce. Elle avait un goût brut de péché, la dépendance aussi aurait un goût s'il pouvait la boire.

Il tira son corps vers lui, sans se préoccuper de savoir si elle le voulait, ou même si elle pourrait se débattre. Elle _n'aurait pas _à objecter, parce qu'elle l'avait voulu. Tout ce temps où elle était assise à distance, à le regarder, le dévisager, pour venir ici et mendier, le forcer à faire ceci : l'attraper par les bras, pousser son visage en arrière et forcer ses lèvres à s'ouvrir, glissant sa langue entre elles sans réfléchir. Ses limites personnelles ne signifiaient rien pour lui, et il ne pensait pas qu'elles voulaient dire beaucoup pour elle non plus, de là où il était. Jack commença à croire que c'était son intention de le forcer à faire ça, à venir le voir seul à seul, en mordant sa lèvre pour regarder sagement le sol, en essayant de stabiliser la vitesse à laquelle le sang traversait ses veines à la simple vue de son torse nu. Il le savait, c'était clair pour lui maintenant. Clair.

Son dos heurta le mur de la salle de bain, sale et constamment humide à cause de la moisissure qui se trouvait à la surface, mais rien de tout cela n'était important, parce que Jack ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà embrassée comme ça auparavant. Il était capable de se souvenir vaguement que sa petite sœur était assise juste à l'extérieur de ces murs en carton, et qu'elle pourrait tout entendre, mais tout cela semblait si bizarre, comme deux mondes totalement différents. L'autre monde, où Lola était malade et ne s'en remettrait pas, et celui-ci où Jack était pressé contre cette fille, qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui, leurs lèvres brûlantes qui ne voulaient pas se séparer, le corps arqué contre lui, et la dureté de Jack contre sa hanche alors qu'il se collait contre elle avec insistance pour lui faire savoir à quel point elle était vraiment impuissante. Mais dans le même temps, tout contrôle lui échappait, glissant toujours plus loin, forçant son corps contre le sien.

Ses doigts trouvèrent ses cheveux et serrèrent leur prise, lui tirant la tête en arrière et remplissant l'espace restreint par des bruits bien audibles maintenant.

— Jack…

Elle haletait, la tête renversée en arrière, les sensations s'abattant violemment sur lui lorsqu'elle prononça son nom. Il n'avait jamais sonné aussi bien, et n'aurait jamais l'air aussi bon, il en était sûr.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, ses lèvres humides trouvant un point sensible pour le sucer lentement. C'était à nouveau là : l'addiction. Et cette fois, il pouvait le sentir tourbillonner sur sa langue et glisser dans sa bouche. Et en dessous, il y avait le goût acidulé et artificiel de quelque chose comme du parfum, appliqué plus tôt dans la journée, un peu fané, mais toujours là. Jack pouvait sentir sa prise sur lui, ses doigts caressant son torse, son ventre, pour trouver la ligne verticale qui descendait jusqu'en bas. Elle tremblait, mais elle s'appuyait sur lui dans l'urgence, se déplaçant d'une manière qui paraissait presque sinueuse et tendre, en comparaison de la manière dont il bougeait, dur et exigeant. Mais ça fonctionnait, quoi qu'il en soit : la fusion de la vitesse et de la lenteur, du rugueux et du doux. Ensemble ils formaient quelque chose de parfait.

Le monde s'effondra, au premier murmure rauque et entrecoupé qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, suintant d'un désir qui alourdissait ses paroles. Il n'y avait plus de douleur dans ses mains, plus de fatigue qui s'accrochait à ses membres, plus de stress qui lui vrillait le crâne, pas de père mort, pas de sœur malade, pas de mère faible, pas de mort, pas de douleur, rien, rien, rien, sauf elle et son odeur, et le bruit de sa respiration. Le mot qu'elle avait soufflé retentissait comme un hurlement dans son esprit, et cela le remplissait complètement, voulant tout dire, excepté pour une seule et unique plaidoirie silencieuse. _Plus, plus, plus._

Il n'y avait pas de réalité. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que la caresse de leurs corps vêtus et brûlants, sa peau qui rougissait sous la chemise froissée et en désordre que Jack avait remonté pour explorer son ventre et ses épaules. Rien d'autre que les marques qu'ils avaient laissées sur l'autre, humides, et des caresses irrégulières. Rien d'autre que le bruit de leurs souffles mêlés et le tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure.

Il y avait une accumulation sauvage de luxure et de frénésie qui voulait prendre le contrôle de leurs corps, mais qui échouait lamentablement parce que le contrôle avait déjà disparu depuis longtemps, perdu quelque part avant que Jack n'ait entendu le premier _taptap _à la porte de la salle de bain, ou peut-être même avant, quand il avait cligné des yeux dans une rue trop ensoleillée devant une petite fille assise sur les marches, dans un bouffant chemisier blanc...

Son corps s'arqua contre le sien dans un mouvement félin et Jack serra les dents, les yeux flottant sur elle, son champ de vision se déformant pour défier la loi de la normalité : triangles et cercles en carrés, en rectangles. Losanges qui tremblaient en brillant comme des éclairs, déclenchant des flammes. _Plus, plus, plus, _et Jack se sentit lui-même se presser contre cette fille, alors qu'il poussait ses hanches en avant une dernière fois. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et essaya d'étouffer le gémissement profond et guttural qui déchira sa gorge, mais il n'y arriva pas. Son nom était sur ses lèvres, et il ressemblait à une bénédiction sur elles.

Parfait.

* * *

_Laissez-nous votre avis sur ce chapitre. Que pensez-vous de Peyton ? _

_Merci pour la lecture et j'espère vous retrouver pour le chapitre suivant, jusqu'à la fin de cette aventure. _


	7. Chapitre 7

**************DISCLAIMER :** —The Dark Knight, le Joker, et Batman (…) appartiendront toujours aux DC Comics & à C. Nolan. **********« GRAVE »** appartiendra toujours à **********_BCooper_**, (qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fanfiction) ainsi que son univers, et ses OC. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**BÊTA :** **_Marshmallau_** tu es une déesse.

**N.D.T **: Et avec plus de retard que prévu, alors que j'avais ce chapitre corrigé depuis un bail mais que je n'ai pas pris le temps de vérifier la correction, je vous présente le chapitre 7. En espérant que vous l'aimerez, parce que moi, par tous les dieux, j'ai adoré CHAQUE chapitres de cette fanfiction. Je remercie tous les lecteurs, les reviewers... anonymes ou pas, et j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue.

Bonne lecture.

3... 2... 1... BOUM.

* * *

Elle revint un mois plus tard. Nonchalante, comme si elle possédait les lieux, comme si elle n'avait pas assez d'argent et de prestance pour aller dans un autre magasin, chez un meilleur boucher. L'un de ceux qui ne congelaient pas la viande pendant trop longtemps, une viande provenant d'abattoirs douteux. Peut-être qu'elle le savait, cependant. Peut-être qu'elle espérait que l'un des steaks qu'elle achetait serait contaminé et que son mari mourrait d'une intoxication alimentaire après le dîner qu'il aurait probablement exigé qu'elle ait préparé.

Ce serait une sorte de justice poétique, quelque chose que Peyton Riley prendrait plaisir à faire, en mettant beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage.

Il en douta cependant, lorsqu'elle le réclama, lui et personne d'autre : en appelant Jay, ce garçon blond qui lui avait vendu des steaks un mois auparavant. Et bien sûr, tout le monde dans le magasin se souvenait d'elle, car combien d'autres radieuses femmes blondes venaient ici, maquillées, portant même des vêtements sur mesure ?

L'ecchymose sur son œil droit était toujours là, mais il y avait de nouveaux bleus qui fleurissaient sur sa mâchoire et une fente sur sa lèvre qu'elle ne pouvait pas camoufler avec des lunettes de soleil ou le lourd maquillage qu'elle portait. Jack s'approcha du comptoir avec prudence, curieusement, en examinant la façon dont elle se tenait et la manière dont ses yeux l'étudiaient pendant qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Et c'était là, facile à voir, mais déroutant à rencontrer : le flirt. Là, dans les courbes de son corps et sur ses lèvres, lui faisant un signe avenant avec un étrange mouvement de sourcils coquet.

— Si tu comptes venir ici souvent, je vais devoir commencer à préparer une trousse de premiers soins en plus des feuilles de facturation, commenta Jack avec ironie, à la recherche d'un stylo pour signer le livre de comptes.

— Johnny a décidé de travailler dans les Narrows. Peux-tu vraiment blâmer une fille qui recherche la meilleure source de… viande… qu'elle puisse trouver ?

Sa main s'emmêla alors qu'il écrivait et il leva les yeux vers elle. Ce n'était pas taquin. C'était le genre le plus bas de séduction sophistiquée que les filles des Narrows essayaient d'atteindre pendant toute leur vie, sans jamais tout à fait réussir. Elle lissa les plis de sa robe avant de se pencher sur le comptoir, pressant consciemment ses seins dessus, à tel point qu'ils débordaient presque du haut de sa robe.

Elle semblait être, tout comme la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, très intéressante.

— As-tu un nom, Jay ?

Ses ongles étaient longs et vernis d'une profonde couleur rouge sang. Elle traçait des cercles sur le dessus sale du comptoir avec son majeur, les autres doigts recroquevillés à l'intérieur de sa paume. Un signe ouvert et flagrant : _fuck. _

— Non, répondit Jack en terminant sa fiche et en l'arrachant bruyamment.

— Alors, tu es juste une initiale ? Une énigme, hein ?

Son sourire était sage et primitif en même temps.

— C'est vrai. Et toi, t'es quoi ?

Il se pencha, s'appuyant sur ses doigts repliés, avant de rencontrer benoîtement son regard avide pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'était ni intimidé, ni attiré par elle. Elle se contenta de sourire en coin en répondant à sa question.

— Tout le monde sait ce que je suis. Je suis une princesse de la mafia. C'est tout.

Le sourire sur ses lèvres perdit sa coquetterie et prit une expression de profond ressentiment.

Jack se pencha en avant et saisit son menton d'une main tachée de sang. Elle ne broncha pas pour fuir loin de lui, mais ses yeux se durcirent immédiatement, son corps prenant la pose de quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à combattre.

— Pauvre, _pauvre _bébé. Sous-estimée par l'ensemble des grands truands machos. Quel destin terrible… dis-moi, ces pierres suspendues à tes oreilles soulagent-elles la douleur de ton petit cœur oppressé ?

Riley ne dit rien alors que Jack repoussait ses longs cheveux blonds, raides cette fois, hors de son visage. Les diamants étincelaient à ses oreilles. Des vrais. Très coûteux. Il se demandait si elle saignerait beaucoup s'il les arrachait. Ou peut-être que le sang coulerait au moment où il éclaterait son visage sur le comptoir avant de courir à la première boutique de Chinatown qu'il trouverait, afin de les revendre.

— La plupart du temps, oui. Ils me soulagent.

Riley se détendit et elle se pencha vers lui, tournant la tête de manière à ce que, soudain, il ne la touchât plus avec ses doigts rudes et sanglants, mais lui caressât la joue d'une manière tendre. Il laissa immédiatement tomber sa main.

Son expression n'avait pas changé, même après ce qu'il avait dit. C'était ça, l'inconvénient.

— Quel âge as-tu de toute façon, initiale Jay **[1]** ? Tu as l'air d'avoir dix-neuf ou vingt ans.

— Pour ce qui est des devinettes, tu es forte, commenta-t-il, cassant.

Mensonge cinglant. Il aurait dix-sept ans en novembre, et ce n'était que le début du mois de septembre.

— Alors, qu'en est-il ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu _penses _qu'il en est ?

Riley frappa ses ongles avec détermination contre son menton meurtri, puis ronronna :

— Eh bien, j'avoue avoir un faible pour les hommes plus jeunes… même si ce n'est que de quelques années. Je suppose que je suis en quelque sorte une cougar.

— Et une femme adultère en chef, si ton langage corporel indique bien tes futurs agissements.

À sa grande surprise, Riley rit simplement.

— Ou mes agissements passés et actuels.

Elle ferma les yeux avec malice, la petite moue sur ses lèvres devenant un sourire vraiment heureux. Il la regarda fixement, en gardant un visage impassible et dépourvu de toute émotion.

Jack n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit, il savait qu'elle flirtait avec lui, en essayant de lui suggérer quelque chose, en essayant de lui proposer quelque chose. Mais pour quelle raison, ça... il ne le savait pas. Un piège, peut-être. Elle aurait pu être tellement furieuse par son manque de respect la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus qu'elle se ferait un devoir de lui coller sa famille de mafieux sur le dos. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle s'enquérait sur son nom et ses phrases vagues et inappropriées. Mais il était plus intelligent. Il n'avait pas vécu dans les Narrows presque toute sa vie juste pour tomber dans un piège stupide préparé par la femme battue d'un gangster. Il ne fallait jamais donner son nom à une personne associée à la Mafia, et ne jamais rien mentionner de personnel à moins que vous n'aviez plus personne à perdre. Et bien que Jack détestait l'admettre, il y avait encore deux choses qu'il préférait ne pas perdre.

Alors, Jack poussa simplement son ticket vers elle en attendant son prochain geste. Mais rien ne vint. Riley lui sourit simplement avec douceur, puis claqua une poignée de billets froissés, attrapant son sac de cinq steaks, tout comme le mois dernier, et sortit du magasin en remuant les hanches.

Jack ne se douta de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il compte l'argent qu'elle _avait jeté_ sur le comptoir, en tant que dernière réponse… de la même manière qu'elle avait glissé deux cents dollars supplémentaires dans le fouillis de papiers et de billets qu'il y avait là.

.

.

.

Sa mère avait un nouveau petit ami. Ils s'étaient connus, apparemment, par téléphone. Lors d'une de ses dernières nuits de travail, alors qu'elle lui proposait des ventes réservées aux entreprises, elle l'avait encouragé à acheter une grande quantité de choses dont il n'avait pas besoin. Mais Bill Whitting avait décidé que, même si son entreprise n'avait pas besoin de ces trucs-là, il avait besoin de la femme qui les vendait. Et il avait obtenu son numéro et son adresse. Pour ce qui était de savoir comment, il avait réussi ça, Jack pouvait le deviner.

Il était assis sur le canapé, les jambes largement ouvertes, une main qui tenait une bière et l'autre reposant sur son entrejambe.

— T'es qui, toi ? demanda Jack en claquant la porte derrière lui, à la recherche de Lola.

Il bougea une jambe pour sentir la fraîcheur rassurante du couteau qu'il glissait tous les matins dans sa chaussette. C'était en quelque sorte fait par instinct, au cas où il trouvait que quelque chose était louche, et qu'il aurait bien besoin de se défendre. Jusqu'à présent, il l'avait seulement sorti une fois, dans un combat à quatre contre un, lui étant le solitaire et les quatre étant ses camarades de classe. Cela s'était terminé par plusieurs bras et jambes tailladées en plusieurs endroits.

— Et où est ma sœur ?

— Je suis Bill. Le mec de ta mère.

— Le _mec _de ma mère ? Qu'est que çaveut dire ?

Bill grogna et s'éclaircit la voix, la bière gargouillant dans la cannette qu'il serrait dans sa main. Un autre ivrogne. Fantastique.

— T'es con ou quoi ? C'veut dire qu'on sort ensemble.

— Ma mère n'est pas là. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Elle ne sera pas à la maison avant des heures. Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?

— C'est pas chez _toi. _C'est chez ta mère. Et c'est chez moi, maintenant. J'emménage.

Il se gratta distraitement et laissa échapper un rot bruyant.

Jack fit quelques pas en avant, fixant de ses yeux sombres cet intrus sale. L'homme se tassa visiblement sur son siège lorsque l'ombre de Jack tomba sur lui et ses gros doigts se serrèrent autour de sa cannette de bière. Jack pouvait voir, à y regarder de plus près, que l'homme avait un visage très insipide, avec de grands yeux pâles et une large bouche molle. Il ressemblait, à première vue, à un crapaud.

— _Qui _a dit ça ?

Ses doigts tremblaient, mais il sembla se résoudre à se lever. L'homme n'appréciait évidemment pas d'être fixé comme ça par le fils de son amie. Jack nota avec complaisance qu'il le dépassait de trois pouces. Bill était trapu et costaud, avec quelques kilos supplémentaires dans le ventre et dans le cou, mais il semblait avoir de bons bras. Pas question que ceux-là soient en mesure de lui envoyer un coup de poing comme son père le faisait, cependant.

— Je l'ai dit. J'vais rendre ta mère heureuse. Elle a eu la vie dure, à cause de vous deux, sales mioches ingrats. J'viens ici très tôt et ta petite sœur s'enfuit chez quelqu'un d'autre avant que j'arrive à en placer une.

— Oh, répondit Jack, très fier que Lola puisse afficher ce trait de caractère, alors elle n'est pas là.

Il se retourna et attrapa sa veste sans rien ajouter, quittant la maison pour refermer la porte sur les protestations de colère de Bill. Il commençait à faire froid, le vent de l'automne le fouettait en glissant entre les immeubles avec une sacrée force. Il y avait des vêtements qui traînaient partout dans les rues, décrochés des cordes à linge et envoyés dans les ruelles. Jack avait déjà perdu pas moins de deux tee-shirts comme ça et il avait presque failli perdre ce sweat que la jeune fille lui avait offert. Heureusement, il l'avait retrouvé sur le rebord de fenêtre, un étage plus bas. Jack avait dû ramper tout en bas de l'escalier de secours rouillé pour le récupérer. Il reposait maintenant au fond de la caisse où il gardait ses vêtements. Il ne risquait pas de le perdre à nouveau.

Jack frappa à la porte vingt-cinq et attendit avec impatience que Lola ou cette fille réponde à la porte.

Ce ne fut pas elles, mais la mère de cette fille. Elle était très mince, avec des cheveux grisonnants et clairsemés et les yeux presque en permanence injectés de sang. Il y avait encore des traces de beauté chez elle, ou, du moins, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait été belle autrefois. Comme cette fille, sauf un peu moins, de l'avis de Jack. Il avait vu une photo d'elle pendant ses « jours de gloire », quand elle était encore une pute de luxe, et à son avis, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de sa fille. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, pas noirs, et ils ne tombaient pas en boucles naturelles comme cette fille, et son visage manquait de traits fins et supérieurs, comme ceux qui étaient assez chanceux pour avoir les gènes de l'élite. Ses yeux étaient bleus, mais vaporeux ils avaient dû ressembler à ceux de cette fille, avant, mais plus maintenant.

— Ma sœur est là ? demanda sourdement Jack devant la femme.

Elle serra sa nuisette élimée autour de son corps et lui sourit, montrant ses dents en train de pourrir. Quand elle parlait, sa voix était rauque, transpirant encore la drogue qu'elle prenait.

— Bien sûr, elle est avec Louise. Dans sa chambre. Mais reste parler avec moi une seconde chéri. J'ai l'impression qu'on a pas parlé depuis des années.

C'était le cas. Jack aimait ne pas lui parler.

Il ne discuta pas, mais il attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose, et pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, il remarqua qu'une autre paire d'yeux féminins l'étudiaient. Sauf que ceux-ci n'étaient pas ceux de Peyton Riley, la jolie fille de la Mafia, qui avait deux ou trois ans de plus que lui. C'étaient les yeux de la mère de cette fille, une prostituée et toxicomane notoire. La mère de cette fille, cette fille qu'il avait poussée contre un mur pour l'embrasser et pour la toucher, seulement un mois plus tôt.

— Oh, mais tu es grand. Et beau ! Quand Louise a commencé à t'amener ici, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu grandirais pour devenir un tel beau, beau jeune homme. Tous ces bleus sur ton visage… tu semblais à moitié déformé la plupart du temps !

Elle eut un petit rire, le rire d'une putain expérimentée. Il était facile de savoir pourquoi les hommes dégénérés des Narrows la trouvaient si séduisante, elle avait toutes les manières de la haute société, et même quelques vestiges de regards, aussi. La seule indication de sa dépendance était le tremblement dans sa voix, et les contractions nerveuses de ses doigts alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui.

— Mais en toute sincérité, tu _es _un beau garçon. Et travailleur, aussi. C'est une telle honte… Eh bien. C'est une honte que tu aies à faire face à tout ça. Je veux dire que tous les jours tu pars à l'aube pour travailler et aller à l'école.

Jack hocha la tête par saccades, sa bouche ne devenant qu'une fine ligne. Il pensait qu'il pourrait savoir jusqu'où cela irait…

La mère de cette fille repoussa ses cheveux clairsemés et fins de son visage, et cligna des yeux vers lui, en utilisant son petit truc pour étourdir tout le monde. Cela ne faisait rien à Jack.

— Je voulais simplement, tu sais, chéri, te dire que si jamais tu te sens seul et que tu veux dépenser un peu de ton argent durement gagné pour _te _faire plaisir… je travaille plus que bien. J'enlève toutes sortes de stress, tu serais surpris de le voir. Et je pourrais même réduire mon prix de moitié pour la première fois, parce que t'es un ami proche de ma fille…

Jack se mit à rire, et il entendit un mouvement calme de corps en mouvement à l'intérieur de la chambre de cette fille. Il s'y attendait, il savait que cela pourrait arriver, mais l'entendre de cette bouche aux lèvres minces… en étant réellement en train d'écouter sa proposition _sexuelle _graveleuse… venant de la femme qui couchait avec son propre père des mois auparavant, avant qu'il ne meure… C'était ridicule.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de vos services, lui répondit Jack en souriant toujours.

La femme parut très offensée. Il pensait à Peyton Riley, et plus particulièrement à cette fille et au goût de sa peau.

— Je pense que je peux… avoir… beaucoup mieux. Gratuitement.

Les yeux de la femme brillèrent de colère, mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde, car son visage ridé s'apaisa dans une expression de compréhension.

— Si tu parles de Louise, chéri… Écoute, elle est peut-être jolie aujourd'hui, mais moi aussi je l'étais. Ça ne dure pas, crois-moi. À quoi penses-tu qu'elle va ressembler, quand elle aura mon âge, hein ? Comme moi, et je suis un bon exemple. D'ailleurs, je connais des choses qui pourraient te plaire… Elle est encore un bébé pour ces choses là.

Elle tendit une main mal assurée pour caresser son bras, mais il se dégagea, refusant qu'elle le touche.

— Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes censée être… ou comment vous avez été avant de prendre autant de drogue tous les jours (la colère revint en force, alimentée par son rejet et son mépris), mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas besoin de vos services.

La première porte dans le couloir s'ouvrit et cette fille sortit, les yeux clignant entre Jack et sa mère avec un air furieux, puis elle regarda Jack dans les yeux. Il remarqua que ses petites mains étaient en boule sur ses hanches, et pour la première fois, il lui semblait logique qu'elle soit si souvent chez In Paradise…

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Jack ? demanda-t-elle fermement.

Jack se tourna vers elle et l'observa. Il était difficile de croire que la femme avait cru qu'il allait dire oui à son offre, quand une fille comme sa fille pouvait _exister. _Et encore plus lorsqu'elle était assise dans la pièce d'à côté. Jack ne pouvait guère imaginer vouloir baiser quelqu'un d'autre que cette fille, jamais.

— Oh rien. Ta mère faisait juste… des propositions.

Jack sourit dans sa direction en s'attendant à ce qu'elle roule des yeux et l'invite à entrer dans sa chambre. Il fut très surpris de voir cette fille serrer les dents, sa bouche se tordant de dégoût et d'aversion. Elle s'avança, les yeux brillants, et la silhouette de Lola apparut derrière elle, à demi cachée dans l'ombre.

— Je ne peux pas _croire _que toi…

Cette fille inspira, se déplaçant devant Jack comme pour le protéger. Il avait presque ri.

— Je ne peux pas _croire _que tu as osé, avec moi dans la chambre juste à côté. Tu as proposé à mon _petit ami _de te payer pour baiser ? Jésus… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Jack sentit ses sourcils se lever à « petit ami », mais il ne dit rien.

— J'essaie juste de payer les factures, salope égoïste, et si tu te souciais vraiment d'avoir un toit sur ta tête, tu me donnerais un coup de main !

Jack jeta un regard à Lola, et ils s'observèrent brièvement. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait toutes les nuits où il avait été celui qui faisait face à un parent, dans une épreuve de force et de volonté. D'une certaine manière, il était heureux que cette fois, ils étaient tous les deux spectateurs.

— Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a _pas _moyen que je fasse des trucs pour que tu t'achètes de la drogue !

La tête de Jack se baissa brutalement, et il fixa cette fille, qui était presque tremblante de rage. Mais, soudain, la situation était beaucoup moins amusante, beaucoup moins intéressante. Soudain, il voyait noir, les images floues de cette fille haletant pendant qu'un homme anonyme se frottait contre elle de la même manière que lui, un mois auparavant.

— Et vas-y ! Sniffe tout notre argent… Je n'ai pas à rester avec toi. J'ai dix-sept ans, je peux emménager avec Jack.

La mère de cette fille les regarda tous les deux, avec rage, les épaules voûtées dans son désespoir de prostituée toxicomane, tout vestige d'une douce beauté ou de grâce ayant disparu en cet instant.

— Et il se passera quoi quand il perdra son intérêt pour toi, hein ? Tu feras quoi quand il te baisera et qu'il t'abandonnera avec son petit bâtard que tu devras traîner pour le reste de ta vie ? Ne reviens pas me voir ! Je ne voudrai pas le savoir, je t'aurai prévenue…

Jack regardait cette fille en ayant l'impression de regarder un match de tennis. Son visage était rouge de fureur et elle tremblait encore en sentant l'adrénaline monter en elle. Cette sorte de colère chez elle le fascinait. Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles des Narrows, qui juraient et se battaient, ou qui discutaient de vols à l'étalage entre deux conversations sur les ongles ou les cheveux. C'était le genre de rage unique que vous ne voyez que dans des endroits comme celui-ci et dans un sens, c'était encore plus intimidant que l'affichage physique des querelles des gens. Parce que vous pourriez dire rien qu'en la regardant qu'elle était mieux que tout ça. Mieux que tout le monde.

Il avait très envie de la toucher, de faire courir ses doigts sur sa peau frissonnante jusqu'à ce qu'elle tremble pour une raison tout à fait différente. Il voulait transformer cette colère et cette frustration en autre chose.

— Jack et moi on n'est pas comme toi et papa. Il ne me paie pas pour être avec lui. Il se soucie de moi.

La femme se mit à rire, grinçante :

— S'il t'aimait vraiment, il serait prêt à payer !

Cette fille secoua la tête et fit un pas en arrière, appuyant son dos contre le torse de Jack. Sa main le chercha et trouva la sienne, elle la saisit fermement en jetant un dernier coup pour la finale.

— Tu es jalouse de moi. Parce que je suis jeune et je suis jolie et que quelqu'un m'aime. Et toi tu es vieille, sale et laide et tu n'as personne pour s'occuper de toi. Tu n'as aucune idée de comment aimer vraiment quelqu'un.

Toute la force de la femme furieuse se perdit face à ces mots, son corps s'affaissa et la lumière sauvage dans ses yeux s'éteignit comme quand on avait soufflé une bougie. Jack la regarda minutieusement en étudiant chaque centimètre de son visage alors qu'elle fixait sa fille, le rappel vivant d'à quel point elle avait raté sa vie, puis elle se détourna et quitta l'appartement, laissant un salon étrangement calme avec une fille essoufflée.

— _Biiiiien, _déclara Jack en glissant sa langue au coin de ses lèvres, est-ce que quelqu'un a le sentiment qu'il y a beaucoup d'adultes inutiles qui traînent dans les rues, ces derniers temps ?

Lola leva la main depuis le couloir, en regardant cette fille avec une certaine appréhension qui brillait dans ses yeux écarquillés. Ses épaules se soulevaient rapidement, et sa mâchoire était crispée si fortement qu'elle paraissait en souffrir. Elle était au bord des larmes. Jack espérait vraiment qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle n'avait presque jamais pleuré devant lui, et jamais beaucoup. Seulement quelques fois, quelques larmes, quand Lola était gravement malade et que cela se voyait trop. Et elle s'arrêtait vite, dès que Jack était sur le point d'exprimer son dégoût pour sa faiblesse.

— Lola, va dans la chambre, ordonna Jack.

Lola ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Jack, en colère, la fit taire d'un regard noir. Elle se retourna et se précipita jusque dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter, claquant la porte derrière elle pour laisser Jack et cette fille debout et seuls.

Il n'avait aucune raison de reporter à une autre fois ce qu'il voulait demander et il ne se souciait pas quant à savoir si elle était bouleversée. Au moins, s'il en parlait aujourd'hui, ce serait mieux que de le reporter à plus tard, et ça bouclerait enfin cette épreuve.

— Elle t'a demandé de faire des passes ?

Cette fille se tourna pour le regarder avec un air mi-furieux, mi-honteux. Il eut un moment d'incertitude sur la manière dont les choses se passeraient. Allait-elle crier et le frapper, ou allait-elle se calmer et discuter. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle se pencha vers lui avec lassitude, répondant à sa question.

— Oui, murmura-t-elle contre son torse, elle a dit des choses à un groupe d'hommes en ville, sur moi. Elle leur a montré des photos. En disant que j'étais vierge. Pour me vendre.

Jack sentit son corps se raidir, les images sombres remplissant son esprit comme un gaz toxique. Sa main saisit la sienne si fort qu'elle haleta de douleur et s'écarta de lui.

— Alors, combien veulent-ils, euh, _offrir _? demanda Jack avec amertume.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, en état de choc.

— Quoi ? Tu n'es pas vraiment en colère contre _moi_, non ?

Jack ne répondit rien, et elle laissa échapper un soupir incrédule :

— Allez, Jack…

— Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

Elle secoua la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait l'air épuisée mentalement et physiquement.

— Très bien. Très bien ! L'un deux a proposé dix mille dollars. Un avocat. Ça te va ? T'es content d'avoir entendu ça, Jack ?

Il n'était pas content. Cela le mettait si en colère que sa vision devenait floue. Il souhaitait pouvoir raser Gotham City et la faire exploser, rayer tous ces hommes, ces hommes qui la regardaient et qui lui offraient de l'argent, immédiatement en sachant qu'elle était à vendre, hors de la carte. Si seulement il ne pouvait y avoir que lui et cette fille, ainsi que Lola, toujours ensemble, assis en train de grignoter et de rire, de regarder la télévision... et peut-être que cette fille et lui pourraient se faufiler pour se rencontrer plus tard dans la nuit… se coller l'un contre l'autre… alors, ce serait parfait. S'ils n'étaient que trois à vivre dans la ville, tout serait parfait.

Cette fille baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures et croisa les bras. Quelque chose à propos du léger tremblement de ses lèvres et de la manière dont elle bougeait lui indiquait qu'elle se sentait… coupable. Jack l'étudia attentivement, tendant la main pour saisir son menton et la forcer à le regarder. Il était facile de lire dans le bleu clair, il avait l'impression d'être un voyant en train de regarder à travers une boule de cristal et de tout voir prendre forme devant lui. Il lisait la honte dans ses yeux comme une voyante lisait une boule de cristal pour connaître l'avenir.

— Tu y as _réfléchi. _

Il s'agissait d'une accusation, mais c'était bien plus que ça. Il en avait le souffle coupé. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné un coup de pied bien placé pendant un combat. Jack avait envie de la secouer, de l'insulter, de la frapper. Il avait voulu rouvrir les cicatrices encore fraîches sur ses doigts en heurtant les os délicats de son visage. Il voulait sentir sa jalousie s'échapper de ses mains : collante, brûlante et amère, pour dissiper la sensation qui lui barrait l'estomac.

Elle n'essaya pas de nier.

— Bon dieu, bien sûr que je l'ai fait… Dix mille dollars. Tu sais ce que cela _représente _? J'y réfléchis depuis des mois.

Les doigts de Jack tremblaient, en lui criant presque d'entrer en collision avec sa peau pâle. Il recroquevilla sa main en poing, serrant si fort que ses jointures se fendirent et commencèrent à saigner.

— Tu as travaillé tellement, tellement dur chez cet ignoble boucher, et je suis assise là à ne _rien _faire ! Et puis j'ai découvert que je pouvais alléger ta charge en faisant juste… quelque chose comme de si… de si…

— _Facile _? suggéra amèrement Jack. _Insensé ? _

Cette fille lutta pour trouver ses mots, et le désir de la frapper atteignit son paroxysme à l'intérieur de lui.

— Non, non… J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait avec… toi. J'ai toujours voulu que ce soit avec toi.

Cette fille ne le regarda pas, et Jack ressentit une certaine colère disparaître à cet aveu.

— Et je ne pouvais pas le faire, vraiment. Quand… Je ne pouvais pas laisser un homme dégoûtant et pervers me toucher. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que j'étais égoïste, en refusant dix mille dollars qui te serviraient à toi et à Lola à cause de mes _mœurs. _

Elle secoua la tête et passa les mains sur son visage, avant de lever les yeux vers lui, suppliante.

— S'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère contre moi, Jack.

Il l'était. Il était encore tellement en colère qu'il pourrait probablement la gifler et la frapper si elle disait autre chose au sujet de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais alors, elle tendit la main, et écarta ses doigts sur son torse, paume à plat, positionnée directement sur son cœur.

Pourtant, la fureur disparaissait de lui comme si elle la canalisait à travers son corps grâce à ses mains. Il noua une main dans ses cheveux noirs, l'attirant brutalement à lui. Sa bouche était ouverte dans un halètement de douleur quand il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, savourant la manière dont elle semblait devenir une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras, la façon dont elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'adoucir quand il l'embrassait. Quand il s'écarta, ses yeux étaient à moitié clos et brumeux, avec le même genre de désir qu'il avait vu il y a un moins, dans sa salle de bain.

— Tu es à moi, il baissa les yeux vers elle et la secoua légèrement pour avoir toute son attention, compris ?

— Tant que tu es à moi, souffla-t-elle, je suis à toi.

Il détestait qu'elle ait fait cette comparaison, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec lui, mais pour l'instant, cela suffisait. Pour l'instant.

— Vous savez, c'est _grossier _de laisser une petite fille malade toute seule pour que vous puissiez faire des choses.

La voix forte de Lola traversa la salle, et sa tête sortit furtivement de la porte de sa chambre, ses lèvres formant une moue.

Jack soupira, libérant cette fille en la repoussant doucement, ce qui la fit tanguer sur place. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle le suive alors qu'il rejoignait Lola dans sa chambre bleue. Elle s'était assise sur le lit avec un air sombre, les bras croisés, et sa poitrine montait et descendait en tressautant d'une manière inégale qui lui était unique.

— Tu as vu ce truc chez nous ? demanda Lola dès qu'il entra pour s'assoir sur une chaise branlante dont le dossier était cassé.

— Ouais.

Lola fit claquer sa langue avec impatience en le regardant fixement. Cette fille se glissa dans la chambre, lissant ses cheveux, pour s'asseoir sur sa commode, les jambes pendantes et les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux.

— Et alors ?

— Et alors quoi ? répliqua Jack, momentanément distrait par la vue de sa cuisse blanche et pure qu'il avait pu apercevoir lorsqu'elle était grimpée sur son perchoir.

— Il est dégoûtant. Je ne veux pas de lui ici, Jack. Il m'a regardé bizarrement.

Lola secoua la tête et regarda cette fille. Il était clair qu'elles en avaient déjà discuté avant son arrivée.

Jack étendit les mains sur ses jambes et tapota du bout des doigts, sans relâche.

— Je ne peux rien y faire. Si la mère veut traîner une ordure pareille dans la maison, alors c'est son problème. Je ne suis jamais là de toute façon.

— C'est exactement ce que je t'ai dit, Lola, ajouta cette fille, il pourrait améliorer les choses… au moins ta mère ne sera pas si malheureuse tout le temps.

— Mais ça ne fait que quelques mois, protesta Lola en inspirant plus nettement, Papa est mort depuis seulement _quelques_ mois.

— Arrête de te rendre malade, ordonna Jack brusquement et Lola inspira plus profondément pour se calmer, tu sais comment elle est. Elle est obsédée par le fait d'être aimée. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle reste seule plus longtemps ? Elle est restée avec papa pendant des années, même s'il la battait tous les soirs parce qu'elle ne peut pas supporter l'idée de n'appartenir à personne.

Lola ne dit rien, mais elle avait l'air vraiment contrariée. Jack ne savait pas ce qu'elle croyait qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet. L'homme avait été grossier et dégoûtant, mais il n'oserait pas les toucher. Jack s'en assurerait. Il n'était plus un gringalet. Les choses étaient différentes, maintenant. Les choses avaient changé pour toujours. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Lola ne s'inquiète des hommes que leur mère ramenait. Plus maintenant.

— Mais tu es toujours parti. Je vais être avec lui tout le temps.

Jack regarda cette fille qui s'interposa rapidement.

— Mais je serai là aussi. Tu ne seras pas seule avec lui.

— Jack, je ne me sens plus en sécurité…

Jack la coupa et termina la conversation inutile avec simplicité :

— Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter au sujet de certains cons sans importance. Alors arrête.

Et elle le fit, fermant la bouche et reposant son corps sur le lit avec lassitude, comme si elle manipulait un vase en diamant au lieu de ses propres membres. Fragile, si fragile. Une seule goutte de trop, un seul accident et elle serait brisée à jamais. Émotionnellement, physiquement, tout… elle était bien trop délicate au goût de Jack. Jack se détourna de cette image de faiblesse et se concentra sur la peau lisse et sans cicatrices des longues jambes de cette fille, croisées au niveau des chevilles. Au moins, cette fille avait une sorte de force en elle, elle pourrait utiliser cette réserve cachée à l'intérieur. Il détestait ça, parfois, mais c'était mieux qu'elle ne soit pas totalement impuissante.

Elle portait toujours sa jupe d'uniforme, même si elle avait depuis longtemps changé le haut pour un chandail fin et noir. Elle portait ces mêmes vêtements deux nuits après ce jour-là, quand elle s'était glissée dans sa chambre alors qu'il essayait de dormir. Il était encore une fois très tard, et au début, quand elle le réveilla, il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi son rêve paraissait si incroyablement vrai ce soir-là. Sa voix avait sonné particulièrement claire et douce quand il la comparait à la sienne, qui était rauque et grave.

— _Hé._

— _Salut… _

— _Tu dormais. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Je voulais juste te parler. _

— _Bien sûr… _

— _Je ne t'ai jamais vu dormir avant. Tu te rends compte ? C'est dingue... En fait, si je t'ai vu dormir avant, mais parce que je tu as somnolé des tonnes de fois sur mon divan quand Lola nous faisait rega1rder son film préféré encore et encore. Mais réellement au lit et dormir… je ne t'avais encore jamais vu. Tes jambes sont trop longues pour un lit comme ça. Tu dors tout tordu, ça ne doit pas être bon pour ta colonne vertébrale, parce que…_

— _Whoa… juste… quoi ?_

Il avait dû arrêter son discours décousu et cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour se réveiller complètement et comprendre la situation. Cela ne paraissait pas encore réel, même après ça, car qui aurait pu imaginer que cette fille pouvait être assise sur le bord de son petit lit au beau milieu de la nuit ? Pas lui. À moins qu'il rêvait, et il avait la certitude que c'était le cas, même après avoir complètement ouvert les yeux et après avoir bâillé une fois ou deux. Elle avait immédiatement cessé de parler pour respirer longuement et le regarder d'une manière déterminée.

— _Jack…_

Le ton de sa voix était doux, velouté, une enveloppe caressante qui lui laissa la gorge trop serrée pour qu'il puisse répondre. Et sa main s'était tendue, et elle avait caressé son visage de ses doigts repliés et doux, ce qui l'empêcha de respirer. Elle était si proche de lui, et dans son lit…

— _Jack je… je pensais que j'avais besoin de te parler. Après ce qui s'est passé entre nous, l'autre soir. _

Jack n'avait rien dit, entièrement distrait par la façon dont sa main était venue se reposer à la base de son cou, son pouce pressant légèrement contre le creux de sa gorge.

— _Nous avons à peine parlé après. Je voulais juste venir et remettre les choses… en ordre, entre nous. Pour que ça ne paraisse pas bizarre. _

— _Tu parles comme si tu ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise… Comme si tu le regrettais. _

— _Non, non… c'était…_

_ Parfait, incroyable, époustouflant _avait-il envie de lui dire, mais elle déglutit et continua à murmurer, la voix hésitante visiblement embarrassée.

— _C'était vraiment agréable. J'aime être si… si proche de toi. Comme ça._

La main posée contre la peau de son cou avait tremblé, et elle exhala son souffle avant de parler d'une voix inégale et inquiète.

— _J'aimerais encore plus si nous étions encore plus proches. Aussi proches que nous puissions être. Peut-être, si tu veux, peut-être qu'on pourrait… coucher ensemble. Peut-être dans quelques mois… pour ton anniversaire._

Jack était sûr que s'il avait pu la voir, sa peau serait d'un joli teint écarlate. Sa main s'écarta loin de lui pour qu'elle puisse s'entortiller les doigts nerveusement. Il était immobile, sa voix bloquée quelque part dans sa gorge. Il avait à peine confiance en lui-même pour parler, sans savoir s'il le pouvait.

— _Seulement si tu veux… je veux dire… Tu veux ?_

Il s'était forcé à répondre, pour prendre l'offre alors qu'elle était encore valable. Il avait été terrifié qu'elle change d'avis à tout moment, qu'elle recule, pour lui dire qu'elle avait agi de manière irresponsable et qu'elle était folle. Et pire encore, il avait peur qu'à tout moment, il puisse se réveiller pour voir que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Sa voix avait été rude, rauque, discordante dans tout ce silence, par rapport au ton mélodieux de cette fille.

— _Oui. Oui, c'est ce que je veux. _

Il avait voulu répéter ça des milliers de fois, il avait voulu l'écrire et signer le pacte avec leur sang, pour qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse revenir sur sa parole. Mais elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa furieusement, puis, alors que son esprit avait commencé à flotter et que son souffle lui revint, laborieux et rapide, elle s'était détachée de lui et s'était relevée. Elle avait quitté la chambre, sans rien ajouter.

Il n'était toujours pas certain de quoi penser à ce sujet. Une partie de lui considérait tout cela comme quelque chose qui n'était probablement jamais arrivé. Une autre partie pouvait à peine respirer quand il y pensait, sa gorge et sa poitrine se contractant jusqu'à ce qu'il songe à étouffer le désir qu'il ressentait. Et pourtant, une autre partie était simplement intéressée de savoir comment les choses allaient se jouer, avec une sorte de fascination individuelle. Comme s'il regardait la vie de quelqu'un d'autre et non la sienne.

Il supposait que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été tellement en colère contre elle quand elle avait avoué avoir considéré de s'offrir pour dix mille dollars, parce qu'il était certain —et terrifié— que ce qu'elle lui avait proposé n'arriverait jamais. Il avait l'impression que c'était impossible, que ce n'était pas destiné à arriver, que quelque chose irait contre le destin. Parce que ce genre de choses, les bonnes choses, incroyablement _normales _comme le sexe, l'amour et le bonheur, ne lui arrivaient pas à lui. Il avait le reste, la pauvreté, la maladie, la mort et la violence, le tout regroupé dans un petit paquet-cadeau soigné. Et tout allait bien parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça. Mais ça… Il avait _désiré _ça. Il voulait ça plus que tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu vouloir dans sa vie, excepté de trouver le moyen de guérir Lola.

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir gérer une autre déception aussi colossale.

* * *

**[1] :** Dans le texte original, Riley appelle Jack par son initiale, comme il l'a écrit sur le coupon de facturation. Je n'ai pas souhaité changé le sens, en sachant qu'elle l'appelle donc « Jay » à défaut de connaître son nom. « Jay » est la prononciation de la lettre J.

* * *

Tout commentaire est bon à prendre. Mais nous saurons aussi nous satisfaire de votre simple présence.

A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :-D


	8. Chapitre 8

**************DISCLAIMER :** —The Dark Knight, le Joker, et Batman (…) appartiendront toujours aux DC Comics & à C. Nolan. **********« GRAVE »** appartiendra toujours à **********_BCooper_**, (qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fanfiction) ainsi que son univers, et ses OC. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**BÊTA : **Il n'est pas encore passé sous bêta-lecture. Mais il sera uploadé dès que ce sera fait. Ce sera donc toujours **_Marshmallau_**

**NDT : **Outre les menaces de coups de fouet pour me forcer à poster ce chapitre plus vite puisqu'il est déjà prêt à l'exception d'avoir été lu par des yeux plus objectifs que les miens... je le poste aussi parce que ce chapitre est _très _important pour la suite de l'histoire et la tournure que cela va prendre. Et il est tout aussi génial que les autres, et ceux à venir. On ne peut me refaire, j'adore cette histoire.

Je remercie tous mes reviewers et les lecteurs silencieux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu, comme toujours.

_BONNE LECTURE _! *bruit de trompette*

* * *

Chaque vendredi après-midi, Peyton Riley s'arrêtait à la boucherie où Jack travaillait et commandait cinq steaks surgelés, emballés individuellement. Une fois, elle avait essayé d'ajouter du veau dans sa commande, mais Jack l'avait simplement regardée droit dans les yeux avant de se mettre à rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle exige ses cinq steaks et son ticket de caisse. Il avait encore ri lorsqu'elle avait rageusement quitté la boutique, toutes les ruses féminines ayant disparues de son visage pour laisser place au mépris le plus total.

Mais les autres jours, elles étaient revenues en force. Les ruses féminines.

Tous les vendredis, elle venait et observait Jack de ses yeux malins, un sourire bienveillant et contradictoire plaqué sur son visage battu. Il ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois sans blessures, la semaine après qu'elle ait glissé deux cents dollars en tant que « pourboire ».

Bien qu'il n'ait pas forcément envie d'être associé à Peyton Riley et son argent sale, Jack n'était ni assez noble ni assez têtu pour refuser deux cents dollars quand c'était donné en toute liberté. Et surtout quand ça pouvait aider. Il avait pris l'argent pour payer les factures d'hôpital de Lola qui ne cessaient de s'accroître au fil des mois, alors qu'elle était de plus en plus malade. Il n'avait rien dit à Riley à propos des pourboires, tout comme il n'avait rien dit au sujet des billets qu'elle lui avait donnés la fois suivante et la fois d'après. Et ça avait continué comme ça, encore et encore. Elle lui glissait deux, trois, quatre cents dollars et il les prenait sans aucun remerciement, sans laisser voir qu'il avait reçu cent dollars supplémentaires. Ça la rendait furieuse. Elle attendait, sans aucun doute, une sorte de « merci » sauvage et sans conviction, mais un remerciement quand même.

C'était le premier novembre et Jack était préoccupé. Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans son jeu, quel que soit à quoi Riley essayait de jouer et quand elle entra, il fit de son mieux pour se glisser dans l'arrière-boutique. Son patron l'avait rattrapé et il l'avait menacé de le foutre à la porte s'il ne retournait pas au comptoir. Riley voulait acheter des steaks à personne d'autre et s'il lui arrivait de s'absenter quand elle était présente, son patron lui reprochait d'avoir perdu les trente-cinq dollars qu'elle apportait à l'entreprise.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, initiale Jay ? Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir.

Riley lui sourit faiblement. Jack remarqua une coupure particulièrement profonde qui rampait le long de son cou, pour s'étendre derrière son oreille et finir par dessiner un arc gracieux sous sa mâchoire. C'était mince, probablement causé par la pointe d'un couteau, mais ça gâchait la douceur de sa peau et laisserait sans doute une cicatrice.

— Je suppose qu'on peut dire que je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer au chat et à la souris, aujourd'hui.

Jack posa le sac de steaks en face d'elle et se pencha péniblement pour récupérer le coupon de facturation. Il sentit les yeux de Riley le suivre dans ses mouvements, ses yeux brûlant sa peau.

— Qui a dit que tu étais le chat ?

Elle leva un sourcil exceptionnellement imparfait. Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient peut-être tous les deux fatigués.

Avec un effort supplémentaire, Jack se força à lui répondre. Il était tenté, très cruellement, de simplement lui demander l'argent pour en finir au plus vite. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il se retint en pensant à la toux de Lola, ou en songeant comment « deux mois » s'étaient transformés en « n'importe quand ». Il ne pouvait la chasser de son esprit, comme si elle était un intriguant mystère. Il tapota ses doigts contre le comptoir, trouvant un rythme lent et ennuyeux.

— Qui d'autre ça pourrait-être ? À moins que tu me dises que c'est « un chat » qui t'a fait cette jolie petite égratignure au cou ?

Riley ne répondit rien, le regardant avec des yeux vides, le visage insondable. Jack poussa un profond soupir et continua :

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ? Tu as brulé le dîner ?

Il frappa deux fois sur le sac de steaks. Riley se lécha les lèvres d'un air absent et lui répondit, avec cette même expression vide.

— Non.

Jack haussa les épaules avec nonchalance face à sa maigre réponse et poussa le ticket vers elle. Elle baissa les yeux sur lui pendant une minute complète, au moins, avant de prendre un stylo et de griffonner quelque chose qui ressemblait, du point de vue de Jack, à une adresse. Riley termina d'écrire, puis elle arracha le bas du ticket pour le lui rendre, se penchant très près de lui, face à face.

— C'est là que je veux que tu me rencontres. Demain, vingt-et-une heure.

Il baissa les yeux sur le bordereau aux extrémités dentelées. Le papier pas cher et recyclé était si fragile qu'il semblait presque pouvoir se désintégrer entre vos mains, couvert d'encre de mauvaise qualité qui déteignait sur vos doigts et y restait toute la journée. Une fois, cette fille avait remarqué une tache sombre sur sa lèvre et avait utilisé son pouce pour l'essuyer. Ils avaient continué à se fixer pendant cinq bonnes minutes après que l'encre ait totalement disparu, hypnotisés par une chose que chacun d'eux ne pouvait même pas analyser ou comprendre.

— Pourquoi je ferais ça ?demanda-t-il.

Il loucha pour déchiffrer l'adresse qui était griffonnée en grosses lettres tout en boucles, si excessivement fleuries qu'elles étaient presque aussi difficiles à lire que ses propres gribouillages malpropres. C'était un entrepôt connu depuis des lustres pour son association avec la mafia irlandaise, s'il s'en souvenait bien, il avait été tout sauf vacant au cours de ces dernières années. Depuis que les Sabatino avaient repris le contrôle des Narrows.

Riley se pencha encore pour murmurer tranquillement, la voix à peine audible derrière les coups et les sifflements qui provenaient de l'arrière-boutique.

— Je le vois dans tes yeux. Le désespoir. C'est en toi. Cette vie. Tu peux choisir deux chemins, Jay. Si tu choisis le premier, tu vas tomber dans l'oubli. Tu vas boire, jouer et voler… tu auras faim et tu seras tellement malheureux que tu souhaiteras pendant tous ces putains de jours que tu vivras, prendre cette arme que tu gardes pour te « protéger » et te la coller sur la tempe. C'est ta première option. La deuxième, c'est que tu peux choisir le chemin que très peu de gens ayant grandi ici ont le cran de choisir, ou pas assez de cervelle pour le faire. Ces gens ne restent pas assis à attendre que quelque chose vienne jusqu'à eux. Ils n'ont pas toute sorte de préjugés stupides au sujet du bien ou du mal. Ils savent que s'ils veulent quelque chose, ils doivent sortir et _forcer _quelqu'un à le leur donner. Et s'ils sont intelligents, ils le feront ils obtiendront ce qu'ils veulent, sans se demander s'ils le peuvent. Tu es comme ça. Je l'ai su à la minute où je suis entrée ici et dès que tu m'as parlé.

Jack considéra les paroles de Riley en silence la raideur de ses lèvres et l'éclat fiévreux dans ses yeux lui disaient qu'elle n'était pas simplement en train de parler sans savoir, mais qu'elle était complètement persuadée qu'il faisait partie de ce deuxième groupe qu'elle avait mentionné. Il détestait admettre qu'elle avait raison, mais il semblait qu'elle avait exactement mis le doigt sur la vérité. Ces deux types distincts de personnes étaient ce qui composait les Narrows. Et il était évident de dire que ceux qui choisissaient la seconde voie étaient comme les Sabatino et les Riley, qui avaient construit de véritables empires sur la peur et l'influence. Ils étaient des escrocs, sans aucun scrupule. Ils étaient tout-puissants, en charge de leur propre destin, de leur propre vie. C'était quelque chose que si peu de gens avait en vivant dans la pauvreté, si on pouvait dire, et c'était quelque chose que Jack voulait désespérément.

— Nous pouvons nous entraider, déclara Riley d'une voix feutrée, mais emphatique.

Jack jeta un autre coup d'œil sur le morceau de papier dans sa main avant de le replier et de le mettre dans sa poche. Il regarda les yeux de Riley, presque sauvages dans leur intensité et il garda une voix calme lorsqu'il lui répondit.

— Ça fera trente-cinq dollars.

.

.

.

Il n'était rentré à la maison qu'à minuit vingt ce soir-là. Ses bras étaient pratiquement paralysés par tout le travail qu'il avait été forcé à faire des kilos et des kilos de viande qui devaient être déchargés, rechargés, puis découpés, hachés, désossés, accrochés et ainsi de suite. Il y avait une douleur aiguë, presque lancinante, juste derrière son œil droit et il puait horriblement le sang, les tripes et la sueur. L'état d'esprit dans lequel il était pouvait presque être comparé à la possession démoniaque aux yeux de la majorité de la société. Et malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de glisser la main dans la poche de son jean, pour serrer son poing autour de ce morceau de papier fragile. Les murmures émotifs de Peyton Riley résonnaient encore à ses oreilles :

— _Nous pouvons nous entraider… _

Mais comment pouvait-elle, elle la femme trophée d'un parrain de la mafia —qui s'occupait plus de la décorer avec des cicatrices plutôt que de lui donner privilège et dévouement— lui venir en aide ?

_Elle était riche. _

Mais égocentrique, évidemment. Jack n'était pas assez bête pour croire que tout ce qu'elle faisait était à son avantage, elle voulait obtenir quelque chose de leur partenariat. Et peut-être qu'elle pourrait le jeter sous un bus, ou devant le canon d'une arme à feu si l'occasion se présentait. Et elle obtiendrait ses services gratuitement, quels qu'ils soient.

_Elle était influente. _

S'allier avec elle pouvait être dangereux, stupide… ou cela pourrait l'aider à sortir de ce cercle vicieux de dépendance d'autrui. Il pourrait enfin être responsable de ses actes. Avoir de l'argent et des relations.

_S'allier avec elle était dangereux. _

Mais ça valait le coup ?

Il n'en était pas sûr. Il commençait à croire que cela pourrait l'être et les diamants scintillants qui étaient suspendus à ses oreilles dansaient devant ses yeux chaque fois qu'il clignait. Jack s'était même permis de réfléchir brièvement à quoi pourrait ressembler le visage de cette fille s'il lui offrait des boucles d'oreilles comme celles de Riley… ou peut-être un manteau de fourrure, quelque chose fabriqué avec du renard ou du vison. Les factures d'hôpital seraient payées, il pourrait emmener Lola dans un grand hôpital et ne jamais avoir à refuser de nouveaux traitements. Elle aurait les meilleurs soins. Elle irait à nouveau mieux…

Le vieux bout de papier ressemblait à de l'or dans sa paume.

— Oh, Jack ! T'es là.

Il cligna des yeux sans arriver à éteindre complètement la flamme torride qui brûlait en eux. Heureusement, ce n'était pas cette fille qui lui parlait, c'était sa mère, assise à la table de cuisine, les mains enroulées autour d'une tasse de café, les cheveux blonds ébouriffés.

Il y eut un moment où l'univers entier sembla exploser, parce que Jack savait que sa mère n'était _jamais _à la maison à cette heure de la nuit. Jamais, pas depuis la nuit où son père était mort…

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Sa mère le regarda curieusement, les yeux bouffis et rouges, mais où on lisait distinctement la douleur qui indiquait un autre drame… Lola était morte…

— J'ai pris une nuit de repos. J'suis un peu malade et Bill voulait prendre soin d'moi…

Un fantôme de sourire passa sur son visage fatigué. Jack eut l'envie sauvage de prendre la tasse de café brûlant et de la lui jeter, renversant le liquide chaud sur le visage, le cou et les bras de sa mère.

— _Bill_, répéta froidement Jack, c'est vrai. Et tant que t'es là, j'aimerais bien te demander… Depuis quand peut-il vivre ici et faire sa loi ?

Ses yeux sombres brillèrent d'indignation.

— T'devrais être plus reconnaissant envers Bill, Jack, gronda-t-elle, Lola a besoin d'un bon modèle masculin. Quelqu'un doit reprendre la place de ton père.

— Parce que tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a pas _d'autres hommes_ qui ont l'âge de travailler dur dans cette maison en dehors de _Bill. _

Il étendit ses mains ensanglantées de chaque côté, avec un ricanement de mépris, mais sa mère secoua juste la tête avec exaspération.

La tasse de café fut reposée avec un bruit sourd et elle passa une main sur son front.

— Arrête de prendre Bill pour un méchant, Jack. C'pas parce que ton père est mort que ça veut dire que tu peux devenir l'homme de la maison. T'es pas encore un homme. T'es encore qu'un gosse. Bill peut être un père pour toi, il peut…

— Il peut te tenir compagnie la nuit et combler ce petit besoin qui te troue le cœur et qui réclame une attention constante. C'est la seule chose à quoi sert _Bill_, cracha Jack.

Il était immédiatement devenu furieux en entendant le mot « gosse » qui le définissait. Les gamins ne travaillaient pas toute l'après-midi et toute la soirée à découper des carcasses d'animaux, les gosses ne recevaient pas des propositions par des putes et des filles de la mafia.

— D'où vient toute c'te colère, Jack ?

Sa voix s'était élevée, mais elle ne bougeait pas de son siège. Son visage était lisse, avec une expression indéchiffrable, la tête penchée en arrière pour mieux le regarder. Quelque chose dans le tic nerveux de ses doigts, ou dans le tremblement de ses épaules lui disait qu'elle anticipait un coup, lui rappelant les nuits, il y a bien longtemps, où un homme différent la dominait alors que Jack regardait.

— T'es juste comme lui… juste comme ton père…

Jack recula, serrant les poings et les lèvres. Il voulait agir comme son père, il voulait sentir son poing rentrer en collision sur le côté de sa petite tête fragile, il voulait la briser, la soumettre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait assez et qu'elle se lève d'elle-même. Après toutes ces années à se demander pourquoi son père battait sa mère, il le savait enfin. Cette chose dans ses yeux, cette expression d'impuissance totale, elle _priait _juste pour ça.

— Je ne suis _pas _comme lui.

Un mouvement provocateur de la tête, puis un autre ricanement de dégoût et sa mère se recroquevilla sur son siège. Mais elle ne résistait pas, elle ne parlait pas… elle attendait. Elle représentait, tout à coup, tout ce que Jack méprisait. Une main fouilla au plus profond de sa poche, et son poing se referma autour de ce morceau de papier déjà froissé. Son père avait été emprisonné dans cette vie à cause de sa dépendance à l'alcool et sa mère ne voulait pas faire ce qu'il fallait pour se lever et faire avancer les choses par elle-même. Mais Jack ne serait pas comme eux, il pouvait se couper de tout cela. Il pouvait changer les choses pour lui et pour Lola. Il pouvait faire des choses que ses parents étaient trop faibles pour accomplir. Se battre.

— Je ne le suis pas. Tu vas voir. Je ne suis pas comme lui.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un petit bout de papier.

.

.

.

L'entrepôt était collé derrière un fouillis de choses, à moitié caché derrière un bâtiment délabré connu pour abriter ce genre de personnes qui travaillaient pour les Riley. Les gens n'habitaient jamais longtemps dans ce bâtiment. Parfois, ils mourraient, parfois ils disparaissaient, parfois ils s'enfuyaient et ils avaient parfois juste assez d'argent pour habiter dans un meilleur endroit.

L'entrepôt lui-même était aussi délabré et abandonné que le reste des bâtiments qui se dressaient autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucune différence, il pouvait voir des portes métalliques rouillées, ou des murs sans fenêtres et imaginer que des gens puissants étaient assis à l'intérieur en planifiant la mort ou l'usurpation de personnes aussi puissantes qu'elles. Mais Jack en savait assez après tout ce temps les apparences étaient trompeuses.

Il n'y avait pas de gardes du corps debout à l'entrée, quelque chose que les Sabatino avaient toujours. Il était évident qu'ils avaient plus de pouvoir, plus d'influence et surtout, plus de gens adeptes et prêts à mourir pour eux. Et même si ce n'était pas parfait ou que ce n'était peut-être pas un moyen simple pour résoudre ses problèmes, Jack pensait que même la mafia qui tombait à la seconde place était mieux que rien. Ils pouvaient quand même lui donner _un peu _d'argent. En outre, il y avait toujours Riley et la flamme dans ses yeux qui lui avait fait croire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais crues possibles auparavant.

Deux coups puissants sur la porte d'entrée crasseuse, un cadenas, un crissement de métal qui souleva une couche de poussière et Jack sentit que c'était peut-être le début de quelque chose de très grand pour lui, quelque chose qui pourrait tout changer.

Un homme noir aux proportions intimidantes, qui semblait mesurer plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et avec des épaules deux fois plus grandes que celles de Jack, ouvrit la porte. Le grand gars, le visage froid, paraissait tout faire pour le faire fuir.

— T'veux quoi ? grogna l'homme.

C'était troublant pour Jack de devoir lever les yeux pour regarder quelqu'un. Habituellement, il était celui qui dominait les autres de sa taille. Il constata qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

— Peyton Riley, répondit-il en refusant de se laisser intimider.

Dans son esprit, il réfléchit à plusieurs manières possibles de l'attaquer, en utilisant son poids et sa taille contre lui, si la situation s'envenimait. Il valait mieux, réfléchit-il, passer au crible tous les « et si ? » pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu.

— J'ai un rendez-vous…

Les yeux noirs de l'homme brillaient avec méfiance. Jack se sentit ennuyé que Riley n'ait pas pris la peine de dire au chien de garde de bien se tenir.

— P'quoi t'veux voir Ma'ame Riley ? Elle a dit à personne qu'elle attendait quelqu'un.

— Eh bien, je ne suis pas exactement un invité… Laisse-moi entrer, tu veux ? Je ne vais pas rester à attendre dehors.

L'homme noir se redressa et croisa ses bras musclés, sa mâchoire carrée se serrant de désapprobation et de méfiance. De l'intérieur du bâtiment, il entendit un bruit sec de talons sur le sol, puis une voix fraîche et familière émanant de derrière la grande masse de muscles.

— Tout va bien, Willie. Je lui ai demandé de venir ici.

L'homme tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui, mais il resta là à bloquer la porte, le front plissé par la confusion et l'indécision, comme s'il ne savait pas trop s'il devait bouger.

— Vraiment, Willie, tout va bien. C'est… eh bien, tu peux dire que c'est notre ami.

Une main blanche et délicate jura scandaleusement contre la peau d'ébène et Willie se détacha lentement de l'entrée, les yeux sombres encore posés sur Jack alors qu'il entrait à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Il ferma brusquement la porte derrière lui. L'intérieur était confortable, ayant l'apparence d'un salon ou d'un bar aux environs de six heures du matin, juste après le dernier client. De vieilles chaises rongées par les termites et des canapés étaient éparpillés sur toute la surface, avec un billard et plusieurs tables de jeu, ainsi qu'une grande vitrine qui contenait des bouteilles d'alcool poussiéreuses. Tout ça puait la désuétude et l'abandon.

— Nous ne venons plus ici souvent. C'était surtout un endroit que papa gardait pour nous, si jamais nous en avions besoin… Johnny a les Narrows maintenant et il ne tape que dans le meilleur, elle renifla et se tint près de Jack, ses talons l'élevant à quelques centimètres de sa taille habituelle. Une vieille cachette d'irlandais n'est pas suffisante pour les puissants Sabatino.

L'homme noir nommé Willie secoua la tête et grogna, serrant son poing géant de gorille jusqu'à ce que ses jointures craquent d'un air menaçant.

— P'tête bien que l'vieux Willie devrait poursuivre c'te femmelette et lui apprendre à avoir un p'tit peu d'respect.

— Willie est avec nous depuis des années. Il est venu en Alabama quand il avait seize ans, n'est-ce pas Willie ? Papa a pris soin de lui. Il a l'âme la plus loyale que tu ne puisses jamais rencontrer. Entièrement dédié aux Riley et seulement aux Riley.

Elle regarda l'homme massif avec un regard d'une tendresse sans précédent.

— Et qui n'est pas convaincu par le charme huileux de mon mari dégoûtant, pas vrai Willie ?

— J'suis capab' de dire quand un homme est pas bon. Et il est pas bon.

Riley fit un geste vers l'une des chaises, dans une invitation évidente à s'asseoir et à se mettre à l'aise. Jack n'était pas très enclin à accepter, il se sentait mieux debout, surtout si l'ombre de Willie devait planer sur eux toute la soirée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été invité ici et il ne voulait pas être sur le cul lorsqu'il aurait besoin d'être bien campé sur ses pieds.

Riley dut sentir ça, car elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'armoire à liqueur, l'ouvrant et en soulevant de la poussière, avant de tirer une carafe remplie de liquide rouge foncé.

— Dauvissat. Mon préféré. C'est la dernière bouteille, je l'ai ouverte pour fêter mes fiançailles…

Riley déboucha la carafe et la porta à son nez pour inspirer profondément. Ses paupières battirent et l'expression de son visage s'adoucit, accompagnée d'une sorte de tristesse terrible qui la fit vaciller brièvement avant d'être remplacée par cet air sauvage qu'elle montrait le plus souvent. Elle reboucha la bouteille et la replaça avec le plus grand soin, pour ensuite offrir un sourire nettement tranchant à Jack.

— Je garde le reste pour les funérailles.

— De qui ? interrogea Jack en se rapprochant de l'endroit où se tenait Riley.

Willie le suivit, les mains croisées sur son torse et son visage toujours aussi tendu alors qu'il regardait la progression de Jack à travers la pièce.

— De mon mari.

Le reflet acier et sauvage était de retour. Dans la pénombre de l'entrepôt, elle ressemblait à un beau zombi, prête à dévorer la chair des vivants.

— J'espère que je n'aurai pas trop longtemps à attendre… Tu veux quelque chose à boire, au fait ?

Si elle voulait le choquer, cela n'avait pas marché. La déclaration au sujet de la mort de son mari était quelque chose de totalement terne et sans intérêt pour Jack. Il était évident par la façon dont elle prononçait son nom et par les blessures qu'il laissait sur son visage, qu'ils se haïssaient tous les deux. En fait, Jack avait eu l'impression que Riley l'avait attiré ici afin de le forcer à tuer Johnny Sabatino. Et il ne pouvait pas dire que cette pensée le dégoûtait. Il avait déjà décidé que, si c'était le cas, sa réponse dépendrait entièrement du prix qu'elle était prête à payer.

— Je ne bois pas, répondit Jack et Riley lui lança un regard incrédule.

— Eh bien, eh bien, initiale Jay… Tu es plein de surprises, pas vrai ?

Riley lança un regard pointu à Willie, qui se tenait immobile telle une gargouille au sommet d'un ancien donjon.

— Je t'avais dit qu'il était différent, Willie. Il ne boit pas, il travaille dur, bien plus que n'importe quel jeune homme, il a un manque de respect total envers les personnes puissantes et il conserve son petit nom… un vrai mystère.

— J'aime pas les mystères, ma'ame. Y'a rien d'bon, jamais, qui vient d'eux.

Une horloge poussiéreuse qui pendait sur un mur sonna, annonçant qu'il était dix heures et Jack soupira. L'épuisement pesait sur son esprit ainsi que sur son corps, même l'excitation et l'anxiété qu'il ressentait au sujet de cette excursion se révélaient être lassantes.

— Ce n'est pas important si je suis un mystère. Ce qui importe, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as demandé de venir ici. De quelle manière on va s'entraider, si l'on peut vraiment.

Jack se lécha les lèvres puis haussa les épaules face au silence qui accompagnait sa déclaration.

— Je n'aime pas, euh, _perdre _mon temps. Je suis très occupé, tu sais ? Alors finissons-en avec ça.

Riley gratta distraitement la coupure fine sur sa mâchoire en allant prendre place sur un siège, lui faisant une fois de plus signe de s'asseoir. De nouveau, il refusa de bouger et il entendit les jointures de Willie craquer à côté de lui.

— Alors, allons droit au but, Jay, Jack sentit la tension dans son cou et ses épaules disparaître, je veux que tu travailles pour moi. Ou, en fait, pour mon mari.

Il y eut un silence, un choc lourd qui remplit la salle et Jack savait qu'il n'était pas le seul surpris et encore debout dans cet entrepôt abandonné.

— Et à quoi ça sert, pour nous deux ? demanda Jack en plissant les yeux.

La proposition était bizarre et suspecte, à moins que Riley s'attendît à ce qu'il lui serve d'avocat personnel et de protecteur contre son tyran de mari (ce qui serait du suicide) il n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi cela servirait.

La lueur méchante était plus forte dans ses yeux maintenant et ses épaules se courbèrent en avant alors qu'elle se préparait à expliquer directement son plan. Jack commençait à craindre que cela s'avère terne et impossible, probablement pathétique.

— Je pense que tu as de la cervelle, Jay. Réellement rusé, tu vois ? Johnny suscite beaucoup de respect et c'est un véritable champion quand il s'agit de braquer une arme contre les autres pour se garnir les poches, mais il n'a pas la flamme que tu as dans les yeux. Et il n'a pas de cervelle. Je peux t'assurer que tu es plus intelligent que la moitié des hommes de Johnny. En ce moment, quelqu'un comme toi… quelqu'un d'intelligent et de désespéré qui veut obtenir de l'argent de l'organisation… ça n'a pas de prix pour lui. Il t'embauchera directement. Tu veux de l'argent, n'est-ce pas ? Johnny peut t'en donner. Des milliers de dollars, de la drogue, ou des putains et de la bonne nourriture, tout ce que tu veux.

Jack n'était pas intéressé par les putes et la nourriture, ou la drogue, qu'il pourrait avoir facilement dans ce trou perdu, mais il était intéressé par l'argent… des milliers de dollars et pour quoi ? Pour courir et transporter de la drogue à destination de la part de la famille Sabatino ? Peut-être en vendre une partie, peut-être bousculer les autres parce qu'ils lui devaient de l'argent ? Cela semblait si facile, trop facile et il y avait certainement quelque chose qui manquait…

— Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas… gagner ?

Riley se mit à rire, d'un rire strident, à bout de souffle dans toute son excitation.

— Toi ! Tu ne m'as pas écouté, Jay ? Tu es plus intelligent qu'eux. Tu es malin, je le sais. Et je sais, je peux le voir dans tes yeux… que tu es impitoyable. Il ne te faudra pas longtemps pour prendre le contrôle, pour que les hommes de Johnny te suivent _toi_, tu vois ? Et moi, bien sûr, puisque je suis la femme, je reste ici. Et dès que tu as réussi ça, la seule chose qui se dresse sur notre chemin pour prendre le contrôle de la situation est… Johnny.

Jack sentit un petit sourire malsain étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose de pervers et de satisfaisant de pouvoir deviner la suite.

— Donc, tu veux que je le tue, c'est ça ?

Les mains blanches de Riley se crispèrent par réflexe. Les mots qu'elle prononça sortirent dans un sifflement venimeux et elle ressemblait plus, tout à coup, à un serpent plutôt qu'à une femme.

— Non… Non, _je _veux le tuer. Mais je ne peux pas le faire seule. Si Johnny meurt avec tous ses hommes de main de son côté, tous les doigts seront dirigés vers moi. Ils vont m'abattre. Mais si toi tu es là et que tu joues un peu avec les esprits… pour casser les alliances… voler un peu de loyauté… on pourra dire que des mutins lui ont tranché la gorge. Personne ne le saura et à ce moment-là, personne ne s'en souciera.

Les pensées de Jack voyagèrent. Il avait d'abord vu Johnny Sabatino et Peyton Riley ensemble, ce dernier la tirant en bas des marches d'une église, les mains jointes par le mariage quelques minutes avant. Le feu dans ses yeux était justifié, la soif de sang de son mari acceptable lorsqu'on tenait compte des ecchymoses dont il l'avait marquée, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié… certaines personnes qu'elle avait ignorées ce jour-là.

— Tu oublies les autres. Les Sabatino. On ne les appelle pas la famille _du crime _pour rien. Leur loyauté ne sera pas corrompue. Johnny Sabatino Senior…

— Va mourir. Il a eu une pneumonie cet hiver et il ne va pas mieux depuis. Il ne va pas vivre longtemps et il ne sera certainement pas en mesure de s'occuper de nous. Et pour le reste… il y a plus de personnes étrangères qui travaillent pour Johnny que des personnes de la famille. Et si nous pouvons les démanteler...

Riley écarta les mains et sa langue humidifia ses lèvres, étrangement, comme la langue d'un serpent. Jack croyait presque qu'elle était aussi fourchue.

— J'ai pensé à tout. Tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner. J'en sais quelque chose et ce serait du suicide si je n'avais pas la bonne personne avec moi… mais je t'ai trouvé _toi. _Ils te suivront, j'en suis sûre. Auprès de Johnny, tu auras l'air d'un saint pour eux. Il hurle toujours ses ordres et ses hommes meurent à la minute où ils font quelque chose de mal. Ils en ont déjà marre de lui. Et si tu offres de renverser les Sabatino et de _leur _donner de la puissance, de _leur _donner plus de profit… Ils te mangeront dans la main.

Jack se leva et écouta, immobile, mais son esprit courrait déjà avec les mots de Riley. Ses yeux étaient enflammés, hors de contrôle et Jack estima qu'il était dangereux de les regarder, de peur d'être brûlé. Mais les choses qu'elle disait semblaient possibles… elles semblaient faisables… et s'il le pouvait, s'il pouvait faire tomber une famille de la mafia et se mettre avec Riley aux commandes…

— Toi et moi, bébé… on peut les faire tomber.

Il était juste assez désespéré pour essayer, même si cela devait se terminer dans le même genre de flammes incontrôlables qu'il y avait derrière les yeux de Riley.

— Combien je vais avoir ? Combien tu me donnes ?

Les yeux de Riley le couvèrent à sa question et il avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait le mordre.

— La promesse d'une alliance et d'une future organisation ne te suffit pas ?

Jack n'hésita pas à répondre.

— Non, j'ai besoin de plus, j'ai besoin d'argent _maintenant. _Si les choses se passent mal…

— _Bien_ _sûr _que ça se passera bien ! Je te l'ai dit…

Jack l'interrompit, étouffant sa voix haut perchée avec la sienne plus puissante et agréable.

— _Si _les choses ne se passent pas bien… j'ai besoin de savoir que je ne fais pas ça pour rien. J'ai… des choses que je dois régler. Si je me retrouve au fond d'une rivière à cause de ton mari adoré, j'ai besoin de savoir que j'en tirerais quelque chose avant que je ne finisse en nourriture pour poissons.

Riley resta assise en silence, en regardant Jack de ses yeux durs comme du silex qui lui picotèrent la peau. Qu'elle accepte ou pas n'était pas sa préoccupation, il avait besoin de cet argent et il n'allait pas mettre un pied en avant pour risquer inutilement sa vie.

— Très bien, accepta-t-elle finalement.

Jack ne put réprimer le sourire satisfait qui se répandit sur son visage.

— Deux mille dollars toutes les deux semaines, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. En plus de ce que Johnny te donnera… ça devrait être plus que suffisant.

Ce n'était pas plus que suffisant, mais il n'ajouta rien. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que les factures d'hôpital de Lola étaient bien au-delà de cinquante mille dollars et qu'elle était de plus en plus malade.

— Tu n'es pas un junkie, hein ? demanda tout à coup Riley.

Les rayons X déferlèrent sur lui, mais il ne broncha pas. Elle ne trouverait rien, jamais, en l'examinant. Même si elle le regardait de haut en bas, elle ne trouverait rien qui le trahirait.

— Non.

Apparemment satisfaite de la fade et honnête réponse, mais ayant encore des doutes au sujet de l'argent demandé, Riley hocha la tête puis sourit finement avec un début de plaisir.

— Parfait. Tu sais… Tu es parfait pour ça… Non allons être tout en haut en peu de temps, Jay. Toi et moi… Et puis, je vais enfin avoir le genre de respect que j'ai toujours mérité.

Willie prit enfin la parole d'une voix qui tremblait de peur et d'émotion.

— Ma'ame, je pense que c'pas euh… une bonne idée. Vous allez être tuée ! Qu'est c'que vot' papa dira au vieux Willie s'il découvre que j'ai laissé faire quelque chose d'aussi bête…

Le visage de Riley se radoucit immédiatement et sa voix devint douce comme le miel quand elle s'adressa à l'homme noir qui tremblait.

— Willie, mon chéri… tu sais que je peux prendre soin de moi. Je suis plus intelligente que la moitié de ces hommes dans leur petit club… et avec Jay ici, qui m'aide… La seule chose dont tu as besoin de t'inquiéter est de garder Jay en sécurité. S'il est en sécurité, j'irai bien.

Jack voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de protection, mais le désir d'indépendance se perdit quand il pensa à la tâche monumentale qui l'attendait. Démonter une famille du crime qui avait ce statut et cette influence n'allait pas être facile, ce serait peut-être inutile, impossible et s'il avait un peu de muscles de son côté, cela ne ferait que multiplier ses chances.

Willie regarda Jack avec une certaine inquiétude, mais sa mâchoire se serra et il hocha la tête avec détermination.

— J'jure haut et fort d'faire en sorte que rien d'mauvais arrive à M'sieur Jay.

* * *

_Laissez donc votre avis au sujet de Peyton et de son plan. Que ressentez-vous ? Que pensez-vous ? Et Willie ? (J'adoooore Willie !)_

_A très bientôt très chers lecteurs ! _


	9. Chapitre 9

******DISCLAIMER :** —The Dark Knight, le Joker, et Batman (…) appartiendront toujours aux DC Comics & à C. Nolan. ******« GRAVE »** appartiendra toujours à ******_BCooper_**, (qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fanfiction) ainsi que son univers, et ses OC. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**BÊTA : **Il n'est pas encore passé sous bêta-lecture. Mais il sera uploadé dès que ce sera fait. **_  
_**

**NDT : **Je tenais à m'excuser envers les reviewers à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre au chapitre précédent, mais sachez que vos reviews m'ont été droit au coeur et qu'elles ont étés rudement appréciées. Je me suis dépêchée de relire ce chapitre pour le poster, afin que le précédent soit encore assez frais dans vos mémoires. Vous allez l'aimer, je pense. Et vous allez rencontrer l'un de mes personnages préférés (bien que secondaire). Cette traduction me tient toujours autant à coeur et grand dieu, que je l'aime !

_BONNE LECTURE _!

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX **

.

.

.

.

Quand il avait quitté Riley, elle lui avait dit qu'elle reprendrait contact avec lui pour commencer les grands projets. Les jours passaient et il attendait, avec anxiété, colère et impatience— oui, toutes ces choses à la fois.

Il n'avait plus eu aucun contact avec Riley ou Willie pour le moment, mais il avait encore de l'espoir. C'était sa dernière chance, c'était devenu son seul salut. Avec la promesse d'une possible rédemption, mais qui semblait dangereuse et probablement stupide. Il avait constaté que tout ce pour quoi il avait durement travaillé ne signifiait rien. L'école était dénuée de sens, mais ça avait toujours été le cas. Maintenant, son boulot et le salaire qu'il empochait à la fin de la semaine semblait superflu et dérisoire. Et la douleur dans ses bras, son dos et ses poignets n'en valait pas la peine quand il pensait à l'argent qu'il pourrait gagner en travaillant avec les Sabatino.

Il comptait beaucoup sur ça. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Jack rentra péniblement chez lui à vingt-deux heures, les phalanges endolories par la multitude de saucisses qu'il avait eu à faire ce jour-là. Il était certain qu'il avait dû faire un kilomètre de saucisses. Tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était se glisser dans son lit et dormir pendant des années, sans jamais utiliser à nouveau ses mains pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que de travailler à la boucherie.

Il était à mi-parcours quand une silhouette mince déboula sur le côté du bâtiment pour venir le heurter de plein fouet. Jack trébucha, un peu sonné et regarda la forme étalée sur le trottoir, avec ses cheveux noir ébouriffés et sa peau blanche qui brillait dans le pâle clair de lune. La peau de la jeune fille semblait avoir été couverte de poussière d'étoiles et il sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à courir dans tous les sens ? demanda Jack en se baissant pour la remettre sur pieds.

Elle tangua contre lui, le corps mou et flexible. Il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était cognée la tête en tombant. C'était soit ça, soit elle était complètement figée à cause de sa proximité, ce qui serait quelque chose qu'il serait heureux de savoir, même si c'était purement improbable.

Sa tête se pencha en arrière alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui. La lune illumina son visage et les larmes qui s'accrochaient à ses cils sombres étaient dangereusement suspendues, prêtes à tomber. Un de ses doigts rudes glissa sur sa joue pour essuyer une larme et elle soupira un lourd bruit haletant qui s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes.

Elle enfouit son visage contre son torse et s'accrocha à lui, les sanglots secouant son corps et son souffle réchauffant sa peau à travers le tissu mince. Jack n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui pouvait calmer les sanglots des filles— ni même toutes sortes de sanglots, en fait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait été aussi près de lui.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle de leur plein gré, la tirant plus près afin qu'il puisse enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux et sentir sa douce odeur. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, c'était probablement ce jour-là dans la salle de bain et cela lui paraissait bien lointain. Trop lointain. Pourquoi étaient-ils restés à l'écart depuis ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir…

— Lola…

Cette fille renifla et se frotta furieusement les yeux.

— Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Alors, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Elle essuya ses joues brillantes. Jack avait envie de l'embrasser, de goûter la salinité de ses larmes sur ses lèvres, mais il étouffa son désir et attendit sa réponse.

Son souffle chaud chatouilla son cou alors qu'elle respirait, essayant de se calmer suffisamment pour parler d'une manière cohérente.

— Rien. Juste que ma mère est… elle-même… Je devais être chez toi il y a une heure. Lola est probablement en train de m'attendre.

Elle tendit la main et attrapa la sienne, en resserrant sa poigne avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour embrasser ses doigts sales, exprimant soudainement une dévotion frénétique. Le geste confus lui plaisait.

— Allez, viens. Elle va être contente que tu sois rentré plus tôt. Il est à peine dix heures.

Cette fille resta collée à ses côtés pendant tout le chemin qui les séparaient de chez lui, sa main serrant la sienne avec acharnement jusqu'à ce que ses doigts en soient endoloris. Il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, en y réfléchissant. La jouissance que lui provoquait le poids de cette fille pressé contre lui, couplée à l'admiration sans fin qu'il éprouvait en regardant les traits délicats de son visage, était presque troublante, mais pas tout à fait. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il se sentait assez bien pour profiter d'elle et même la douleur accumulée dans ses doigts mourrait avec la pression de sa main contre la sienne.

Il avait même osé se permettre un moment d'inattention, purement heureux, se voyant entrer chez lui, prendre une douche chaude, s'asseoir sur le canapé avec elle et Lola, se détendre pour le reste de la nuit, comme ils avaient toujours l'habitude de faire. Bien avant que les choses ne deviennent chaotiques. A l'époque où les larmes accrochées à ses cils étaient dues à une abondance de rire, à l'époque où ce n'était pas causé par la colère et la tristesse.

Mais Jack oubliait que les choses n'étaient pas comme au bon vieux temps et qu'elles ne pourraient l'être. On ne pouvait pas recréer le passé. Surtout pas quand un cadeau vous attendait patiemment, sous la forme d'un trou du cul fainéant qui s'incrustait dans votre vie.

Bill Whitting était assis à sa place habituelle sur le canapé, une bière serrée dans son poing gras, tout comme la première fois où Jack l'avait rencontré. Il était généralement dans le lit avec sa mère quand Jack rentrait à la maison, donc il pouvait parfois ignorer son existence. Mais Jack était rentré plus tôt ce soir et il pouvait dire tout de suite que c'était une bonne coïncidence.

Lola était assise à l'extrémité opposée, dans une posture rigide et elle paraissait anormalement pâle, bien plus que d'habitude. Jack pouvait voir sa poitrine monter et descendre rapidement de là où il se tenait, depuis la porte d'entrée avec cette fille. Reposant entre la maigre cuisse droite de Lola et celle de gauche et charnue de Bill se trouvait sa main libre, qui tapait ostensiblement contre le coussin sale et abîmé. L'air à l'intérieur était lourd et indiscutablement mauvais. Un seul coup d'œil à l'expression choquée de Lola, à la manière dont ses yeux coupables vacillaient sur la main de Bill et le visage de Jack lui suffit. Il sut immédiatement que Bill Witthing avait tenté de toucher ce qui ne lui appartenait pas, ce qui n'appartenait à _personne._

Sans réfléchir, une étrange sensation d'engourdissement le traversant de toute part, Jack se pencha et atteignit l'intérieur de sa chaussure, en retirant le couteau replié qu'il gardait caché à l'intérieur. Il avançait déjà à grands pas vers le canapé au moment où il l'ouvrit d'un mouvement sec du poignet et il entendit cette fille crier son nom derrière lui. Mais c'était brumeux et confus cela ne sembla pas atteindre son cerveau.

Lola tomba du canapé et rampa vers cette fille pendant que Jack attrapait l'homme par le devant de sa chemise, appuyant le couteau sur sa gorge grasse, tranchant la peau par le simple contact du métal contre sa chair.

La bière décapsulée glissa des doigts crispés de l'homme et ses mains bataillèrent, essayant de pousser Jack loin de lui, en haletant de peur et de douleur. Mais Jack ne bougea pas. Il repoussa une paire de bras maigres, alors que Lola essayait de le tirer en arrière, comme s'ils n'étaient que des brindilles fragiles. Il pressa fortement la lame contra sa gorge. Il trancha une autre couche de peau et Jack sentit ses jambes trembler de satisfaction—c'était quelque chose qu'il savait faire. Découper des porcs était _si _facile…

— Jack, arrête ça !

Sa main s'arrêta de trancher lentement la chair, la voix forte et terrifiée de cette fille rompit le brouillard qui embrumait son esprit, comme le faisceau d'un phare qui perçait la nuit impénétrable. Il pouvait entendre les sanglots de Lola qui répétait : « Je suis désolée, je suis désolée », encore et encore.

Sa respiration était forte et en lambeaux, une sorte d'halètement qui montrait son excitation brute et la colère qui avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Un profond sentiment de déception s'installa en lui, parce qu'il ne voulait pas revenir à la raison, il ne voulait pas entendre la voix de la raison. Il voulait tuer l'homme dégoûtant qui se débattait comme un vulgaire insecte, il voulait verser du sang pour soulager le monde, le débarrasser d'un tel déchet d'os et de graisse.

— Il t'a touchée ? cracha Jack au visage de Bill même si ce n'était pas à lui qu'il parlait.

Bill essaya de répondre, mais Jack trancha plus profondément la chair, appuyant un peu plus sa lame contre son cou pour arrêter le mensonge avant qu'il ne quitte ses lèvres. Ses paroles moururent dans un cri étranglé.

Lola toussa et bafouilla une réponse, agenouillée aux pieds de cette fille.

— N-non ! Il a-allait—le—faire—m—ais—tu es—e-entré.

Le couteau trancha plus profondément la chair et Jack sentit un flot de sang chaud couler sur ses doigts. Ce n'était pas suffisamment pour lui trancher pleinement et correctement la gorge. Jack désirait tellement le faire… mais cette fille était debout juste derrière lui et ses mains le tiraient en arrière avec une force rare pour quelqu'un de sa taille. A l'aide d'un de ses bras enroulé autour de son cou, elle parvint à l'arracher de Bill qui saignait encore en haletant bruyamment.

Il s'effondra au sol dans un fracas sourd et Jack tenait toujours le couteau ensanglanté dans son poing, tremblant de colère. La pensée des gros doigts charnus rampant vers les jambes de sa sœur polluait son esprit et cela faisait à nouveau basculer son corps dans une sorte de rage entièrement nouvelle. Un mélange de la haine qu'il éprouvait envers les hommes qui convoitaient _sa _fille et de la répulsion qu'il avait envers cette société de déchets qu'il rencontrait chaque jour dans les Narrows. La rage le consommait presque entièrement, comme la brute violente qui avait été son père.

— Si tu la touches, je te jure, je jure que je vais te tuer.

Les mots étaient graveleux et acides contre sa langue, comme du papier de verre, toxiques même. Bill pressait sa main contre sa gorge ensanglantée, marmonnant des jurons d'une voix rauque et proférait des menaces envers Jack, à travers son souffle erratique.

— T'as compris ? Je trancherais ta putain de gorge !

Lola s'étouffa quelque part à côté de lui et cette fille le tenait si fort qu'il pouvait à peine bouger.

— Tu ferais mieux de sortir d'ici avant qu'elle me lâche.

Bill tomba à ses pieds et lui jeta un regard de profond dégoût mélangé à la peur et il chancela jusqu'à la porte avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Cette fille le tint encore pendant un certain temps après que la porte se soit refermée sur Bill, jusqu'à ce que ses membres cessent de trembler et qu'il puisse respirer normalement.

— Jésus… Jésus-Christ, Jack…

Jack la poussa loin de lui, ses membres étaient aussi secoués de tremblements que les siens. Il était debout et droit, mais Lola et cette fille étaient à présent toutes deux recroquevillées sur le sol. Lola avec un autre saignement de nez et cette fille l'observant comme si elle avait vu le Diable.

Jack ne dit rien face à ses murmures tremblants, il essuya son couteau sur un pan de son tee-shirt, le replia, puis le rangea à l'intérieur de sa chaussette.

— Dieu… je pensais que tu allais le tuer.

Jack croisa son regard et la fixa, aucune trace de remords ou de regret n'était présente dans ses yeux face à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se demandait si elle pouvait sentir la déception qu'il éprouvait de ne pas avoir pu terminer le travail. Ça s'accrochait lourdement à lui et il y avait une partie de lui qui voulait pouvoir courir dans les rues à la recherche de Bill Whitting, le traquer comme l'animal qu'il était, pour ensuite l'abattre comme tel.

— J'allais le faire. Je le ferais si jamais il _regarde_ encore Lola. Ce putain de bâtard _dégoûtant..._—

— Arrête !

Lola avait le souffle coupé et appuyait sa paume sur l'os acéré de sa clavicule. Il y avait déjà une ecchymose qui se formait, fleurissant sa peau de bleu, de pourpre et de jaune. Elle avait dû se cogner sur quelque chose en tombant du canapé, loin de lui et de son arme. Les bleus étaient toujours prompts à se former sur sa peau tendre, comme elle avait toujours été prompte à saigner.

— Ne—jure pas.

— _Quoi ? _lança Jack, en essayant de respirer calmement.

— Je déteste — quand tu — jures…

Lola luttait pour réussir à parler et cette fille rampa sur le sol pour envelopper ses bras autour de son corps tremblant.

— On — dirait…. _Papa. _Je déteste — ça. Déteste — ça. Ne jure pas… Jack.

Jack détestait la façon dont elle haletait et bafouillait et il détestait qu'elle soit toujours si faible. Et si fragile, à tel point qu'il fallait toujours faire attention quand on était avec elle, mais il n'en parla pas.

— Très bien. Très bien ! Je serais une petit saint à partir de maintenant, hein Lola ? Je ne jurerai plus du tout aussi longtemps que je vivrai.

Jack secoua la tête avec dégoût, puis se retourna pour regarder cette fille qui était encore recroquevillée sur le sol à côté de Lola, caressant sa peau pâle. Il détourna immédiatement les yeux, bannissant la pensée désespérée qui lui soufflait : _« J'aimerais aussi qu'elle me touche comme ça. »_ Ce n'était pas le moment et c'était aussi stupide. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'empêcher de penser à ce genre de choses dans des moments comme ceux-là, lorsque le sang filait chaleureusement et vicieusement dans ses veines et qu'il se sentait revigoré.

Revigoré ? Etait-ce la manière dont il devait se sentir après des instants comme celui-ci ? Il était tellement en colère, il était tellement _violent_ et pourtant, en même temps, il se sentait presque… presque _bien. _Si vivant et si… puissant. _Normal._

Il passa une main sur sa lèvre supérieure, puis observa cette fille. Elle le regardait toujours avec un mélange d'horreur et de douleur dans les yeux, ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Ce qu'il avait fait avait été tout à fait nécessaire : _bien_, même. Il était de son devoir de grand frère, le frère aîné d'une petite fille malade, de repousser les pervers. Il ne l'avait pas tué et c'était l'essentiel. Elle aurait eu le droit de le regarder comme ça s'il l'avait tué, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait voulu, mais il avait laissé la raison s'insinuer dans son esprit pour bannir sa propre volonté écrasante. Elle devrait le remercier de s'être retenu.

D'une certaine manière, il ne pensait pas qu'elle se sentirait comme ça s'il avait essayé de lui expliquer.

— Tu devras être sûre de venir ici à partir de maintenant, ordonna Jack, s'il revient… Je ne veux pas que Lola et lui soient seuls ici. Et Lola, tu iras chez elle autant que tu peux. Ne traîne pas ici quand il est là, jamais. Compris ?

Elles hochèrent lentement la tête et cette fille se leva, attirant Lola à elle alors que le sang de sa sœur barbouillait ses joues. Ils disparurent dans la salle de bain pour qu'elle se nettoie et probablement pour pleurer ensemble, entre filles. Peut-être qu'elles avaient envie de discuter de lui, sur comment il était devenu froid et insensible, prêt à ôter une vie humaine sans y réfléchir.

Il se sentit isolé d'eux, rejeté. Comme s'il était le seul qui avait vraiment compris, qui pouvait vraiment _voir _la vérité_. _Comme s'il était le seul sain d'esprit ici.

.

.

.

.

Sa mère était furieuse.

Elle avait toujours été le genre de femmes qui vivait et respirait pour les hommes qui partageaient sa vie. Le genre qui avait besoin, physiquement et émotionnellement, d'un homme pour prendre soin d'elle et pour l'aimer tout le temps.

C'était une peur persistante de la solitude qui la forçait à rechercher des hommes et à choisir les premiers qui la regardaient, qui l'adoraient pendant un petit moment. Son père avait été le premier à répondre à ce besoin avide et égoïste caché au fond d'elle-même. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée et ils s'étaient mariés à dix-huit ans. Jack était venu au monde un peu moins d'un an plus tard et à ce moment-là, les choses allaient toujours bien entre eux. Son père avait un emploi et il ne buvait que certains soirs. Et il était surtout follement amoureux de sa mère. Jack le savait, parce qu'il se souvenait vaguement des moments où son père rentrait et portait sa mère pour la faire tourner dans ses bras. Ils riaient et ils s'embrassaient, Jack faisait semblant d'être dégoûté, mais il leur jetait de vagues coup d'œil à travers ses doigts. Il regardait comment ils se souriaient et il avait l'espoir d'être aussi heureux qu'eux, un jour.

Bien sûr, cette croyance enfantine n'avait pas duré longtemps. L'endroit où le père de Jack avait travaillé, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir exactement ce queson père faisait, avait commencé à faire faillite et il avait perdu son travail. Il aurait pu en trouver un autre, mais il était alors entré dans une dépression, avec un complexe d'infériorité et il avait commencé à boire. Sa mère était tellement amoureuse, donc d'accord avec ça, qu'elle l'avait laissé croupir, elle l'avait laissé se noyer dans le fond de ses bouteilles. L'amour avait disparu aussi vite que l'argent économisé. Jack croyait encore que c'était parce que son père était en colère que sa femme l'ait laissé tomber dans une spirale infernale, sans rien dire. Vous ne pouvez pas aimer une femme qui reste assise sagement en jouant le rôle de la ménagère sans cervelle, mais qui s'attend toujours que vous l'adorez, à genoux, comme vous l'avez fait pendant la lune de miel.

Sa mère vivait et respirait pour les hommes qui partageaient sa vie, mais elle se fichait pas mal de ses enfants. Elle les aimait suffisamment. Elle prenait soin d'eux et leur apprenait des choses lorsqu'il le fallait. Mais son intérêt était minime par rapport à ce que représentait un mari pour elle. Jack était son préféré, au temps où elle avait encore un préféré, parce qu'il était un garçon et qu'il ressemblait à son père. Mais au fil du temps, cette préférence s'était évanouie, même pour tous les deux. Lola et lui étaient devenus des nuisances pour elle. Surtout maintenant. Elle regrettait vraiment d'avoir des enfants aujourd'hui, parce que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'enfuir avec son nouveau « prince charmant » et recommencer tout à zéro. Être à nouveau une jeune mariée, avec un homme qui se dévouera corps et âme pour elle. Il n'y aurait plus de gamine malade à s'occuper, ou qui aspirait tout son argent durement gagné et plus de fils violent et insolent qui lui rappelait un homme qu'elle avait perdu à jamais.

Dès la mort de leur père, Lola et Jack n'étaient devenus rien d'autre que des choses du passé pour elle. Maintenant, tout tournait autour de Bill Whitting et de l'espèce d'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner. Toute parole contre Bill était une insulte contre elle.

— T'veux juste que personne ne soit heureux, l'accusa-t-elle.

Elle avait fait irruption dans l'appartement et l'avait surpris dans un moment plus ou moins intime avec cette fille, qui était actuellement assise sur le canapé et qui semblait désespérément mal à l'aise. Jack la regarda par-dessus son épaule. Elle se mordait la lèvre et tambourinait ses doigts contre son genou, exprimant une gêne absurde, mais Jack appréciait qu'elle soit là pour être témoin de _ça_.

— C'est ça, pas vrai Jack ? T'as toujours été malheureux et t'veux que tout le monde soit aussi misérable que toi.

Sa mère était plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis des années, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux noirs brillaient d'émotion. Elle aimait le rabaisser devant sa copine, elle aimait l'idée d'avoir interrompu quelque chose entre eux. Jack la trouvait absolument détestable en ce moment. Il se dit que ce serait si facile de la gifler, très fort. De la frapper pour que cette fausse détermination subitement retrouvée disparaisse. Il était trop tard pour qu'elle puisse en avoir et surtout pour la mauvaise cause. C'était entièrement faux, ce qu'elle faisait et cela le rendait furieux.

— Tu sais ce qui me rend malheureux ?

Pour son plaisir infini, sa mère fit un pas en arrière. Presque comme un réflexe, qui datait de l'époque où son père lui aboyait dessus, juste avant que son poing ne la touche.

— Avoir une mère comme _toi. _Est-ce que tu as, euh, raté quelque chose ? Que ton _chéri _était en train de glisser sa main grasse entre les jambes de ta fille _malade_ ? Hmm ? Je suppose que quelque chose comme ça n'a tout simplement aucune _importance… _Aussi longtemps que tu peux garder un mec à tes côtés.

Elle laissa échapper un cri d'indignation et les doigts de Jack étaient traversés par des fourmillements, désirant les replier et la rouer de coup jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle qu'elle était une mère horrible, qu'elle ne s'intéressait qu'à elle, qu'à ses intérêts.

— T'as pas aimé Bill dès que t'l'as vu ! T'es juste en train de mentir pour que je le foute dehors, c'est tout, c'est c'que t'es en train d'essayer de faire.

Son rire était cinglant.

— Oh non, non, non. J'ai pas _besoin _de toi pour le virer. Je peux te garantir que si jamais il essaie d'entrer à nouveau ici, je lui couperais les jambes.

Cette fille bougea sur le canapé, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et mordillant ses doigts. Sa mère grogna à nouveau de colère.

— Tu t'prends pour qui, Jack ? J'suis ta mère…

— Pas une _bonne_…

— Je suis_ celle_ qui fait les règles, ici, pas toi et pas Lola. J'ai trimé des _années _pour vous deux, sales gosses, en particulier pour Lola, malade comme elle est. Je _connais _Bill. Mieux qu'toi. Si ce n'était pas le cas, j'aurais pas mis ma gamine en danger en le laissant venir là.

Mais elle avait laissé son mari frapper son propre fils comme un chien, nuit après nuit, jusqu'à ce que le sang l'ai rendu aveugle au point de croire qu'il allait mourir… Elle n'avait jamais rien dit, comme elle ne voulait rien dire maintenant. Il le savait.

— Peu importe tes foutues illusions, je réitère ce que j'ai dit avant. Je me fous d'à quel point tu crois que ce mec est _bien _mais s'il essaie de revenir ici, il repartira en plusieurs morceaux.

Les regards se stabilisèrent, se défièrent et Jack la sentit enragée, bouillonnante de colère acide. Elle n'avait jamais montré un tel zèle auparavant. Elle ne s'était jamais redressée comme maintenant, pour un homme qui ne signifiait _rien_…

— Tu peux pas agir comme ça. T'penses être qui pour me parler comme ça ? Après ce que t'as fait à Bill ? Je vais appeler les poulets, Jack. Pour voies de faits. Ils vont t'jeter en prison. Peut-être que tu apprendras à respecter tes supérieurs pendant qu'tu seras là-bas.

La menace était tangible, mais tout ce que Jack réussit à faire ce fut d'en rire. Des années et des années de mauvais traitements aux mains d'un sauvage alcoolique et maintenant, _maintenant_, lorsque la sécurité de sa fille ne tenait qu'à un fil et que sa perspective d'être seule à nouveau se dessinait au loin, _maintenant _elle criait à l'agression. Contre la mauvaise personne. Elle était toujours si fausse, dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

— T'es _pathétique_, Jack se mit à rire, attrapant ses côtes tandis que son corps se soulevait avec la force de son fou rire incrédule, voies de faits… Tu me tues !

— J'le pense ! cria-t-elle à nouveau, la voix brisée.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, elle alla dans le couloir et tira le combiné du téléphone commun à l'étage. Cette fille se leva et lui jeta un regard inquiet, car sa mère fouillait dans ses poches pour chercher des pièces. Jack continua à rire, même si cela avait diminué d'intensité.

— J'vais appeler les flics maintenant si tu t'en vas pas !

Jack rit de nouveau et se tourna vers la fille, qui parla immédiatement.

— Ma mère ne te… elle ne te laissera pas venir. Elle a une dent contre nous en ce moment, parce que je ne veux pas faire des passes pour elle.

Il réfléchit aux lieux où il pourrait séjourner et ses pensées s'arrêtèrent sur l'entrepôt poussiéreux, pleins de canapés confortables et toutes les activités récréatives qu'il pourrait faire… Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, lentement et il lui répondit.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, sois juste sûre que Lola puisse rester chez toi.

— Tu ne peux pas rester dans la rue. Où tu vas aller ?

Mais elle ne savait pas, aucun d'eux ne savait qu'il était déjà sûr d'avoir un endroit où aller, avec une place déjà faite pour lui, le séparant de cette pitoyable existence. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point un seul événement pouvait changer les choses, mais maintenant…

— Disons simplement que j'ai une très… proche… associée de boulot. Elle me trouvera quelque chose.

Avec son idée qui se solidifiait à l'intérieur de sa tête, Jack se retourna et cria vers la porte d'entrée ouverte, à l'intention de sa mère dont il entendait la voix alors qu'elle parlait au téléphone.

— J'y vais ! Mais je vais revenir et s'il n'est pas parti d'ici là…Eh bien, quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, il ne te servira plus en tant qu'homme.

Il se tourna vers la fille et l'embrassa vite et fort, avant d'aller à grands pas dans sa chambre pour récupérer quelques vêtements de rechange, pendant qu'il serait chez Riley. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de choses à part ça, sauf l'argent qu'il avait planqué sous une latte du plancher, sa petite cachette personnelle.

Cette fille le suivit et se tint à la porte. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis dans la poche de son jean, elle sortit un morceau de papier froissé qu'elle déplia. Elle le regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable.

— J'allais te donner ça, quand tu aurais terminé de te disputer avec elle, mais…

Elle tendit la main et Jack prit le bout de papier. L'écriture tout en boucle griffonnée dessus était immédiatement reconnaissable.

— C'était scotché à la porte quand je suis arrivée.

Ses yeux bleus semblaient le consumer alors qu'il lisait le mot.

_ J, ce soir, même heure, même endroit. Toi et moi, bébé. Es-tu prêt pour ça ?— Riley._

Même son écriture semblait essoufflée d'impatience et de désir de commencer ce qu'elle préparait. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le papier, le roulant en boule dans son poing. La fièvre de Riley semblait être transmissible par son écriture, parce que Jack s'enflamma, juste à l'intérieur. Tout semblait déjà parfaitement se mettre en place… Même maintenant, il avait réussi à obtenir un endroit sûr, un lieu à l'extérieur de sa maison où il pouvait se rabattre. Et après ce soir… Il pourrait être en mesure d'avoir son propre chez-soi, de prendre Lola avec lui et de tout payer par lui-même.

— Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais, Jack ?

La voix de cette fille était froide et saccadée par l'émotion, mais elle ne semblait pas être au bord des larmes. C'était comme si elle était sur le point de s'avancer et de le frapper.

— Et pendant que t'y es, peut-être que tu pourrais me dire qui est cette fille, _Riley_, et pourquoi elle t'appelle « bébé » ?

Jack cligna des yeux, puis, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se mit de nouveau à rire. L'absurdité de la situation dans son ensemble le frappait et le prenait tout à fait au dépourvu mis à la porte par sa mère, puis confronté à _sa_ fille jalouse. Tellement mélodramatique. Comme un feuilleton, ou presque, à l'exception que la fille debout face à lui était anormalement jolie, et que son propre reflet qui le fixait à travers un miroir, la nuit, tel un jumeau diabolique. Pourtant, c'était assez amusant, s'il y pensait.

— Pourquoi ? T'es— t'es _jalouse _?

Jack rit de nouveau, en essuyant ses yeux larmoyants.

— Tu sais, je ne peux pas perdre mon temps à rire. Je dois vraiment y aller.

Cette fille secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité, en le suivant en dehors de sa chambre, des vêtements sous le bras.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Tu vas tout quitter sans rien m'expliquer, Jack ! Dis-moi juste que ce n'est pas avec cette fille que tu vas rester ce soir…

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Quand il omit de lui répondre, elle cligna des yeux, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant sous le choc. On aurait dit qu'il l'avait frappée, elle avait l'air si incrédule. C'était un inconvénient réel de devoir lui expliquer les choses, surtout quand il ne pouvait pas le faire. Pourquoi était-elle si obstinée, si stupide ? Comme s'il pouvait la tromper avec Peyton Riley, la princesse, mariée avec patron de la mafia. Elle devait être folle. Comme s'il était le genre de gars à tromper _quelqu'un. _

— J'ai appelé les flics ! sa mère était rentrée dans la pièce et se réjouissait. Tu devrais te dépêcher de partir. Ils arrivent.

Jack soupira et roula des yeux, débattant intérieurement pour déterminer s'il était utile d'expliquer quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer, qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas expliquer. Il aurait le temps plus tard de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était folle et incroyablement _prévisible_, en agissant comme ça. Suffisamment de temps pour la prendre dans ses bras et mettre un terme à cette douloureuse et inutile _attente _qu'ils faisaient, en se tournant autour pendant tout ce temps, afin de finalement lui faire comprendre de la meilleure façon qu'il soit qu'elle était à lui et qu'il était à elle et c'était tout. Pour toujours.

Après qu'il ait pris cette _**décision**_ et qu'il était sûr d'avoir une place dans la mafia. Dès que le problème avec Bill serait résolu. Il lui expliquerait. Mais pas maintenant, pas avec sa mère qui le regardait fixement avec un dégoût non dissimulé en attendant qu'il parte. Pas maintenant.

La dernière chose qu'il vit, alors qu'il se retournait pour partir était le visage surpris et blessé de cette fille, la silhouette de sa mère sans importance ayant disparue à côté d'elle.

Il finirait par lui dire. Il arrangerait les choses entre eux. Dans quelques jours, tout irait à nouveau bien.

* * *

**Merci pour la lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura été agréable, bien qu'un peu stressant, j'imagine. Les choses vont réellement commencer à se corser. J'espère que jusqu'ici, l'aventure ne vous aura pas déçu_s mes chers lecteurs. _**

**_Avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme et de plaisir, je vous dis à la prochaine fois (qui arrivera bien assez tôt). Nous en sommes presque à la moitié de la partie 1... _**

**_A très bientôt ! _**

**_Votre humble traductrice. _**


	10. Chapitre 10

******DISCLAIMER :** —The Dark Knight, le Joker, et Batman (…) appartiendront toujours aux DC Comics & à C. Nolan. ******« GRAVE »** appartiendra toujours à ******_BCooper_**, (qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fanfiction) ainsi que son univers, et ses OC. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**BÊTA : **Il n'est pas encore passé sous bêta-lecture. Mais il sera uploadé dès que ce sera fait. **_  
_**

**NDT : **Je tenais à remercier tous les reviewers anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Mais sachez que vos commentaires ont été grandement appréciés. Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais je suis partie en vacances (je sais ce n'est pas une excuse valable, laissez-moi mourir de honte.) et j'ai pas tellement touché à l'ordinateur. Mais je suis bel et bien revenue. Voilà, on arrive à la moitié de la partie I et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le reste.

Sur ce, mes chers lecteurs, je me tais.

_BONNE LECTURE _!

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

.

.

.

.

Les yeux de braise de Peyton Riley balayèrent son corps, avec une expression de dégoût mêlée à de l'appréhension et de l'anticipation derrière ses yeux bleus.

— Enlève ton tee-shirt.

Jack leva un sourcil vers elle. La blonde gémit et soupira d'exaspération.

— Oh, _je t'en prie. _Si je voulais te baiser, j'aurais déjà les mains dans ton jean. Tu dois avoir fière allure quand tu rencontreras Johnny, sinon il ne te prendra pas au sérieux. Et sans vouloir t'offenser, Jay, en ce moment, on dirait que tu sors d'une poubelle.

Elle s'avança et tendit les mains pour attraper le bas de son tee-shirt. Jack gifla fortement ses mains loin de lui.

— Je peux me déshabiller moi-même.

Elle leva les mains :

— Très bien. Allez, dépêche-toi, je veux te voir là-dedans.

Riley lui jeta un paquet de vêtements, puis resta immobile à le regarder quand il tira son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Jack ne manqua pas de sentir—il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer— ses yeux l'évaluer pendant qu'il prenait les vêtements plus « acceptables » qu'elle lui avait donné. Il n'y avait pas d'apparence sournoise ni de timidités dans ses yeux. Ses regards étaient flagrants et audacieux, totalement sans complexes. C'était, pour lui, comme si elle le testait, en essayant de le retrancher dans ses limites et de le mettre mal à l'aise, de le faire rougir.

Cela ne fonctionna pas. Il boutonna la chemise, masquant son torse nu de son regard avide. Elle devrait faire plus que de le couver des yeux pour le faire plier.

— Tu te fous de moi ?

Jack tira l'ourlet de la chemise qu'elle lui avait donnée, en soie noire et entièrement boutonnée.

— On dirait que je viens du New Jersey.

— C'est mieux que de ressembler à un clochard qui a fouillé des ordures pour se trouver à manger, à l'extérieur d'un des restaurants que Johnny possède. Je pense que tu as besoin d'une chaîne.

— Si tu t'approches de moi avec des bijoux, je vais t'étrangler avec.

Riley s'arrêta de fouiller dans son sac à main en crocodile brillant et lui sourit. Il ne plaisantait pas et Jack se rendit compte qu'elle savait probablement ça aussi. Pourquoi ce sourire, ça, il n'en était pas sûr. Si elle avait été cette fille, elle aurait levé les yeux vers lui avec cette troublante expression d'incrédulité et d'inquiétude, en lui donnant l'impression d'être un monstre lorsqu'il disait des choses comme ça. Mais avec Riley, ces choses étaient acceptables. Ces choses étaient, pour elle, un signe positif. Il y avait des moments, durant une fraction de seconde, où il se demandait quelle fille avait raison. Etait-ce _sa _fille, celle qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait une meilleure personne en lui qui pouvait illuminer tous les moindres recoins sombres ? Ou était-ce Riley, qui semblait croire que ce qu'il était lui donnerait une meilleure vie, et que ses recoins sombres étaient ce qui le rendait si fort ?

Mais, le doute de soi ne durait jamais très longtemps dans la tête de Jack. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

— Je dois rester ici pendant un certain temps. Après ça.

Jack ne formula pas sa phrase comme une question, ni comme une demande. Il le déclarait haut et fort, comme s'il avait déjà revendiqué que cet endroit lui appartenait.

Riley pencha la tête sur le côté et leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres charnues.

— Très bien. Il y a une petite pièce confortable où Papa a fait mettre un lit. Il a dormi ici pendant deux mois entiers une fois, quand Maman et lui s'étaient disputés… Alors, pourquoi _tu _as besoin d'un endroit où rester ?

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, lança Jack en évitant la question.

Lui dire la vérité ne sera jamais une option, peu importe jusqu'à quel point ils travailleraient ensemble.

Les brins de ses cheveux blonds reflétèrent la lumière alors qu'elle fit un pas vers lui. Et Jack était soudainement très confiant, et de manière tout à fait inattendue, horriblement mal à l'aise. Il était furieux contre lui-même pour ça. Riley, qui s'était glissée jusqu'à lui, en plantant son corps à quelques millimètres du sien, le touchant à peine, avait en quelque sorte pris le dessus. C'était peut-être à cause de la surprenante situation, ou la cicatrice sur son cou alors qu'elle penchait la tête en arrière pour le regarder, ou c'était peut-être son regard qui lui disait clairement que si aucune partie d'eux ne se touchait vraiment, elle voulait que ce soit le cas. Et bien plus que ça.

Tout comme ce qu'elle dit ensuite, ronronnant ses paroles avec une douceur telle que Jack pensait enfin savoir exactement à quoi ressemblait le velours, rien qu'en l'écoutant.

— Peut-être que tu n'as pas vraiment de raison. Peut-être que tu voulais juste venir ici pour moi. Est-ce que tu espères m'avoir pour toi tout seul juste pour une nuit sombre et humide, Jay ?

Riley se tenait en face de lui, véritable chef d'œuvre féminin avec ses lèvres qui formaient une moue étrange, et son corps qui se tendait dans une posture très accueillante. Jack vit le visage de cette fille lorsqu'il l'avait laissée : surnaturellement belle, blessée et à _lui. _Aucune démonstration de véritable sex-appeal dans le monde ne pouvait rivaliser avec son innocence.

— Tu as une opinion assez élevée de toi-même, non ?

Ses paroles la piquèrent à vif, comme il avait voulu le faire. Et même si c'était risqué, il ne le regrettait pas. Quoi qu'elle puisse essayer de faire, qu'elle essayait de le briser, de le faire tomber à genoux et la laisser prendre le contrôle intégral, ou qu'elle voulait tout simplement le mettre dans son lit, il ne voulait rien entendre. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas d'elle. Outre le fait qu'il était beaucoup trop amouraché de cette fille pour désirer quelqu'un d'autre, Jack voyait quelque chose à l'intérieur de Riley qui le repoussait, quelque chose de sombre, cruel et bestial, quelque chose qu'il reconnaissait et qu'il détestait en lui-même.

Cela n'avait aucune importance de combien elle était belle, parce que les ténèbres obscurcissaient tout ça.

Cette sauvagerie bestiale traversa le visage de Riley. Mais tout aussi rapidement que Jack l'avait aperçue, cela disparut, remplacé par la douceur et l'expression soigneusement contrôlée d'une femme trop utilisée par les hommes qui la repoussaient.

— Allez, viens. Johnny déteste quand quelqu'un est en retard.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard vide, en sachant pour seul réconfort que Jack n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Dans les rues étroites, ils roulèrent dans une petite mais belle BMW noire, qui n'avait pas l'air neuve, mais qui était encore en parfait état. Willie conduisait en silence, attentif, Riley et Jack étaient assis à chaque extrémité de la banquette arrière. Jack frappait nerveusement ses doigts contre la portière et contre la vitre froide. Riley ne disait rien et quelle qu'en soit la raison, cela agaçait Jack. Cela lui rappelait combien il souhaitait que cette fille soit assise à côté de lui à sa place. Il pouvait penser à un millier de choses qu'il pouvait faire avec cette fille sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture comme celle-ci, avec la douce odeur du cuir et de cigare qui flottait dans l'air.

Il avait toujours été en quelque sorte attiré par les voitures, il pensait que c'était parce qu'il avait rarement pu y monter. En fait, Jack ne pouvait pas vraiment se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait été dans une voiture. Cela devait faire des années, quand sa mère en avait loué une —une vieille Chevrolet— pour conduire Lola à l'hôpital dans l'espoir qu'ils pourraient la soigner. Le traitement coûtait trop cher et le personnel avait été réticent à s'occuper d'eux, car ils n'avaient pas d'assurance pour les soins, mais le trajet en lui-même avait valu cette perte de temps. Il se souvint que sur le chemin du retour, quand sa mère avait accéléré à travers les rues, agitée à cause des mauvaises nouvelles qu'elle avait reçues, il avait voulu ouvrir la fenêtre et passa sa tête, comme les chiens le faisaient parfois, laissant le vent lui fouetter le visage. Jack ne pouvait pas imaginer une meilleure démonstration physique de cette sensation de liberté.

Il n'avait aucunement envie de le faire maintenant. La présence boudeuse de Riley aspirait toute sa joie loin de lui et la remplaçait par de l'anxiété. Le désir de sauter et de rouler hors du véhicule en mouvement était très fort. Il aspirait à la tranquillité, à une promenade solitaire, comme il était tellement habitué à avoir. Etre dans une voiture de luxe avec une femme que vous venez juste d'insulter à juste titre le laissait avoir envie de se briser les genoux, plutôt que de rester dans l'habitacle.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle parla finalement.

— Il y aura juste Johnny et très peu d'autres personnes. Des Sabatino, principalement. Aucun voyous. Ils ne sont pas suffisamment importants pour avoir quelque chose à dire sur qui doit entrer. Tu ne rentreras pas avec moi. On va te déposer quelques rues plus loin. Tu attendras trente minutes, puis tu entreras, d'accord ? Il ne doit pas se douter que je t'ai amené, ou que tu conspires avec moi… il va nous descendre tous les deux, sinon.

Riley examina le bout de l'un de ses talons brillants.

— Alors, qui va exactement, euh, _suggérer _cette petite entrevue ? Si c'est pas toi ni le molosse devant.

Willie grogna et ses gros doigts serrèrent le volant. Ce devait un mauvais jour, Jack n'arrivait pas à arrêter d'insulter les gens autour de lui, même ceux avec qui il était impératif de travailler. Mais ce n'était pas une surprise, il était excellent lorsqu'il s'agissait de ruiner les choses.

— Si tu veux savoir, nous avons une sorte de… d'espion, si l'on peut dire. Johnny pense que son organisation est vraiment sociable. Il te propose des trucs, ce qui te fait aimer Johny dès le départ. Mais tu vas devoir montrer que tu peux apporter quelque chose à leur table.

Riley renifla dans sa direction, impérieuse et continua.

— Si tu as quelque chose à offrir. Je commence à me poser la question.

Sa froideur s'était brisée, fendue en son centre et Jack avait eu un aperçu de sa colère bouillonnante et de son orgueil blessé qui grouillait juste en dessous de la surface savamment construite. Il passa au-dessus, rapidement, mais il n'était pas sur le point de la laisser finir comme ça. Ils avaient encore cinq minutes à passer ensemble dans la voiture, au moins, et il savait que sans le moindre divertissement, chaque minute lui paraîtrait durer un siècle. Et il y avait, bien sûr, le problème de ses nerfs à bout, qui avaient bien besoin d'être soulagés. Quoi de mieux que de la railler ? Reprendre le dessus qu'il avait perdu de façon si inattendue à l'entrepôt ?

— Ne sois pas si amère, Peyton, sa tête s'inclina à la mention de son nom et Jack sourit, je pense que ça te fais du bien de vouloir quelque chose que tu ne peux pas avoir. Je suis en train de te donner une leçon. Peut-être que ça va, euh, te construire un _caractère. _

Le rire qui suivit sa phrase était court et tranchant et les articulations de Willie se tendirent alors qu'il agrippait le volant. Du coin de l'œil, Jack vit la mâchoire de Riley se raidir, ses doigts tressautant spasmodiquement sur son sac à main. Quand elle se retourna pour lui faire face, ses émotions brutes étaient exposées et c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait, la manière dont il l'appréciait. Pas de façade, pas de faux-semblant. Juste elle, ses derniers scrupules, son cynisme et sa petite cupidité. Il pourrait faire ressortir ce côté-là chez elle et il le faisait facilement, presque trop facilement.

— Et _pourquoi _je ne peux pas t'avoir ?

Son visage était sombre et flou, mais Jack savait que s'il pouvait bien regarder ses yeux, il pourrait être en mesure de lire les sept péchés capitaux, estampillés clairement sur ses rétines.

— Qui tu es ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de tout cet argent ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ton nom, ou bien où tu vis, ou…

— Tu as bien réussi à trouver où je vivais par toi-même, interrompit brutalement Jack, tu as ordonné à Willie de me filer dans l'obscurité d'une nuit, hein ? Me suivre jusqu'à la maison ? Laisser cette note pour bien montrer qui avait gagné ? Pourquoi il ne te dit pas les autres choses qu'il a vu pendant qu'il me traquait ?

Jack se pencha en avant et frappa l'épaule large de Willie.

— Allez, Willie, les secrets n'aident pas à se faire des amis. Racontons tout de ma vie… mystérieuse. T'as trouvé mon nom ?

Willie ne dit rien.

— Non, je ne crois pas que tu ais trouvé. Parce que si c'était le cas, tu aurais tout dit à Peyton et elle aurait fini par le sortir durant l'une de nos batailles verbales, juste pour qu'elle puisse gagner la partie de notre petit jeu. Pas vrai, poupée ?

Jack retomba en arrière sur son siège il s'était déplacé pour toucher Willie. Il se positionna si près de Riley que ses mèches dorées reposaient presque sur son épaule. La proximité de leurs corps la rendait visiblement furieuse et pour Jack, c'était comme une sorte de vengeance appropriée pour ses actions antérieures.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _Timide _?

Un bras serpenta autour de ses épaules et il l'attira plus près, si près que leurs visages se touchaient presque et qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur musquée, chère et surfaite d'un parfum français que toutes les femmes supérieures croyaient être obligée d'acheter pour s'en noyer. Elles n'avaient aucune idée de combien quelques vaporisations d'un parfum discret à la violette étaient plus séduisantes…

— Tu ne voyais aucun inconvénient à t'approcher de moi à l'entrepôt. Changement de cœur ?

Avec un soin délibéré, Jack enroula une mèche blonde autour de son doigt, les quatre autres frôlant sa nuque. La chair de poule s'étendit sur sa peau, lorsqu'en réponse à son contact, elle frissonna. Son sang courut à toute vitesse à travers ses veines. Il savait en même temps qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose, qu'il avait découvert un sentiment, qu'il ne savait pas exister jusqu'alors. Ce n'était pas comme la sensation qu'il avait lorsqu'il glissait ses mains sur la peau de cette fille et qu'il la sentait trembler, impuissante contre lui, parce que dans ces situations, il était encore plus impuissant qu'elle l'était, en espérant qu'elle ne le remarquait pas.

Ça, c'était différent. Cela le faisait se rendre compte qu'il pouvait complètement maîtriser une femme. Savoir qu'il pouvait l'avoir à sa merci, lui faire mendier quelque chose et être tout le temps au contrôle, parce qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Pas d'amour, pas de désir. C'était lui, et lui seul qui était puissant et cette seule pensée était assez excitante.

Elle avait peut-être remarqué que le contrôle changeait de mains, dans l'atmosphère, ou peut-être qu'elle en avait tout simplement assez de sa proximité, Jack n'était pas sûr, mais la seconde d'après, elle avait brisé le contact et Willie avait arrêté la voiture.

— Sors d'ici, ordonna-t-elle froidement.

Elle éloigna sa main de son épaule et lissa les plis de sa robe avec des doigts qui étaient un peu tremblants.

Jack se mit à rire, son esprit nageant encore avec les restes d'euphorie qui s'étaient précipités dans ses veines.

— Allons, ma chérie… tu n'as pas peur de faire quelque chose tu pourrais… _regretter_… non ?

— Non, lâcha Riley, c'est là que tu dois descendre. Marche tout droit jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes un bar, tourne à droite et continue tout droit jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à un entrepôt. C'est celui de Johnny. Ça te prendre trente minutes, ou plus. Maintenant, fous le camp.

Il riait encore quand la portière se referma derrière lui et que Willie appuya sur l'accélérateur, les roues crissant sur l'asphalte alors que la silhouette d'une femme blonde était encore visible à travers les vitres teintées.

L'attitude de Johnny Sabatino était indifférente. Hautain et moqueur, il prit place dans une posture détendue, les doigts entremêlés. Ses cheveux noirs étaient enroulés en petites boucles serrées et noires, brillant dans la lumière terne et quand Johnny parla, ce fut avec un accent italien exagéré, plus épais que ce qu'il devait normalement être. Jack comprit immédiatement que Sabatino utilisait son accent pour se séparer en deux, alors que les yeux de Johnny le faisaient _s'élever _au-dessus des gens qui l'entouraient. Jack fut immédiatement dégoûté de lui, d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit Peyton Riley sagement assise à côté de lui, les mains croisées sur ses genoux et le regard perdu dans le lointain avec indifférence. Le feu qui était normalement flamboyant dans ses yeux était faible et modéré, à côté de l'homme sur lequel elle voulait libérer toute sa fureur.

Mais le pire, c'était que Riley l'avait déguisé comme un clone de Sabatino. Sa chemise—cette monstruosité en soie que Riley l'avait forcé à mettre— était à deux nuances de gris différentes de celle de Johnny, en dessous de sa veste en daim. Il se serait senti mieux s'il avait pu entrer torse nu. La seule chose qui amoindri le sentiment de répulsion de Jack était de voir que Johnny portait une chaîne en argent autour de son cou mince. Les bijoux.

Tout à coup, Jack savait que tout cela, tout ça, ce serait du gâteau. Parce que cela ne pouvait pas être difficile de tromper un gars qui portait _des bijoux_, de toute façon.

— Prends un siège…

Il y eut une pause alors que Johnny désignait un siège face à lui. Il était rachitique et le coussin était vilainement tâché avec des substances non identifiables, un contraste frappant avec toutes les autres chaises dans l'entrepôt, et plus particulièrement celle de Johnny qui semblait être faite d'un cuir coûteux. Jack supprima son rictus face à cela, une simple astuce d'un esprit faible. Sabatino voulait que Jack se sente inférieur dès le début.

Mais Johnny ne semblait pas saisir le concept que ce n'était pas la chaise de l'homme assis qui indiquait sa valeur. C'était sa posture.

Jack s'était assis et Johnny baissa les yeux sur le jeu de carte étalé devant lui. De là où il était placé, Jack supposait que Johnny était en train de jouer au Solitaire.

Les doigts couleur olive retournèrent une carte et un rictus tira les lèvres de Johnny. Il leva la carte vers le visage de Jack pour qu'il puisse la voir. Elle était blanche, avec en son centre, un simple personnage vêtu de rouge et de jaune. Deux mots identiques étaient estampillés de chaque côté : **JOKER.**

— Une carte inutile, hein ? Je dis toujours à mes hommes de les retirer mais de toute façon… ils oublient toujours.

Johnny jeta la carte et Jack suivit son parcours tout en spirales dans l'air. Elle atterrit aux pieds de Peyton Riley.

— Et tu vois ? Elle a complètement ruiné mon petit jeu. Vainement.

— Je suppose que tout dépend de, euh… à quel _jeu _vous jouez, répondit Jack en se sentant nerveux.

Il n'avait pas parcouru un mile à travers les rues sombres de Gotham pour s'asseoir et discuter autour d'un jeu de cartes.

Johnny Sabatino sourit légèrement.

— C'est vrai, c'est vrai…

L'homme se lécha les lèvres et laissa flotter le silence entre eux trois. Les yeux de Riley, perplexes et incertains, se déplaçaient de son mari immobile à côté d'elle jusqu'à Jack, qui était assis et détendu en attendant le déluge.

— A quel jeu _tu _joues, Jay ?

De l'intérieur de sa veste, Johnny sortit un revolver argenté. Il reposait dans sa main, en prolongeant ses doigts, de la même manière que les fumeurs tenaient leurs cigarettes, ou que les alcooliques tenaient leurs bouteilles.

— Euh… de _pré—_férence, pas la roulette russe, Jack s'adossa à son vieux siège bancal, laissant ses doigts tambouriner sur l'accoudoir, j'ai entendu dire que ça pouvait se terminer un peu… tristement.

Sabatino se mit à rire ironiquement et posa le pistolet devant lui, reprenant son ancienne position en pressant ses doigts ensemble. Cette fois, il les amena à ses lèvres et observa Jack de manière décontractée, de ses petits yeux perçants. Jack savait que sur quelqu'un d'autre, ce regard aurait pu être à glacer le sang.

— Tu es fort. Ouais, ça je le vois. Et tu attends quoi de moi ?

Jack fit claquer sa langue contre le côté de sa joue, puis il répondit :

— Boulot.

— Pourquoi ?

Un autre claquement de langue et Jack savait que ses yeux réclamaient la vérité et le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'espérer que ce ne serait pas suivi d'une balle entre les deux yeux.

— Argent.

Johnny s'adossa sur sa chaise, une main recroquevillée contre sa mâchoire, l'autre posé près de son arme.

— Nous avons eu quelques « problèmes », les yeux brûlants de Johnny glissèrent en direction de sa femme puis il cracha la suite, avec la _loyauté _par ici. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait juste avant que t'arrive, Jay ?

Jack plissa les yeux et répondit avec hésitation.

— Oui…

— J'ai tiré trois balles à un de mes hommes. _Moi _et lui, on était vraiment proches. Comme deux frères.

Johnny traça un sentier de son doigt jusqu'à son arme en face de lui.

— On ne peut plus faire confiance à personne de nos jours, tu sais ? Je croyais qu'il était l'un des meilleurs… l'un des plus fidèle… et puis, j'ai su qu'il travaillait pour cette… cette salope stupide… assise à ma gauche.

Jack haussa les sourcils, avec une expression d'intérêt choqué mais abjecte, alors même que Peyton Riley se tendait et inhalait par le nez. Cette information avait été une surprise pour elle. Cette entrevue n'était rien de plus qu'une embuscade.

— C'est lui qui avait dit que je devrais vous rencontrer, Jay. N'est-ce pas une drôle de coïncidence ?

Tout à coup, Jack pensa à Lola et à cette fille. Et quelque part la perspective de mourir surgit, sombre et terrifiante en face de lui. Pas de manière effrayante parce qu'il avait peur de mourir, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il n'aurait pas accompli en laissant tout derrière lui.

— Je ne dirais pas que c'est drôle… mais là encore, je n'ai jamais eu de sens de l'humour.

Le calme de sa voix et son sang-froid le choqua, mais il en fut fier. Johnny attrapa l'arme et, encore une fois, il la berça dans ses mains. Allait-il le faire rapidement, pour tous les surprendre ? Ou allait-il le laisser traîner, le narguer, le torturer avant de finalement tirer ? Y aurait-il une chance de s'en sortir ? S'il pouvait laisser entendre à Riley qu'ils allaient devoir faire quelque chose pour arrêter…

— Tu sais pourquoi j'ai amené ma femme ici, ce soir ?

Johnny interrompit les pensées frénétiques de Jack. Il s'arrêta et jeta un regard sur Riley avec la plus profonde expression de mépris que Jack n'avait jamais vu sur le visage d'un homme.

— Je voulais te tester avant de te laisser entrer dans la danse.

Johnny plaça le canon vers le bas sur la table en face de lui, puis, dans un geste tout à fait inattendu pour Jack, il le poussa sur la table. Jack tendit la main et il s'arrêta.

— Je sais que tu as déjà dit que tu ne voulais pas jouer à la roulette russe, Jay, mais la première règle de _mon _jeu, c'est que parfois, tu dois faire des choses que tu n'as pas envie de faire.

Jack leva les yeux vers Sabatino, sans comprendre, mais tout de même méfiant. Voulait-il qu'il colle le pistolet sur sa tête et qu'il appuie sur la gâchette ?

— J'ai tiré trois fois sur ce traître… Trois balles de parties. L'ordre est aléatoire. Vise ma femme et tire. Voyons si c'est son jour de chance, aujourd'hui.

C'était donc pour Riley, pas pour lui. Du moins, pas encore. Il savait instantanément qu'il ne pouvait pas faiblir, parce que c'était le test dont Johnny avait parlé et il s'était attendu à mourir. Et après tout, Peyton Riley ne signifiait rien pour lui. Pas plus, sans doute, que de voir sa sœur à nouveau. Pas plus que de revoir cette fille. Non, elle ne signifiait pas plus que ça.

Il n'avait jamais tiré avec un pistolet, mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir comment faire et Jack en avait déjà vu assez pour comprendre. Sans réfléchir, le même détachement froid qu'il avait ressenti à la vue du cadavre de son père se répandant dans ses membres et séparant son esprit de sa conscience, il leva l'arme et visa directement Riley. Elle se redressa dignement sur sa chaise. Ses yeux durs et inexpressifs ne mendiaient pas Jack, ne plaidaient pas sa cause. Et Jack pensait que si les choses tournaient mal, ça pourrait être une véritable honte que cette femme soit rayée de la carte.

Un instant s'était écoulé au moment où il avait appuyé sur la gâchette et il ne ferma pas les yeux. Si ce devait être son premier meurtre, il pensait qu'il devait le voir.

Rien. Le pistolet émis un seul 'clic' pendant la rotation du cylindre.

Jack abaissa le pistolet et le posa sur la table, un engourdissement toujours présent dans ses membres lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sabatino et l'italien recherchait des émotions qui pouvaient se rattacher à la sympathie, ou quelconque sentiment pour sa femme. Il ne trouva rien, ce qui était surprenant pour Jack. Personne d'autre que cette fille ne pouvait trouver quelque chose de bien dans ses yeux. Si elle avait été assise en face de _lui _avec sa propre vie qui ne tenait qu'à un fil et qu'il devrait mentir, il se serait déjà considéré comme mort. Mais cette fille était, heureusement, à la maison dans son propre lit. En sûreté. En paix. C'était comme ça que tout devait être. C'était la raison pour laquelle il faisait tout ça.

— Eh bien, eh bien, chérie. J'imagine que tu dois vivre encore quelques temps.

Jack repoussa le pistolet vers Sabatino, qui le ramassa et le rangea à l'intérieur de sa veste, perdant l'air dégoûté qu'il avait eu en regardant Riley.

— Et toi, Jay, tu as réussi à passer mon petit test.

Sabatino le regarda et rencontra à nouveau ses yeux de ses orbes noirs et inflexibles, comme deux gros morceaux de charbon.

— Tu vois, tu penses probablement que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais. Mais je dois maintenir l'ordre… sans ordre, tout s'écroule. Et personne ne gagne.

Gagner n'était pas exactement ce que Jack voulait. Le plus qu'il souhaitait, c'était l'équité, et même un éclat serait suffisant pour lui, pensait-il. Peut-être que si les choses étaient un peu plus justes, il ne serait pas assis en face d'un gangster égoïste et par un glissement du destin, il aurait pu se retrouver à cette position de pouvoir que cet homme ne méritait pas. L'ordre des choses, aujourd'hui, n'était pas juste, mais si les choses tournaient comme prévu… eh bien, peut-être que Jack pourrait corriger cette erreur.

— Je t'aime bien. Parce que tu n'as pas hésité quand je te dis de faire quelque chose. Mes autres garçons auraient un peu gémi. Ils m'auraient demandés pourquoi. S'ils devaient vraiment le faire.

Johnny se pencha en avant et lui sourit grassement, et c'est alors que Jack sut qu'il avait fait sortir la vérité de sous la surface —comme la surface froide que sa femme utilisait parfois contre Jack— et qu'il avait réussi atteindre le vrai Johnny Sabatino qui se cachait juste en dessous tout ce faux charme et charisme visqueux. C'est alors que Jack sut qu'il y était arrivé. D'une certaine manière, le triomphe paraissait creux pour lui.

— Ils ne semblent pas comprendre qu'ils doivent faire _tout _cequej'ordonne. Parce que je suis le patron.

Si cette fille était assise en face de Jack et le regardait comme Johnny Sabatino le faisait, elle aurait lu la réponse implicite de ses yeux clairs, très facilement :

_Pas pour longtemps. _

— Bienvenue au bercail, Jay.

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Enfin une nouvelle entrevue avec notre très cher Johnny. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre en général ou des personnages..._**

A très bientôt !

**_Votre très humble traductrice :) _**


	11. Chapitre 11

******DISCLAIMER :** —The Dark Knight, le Joker, et Batman (…) appartiendront toujours aux DC Comics & à C. Nolan. ******« GRAVE »** appartiendra toujours à ******_BCooper_**, (qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fanfiction) ainsi que son univers, et ses OC. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**BÊTA : **Il n'est pas encore passé sous bêta-lecture. Mais il sera uploadé dès que ce sera fait. **_  
_**

**NDT : **Oui, pour cette fois, je suis plus rapide que l'éclair. Normal, je suis tellement, mais tellement pressée... Mes chapitres préférés arrivent, et bien sûr, le dénouement de la partie I aussi. Et j'espère pouvoir vous tenir en haleine jusque là et ne pas vous décevoir. Il va aussi falloir que j'accélère le rythme, parce que cette fanfiction ô combien merveilleuse le mérite. Et je ne voudrais pas vous faire attendre alors que j'ai déjà tous les chapitres traduits (il ne reste plus qu'à les corriger) sous la main. Je veux juste prendre un peu d'avance et j'espère que vous en serez contents !

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI **

.

.

.

.

Une semaine entière s'était écoulée.

L'ancienne vie de Jack semblait se fondre en arrière-plan. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison, pas tout de suite. Sa mère devait toujours être sur le pied de guerre avec lui et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être jeté en prison. Menotté, fiché, malmené dans une cellule malodorante par un gars qui s'appelait Charlie… ce n'était pas son jeudi soir idéal.

Il n'était plus allé à l'école. C'était quelque chose que les autres faisaient, quelque chose de trivial et d'inutile qui ne servait qu'à gaspiller un temps précieux. Jack se distinguait d'eux. Il avait eu un avant-goût de liberté et il n'avait pas envie de revenir en arrière, même s'il était considéré comme un larbin par un parrain de la mafia à peine plus âgé que lui. Il ne pouvait pas envisager de faire demi-tour et écouter l'inutile bla bla bla incessant des professeurs sur des sujets qui ne le mèneraient nulle part. Le bâtiment défraîchi de l'école secondaire des Narrows ne lui serait pas utile si Jack voulait assouvir sa soif de connaissance, il le ferait par lui-même, par ses propres moyens. Et les choses qu'il pourrait étudier seraient beaucoup plus intéressantes.

Jack avait l'impression de lancer un énorme « Fuck You » vers la société. Et il aimait ça.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui gâchait sa joie.

Chaque nuit, il avait dormi dans l'entrepôt de Riley, dans une chambre d'amis plus grande que le salon de son appartement et dans un lit où il pouvait étirer tout son corps, de long en large. L'endroit était le plus luxueux que tout ce que Jack n'avait jamais vu avant et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en satisfaire pleinement. Et ce n'était pas parce que l'attitude de Peyton Riley à son égard était aussi froide que la nuit où il avait pointé une arme sur elle, ni parce qu'il était obligé de marcher deux miles dans l'obscurité avant que Willie ne vienne le chercher tous les soirs. Jack n'était pas heureux parce que cela faisait une semaine entière qu'il n'avait pas vu cette fille et il savait que c'était la plus longue séparation qu'ils aient connue. Il n'entendait plus sa voix, qu'il entendait toujours depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontrée. Il avait été forcé d'admettre, durant les heures tardives alors qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans un lit qui n'attendait rien d'autre qu'il s'endorme, que cette fille lui manquait. Sa sœur lui manquait aussi. Mais surtout, beaucoup plus poignant, cette fille lui _manquait_.

Il était plus clair que jamais pour lui que le confort, l'argent et la sécurité ne signifiaient rien si Lola et cette fille n'étaient pas là pour partager ça avec lui. Il ne l'avait jamais ressenti aussi fortement depuis ces soirs où il mangeait seul, le silence bourdonnant à ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à tambouriner nerveusement ses doigts sur la table pour tenter vainement de le briser. Jack n'avait jamais vraiment voulu de compagnie avant, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle compagnie non plus. Il ne désirait pas d'autre compagnie que celle de sa sœur, ou de cette fille pour le reste de sa vie. Il en était sûr.

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas été occupé. Il n'avait pas raté l'école pendant une semaine pour rien. Johnny Sabatino, ainsi que ses voyous, avaient fait connaissance avec lui au cours de cette semaine et ils avaient conclu qu'il avait dix-neuf ou vingt ans et qu'il était donc libre de faire ce que Johnny, ou ses supérieurs, exigeaient de lui à n'importe quel moment. Ils l'avaient utilisé comme garçon de courses, pour aller chercher de la nourriture ou des munitions, ou pour appeler leurs putes préférées et prendre des rendez-vous avec elles. Pourtant, il ne s'en plaignait pas. L'école ne l'avait jamais intéressé de toute façon et il pensait que l'arrêter pour faire quelque chose d'utile était la meilleure chose à faire.

Le fait qu'il venait d'avoir tout juste dix-sept ans dans un entrepôt vide, sans gâteau ni fête, était resté secret. Et il voulait que cela reste comme ça.

Le travail allait de même avec son éducation et après ses deux premiers jours d'absence, Jack avait décidé que c'était officiellement terminé. Ce n'était pas une grande perte non plus. Surtout après la compensation que Johnny lui avait déjà donnée.

C'était le lendemain matin, après sa première rencontre, à dix heures, l'heure exacte à laquelle Johnny lui avait demandé de venir. Sabatino n'était pas seul à ce moment-là. Il y avait au moins dix hommes autour de lui, deux d'entre eux semblaient faire partie de la famille Sabatino. Personne ne s'était présenté et chacun d'eux avait regardé Jack avait un mépris non dissimulé alors qu'il s'approchait de la grande caisse noire que Johnny avait posé sur la table, à la place de son jeu de solitaire de la nuit précédente.

— Devine ce qu'il y a dedans.

Jack n'avait pas vraiment envie de deviner, mais Johnny avait bougé et sa veste s'était ouverte pour révéler le même revolver que la veille, rangé dans l'une des poches intérieures. Il avait su que cela ne le mènerait nulle part s'il ne coopérait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait dire ? Quelque chose à propos _qu'on attrapait plus de mouches avec du miel qu'avec du… sel ? **[1]**_ ...Non ce n'était pas ça.

— Voyons voir, avait songé Jack en tapant un doigt sur son menton, c'est plus grand qu'une boîte à pain ?

Johnny avait ri et avait frappé l'épaule de Jack, avant d'y laisser reposer sa main. Il avait été difficile, très difficile, pour Jack de masquer le dégoût qu'il ressentait à son contact.

— La plupart d'entre eux. Mais les plus petits sont un million de fois plus puissant.

Johnny avait tendu la main pour relever le couvercle de la caisse, révélant un vaste assortiment d'armes brillantes et noires.

— A moins que vous arriviez à avoir une boîte à pain deux fois plus grandes qu'un bazooka…, murmura Jack.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'un d'eux en particulier, un révolver avec un canon plus volumineux que celui de Johnny, mais plus simple et noir, avec les côtés chromés. Le désir de tendre la main et de laisser courir ses doigts le long de l'arme s'était incrusté en lui, très soudainement.

— Ceux-ci, déclara fièrement Johnny, sont les meilleurs que l'on puisse trouver, Jay. L'un d'eux est à toi.

Jack absorba ces informations et laissa échapper un petit « Hmm ».

— Tu les aimes, non ? Tu as bon goût.

Johnny avait jeté un coup d'œil à certains de ses hommes autour de lui qui soulevaient des boîtes et les empilaient près d'une porte de garage volumineuse, avant de les charger dans un camion.

— Certains de mes garçons, tu vois, n'aiment pas ces petits chefs-d'œuvre. Ils aiment s'amuser avec des jouets. Ils vont dans les marchés des bas-fonds et s'achètent eux-mêmes une petite merde en ferraille et ils sont _surpris _quand ça ne tire pas quand ils en ont besoin.

Johnny avait suivi le regard de Jack sur le petit pistolet noir élégant et il le prit avec soin, l'examinant avec un léger sourire.

— Glock 17. Tu ferais mieux d'avoir un peu d'expérience avec celui-là. Il est un peu capricieux. Tiens.

Johnny avait donné le revolver à Jack, puis lui tendit une boîte pleine de balles. Jack soupesa le poids de l'arme, s'acclimatant à la sensation que cela lui laissait, à la texture et ce le plus rapidement possible. Il savait qu'il allait devoir trouver un endroit à l'écart, peut-être même se faufiler dans un champ de tir quelque part et s'entraîner à tirer, comme Johnny le lui avait conseillé. Il était impératif qu'il s'habitue à l'arme, tout comme Johnny était habitué à la sienne. Aussi dramatique que cela puisse paraître, Jack savait que sa vie en dépendait.

— Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si… généreux, remarqua Jack avec sarcasme.

Une petite partie de lui n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que Sabatino lui avait donné une arme flambant neuve, délibérément, et une autre partie de lui restait méfiant.

Sabatino avait reniflé bruyamment avant de répondre.

— J'ai besoin que mes gars soient à leur avantage. On ne peut pas faire fonctionner un business avec des demi-portions, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Mais les flingues n'étaient pas la seule chose que Johnny Sabatino donnait à ses « garçons », apparemment. Après que Jack ait rangé le pistolet à l'intérieur de sa veste propre, Johnny avait sorti un petit téléphone portable et le fit glisser sur la table.

— Et c'est la dernière chose que je vais te donner… Ce n'est pas pour appeler des _numéros 1-800_ **_[2 ] _**la nuit, n'oublie pas ça. Les seuls numéros qui devront être utilisés sont ceux de mes garçons et le mien, quand tu en auras besoin.

Johnny se lécha les lèvres et ses doigts sombres se glissèrent dans ses boucles étroites.

— Si tu ne réponds pas quand je t'appelle, tu auras des problèmes, c'est clair ?

— Comme du cristal, répondit Jack.

Le ton condescendant de sa voix passa inaperçu et Sabatino lui donna une autre tape sur l'épaule, puis lui tourna le dos, portant son attention sur l'un de ses hommes qui avait fait tomber une grosse caisse. Des obscénités en italien avaient résonné dans l'entrepôt et s'il semblait que Jack ne s'en souciait pas, même en examinant son nouveau téléphone portable il était toujours en train d'observer les autres en notant consciencieusement des informations.

Jusqu'alors, Jack savait que Sabatino faisait partie de la catégorie des pires criminels. Il était arrogant, obtus et têtu. Il traitait les gens qui travaillaient pour lui avec un mépris non dissimulé et il montrait aussi souvent que possible qu'il était celui qui avait le contrôle, bien que personne ne pouvait tout à fait comprendre pourquoi. Car si Johnny n'avait ni l'intelligence, ni la capacité de bien conduire son business, beaucoup de ses hommes devaient commencer à être mécontents et le doute commençait déjà, lentement, à gravir les échelons. Les seuls hommes qui étaient totalement fidèles à Sabatino étaient les membres de sa famille et la plupart des autres voyous qui le faisaient seulement parce qu'ils aimaient démesurément Johnny Sabatino senior.

Il y avait une bonne vingtaine de membres éloignés de la famille Sabatino, la plupart d'entre eux étaient des cousins, ou des époux de cousines ou de nièces. D'après ce que Jack avait vu d'eux, il supposait que Johnny avait plus confiance en l'un d'eux que tous les autres. Un grand homme mince et italien, avec une horrible cicatrice qui s'étendait vicieusement sur sa tempe. Son nom était Angelo Sabatino et jusqu'à présent, Jack ne l'avait vu qu'une fois ou deux. Durant ces deux observations rapides, Jack avait vu que Johnny avait plus de respect pour Angelo que pour les autres et qu'il le traitait d'ailleurs avec bonté. Il était clair qu'Angelo Sabatino serait un problème, mais Jack commençait à croire que les autres ne le seraient pas.

Un homme— le mari de la petite cousine de Johnny ou quelque chose comme ça—était allé jusqu'à exprimer sa conviction que l'empire que le père de Johnny avait construit s'écroulait sous la direction de son fils, de la même manière que la santé du père se détériorait. La petite cousine de Johnny était devenue veuve dès le lendemain matin et Jack avait été l'un de ceux choisis pour nettoyer le sang et la cervelle qui tachait le mur de l'entrepôt. Les autres hommes qui nettoyaient avec lui gardaient le silence, mais leurs yeux en disaient assez pour Jack. L'organisation Sabatino était devenue instable, comme une possible réaction chimique, chancelant dangereusement entre le calme et l'explosion. Jack en savait assez sur la chimie pour savoir qu'une seule chose était nécessaire pour que tout devienne un chaos complet…. Un petit coup de pouce. Et il était plus qu'heureux de jouer le catalyseur dans cette équation.

Il savait tout cela parce qu'il restait en arrière-plan à écouter parler les autres et parce qu'ils le considéraient tous comme une personne sans importance. Rien de plus qu'un gamin des rues qui recherchait des sensations fortes, des putes et de l'argent, donc ils parlaient ouvertement devant lui. Ils pensaient, sans doute, qu'il était trop intimidé par eux pour essayer de répéter ce qu'il entendait. Ils avaient tort. Jack répétait tout ce qu'il entendait, mais pas à la personne qu'ils craignaient. Chaque soir, sur le trajet du retour à l'entrepôt de Riley, Jack repassait en revue tout ce qu'il avait appris ou entendu et Riley s'asseyait pour écouter, avec un sourire qui étirait ses lèvres charnues. Elle ne parlait pas, mais elle était visiblement satisfaite.

A la fin de la première semaine, Jack décida qu'il en avait assez d'écouter, qu'il en avait assez entendu et qu'il était plus que prêt pour commencer à agir.

.

.

.

.

Jack rentra chez lui le neuvième jour. Il constata tranquillement et sans surprise que la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Tout était calme lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur, si calme que même sa respiration régulière paraissait jurer contre tout ce silence.

Quand il alluma la lumière vacillante pour illuminer le salon de l'appartement, il était évident que quelque chose clochait. La table basse en face du vieux canapé défoncé avait disparue, un morceau décoloré de la moquette témoignait de son absence. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose qui manquait. Il n'y avait déjà pas grand-chose à la base et l'absence du peu de choses qu'ils avaient était nettement remarquable. La télévision minuscule qui était normalement sur un perchoir instable avait disparue, le vieux rocking-chair dont sa mère se servait depuis qu'elle les nourrissait, lui et sa sœur, celle dont l'un des accoudoirs avait été cassé quand son père avait voulu frapper sa mère alors qu'il était dans ses bras, avait aussi disparu. Et quand Jack alla enfin inspecter la chambre de sa mère, il la trouva vide et nue, avec rien d'autre qu'un tiroir cassé qui venait d'une vieille commode, au centre de la pièce. Abandonné.

— Oh, regardez qui est là. Notre fuyard.

Il avait tellement été absorbé par le vide de la chambre de ses parents, qu'il n'avait même pas entendu les pas de cette fille qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Quand il se retourna pour la regarder, il nota sa posture rigide et sa froideur.

— Je dois dire que vous les Napier, vous prenez le gâteau entier quand il s'agit de diviser la part en deux, hein ? Je veux dire, s'il y avait une sorte de concours quelque part… Pas de doute. Tu gagnerais la médaille d'or.

Jack ignora ses paroles, ignora le coup de poignard qu'elle venait de lui infliger.

— Elle est partie quand ?

— Deux jours après toi.

Cette fille marchait au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle donna un coup de pied dans le tiroir cassé, le poussant de quelques centimètres sur le sol poussiéreux.

— Je suis revenue le troisième matin pour voir si…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Jack et secoua tristement la tête.

— Eh bien, de toute façon, ils étaient déjà partis. Ils ont réunis leurs affaires et ont tout quitté au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle n'a rien dit à personne. Même pas à Lola.

Jack passa ses mains rugueuses sur son visage et poussa un profond soupir.

— Comment elle va ? Elle...

— Bien, l'interrompit cette fille en refusant de le laisser finir.

Cela l'agaçait énormément, mais le son de sa voix était juste assez doux pour lui faire oublier ça.

— Ca lui a fait un choc, si c'est ce que tu demandes. Pas pour ce que tu crois. Pace que tu n'étais pas là. C'est drôle, comment cela semble fonctionner, hein ? Tu te sauves à chaque fois que des choses comme ça arrivent… Quand Lola a le plus besoin de toi.

— J'ai été mis à la porte !

— Tu n'avais pas besoin de tout quitter comme ça. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'aller te planquer Dieu sait où, d'arrêter d'aller à l'école, de ne pas aller travailler. Tu n'avais pas besoin de disparaître pendant neuf _putains _de jours !

Jack tressaillit face à la dureté de ses paroles, sorties de ses lèvres serrées. Chaque fois qu'il l'avait imaginée prononçant ce mot, ce n'était pas avec une telle amertume dans la voix. Il préférait sa version, où le mot était comme une caresse, une plaidoirie et c'était plus souvent suivi par un gémissement.

— Tu aurais dû agir autrement. T'aurais pu nous dire où tu allais. T'aurais pu… Grand Dieu, nous dire quelque chose, au moins ! Lola était hors d'elle. A tel point qu'elle s'est rendue encore plus malade. Lorsque tu n'es pas rentré à la maison pour ton anniversaire, elle était sûre que tu étais mort quelque part dans un trou à rat. Et j'ai dû l'emmener à l'hôpital cette nuit-là. Elle y est toujours. C'était vraiment grave cette fois.

Jack s'appuya contre le chambranle de l'ancienne chambre de ses parents et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son bras tendu. Il respira profondément pour calmer la colère et la honte qui bouillonnait sous sa peau. Cette fille avait raison, bien sûr. A tel point que cela le rendait furieux et qu'il se détestait, ce qui lui donnait envie de se frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de se blâmer. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen d'ignorer le fait qu'elle avait_ raison_. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à envoyer un mot pour les rassurer. Il avait oublié, alors qu'il essayait de faire croire à la mafia qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, alors qu'il signifiait réellement quelque chose à quelqu'un.

Et voilà le résultat de ses efforts : sa mère s'était enfuie avec son petit ami dégoûtant en emportant la plupart des meubles, sa sœur était inquiète, au point d'avoir besoin d'aller à l'hôpital et la fille qu'il s'imaginait accueillir avec des mots doux et des caresses en lui disant combien elle lui avait manqué le regardait fixement avec une telle déception et un tel ressentiment qu'il pouvait à peine soutenir son regard.

— Alors, voilà la dernière chance pour toi de faire _quelque chose _de bien, Jack. Dis-moi vraiment où tu étais.

C'était typique d'elle de demander la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

Il glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, gercées à cause du froid brutal qui régnait à l'entrepôt de Johnny et à cause de tout le chemin qu'il devait parcourir avant que Willie ne daigne venir le chercher. Cette fille attendait une réponse, mais il n'en avait aucune à lui fournir.

— Allez, Jack. Tu ne vas même pas essayer d'inventer une vulgaire histoire, au moins ? Peut-être un truc sur comment… Oh, je sais. Tu étais sur le chemin du retour après avoir gagné à la loterie, lorsque, sorti de nulle part, des ninjas t'ont agressé, ont volé tout ton argent en te ligotant comme un poulet pour t'emmener vers une destination mystérieuse ? Et il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour te délivrer, t'échapper et revenir ici ?

Cela aurait pu être drôle si elle n'était pas simplement en train de se moquer de lui, de le frapper là où ça faisait mal. Parce qu'elle le connaissait et qu'elle pouvait le faire. Et il détestait ça et l'adorait en même temps. Il se lécha les lèvres à nouveau.

— Non.

— Non quoi ? Non, tu ne vas pas inventer une histoire, ou non, tu ne vas pas me dire où tu as été ?

— Les deux. _Tout_.

Cette fille secoua la tête et laissa échapper un bruit qui ressemblait à un grondement bas, comme celui d'un chat en colère.

— Je… devais le faire.

— Faire _quoi_, exactement ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? A part mettre ta mère tellement en colère qu'elle a disparue ? A part rendre Lola tellement malade qu'elle a finie à l'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Jack ?

Jack se redressa alors que le désir de justifier ses actes monta en lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais il en avait envie. Il voulait la provoquer, la torturer, pour qu'elle sache que si quelque chose se passait mal, il finirait avec une balle entre les deux yeux. Il voulait mettre la main dans sa veste et sortir son arme, la lui montrer, pour que ses yeux innocents tombent sur quelque chose de sombre et d'interdit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle recule de terreur. Il voulait lui sortir la liasse de billet qu'il avait dans sa poche, _deux_ _milles_ _dollars_, et tout jeter à ses pieds avant de lui demander combien _elle _avait gagné ces neufs derniers jours.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Parce que peu importe à quel point il voulait changer les rôles et la rabaisser, la faire se sentir mal envers elle-même, envers la vie…Tout comme lui en ce moment… il ne pouvait pas le faire. Ce secret n'était pas quelque chose avec lequel il pouvait jouer et derrière toute son indignation et ses remords, il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait le droit de le faire se sentir aussi mal. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas comparable avec ce qu'elle avait fait. Rester avec Lola, la réconforter et s'assurant de ne jamais la laisser seule. C'était l'essentiel, c'était nécessaire.

Mais ce qu'il faisait était nécessaire aussi. C'était juste regrettable qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire ce choix, prendre ce chemin, puisqu'elle n'était pas en mesure de le faire.

— Je suis de retour maintenant. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

— Tout ce qui compte ? Tu as perdu ton travail entre temps, Jack… et ta mère et son revenu sont partis pour de bon. Et comment tu vas faire pour avoir de l'argent maintenant ?

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent lorsqu'elle le regarda, attendant sa réponse et dans la clarté de ses iris il vit qu'elle savait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Elle le défiait presque de lui répondre, de lui dire la vérité.

Jack lui tourna le dos, cachant ses propres yeux de son regard infaillible et marmonna :

— Je vais gérer. On va gérer.

Vraiment, il n'avait aucune idée quant à savoir s'ils le pourraient. L'argent de la mafia avait l'air beaucoup moins important selon lui, que d'être le gardien exclusif d'une enfant malade. Ce serait à lui de payer pour le gaz, l'électricité, le loyer, la nourriture… il avait rejoint la mafia pour avoir de l'argent pour le traitement de Lola et maintenant, il lui semblait que tout serait dilapidé avant d'avoir eu la chance de placer un seul cent. Un pas de géant et une descente tout aussi rapide.

— Gérer ? Ne te leurre pas, Jack. Tu n'as pas de travail et tu ne pourras certainement pas en avoir un. Et Lola est de plus en plus malade et toi tu te ballades en ville avec une fille…

— Fous-moi la paix, ok ? dit-il sèchement et cette fille se tut immédiatement.

Grâce à la lune pâle qui illuminait son visage, Jack pouvait dire qu'elle avait finalement atteint ce qui la tracassait le plus, le point dont il avait omis de lui parler avant de partir pendant neuf jours, et qui l'avait sans doute rongée pendant tout ce temps.

Il se demandait comment il réagirait si elle partait sans lui dire un mot, sans lui indiquer l'endroit où elle avait disparue avec un type bizarre et un petit mot suggestif. Il serait probablement devenu complètement fou de jalousie et de colère. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait jamais prétendu être la meilleure personne entre eux deux. Ce titre lui avait directement été attribué à elle, depuis le tout début.

Quand il se retourna pour lui faire face, en attrapant son menton dans sa main, elle était visiblement ébranlée et malgré sa colère, il nota très clairement les frissons qui déferlèrent sur tout son corps à la seconde où leur peau se toucha. Il l'avait senti, puisqu'un courant électrique avait parcouru ses mains pour se propager dans ses veines. Ses doigts balayèrent la courbe gracieuse de son visage, le long de sa pommette et il s'émerveilla de la douceur de sa peau comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la touchait. Et puis, ils glissèrent encore plus loin que les contours de son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent, un peu plus bas, la courbe séduisante de sa lèvre inférieure. Son souffle chaud et instable se déploya à travers ses doigts et il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir entendre la façade en pierre s'écrouler, alors qu'elle fondait à son contact. Quand il la regarda ensuite, il vit son désespoir à l'état brut, la jalousie et la trahison qui se reflétaient clairement dans ses yeux.

— Qui est-elle ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

En la regardant, en la touchant comme il le faisait, il savait qu'il avait enfin trouvé une question à laquelle il n'hésiterait pas à répondre.

— Personne, murmura-t-il.

Et il ne pensait pas avoir déjà prononcé des paroles aussi vraies.

— Elle n'est personne.

Les yeux de cette fille vacillèrent jusqu'à rencontrer les siens, fouillant profondément l'obscurité et elle y trouva seulement de l'honnêteté, seulement de la franchise. Cela la rendit confuse et elle secoua la tête, ne voulant pas laisser passer ça trop rapidement après avoir dû insister si longtemps.

— Elle est quelqu'un… Est-ce qu'elle… Avez-vous… ? elle déglutit, comme si terminer ses phrases lui causait une réelle douleur. S'il te plaît, si quelque chose s'est… passé… s'il te plaît, dis le moi. J'ai besoin de savoir. Si elle signifie quelque chose pour toi… Si tu as… Si tu as couché avec elle…

Elle grimaça après avoir soufflé les derniers mots et Jack ne tarda pas à emmêler sa main libre dans ses cheveux, caressant l'arrière de sa tête avant d'appuyer brièvement ses lèvres sur son front, en espérant qu'il puisse exprimer toutes ces choses qu'il éprouvait pour elle, qu'il avait toujours éprouvé pour elle et ce qu'il ne ressentirait jamais envers Peyton Riley, dans cette brève rencontre de ses lèvres et de sa peau.

— Non, murmura-t-il et cette fois elle ferma les yeux, écoutant les nuances de sa voix, la vérité sous-jacente. Non… Jamais.

La tension dans son corps disparut et elle s'appuya contre lui, moulant ses formes pour s'adapter aux siennes, lentement, comme si elle n'avait pas besoin de se demander comment se placer maintenant, parce qu'elle était tellement habituée à le faire que c'en était devenu naturel. Le poids familier et la délicieuse chaleur de son corps svelte appuyé contre le sien lui faisait savoir, plus que tout autre meuble ou tout autre possession matérielle, qu'il était à la maison.

Dans un élan de confusion et de clarté troublante, Jack s'était rendu compte qu'à ce moment-là, il n'y avait nulle part ailleurs où il aurait voulu être.

* * *

_**[1]**_ L'expression exacte est : « on prend plus de mouches avec du miel qu'avec du vinaigre ». Ce qui veut dire que si on veut obtenir quelque chose de quelqu'un, il faut utiliser les moyens les plus doux.

_**[2]**_ Les numéros 1-800-XXX-XXX aux USA sont souvent des numéros qui servent au divertissement. Comme ceux des jeux télévisés. Ou des publicités… vulgaires. IfyouknowwhatImean

* * *

_**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Le suivant est l'un de mes préférés pour des raisons que j'énumérerais dans ma prochaine note de fin de chapitre. **_

_**N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez, les reviews sont le seul salaire d'un auteur, et d'un traducteur. **_

_**A très bientôt. **_


	12. Chapitre 12

******DISCLAIMER :** —The Dark Knight, le Joker, et Batman (…) appartiendront toujours aux DC Comics & à C. Nolan. ******« GRAVE »** appartiendra toujours à ******_BCooper_**, (qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fanfiction) ainsi que son univers, et ses OC. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**BÊTA : **Il n'est pas encore passé sous bêta-lecture. Mais il sera uploadé dès que ce sera fait. **_  
_**

**NDT : **Voilà ! Je vous avais dit que j'avais hâte et ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Bien sûr, je ne pense pas poster tous les deux ou trois jours par la suite (sinon je pense que je finirais de poster cette histoire avant même que l'été n'arrive), mais j'avais hâte de vous faire découvrir certains passages du 12. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est l'un de mes préférés. Et je pense que vous allez très vite comprendre pourquoi. Un nouveau personnage, déjà mentionné dans le chapitre précédent, arrive et... je l'aime beaucoup. Il sera aussi très important pour la suite (les huit pauvres chapitres qui restent pour la partie 1). Mais ce n'est pas encore le plus important dans ce chapitre.

Je vous laisse lire, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture et on se retrouve plus bas.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

.

.

.

.

— On a une expédition ce soir, minuit. Sur les quais. Tiens-toi prêt.

Jack se lécha les lèvres et il observa son appartement depuis le couloir. Lola était couchée sur le canapé et cette fille était agenouillée sur le sol sale, juste à côté d'elle. Cette fille ressemblait à une infirmière au chevet d'un mourant. Et Lola jouait très bien l'autre partie. Ce n'était pas un mensonge quand cette fille lui avait dit que cette dernière attaque avait été vraiment grave. Il avait pensé, en fait, qu'elle avait fait une montagne d'un rien. Mais Lola ressemblait… à un cadavre, s'il était tout à fait honnête envers lui-même. Et même en entendant la voix de Johnny qui venait jusqu'à son oreille en lui dictant où il devait aller ce soir, il était impossible pour lui de quitter sa sœur des yeux alors qu'elle allait si mal, en gardant bonne conscience. Pourtant, il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas rester.

— D'accord, j'y serais.

Il y eut un déclic, puis la ligne fut coupée et Jack rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Ses doigts effleurèrent le pistolet qu'il portait toujours. Il avait l'habitude de le toucher inconsciemment, pour s'assurer qu'il était là, toujours sur lui, au cas-où il en aurait besoin. Jusqu'à présent, ce n'était pas le cas, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ce serait toujours comme ça. Il s'était entraîné à la pratique, toute éventualité étant possible, dans l'entrepôt de Riley, Willie le coachant sur des détails comme la posture, les rechargements et les tirs. Jack apprenait vite et il semblait que brandir une arme à feu et tirer une balle était naturel pour lui. Il pouvait mettre une balle entre les deux yeux d'un homme à cinquante mètres de lui, si nécessaire. Une partie de lui était sûr que cela arriverait un jour.

Cette fille et sa sœur ne savaient rien. Le téléphone qu'il rangeait dans sa poche était sur vibreur et elles ne savaient pas où il était parti au cours de la journée. Avec Lola qui était malade et alitée et cette fille qui fréquentait une école dans la banlieue des Narrows, personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il n'avait pas été en cours depuis des semaines. Personne ne le remarquait, même s'il leur avait aussi dit qu'il avait réussi à reprendre son poste à la boucherie et que ce n'était pas là qu'il travaillait. Et tant que son compte en banque restait caché, il n'y avait personne pour mentionner le fait que les factures d'hôpital de Lola avaient diminué de deux mille trois cents cinquante-sept dollars durant les deux derniers mois. Ce n'était pas une somme exorbitante, à vrai dire, mais… c'était un début. Mais même si la facture avait diminuée de cinquante mille dollars, personne ne le remarquerait.

Et il voulait que ça reste comme ça. Jack ne voulait même pas imaginer comment cette fille le regarderait si elle découvrait ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait rejoint la Mafia, travaillait pour un homme qui considérait les filles comme elle comme étant la pire merde sur Terre, il torturait des clients pour de l'argent qui arrivait en retard, en les menaçant de mort s'ils ne payaient pas. Ou comme la dernière fois, il attrapait un dealer qui avait quitté son poste pour finir par se faire tirer une balle dans l'épaule et bien sûr…. il se gelait les couilles sur les quais chaque fois qu'un convoi de «marchandise » devait arriver. Il l'avait seulement fait une fois, il y a un moment et ça avait été une nuit pleine de superflus et d'atroces conversations vides de sens, accompagnées d'alcool. Depuis, Jack n'était plus enclin à le faire, le plus qu'il pouvait supporter était de s'asseoir et de se mordre la langue quand les autres hommes commençaient à le taquiner parce qu'il était trop calme. Ils étaient trop inférieurs pour qu'il leur parle, ou même pour qu'il les observe. Jusqu'à présent, Jack avait porté son attention sur les hommes de niveau intermédiaire, faisant de son mieux pour se rapprocher d'eux et de se tenir prêt pour commencer un peu à distordre leur loyauté, comme Riley le lui avait dit. Cela ne donnait rien, pour l'instant.

Mais il n'allait pas jeter l'éponge si tôt.

Jack était sur le point d'entrer dans son appartement quand un bruit de pas lourds retentit derrière lui, où l'escalier était situé. Avec une sorte de méfiance totalement nouvelle qui s'enracinait en lui, Jack sentit ses yeux se plisser et sa main se rendit immédiatement à l'intérieur de sa veste. Il voulait être prêt si c'était Johnny ou l'un de ses hommes qui s'approchaient. Avaient-ils découvert le plan de Riley ? Y avait-il encore un autre « espion » dont Riley ne lui avait pas parlé, qui avait cafté lorsqu'on l'avait interrogé ?

Il y eut un bruit sifflant et le propriétaire de Jack, d'âge moyen et souffrant de calvitie qui se nommait Wheeler, apparut dans son champ de vision. C'était un homme mince, qui avait plus d'os et de peau que de muscle ou de graisse et il était généralement raisonnable, même insouciant, avec une attitude de _laisser courir les choses _ que l'entièreté des Narrows avait quand il s'agissait de devoir s'inquiéter de la situation d'autrui. Ce qui était pratique lorsqu'il s'agissait de la situation d'un gosse mineur vivant seul avec sa petite sœur, mais même si cela n'avait pas été apprécié de la part du propriétaire et des voisins que son père batte sa mère durant toutes ces longues années, tous les soirs, personne n'avait rien dit à ce propos, si quelqu'un avait déjà voulu le faire.

— Ah, mon petit. Je voulais te parler.

Wheeler toussa fortement, à bout de souffle et il tendit un doigt vers Jack afin qu'il attende qu'il puisse se calmer. Une fois que la toux disparut, Wheeler essuya ses yeux larmoyants et grogna :

— Merde, je dois avoir un pied dans la tombe. Je ne peux plus monter les escaliers sans cracher mes poumons.

— Ce n'est pas encore la fin du mois, Wheeler, déclara Jack.

Même si Wheeler ne signifiait rien pour lui, Jack espérait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas tomber raide mort devant lui. Cet homme savait juste travailler avec amabilité, ce qui était tout ce qu'on demandait d'un propriétaire.

Wheeler se redressa et hocha la tête avec morosité, avançant vers Jack.

— Oh, merde gamin, je le sais. Et ne crois pas que je ne sais rien C'est mon immeuble, tu sais ? Je sais que ta maman et son mec sont partis il y a un mois. Je sais que tu vis ici seul avec ta p'tite sœur malade. Pis écoute, je me fous de savoir avec qui tu vis, aussi longtemps que le loyer est payé. T'peux vivre avec le diable en personne qui pionce dans la chambre d'amis, ça ne me dérangerait pas tant que j'ai mes cent-cinquante dollars par mois…

— Et vous aurez vos cent-cinquante dollars par mois, le coupa Jack.

— Oh, gamin…

— Oh, gamin, quoi ? C'est pas encore la fin du mois et je payerai à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Wheeler ?

Wheeler se gratta l'oreille, mal à l'aise, avant de répondre :

— Ecoute, je déteste faire ça…

— Faire _quoi _? exigea Jack en serrant les poings.

Si cet homme ouvrait la bouche pour leur dire : « Vous êtes expulsés » Jack n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait le sentiment que le pistolet à l'intérieur de sa veste pourrait, d'une certaine manière, être mis à profit.

— Tu vois, ta maman, elle était un peu… en retard… sur ses paiements, Wheeler haussa les épaules avec impuissance, elle disait qu'à cause des funérailles de ton papa et du traitement contre le cancer de sa fille, elle ne pourrait pas payer le loyer pendant un certain temps. Elle pleurait et tout. Qu'est-ce qu'un vieux débris comme moi était supposé faire ? Elle était si jolie, et tout. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait attendre trois mois ou plus, tu sais… pour qu'elle retombe sur ses pieds. Elle a dit qu'elle avait seulement besoin de que'ques mois… Et puis elle a disparue…

Jack cligna des yeux vers la silhouette courbée de Wheeler, incapable de formuler une réponse face à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Que sa mère avait menti en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent pour le loyer, pendant que lui, Jack, faisait en sorte que le loyer soit payé tous les mois ? Il lui donnait les cent cinquante dollars de sa poche, il faisait des heures supplémentaires chez ce boucher, juste pour qu'elle puisse utiliser l'argent qu'elle gagnait grâce à ses deux boulots directement pour le traitement pour Lola. Et si elle n'avait pas donné cet argent à Wheeler…

— Elle l'a pris, murmura-t-il en passa une main sur son front.

Wheeler avait l'air si penaud que Jack avait envie de lui péter le nez.

— Je pense qu'elle a dû le garder pour… avoir son nouveau chez soi avec son mec.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si choqué par ces informations, si surpris. Il fallait s'y attendre, il aurait dû savoir qu'elle ferait quelque chose comme ça… Mais son argent, tout l'argent qu'il avait gagné en pensant que cela _aiderait _Lola, aiderait sa famille alors que maintenant… Elle avait eu l'intention de partir depuis tout ce temps, sans doute dès le premier instant où elle avait rencontré Bill et qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle devrait faire table rase du passé. Son argent avait été pour cette cause. Cela l'avait aidée à les abandonner.

— Et je déteste faire ça, gamin, mais… J'ai besoin de cet argent. D'ici la fin du mois. Je suis aussi en retard et… eh bien, plus personne ici n'aura un toit au-dessus de sa tête si je n'ai pas ces six cents dollars en plus.

Jack se sentit trembler, ce qui d'une certaine manière, fit reculer Wheeler de quelques pas, mal à l'aise en sa présence, mais rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. L'argent qu'il allait devoir cracher était avant tout dans son esprit et la haine brûlante qu'il éprouvait pour sa mère, cette pâle copie d'être humain qui n'en valait pas la peine, effaçait tout le reste.

— Ecoute, gamin, on a tous des problèmes. Par l'enfer, tu pourras trouver mon seul garçon debout au coin de l'avenue Cicéron tous les soirs de la semaine, paré de filets de pêche et d'une mini-jupe avec des nichons en silicone. Le fait est… ne te laisse pas avoir. La vie est une chienne, comme ta maman, mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Obtiens juste l'argent et… eh bien, ne te sens pas mal plus tard par rapport à ce que tu auras dû faire pour l'avoir.

Jack respira fortement par les narines, sa mâchoire se serra au point où ses dents criaient à l'agonie, en broyant l'émail. Quand il parla, sa voix était rauque, les muscles de sa gorge étaient tendus et rigides.

— Vous aurez votre argent. Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet.

— Bon… Bon…

Wheeler lança un regard furtif vers la porte de l'appartement entrouverte, où la tête chauve de Lola était visible en dessous d'une pile de couvertures.

— Ta sœur… est-elle… ?

— Ce n'est pas vos affaires, Wheeler, grogna Jack, si vous n'étiez pas si _sensible _nous n'aurions pas ce problème en ce moment. Vous êtes un propriétaire, pas un conseiller en deuil.

— Merde, je sais, je sais. Je suis désolé, mon gamin.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Wheeler recula, une expression soudaine de peur sur le visage.

— Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. _Gamin._

La bouche de Wheeler s'ouvrit puis se ferma, comme celle d'un poisson et il recula lentement dans le couloir.

— B-Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas. Je vais, euh… la fin du moins, hein ? D'accord ?

Wheeler appuya deux doigts sur son front, puis se retourna et s'enfuit, disparaissant dans l'escalier.

Jack laissa échapper un lourd soupir, puis se couvrit le visage de ses mains, bloquant la vue du couloir crasseux, avec son papier peint qui se décollait, parsemé de taches de moisissures boueuses.

— Bravo, Jack. Tu as fait courir Wheeler plus vite qu'il ne l'a jamais fait.

La voix fraîche de cette fille vint jusqu'à lui, sur sa droite et quand ses doigts se tendirent pour caresser son bras, il constata qu'il était encore trop plein de haine, trop en colère, pour le permettre. Il haussa les épaules et se détourna d'elle, en oubliant même de regarder son visage. Cela lui aurait sans doute fait dire un autre commentaire gênant sur ses _yeux_, encore une fois…

— Je peux avoir un peu d'argent, dit doucement cette fille en masquant très bien son air blessé, Jack, tu sais…

—_Non._ Si tu essaies encore de _mentionner _ça, je te jure que je vais…

Cette fille soupira, puis lâcha :

— Tu vas _quoi_ ? Tu vas me frapper ? Va-s'y. Tu sais, je ne suis pas une gamine non plus. Et je ne suis pas une délicate fleur blanche, comme tu sembles le croire. Je veux dire, regardons les choses en face. Je suis la fille d'une prostituée, Jack. Qui n'a jamais pensé que je pourrais faire comme elle au moins une fois ? Et au moins, ce serait pour quelque chose d'utile. Je ne le regretterais pas… Si cela peut vous aider Lola et toi…

Quand il se retourna pour lui faire face, elle rencontra ses yeux brûlants qui luisaient durement et elle ne trembla pas, elle ne s'éloigna pas de lui. Il était furieux qu'elle ait évoqué le sujet, juste après lui avoir spécifiquement _ordonné _de ne pas le faire.

— Tu crois que j'utiliserais l'argent que tu auras gagné en te prostituant ?

— Je ne vais pas coucher avec eux, Jack ! Il y a d'autres choses que je pourrais faire, des choses qui paient un peu moins, mais…

— Oh. Oh… Alors maintenant on parle de branler des gars ? Ou peut-être que tu te mettras à _genoux _comme une chienne, pour leur sucer la bite ? Hmm ? Parce que _ça_… ça peut me mettre à l'aise, peut-être ?

Elle grimaça à ses paroles.

— Ne sois pas si vulgaire…

— Vulgaire ! Je ne suis pas celui qui te suggère de _faire ça_ ! _Ça_ c'est vulgaire !

Jack laissa échapper un rire sans joie et tranchant, avant de saisir son bras mince et de la tirer vers lui. Son corps heurta son torse et quand elle leva son bras libre pour le pousser et se libérer, il la bloqua aussi, la plaquant contre le mur, les bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête.

Ses yeux bleus étaient larges et emplis de surprise alors qu'elle le regardait, la respiration entrecoupée, irrégulière.

— Quoi ? Tu ne penses pas que je te malmène ? Puisque tu es une… _délicate_… fleur.

Jack lui sourit.

— Tu… tu me fais mal.

Sa voix trembla sur le mot « mal » et la douceur de sa voix le fit frissonner. Leurs yeux étaient fixés l'un sur l'autre alors qu'il approchait le visage du sien et il remarqua la peur dans son regard, avec une sorte de fascination écœurée.

— _Bien. _

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il sut qu'il la terrifiait, maintenant. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu.

— Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention… Laisse-moi mettre les choses _par_-faitement au clair. Ne. Parle. Plus. Jamais. De. _ça_. Et juste au cas-où tu aurais l'intention de, euh… de tenter de la jouer _furtivement_, en prenant certains mecs dans les toilettes publiques et en me faisant croire que ton père t'a donné un supplément de trois cents dollars…

Elle baissa les yeux, ses ongles s'incrustant dans la peau tendre de son poignet alors qu'il lisait son expression de culpabilité. Sa voix tremblait de colère lorsqu'il continua et il entendit même les ténèbres dans sa tonalité. Dans un sens, cela l'effrayait lui-même.

— Je _vais _le savoir. Et je vais pourchasser ces mecs comme les animaux qu'ils sont et je vais les _abattre. _Tu comprends ? Donc, à moins que tu veuilles vivre avec l'idée que, euh, d' « innocentes » personnes meurent à cause de toi, alors…

— Je n'en parlerais plus, je te le promets, souffla-t-elle en tordant ses bras dans un effort de se libérer, mais Jack… ?

— Ouais ?

Elle lança son genoux violemment vers le haut et il le heurta, très fort, droit dans l'entrejambe. Jack sentit la souffrance parcourir son corps, une douleur aveugle, si aiguë que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il la lâcha immédiatement, en tombant au sol, il haleta, essayant de lutter contre l'envie de vomir qui lui soulevait l'estomac. S'il avait eu quelque chose de substantiel à manger ce jour-là, il était sûr qu'il aurait vomi, mais comme ses haut-le-cœur restèrent sans résultat, cette fille s'accroupit à côté de lui. Elle glissa une main froide sur son visage rougi.

— Désolé, bébé. Mais tu devrais vraiment apprendre à traiter ta copine avec un peu plus de respect.

Jack voulait l'insulter et pour une quelconque raison, il avait envie d'éclater d'un rire hystérique face à la manière dont elle avait renversé les rôles. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire non plus, car il n'avait plus d'air dans ses poumons et plus de voix du tout. Elle se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

— Tu me traites encore comme ça, et la prochaine fois je te la _coupe_.

Il grogna pour toute réponse et s'appuya sur le sol sale, à bout de souffle. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il pensa qu'elle arrivait toujours à lui couper le souffle… D'une manière ou d'une autre.

.

.

.

.

Quand il arriva sur les quais à minuit moins dix, il boitait. Et il ne passa pas inaperçu.

— Hé, l'boiteux, y s'passe quoi ? Tu t'es fait défoncer le cul ou quoi ?

Jack lança un regard haineux au grand voyou costaud. Un homme de rang inférieur, quelqu'un qui était là pour faire peur aux clients à cause de sa taille et de sa force non négligeable. Il était débile et laid, aussi.

Les hommes qui entouraient le costaud—c'était quoi son nom déjà ? Gérald ? Ou Jim ? Il y avait certainement un « j » ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait, se souvint-il— rirent aux éclats à son commentaire.

— Il ressemble aux types qui s'en prennent une dans le cul, pas vrai ?

Jackson—c'était ça, Jackson— avait parlé joyeusement, se frappant le genou.

— T'as eu un p'tit tête à tête quelque part dans une ruelle sombre ?

— Hé, hé ! La ferme bande d'abrutis !

Les rires des hommes baissèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus rien d'autre qu'un gloussement alors qu'ils jetaient des regards dédaigneux à Jack. Un homme à la peau olive marchait à côté de Jack et pendant une minute, il était sûr que Johnny lui-même était descendu sur les quais. Chose qui serait très étrange, pour ne pas dire remarquable—Johnny n'irait jamais se mettre dans des situations qui le rendraient mal à l'aise et être assis à l'extérieur dans le froid glacial pour prêter main forte tomberait dans cette catégorie. Mais quand l'homme fut enfin à son niveau, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas du tout Johnny, mais l'un de ses cousins, un homme de haut rang qui avait l'habitude d'être le bras droit du patron. Une longue cicatrice courait sur sa tempe et sur son sourcil gauche, donnant à son visage une apparence très inégale. Angelo Sabatino.

— Je ne peux même pas aller pisser sans qu'on se comporte comme des putains de babouins dans le coin.

— Oh, Angelo, on ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le nouveau a l'air de s'être fait enculé par un gars—

— On dirait plus qu'il vient de se prendre un coup de pied dans les couilles, à mon avis.

Angelo Sabatino tourna son visage balafré vers Jack et lui dit :

— Quelqu'un t'en a foutu une bonne dans les bijoux de famille, gamin ?

Jack grimaça en entendant le mot « gamin ». Il avait rajeuni de cinq ans aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Mais il répondit, à contrecœur.

— Ouais.

— C'devait être fort. Aucun mec ne peut prendre un coup pareil en gardant bonne conscience.

Jack se redressa et lança un regard à Angelo, l'un des hommes qui était le plus proche de Johnny et qui se retrouvait près de lui en cette froide nuit d'hiver. C'était exactement ce qu'il attendait.

— Euh, ouais… Une fille avec qui j'essaie… d'être en bons termes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il entendit la voix de cette fille faire écho en lui. _« C'est juste un __**mec. **__Et toi aussi. Les mecs sont censés parler de trucs comme ça. »_

Jack se tourna vers Angelo, lui donnant un sourire maladroit et légèrement penaud. L'homme laissa immédiatement échapper un rire.

— Merde, je vois. Eh bien, nous ferions mieux d'être prêts. Je viens de recevoir un appel du capitaine et il a dit qu'il allait être en retard. Inspection surprise des flics. Un p'tit officier a tout balancé ou je ne sais quoi. Ils ne trouveront rien de toute façon.

Un flot de gémissements retentit, mais Jack ne donna aucune indication qu'il se souciait aussi d'être assis dans le froid. Même si Jackson—le plus con d'entre eux— s'était plaint au sujet de ses doigts qui allaient finir par geler, Jack se sentait tout à fait à son aise. En fait, le froid semblait presque familier pour lui, à cause de tous ces après-midi d'heures supplémentaires où il était dans le grand congélateur à viande, là où il travaillait. Le boulot n'avait pas autant changé, s'il y pensait bien.

Jack se hissa au sommet d'une petite pile de palettes qui étaient entourées par d'autres, en plus grands tas, ce qui bloquait ainsi toutes les rafales de vent qui se frayaient un chemin à travers les quais. Les autres hommes se dépêchèrent de l'imiter, chacun se bousculant dans les coins et recoins en s'enveloppant dans leurs manteaux. Jack retourna son col et fit la grimace en s'asseyant; ses couilles lui lançait encore douloureusement et il ressentit le malaise désormais familier pointer dans son estomac qui s'enflammait encore.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'Angelo Sabatino avait grimpé sur le côté opposé de la palette, appuyé contre une autre pile, les jambes écartées et les mains pendant entre ses cuisses.

— Johnny t'aime bien, tu sais.

Angelo haussa les épaules et ouvrit sa veste, pour atteindre l'intérieur et en tirer un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Il en sortit une et le tendit ensuite vers Jack.

— T'en veux ?

Jack secoua la tête et regarda minutieusement Angelo coincer la cigarette dans sa bouche, puis allumer son briquet, abaisser son visage jusqu'à la flamme orange vacillante. Le bout de sa cigarette commença à brûler, se colorant d'un rouge foncé, puis l'air fut rempli par la forte odeur de la fumée. Jack inspira profondément, détestant l'odeur de tout son être, parce qu'il l'associait à sa mère, mais étant incapable de garder son subconscient loin de l'avidité de l'air contaminé.

Angelo aspira une bouffée, puis baissa sa cigarette, laissant la fumée s'attarder dans ses poumons avant d'incliner la tête en arrière pour exhaler un souffle chaud et enfumé dans la nuit froide.

— Ah, merde. C'est bien. Tu dois être content de ne pas te mettre dans ces trucs merdiques, mec.

Angelo soupira, rangeant le paquet de cigarettes dans sa veste et referma son blouson avec hâte.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, comme je le disais… euh… qu'est-ce que j'_étais _en train de dire ?

— Que Johnny m'aimait bien, offrit Jack en souhaitant orienter la conversation sur un terrain où il pourrait récolter de précieuses informations.

Angelo secoua tristement la tête, puis se frappa la tempe, celle où il y avait sa cicatrice.

— C'est vrai. J'me souviens de rien depuis que j'ai cette beauté. Mais c'est le cas. Il t'aime bien, je veux dire. Il pense que t'es vraiment malin, t'sais. C'est quoi le mot qu'il a utilisé… un truc comme… merde, j'sais pas. Quelque chose de bien à propos de ton éthique. Disposé à travailler sous son autorité… quoi que ce soit…

Angelo prit une autre longue bouffée et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures en soufflant la fumée face à lui. Jack laissa son regard errer sur la plaie d'un centimètre d'épaisseur qui traversait le visage de l'homme. C'était vraiment une vilaine cicatrice.

— J'avais dix-neuf ans… La cicatrice, Angelo leva la tête vers Jack, je n'ai pas honte de ça, ou de raconter comme je l'ai eue. Personne ne devrait avoir honte d'une cicatrice. Ça fait de nous ce que nous sommes, tu sais. De _vrais _tatouages… c'est le reflet de ce qu'on est vraiment, pas de ce que nous voulons que les autres pensent de nous. Parc'qu'on les a pas choisi… eh bien… la plupart du temps. Et même si on le fait, ça veut toujours dire quelque chose, un truc de sacré.

Il fit une autre pause et expira lourdement.

— J'étais sur un petit bateau à moteur avec mon frère Danny. Il avait un compartiment secret plein d'héroïne. On parle de… cinq millions de dollars… je _crois. _Mais, je suppose qu'un garde côte trouvait qu'on semblait suspects. Deux Ritals dans un bateau à moteur et tout… Il devait y avoir un truc, t'vois ? Donc, ils nous ont suivis et Danny… il a eu peur. Ils l'avaient déjà foutu quelques années derrière les barreaux pour possession de drogue et s'ils l'attrapaient encore, il y resterait plus longtemps. Alors, il l'a abattu et j'étais debout… quand il a changé de direction. Je me suis pris le gouvernail et j'ai presque perdu mon œil. La garde côtière m'a repêché. Danny a juste… continué son chemin. Ils l'ont tué un peu plus tard, cette année-là.

— Pas de chance, lança Jack, sûr qu'il devait dire quelque chose après une telle histoire.

— Bien sûr, je suppose. J'ai encore mon œil, non ? Même si je ne me souviens plus de l'anniversaire de ma maman. Parfois, j'oublie le mien aussi, mais je suppose que le gâteau devient une belle surprise. Comme si c'était toujours une fête surprise, Angelo sourit et aspira à nouveau.

— Certaines filles par ici aimeraient ça, murmura Jack sur le ton de la conversation cette rêverie inutile lui semblait tellement forcée, si fausse et creuse, mais il savait pourtant que c'était nécessaire. Le… euh, l'aspect _dangereux _et tout.

La main d'Angelo tira sur le mégot d'un coup sec, le faisant tomber de ses doigts. Il glissa à travers les fissures des palettes, plus bas. Il jura, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés—une main tremblante. Jack plissa les yeux face à son déploiement de nervosité. La simple mention des femmes semblait ébranler Angelo Sabatino et Jack se demandait pour quelle raison. Et le cas échéant, s'il le pouvait, il l'utiliserait à son avantage.

— Euh… Ouais. Certaines d'entre elles. Mais ces filles ne sont pas vraiment mon genre de toute façon.

Le mince italien lui offrit un sourire, fragile cette fois, alors que deux éclairs de lumière transpercèrent les quais.

— C'est le signal. Allez, finissons-en avec cette merde que je puisse me dégeler les couilles.

Jack regarda Angelo Sabatino sauter en bas des palettes où ils étaient tous les deux assis et juste avant de disparaître de son champ de vision, il se retourna comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il leva les yeux vers Jack et lui dit :

— Ca veut pas dire grand-chose, parce que je suis qu'un idiot de seconde main, mais juste pour que tu le saches… je t'aime bien aussi.

Angelo hocha la tête vers lui et il disparut derrière une grande pile de palette. Jack sauta à son tour, retenant son souffle lorsque la vive douleur lui traversa le ventre et l'aine. Dès qu'il eut retrouvé tout son sang-froid, il commença à penser à ce qu'Angelo Sabatino venait de lui avouer. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, juste maintenant, à quel point le fait que le cousin de Johnny l'aimait puisse être important.

Mais il était certain qu'il le saurait avant que tout ceci ne soit terminé. Et il songea qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait l'apprécier encore quand cet instant sera venu.

.

.

.

.

— Tes couilles vont bien ?

Jack leva les yeux et fixa Lola, qui était assise bien droite sur le canapé, un sourire sur le visage et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Elle avait toujours l'air sinistre, avec sa peau qui ressemblait à de la craie blanche, ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, sombres et meurtris, mais en meilleure santé qu'auparavant. Jack masqua le sentiment de soulagement qu'il éprouvait en remarquant qu'elle semblait aller mieux.

— T'as vraiment fait chier Louise, tu sais.

— Surveille ton langage, lâcha Jack en se débarrassant de sa veste.

Il la plia soigneusement sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il avait déjà glissé son téléphone dans la poche sombre de son jean.

— Et oui, je sais ce que j'ai fait. J'ai compris le message quand elle m'a balancé son genou entre les jambes.

Il fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux, peu habitué à les avoir court. Johnny avait demandé, dans un accès de colère lorsqu'ils étaient tous de retour à l'entrepôt, que Jack prenne soin de sa tignasse. Alors, Angelo l'avait tiré dans une salle de bain, une paire de ciseaux à la main et il avait commencé à couper les boucles châtain clair. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il coupait juste quelques centimètres, parce que Jack ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait, de toute façon. Mais Jack ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en empêcher, parce qu'il devait se rapprocher d'Angelo. Le rencontrer sur les quais avait été une occasion inespérée et en or massif. Il serait vraiment fou de laisser passer une chance comme ça.

— Tu t'es coupé les cheveux quand ? exigea Lola.

Jack haussa les épaules avec lassitude et répondit :

— Euh… Je l'ai fait avant de travailler, avec des ciseaux de boucher. Tu sais, ceux dont je me sers pour couper les intestins et tout. Tu veux sentir ?

Lola se crispa et cria de dégoût, Jack se contenta de sourire. Ses couilles lui faisaient encore mal, il n'aimait pas sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, cette fille était probablement en colère après lui à cause de la façon dont il l'avait traitée (et il commençait à avoir honte aussi) et ses doigts étaient encore engourdis par le froid. Mais rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance pour le moment. Pas avec Lola qui semblait aller si bien. Agissant encore comme sa petite sœur et non comme une fille en train de mourir.

— Elle est où, de toute façon ? demanda Jack, se baissant pour s'asseoir sur le sol devant le canapé, juste aux pieds de Lola.

— Qui ça, Louise ? Je ne sais pas. Chez elle.

Il ne répondit rien et Lola fit claquer sa langue avec impatience, avant de finalement laisser échapper :

— Tu sais, vous agissez comme des imbéciles. Pourquoi ne pas simplement aller la voir et lui faire l'amour ? Je pense que ça pourrait bien résoudre tous vos problèmes.

— Quoi—Lola, je t'ai déjà dit de surveiller ton langage, bafouilla Jack.

— Quoi ? J'ai quinze ans, pas quatre. Je sais des trucs sur le sexe, t'sais. Louise m'a acheté un tas de romans d'amour et il y en avait un qui s'appelait '_Never Trust A Scoundrel'— _Tu jouerais bien le rôle du scélérat— où une belle vierge devient la proie de ce magnifique bandit et pendant tout le livre, ils passent leur temps à nier que tout ce qu'ils veulent faire, c'est arracher leurs vêtements et baiser comme des bêtes partout. Je veux dire…

Jack posa ses doigts sur son front, essayant de dissiper la soudaine migraine qu'il venait d'avoir dès que les mots « baiser comme des bêtes » étaient sortis de la bouche de sa sœur.

— Juste…. Ferme-là, d'accord ? Stop. _Stop._ Tu vas me faire avoir une syncope. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Jack renifla de dégoût et secoua la tête, mal à l'aise.

— Pourquoi cette fille te donne ce genre de livres, de toute façon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaie de faire ?

— Me donner un truc pour m'occuper quand je suis sur ce canapé, répondit-elle rapidement, tout le monde n'a pas une vie excitante chez le boucher local. On doit vivre par procuration.

Elle tendit un bras frêle et ébouriffa les cheveux coupés de Jack et il l'accueillit avec un sourire rare, dépourvu de tout sarcasme, de toute amertume. Pendant cet instant, c'était juste eux. Lola avant sa maladie, ou même au tout début, quand elle plaisantait, qu'elle souriait, qu'elle riait ou le taquinait. Quand l'ombre de la mort n'était pas encore cachée dans ses yeux. Pendant un moment, tout semblait… mieux. Comme si peut-être, un jour, tout pourrait aller bien. S'il continuait juste à essayer, s'il voulait garder ces précieux instants. Il avait été en mesure de se dire que peut-être, juste peut-être, il pourrait être capable de changer les choses.

Et puis, il sentit une petite goutte humide tomber sur son épaule, puis une autre, et une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux pour découvrir Lola qui tamponnait son nez ensanglanté. Des taches de sang recouvraient sa chemise, le rouge s'infiltrant dans le tissu gris. Comme des toiles d'araignées qui se déployaient. Lola sourit faiblement et ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour s'excuser d'avoir abîmé sa chemise, mais avant que les mots ne puissent sortir de ses lèvres, elle se mit à tousser. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… et le sang se déversa sur sa bouche, en filets, glissant sur son menton et son cou.

Jack se releva immédiatement, mais Lola secoua simplement la tête, levant une main pour l'arrêter et utilisant l'autre pour essuyer le sang de ses lèvres. Il enduisit l'une de ses joues, puis elle essuya l'autre côté. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui pour lui sourire, Jack avait l'impression que cette fille venait tout juste de lui donner un autre coup de pied dans les couilles.

Son visage, aussi blanc que de la craie avec ce noir maladif qui entourait ses yeux, portait ce qui ressemblait à un sourire grotesque le sang s'étalait sur ses deux joues dans un arc courbé. Elle était semblable à un cadavre, ou un clown macabre et rien n'était drôle face à un tel visage. Non, rien ne pourrait jamais être amusant, parce que Jack était sûr qu'il était en train de regarder la Mort elle-même et sa sœur n'était seulement qu'un corps dans lequel _Elle_ habitait.

Son sourire était sinistre et elle leva les yeux vers lui, remarquant son horreur et sa répulsion. Quand elle parla, sa voix était chantante, entrelacée avec un sarcasme amer.

— Oh allez, grand frère… _Why so serious ? **[1]**_

* * *

_**[1]** _Juste pour préciser que j'ai volontairement laissé ce fameux "Why so serious" comme il était. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent vraiment pas The Dark Knight et le Joker (oui, oui, il doit y en avoir) je me dois de vous le traduire quand même "Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ?". Je pense que vous pourrez comprendre pourquoi je trouve que cette phrase a plus d'impact quand elle est laissée en anglais.

* * *

_**Oh, comme j'aime la fin de ce chapitre. Ouais, je crois que quand je l'ai découvert, j'ai eu aussi l'impression qu'on venait de m'étriper. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendue à voir les références du Joker pointer si vite le bout de leur nez. Le maquillage, représenté par le visage maladif de Lola, et cette célèbre phrase qui m'a toujours donné des frissons. Je crois que sa place était vraiment ici, juste à la fin du chapitre. **_

**_C'est l'un de mes préférés et j'espère entendre vos impressions (du moins les lire) au sujet de la fin, de mon très cher Angelo qui apparaîtra de plus en plus souvent. _**

**_Il ne reste que 8 chapitres avant la fin de la partie 1. Et je crois que ça va passer vite. Très vite._**

**_A très bientôt, et mille fois merci pour vos reviews, elles me donnent envie d'aller plus vite :D _**


	13. Chapitre 13

******DISCLAIMER :** —The Dark Knight, le Joker, et Batman (…) appartiendront toujours aux DC Comics & à C. Nolan. ******« GRAVE »** appartiendra toujours à ******_BCooper_**, (qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fanfiction) ainsi que son univers, et ses OC. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**BÊTA : **Il n'est pas encore passé sous bêta-lecture. Mais il sera uploadé dès que ce sera fait. **_  
_**

**NDT : **Voilà ! AVec un peu de retard (j'ai cru avoir posté mais j'ai halluciné en fin de compte) je vous présente le chapitre qui mettra VRAIMENT en scène mon très cher Angelo Sabatino. Oh, je l'aime vraiment ce con. Peut-être que ce ne sera pas votre cas, on ne sait jamais. Mais j'espère qu'il saura gagner votre estime, chers lecteurs. Le chapitre suivant arrivera sous peu, je compte rattraper un peu mon retard.

Je vous laisse lire, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture et on se retrouve plus bas. (J'adore dire ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une hôtesse de l'air. "en vous souhaitant un agréable voyage au sein de Gotham city")

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 **

.

.

.

.

Du jour au lendemain, Jack était passé d'insignifiant complice dans l'organisation de Sabatino, à quelqu'un qu'Angelo Sabatino considérait comme étant une « bonne personne ».

Cela avait commencé après l'expédition sur les quais et Angelo l'avait aidé à garder sa colère sous contrôle face aux demandes hargneuses de Johnny. Le téléphone portable que Sabatino lui avait donné avait vibré avec insistance aux environs de vingt-deux heures. Jack s'était attendu à entendre Johnny aboyer un ordre à son oreille, avant de raccrocher sans rien ajouter. Il avait été surpris quand, au lieu de sa voix, celle légèrement chancelante d'Angelo Sabatino l'avait invité à venir jouer au Poker autour de quelques verres. Jack avait immédiatement accepté et si Angelo ne l'attendait pas avant un peu plus d'une heure, il était parti en avance. Il avait besoin de s'arrêter pour parler à Riley de cette évolution et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser le téléphone portable. Il était presque certain qu'il était mis sur écoute.

Quand il était arrivé à l'entrepôt de Riley et qu'il avait parlé de l'offre d'Angelo à Peyton, ainsi que du fait que les deux Sabatino l'appréciaient, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés chaleureusement, ce qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis sa première réunion avec Johnny.

— Tu sais quoi à propos d'Angelo Sabatino ? lui avait demandé Jack.

— Rien, à part qu'il a une vilaine entaille sur le côté du visage et qu'il peut à peine se souvenir de son propre nom. Pourquoi ?

Jack avait contemplé la situation, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

— Renseigne-toi simplement. Il est… sympathique. Trop facile. Tu penses que c'est un piège ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien attendre d'un simple idiot insignifiant comme moi ? Ce n'est pas normal… il doit travailler secrètement pour Johnny, non ?

Riley avait rejeté la tête en arrière, en éclatant d'un rire strident.

— Angelo ? Ecoute, Jay. Je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de cet imbécile, mais je suis sûre d'une chose : c'est probablement la dernière personne capable de s'intéresser à des gens comme _toi… _Peut-être qu'il a d'autres raisons de vouloir te parler.

Il avait regardé fixement Riley.

— Comme quoi ? Tu crois qu'il veut que je travaille pour lui ?

Une main fine, aux ongles soigneusement entretenus, avait recouvert le rictus visible sur les lèvres de Peyton et elle avait ricané.

— Oh oui, je dirais qu'il _adorerait _que tu accomplisses…. quelque chose…. Pour lui.

— Quoi… tu veux dire qu'Angelo est… _pédé ? _

Jack avait laissé vagabonder son esprit au moment où il avait parlé des femmes avec Angelo et la manière dont ses doigts avaient violemment tremblés lorsqu'il avait jeté sa cigarette. Il était bizarre, sans doute, mais gay…

— Si les gants à paillettes lui conviennent, Jay. Je veux dire, _l'as_-_tu déjà_ _vu_ démontrer un quelconque intérêt pour les femmes ?

Riley avait laissé échapper un autre rire sans joie, comme si elle profitait pleinement de la tournure des évènements.

— Maintenant, écoute… tu sais ce que tu as à faire, non ? Angelo Sabatino est peut-être stupide, et une tapette pour couronner le tout, mais c'est aussi l'homme de main de Johnny. Et il n'y a _personne d'autre _en qui Johnny a le plus confiance. Il fait toujours partie de l'organisation parce que la famille l'aime un peu trop et sa mémoire est trop mauvaise pour qu'il puisse faire quelque chose d'autre pour gagner sa vie. Si son esprit allait mieux, il aurait pu avoir une meilleure position et usurper la place de Johnny. Dieu sait à quel point le reste des Sabatino le préfère à mon salopard de mari. Mais après tout, il ne vaut pas toute la loyauté qu'on lui montre. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'Angelo puisse décevoir intentionnellement quelqu'un.

Jack avait ricané devant Riley, plongé dans un profond dégoût après ce qu'elle venait de lui suggérer.

— Oh, non. Non, non, _non. _Si tu es en train de suggérer que je vais devoir _séduire _Angelo Sabatino—

— Je ne suis pas en train de dire que tu dois boire du vin et dîner avec lui, mais sois juste d'accord avec tout ce qu'il veut faire… Si tu déçois Angelo, ou pire, si tu l'humilies, alors personne ne pourra être sûr de ce qu'il t'arrivera. Quelles que soient ses raisons, cette opportunité est comme un lingot d'_or. _Putain ne fait pas tout péter.

— Je suis _hétéro. _Exclusivement, avait déclaré Jack avec fermeté.

Il n'avait pas signé le contrat pour jouer la tapette avec un petit mafieux italien— ce qui, pour lui, était un élément rédhibitoire.

Riley avait rejeté ses longs cheveux blonds loin de son visage et l'avait regardé par-dessous ses cils enduits de mascara.

— Eh bien, tu peux encore revenir en arrière, si tu veux. Mais ça pourrait être très difficile pour toi d'avoir une paie pareille. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Jay ? Retourner chez ce boucher puant pour gagner dix dollars par jour ? Tu crois que ça va couvrir toutes les factures que tu as ? _S'ils _veulent encore de toi. Et sinon… Tu seras en très mauvaise posture, hein ?

Leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés, un air de triomphe étincelait au fond des yeux bleus marine de Riley, ce qui l'avait troublé énormément. Il y avait quelque chose d'hautain, une sorte d'exultation de complaisance sur son visage… un regard qui lui avait clairement dit qu'elle en savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pensait qu'elle ait pu découvrir.

— Donc, tu as finalement réussi à me suivre, hein ? T'en as mis du temps. Je dois admettre que je suis… déçu. Je croyais que tu étais une fille pointilleuse, Peyton. Peut-être que tu n'y as tout simplement pas mis tout ton cœur. Mais va-s-y, raconte. T'as découvert quoi ?

— Oh… Tout. Excepté ton nom. Willie est venu interroger ton propriétaire, mais il n'a pas dit un mot. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'ennuis et que la meilleure façon de s'en tenir à l'écart, c'était de ne rien dire du tout.

Riley avait souri, montrant une rangée de dents parfaitement droites et blanches.

— Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point j'étais surprise de savoir que ta petite sœur est malade. Imagine… toi, le froid, cynique et impitoyable Jay, se préoccupant de quelqu'un d'autre. Et pas seulement de quelqu'un—oh non ! La sœur fut une surprise, mais sauter une pré-ado, ta jolie petite amie, c'est tout autre chose. Je veux dire, allez Jay… une _catholique _? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire, de toute façon ? Devenir bonne-sœur ? Se garder une place à l'Eglise ?

Riley avait ri de manière cinglante, ses paroles devenant mordantes et raclant la peau de Jack comme s'il avait été un tableau noir et qu'elle faisait crisser ses ongles sur lui.

— Ou peut-être qu'elle est juste totalement fausse… Après tout, les _vraies _catholiques ne _rêveraient _jamais qu'un garçon comme toi vienne glisser ses mains sous leurs jupes.

Jack s'était mordu la langue jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le sang lui remplir la bouche. La découverte de Riley, non seulement à propos de sa sœur, mais aussi à propos de cette fille, ainsi que ses railleries successives à ce sujet, l'avait exaspéré. Il s'était levé de la chaise sur laquelle il avait été assis depuis le début de la conversation et avait marché nonchalamment vers elle. Il avait gardé une posture détendue et un visage indifférent, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres de Riley, son nez touchant presque sa joue rougie.

— Quel est le problème, Peyton ? _Jalouse _? Parce que, euh… « sauter une pré-ado » réussit à faire quelque chose que tu ne parviens pas à faire avec ton corps _si _expérimenté ?

Elle avait fortement inhalé, aspirant l'air entre ses dents serrées, en sifflant violemment. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés étaient tendus.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça serait ?

Un sourire victorieux sur le visage, Jack avait glissé paresseusement une main sur le bras de Peyton recouvert de cachemire et avait chuchoté :

— Me _tenter_.

Il s'était éloigné sans un mot, laissant une Peyton bouillonnante de rage derrière lui. Mais en dépit d'avoir pu poignarder la fierté de Riley, Jack s'était sentit ébranlé, secoué. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir gagné ce combat. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir gagné du tout.

.

.

.

.

Angelo Sabatino tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, faisant courir un doigt mince et osseux le long de l'épaisse cicatrice qui courrait sur sa tempe. Ce geste était maintenant courant et familier pour Jack. Ils attendaient tous les deux sur les quais, encore assis sur une pile de palettes. Une nouvelle pile, située dans un endroit un peu moins opportuniste, où le vent froid et mordant de la fin de Janvier parvenait à se faufiler pour fouetter leur peau. Jack avait perdu le compte de toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés sur les quais, en cherchant un endroit pour s'abriter du vent. C'était devenu une habitude et une routine, comme chez le boucher où il avait travaillé, comme le fait de voir cette fille tous les jours. Et Jack avait été sans cesse surpris et presque suspicieux de lui-même lorsqu'il avait enfin laissé son subconscient l'admettre… il s'en fichait. D'une certaine manière, il aimait ça. Et peu importe à quel point il essayait de ne pas le faire, Jack aimait Angelo Sabatino.

Ce sentiment était étranger, une faiblesse. Il n'avait pas prévu de ressentir autre chose que de la complète apathie pour les gangsters et les voyous avec qui il était associé. Mais Angelo Sabatino n'était pas comme les autres. Il était un peu maladroit, fâcheusement distrait, et bien sûr, Jack était toujours méfiant au sujet de sa mystérieuse sexualité. Mais tout de même, malgré ses flagrants défauts, Angelo Sabatino était en quelque sorte plus… humain que la plupart d'entre eux. Il y avait quelque chose avec le charisme du jeune Italien qui mettait Jack à l'aise. Son ouverture facile, peut-être, ou la manière dont Jack pouvait le regarder dans les yeux sans rien voir d'autre à part la franchise, la bonne humeur et une certaine confusion. Et parfois, de la vivacité et de l'intelligence.

Tout ça avait commencé avec cette partie de poker. Il y était allé avec d'autres hommes qui faisaient partis des Sabatino, ceux qui étaient plus proches d'Angelo. Ses cousins, des gens qu'il traitait comme ses frères, des hommes qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était petit. Parfois, Jack oubliait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous des machines bien huilées pour le meurtre, la vente de drogues et la prostitution. Ils avaient été des enfants, une fois, qui avaient joué ensemble dans les bidonvilles avant que les Sabatino se fassent un nom. Ils avaient joué aux gendarmes et aux voleurs, et imaginé des théories sur leur futur, pour parcourir le monde lorsqu'ils seraient plus grands. Jack avait écouté Angelo, tellement pris dans ses souvenirs qu'il avait presque oublié qu'ils jouaient normalement au poker. Il avait posé sa main sur la table, ses cartes sous les yeux de Jack, en lui racontant qu'à l'époque, ils avaient tous la certitude que créer une voiture qui fonctionnerait avec des ordures pourrait résoudre tous les problèmes du monde. L'hilarité s'était ensuivie. Et puis, bien sûr, ils avaient grandi et ils s'étaient rendu compte que pour inventer une voiture qui roulerait grâce aux déchets, ce qui résoudrait les problèmes de pollution et d'épuisement des ressources naturelles en même temps, ils devraient être bons en maths. Ainsi va la vie. Et puis, évidemment, il y avait eu le moment où ils avaient regardé, frissonnants dans les bras de leurs mères en larmes, leurs maisons en train de brûler à cause des blancs pleins aux as qui venaient des Palissades. Alors, leurs illusions s'étaient brisées et ce fut à cette époque que le vieux Johnny avait pris le contrôle des Narrows.

Angelo était charismatique et blagueur. Bien sûr, Jack n'était pas encore certain qu'il avait bel et bien flashé sur lui, mais plus il passait de temps avec lui, plus cela lui semblait impossible. La blessure qu'il avait eue pendant cet accident de bateau lui faisait oublier son propre patronyme la plupart du temps. Jack ne savait même pas s'il avait les capacités mentales pour pouvoir exécuter un plan sans laisser passer quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, la quatrième fois où il avait été avec Angelo, il était venu à la conclusion que Johnny ne pouvait pas être assez stupide pour espérer surprendre Jack, et Peyton par la même occasion, avec l'aide du tueur le plus distrait de la mafia.

C'était un meurtrier et Jack ne l'avait jamais oublié. La deuxième fois, Angelo l'avait invité à l'accompagner pour un travail et il avait frappé un dealer à cause d'une dette de cinq milles dollars. Il avait disparu avec l'argent et Angelo était parvenu à le trouver. Ils lui avaient laissé le temps pour cracher toute la drogue, ou sa valeur en liquide, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Jack avait regardé l'homme qui tremblait et reculait; c'était une victime évidente de la drogue, de par sa nervosité maladive alors qu'il implorait Angelo. Il avait ensuite observé Angelo qui vidait son arme dans le torse de cet homme. Ce fut la première nuit où il avait aidé quelqu'un à se débarrasser d'un corps en le jetant dans la rivière et Angelo avait commencé à raconter : « Alors, c'est un gars qui entre dans un bar… » il avait blagué tout le temps.

Mais en dépit de cet étalage ordinaire de violence, Jack ne s'était jamais senti constamment sur ses gardes près d'Angelo. Il ne paraissait pas ouvertement viril certes, et il n'était pas égoïste comme son cousin. Il n'avait tout simplement rien à prouver. Pas comme tant d'autres sbires qui n'avaient pas son grade, mais qui portaient le nom de Sabatino. Ce n'était pas un concours de pisse avec Angelo et cela avait facilité les choses. C'était presque trop facile. Jack n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré un homme qui en valait la peine, quelle qu'en soit la manière. C'était peut-être le fait qu'Angelo n'avait jamais parlé des femmes comme les autres hommes avaient tendance à faire, tout comme Jack qui n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de le faire. Il ne croyait pas que tout ça c'était, comme Riley l'avait suggéré, parce qu'Angelo était gay. Peut-être que c'était sa cicatrice, ou peut-être qu'une fille avait un jour intérieurement blessé Angelo et qu'il n'avait plus jamais voulu essayer à nouveau. Mais en tout cas, le thème des femmes était sensible et Jack pouvait le comprendre. Angelo ne racontait rien sur personne, et Jack, comme toujours, restait bouche cousue sur la _seule _personne qu'il puisse avoir en tête.

C'était un respect mutuel qui, selon Jack, avait fait en sorte qu'ils s'apprécient. Ou bien, Angelo avait joué un jeu, ce qui à ce jour lui était encore inconnu. Quoi qu'il en soit, Jack se contentait de laisser les choses arriver comme elles le devraient. Angelo avait continué à l'inviter à jouer au poker et « mettre à l'aise les autres gars », ce qui était absolument essentiel pour les plans de Jack. Si, par la grâce de Dieu, Angelo pourrait être influencé… Alors tout serait déjà scellé en faveur de Peyton. Angelo était son « as » c'était tout simplement un coup de chance qu'il ne soit pas quelqu'un de répugnant comme son cousin.

— David Jones… lança finalement Angelo.

Il avait enfin répondu au jeu futile qui consistait à deviner les véritables noms de quelques célébrités qui avaient changés de patronymes. La pause avait duré au moins dix minutes, dix minutes entières de longues bouffées agacées de cigarette et de froncement de sourcils.

— Le vrai nom de David Bowie c'est David Jones…

— T'en as mis du temps. C'était une question facile, répondit Jack avec humeur, mal assis sur sa palette.

Les limitations mentales d'Angelo étaient une source inépuisable de contrariété pour lui, qui n'avait aucune idée de comment un être humain pouvait traiter une information aussi lentement.

— Quand est-ce que l'expédition va arriver ? Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on attend.

Angelo prit une autre bouffée, une triomphante cette fois. Le jeu était particulièrement difficile pour lui, mais il avait insisté pour y jouer. Il haussa les épaules avec insouciance.

— Oh, je sais pas Jay… On a eu pas mal de problèmes avec les envois ces derniers temps, tu sais. C'est ce putain de flic… c'est quoi son nom déjà….

— Gordon, le coupa Jack et Angelo le pointa du doigt en hochant la tête.

— C'est ce bâtard… Il a été mettre son nez dans nos problèmes. Il a démantelé l'un de nos principaux fournisseurs cette semaine. On pense amener de la marchandise directement des autres pays… là-bas, près du Mexique… Ils ne vont pas s'attendre à ça.

Angelo haussa les épaules et continuait, comme s'il venait subitement de s'en souvenir.

— Je crois que je dois faire ça dans quelques jours.

Jack fronça les sourcils et se gratta fortement l'arcade sourcilière. Angelo Sabatino allait devoir faire quelque chose de plus important que de charger et de décharger des caisses sur les quais et cela perturbait Jack. Ce serait si facile pour Johnny de se débarrasser de quelqu'un qu'il croyait être trop manipulable, (comme il le faisait si souvent aujourd'hui, en tirant sur des voyous qu'il jugeait « faibles ») en le chargeant d'une mission suicidaire. Sans Angelo, ce serait un véritable enfer.

— Et comment ça marche ?

— Eh bien, je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois. Y'a un an ou deux, mais… je crois… ah ouais, tu récupères des jolies filles à l'aéroport, tu les emmènes à l'hôtel et tu récupères la drogue sur elles.

— Les chiens ne le sentent pas ?

— Non. Peuvent pas flairer ce qui est coincé profondément dans les intestins, s'tu vois ce que j'veux dire.

Angelo se tut, puis le signal trancha la nuit noire en faisant soupirer de soulagement tous les hommes, alors qu'ils commençaient à ramper hors de leurs postes où ils s'étaient précédemment cachés.

— Tu veux aller boire un verre après ça ? suggéra Angelo alors qu'il se laissait lestement tomber en bas des palettes.

Jack fit glisser ses doigts gelés le long de sa nuque et il s'ordonna à lui-même de dire non, de lui dire qu'il était occupé, pour ensuite oublier cette affection qu'il ressentait pour lui. Mais Angelo Sabatino le regarda avec des yeux vulnérables, presque emplis d'espoir enfantin et Jack répondit sans réfléchir.

— Oui, bien sûr Angelo. On ira prendre un verre.

Il tenta de se dire qu'il faisait juste ce que Riley lui avait demandé de faire, de se rapprocher d'Angelo en essayant de récolter plus d'informations qui pourraient les aider à précipiter la chute de Johnny Sabatino. Mais à ce stade, il savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité.

.

.

.

.

Angelo possédait un petit endroit sur les abords des Narrows. Une petite chambre qui était réellement confortable. Jack avait déjà passé quelques nuits là-bas, surtout les soirs où ils avaient joués au poker avec d'autres membres de la famille Sabatino et qu'Angelo était tellement ivre qu'il pouvait à peine marcher. Ces nuits-là, Jack avait l'habitude de l'aider à se coucher pour ensuite s'endormir sur le canapé.

Malgré le fait qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, il n'avait toujours pas compris Angelo. Riley lui avait confié ses soupçons et elle pensait que ses doutes étaient indéniablement corrects, au sujet de la sexualité d'Angelo. Et pourtant, même si Jack remarquait parfois son indéfinie déconvenue dans son comportement chaque fois que les femmes étaient mentionnées, il n'avait jamais vraiment montré un seul signe d'attirance pour les hommes. Et il n'était surtout pas attiré par Jack, il était certain qu'il l'aurait remarqué et il y aurait mis un terme immédiatement.

En outre, être ami avec Angelo Sabation avait ses avantages; les plus grands étant les parties de poker. Jack n'avait jamais était ivre pendant ces jeux : il n'était _jamais _ivre. Cela le rendrait trop faible, trop sensible aux mensonges ou aux attaques sournoises. Il aimait garder le contrôle de lui-même et des évènements, l'état d'ébriété lui aurait volé cet avantage. Il en avait suffisamment vu avec son père et il en avait obtenu un avant-goût une nuit, avec cette fille. Il y avait bien longtemps de cela, très longtemps. Un peu après leur première rencontre, quand elle lui avait demandé s'il pouvait essayer avec elle, juste pour voir ce que ça ferait. Il avait accepté, en prétendant qu'il le faisait tout le temps et qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau à ça. Ils avaient bu une demi-bouteille d'alcool qui appartenait à son père, juste entre eux. Mais même cette petite quantité n'était pas passé inaperçue. Son père y avait vraiment été fort, cette nuit-là. Mais ça avait valu le coup, parce qu'il avait découvert que quand cette fille était ivre, elle semblait aimer toucher les autres. Vraiment beaucoup.

L'absence ou la présence d'un esprit embrumé par l'alcool faisait une petite différence durant les jeux de poker. Bien que Jack refuse de boire, personne d'autre n'avait de scrupule à ce sujet. Une grande partie de la vaste famille Sabatino venait pour jouer avec Angelo et il était facile de voir à quel point ils l'aimaient. Il était joyeux avec eux, ouvert et heureux, une joie que Jack avait rarement vu chez lui. Les autres étaient gentils, diplomates même, envers tous ceux qu'Angelo considéraient comme des amis. Sans alcool dans son système, Jack pouvait s'asseoir et observer les gens qui causeraient le plus de problèmes à Riley et lui si un changement radical était prévu. Après deux verres, ils aimaient partager leur opinion sur la météo, la politique (pour le peur qu'ils en sachent) et sur la ville de Gotham en général. Après quatre, ils partageaient leurs points de vue sur la drogue, la hausse des prix de l'essence, le manque de bonnes putes, leurs problèmes avec « le patron » et l'endroit où ils achetaient leurs armes. Après six, Jack leur posait des questions à propos de Johnny Sabatino et ils l'ignoraient. Après sept, il leur demandait à nouveau et cette fois, ils parlaient.

Ils lui avaient dit beaucoup de choses. Ils lui avaient dit que Johnny n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait la plupart du temps. Ils lui racontaient que le prix de la drogue augmentait, mais que cela n'était localisé que sur leur organisation, leur mafia, parce que Johnny avait un tel mauvais caractère que personne ne voulait travailler avec lui. Ils lui avaient dit qu'une nouvelle famille gagnait de l'influence, les Falcone et qu'ils commençaient à semer le trouble en leur volant leurs concessionnaires, empiétant sur leur territoire. Ils lui avaient raconté que les Riley étaient mécontents de la manière dont Peyton était traitée. Ils disaient que si Sean Riley, le père de Peyton, avait signé l'accord pour des relations plus harmonieuses, les choses étaient pires que jamais et c'était la faute de Johnny. Ils racontaient que personne, Sabatino ou non, n'était certain que leur dernière entrevue avec Johnny serait vraiment la dernière chose qu'ils feraient. Il était stupide, étroit d'esprit et hautain. Il avait bien besoin de se faire dégonfler la tête, qui était surdimensionné, de descendre de ce piédestal sur lequel il s'était lui-même hissé et d'apprendre à faire des affaires avec sérieux.

Il avait besoin d'être _remplacé_.

Et, à la fin de la nuit, Jack était rentré chez lui avec beaucoup d'informations précieuses, grâce à son excellent visage impassible et son esprit lucide. Il gagnait à chaque partie. Et ces hommes, ces mafieux, ne jouaient pas pour quelques billets. Jack en sortait chaque fois en gagnant des milliers de dollars d'informations.

Mais malgré les tonnes d'informations, il rentrait à l'entrepôt de Riley et ni lui ni Peyton ne pouvaient exactement comprendre ce qu'il fallait _faire _avec tout ça. Ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait, tout était en place, mais voilà, en cet instant, ils frappaient un mur de briques. Il était clair que les fondations de la famille Sabatino étaient déjà fragiles et instables, prêtes à s'écrouler à la première pression, mais l'endroit exact où le coup devrait être porté faisait encore l'objet de tous les débats.

— Il faut passer moins de temps avec les Sabatino et plus de temps avec les petits voyous : ils auront besoin d'être conquis aussi. Si Johnny est suspicieux et les range de son côté… lui disait-elle.

— Je ne peux pas être partout à la fois, non ? répondait-il sèchement.

Et ils continuaient comme ça, un cercle vicieux qui n'entraînait jamais de véritables réponses positives, mais seulement de plus en plus de spéculations.

Mais même s'ils ne s'en rendaient actuellement pas compte, leur recherche, tout comme le froid mordant de l'hiver, était en train de toucher à sa fin…

* * *

_**Merci pour la lecture, en espérant que ce petit chapitre sur Angelo Sabatino a pus vous aider à comprendres quelques petits détails très importants pour la suite. Plus que 7 chapitres mes agneaux et la partie 1 sera définitivement bouclée. **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me bombarder de question, ou à laisser votre avis (même si négatif) que je transmettrais à l'auteur, la grande BCooper. **_

_**Votre humble Traductrice. **_


	14. Chapitre 14

******DISCLAIMER :** —The Dark Knight, le Joker, et Batman (…) appartiendront toujours aux DC Comics & à C. Nolan. ******« GRAVE »** appartiendra toujours à ******_BCooper_**, (qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fanfiction) ainsi que son univers, et ses OC. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**BÊTA : **Il n'est pas encore passé sous bêta-lecture. Mais il sera uploadé dès que ce sera fait. **_  
_**

**NDT : **There it is ! Le très bon chapitre 14. Les choses se compliquent et vous allez voir, cela va nous mener tout doucement au dénouement final de la partie 1 qui arrive dans à peine 6 chapitres. Merci pour les précédentes lectures et j'espère que cette histoire vous plait encore et vous plaira toujours d'ici le grand final (et je parle vraiment de la fin complète de Grave.)

Je vous laisse lire, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture et on se retrouve plus bas.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack savait, quelque part dans les profondeurs de son esprit, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit découvert par cette fille. Il avait décidé de ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait quand ce moment viendrait, en se disant fermement qu'elle serait toujours dans l'ignorance aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaiterait. Il s'agissait d'égoïsme de sa part de penser qu'il pouvait l'empêcher de savoir. Après tout, elle n'était pas stupide. Et elle était bien trop curieuse et tenace.

Pourtant, la manière dont la grande révélation s'était présentée avait été vraiment surprenante. Il lui arrivait de se demander quelle pourrait être sa réaction si elle venait à tout découvrir. Elle serait furieuse, ou emplie d'une colère passionnée peut-être ? Ou bien, elle fondrait en larmes pour lui, pour son âme. Ou peut-être qu'elle couperait tous les liens, en l'appelant monstre, avant de lui tourner le dos pour toujours… Il était devenu impératif, après avoir envisagé cette dernière option, de cacher toutes les preuves de son implication avec la Mafia.

Mais rien ne restait caché pour toujours.

Il avait passé une énième nuit à la planque d'Angelo, à jouer au poker jusque tard dans la nuit en faisant de son mieux pour travailler et retourner l'esprit des mafieux. Si lentement que même s'ils commençaient à réfléchir à ce sujet, ils n'auraient pas la moindre idée de comment toutes ces opinions s'étaient épanouies dans leurs têtes Du moins, c'était le but de Jack. Dans la mesure où il ne puisse avoir qu'un succès minime. Même Angelo, lorsque le sujet avait été abordé, avait refusé d'en parler.

Angelo, que Jack devait souvent transporter jusqu'à son lit, était tellement ivre qu'il n'avait fait que glousser lorsqu'il avait évoqué l'idée que peut-être, le cousin Ceci-Cela pourrait offrir un meilleur parti pour l'entreprise familiale. Angelo n'avait pas répondu lorsqu'il avait parlé de l'argent que pourrait rapporter une telle prise de contrôle, ni à l'augmentation de la puissance, de l'influence, ni à l'acquisition d'une meilleure drogue et de l'entreprise toute entière. Rien ne pouvait réussir à transformer l'esprit instable et inoffensif d'Angelo Sabatino, la risée de la Mafia et de ses sous-fifres. Jack n'avait eu qu'une seule indication positive qui le confortait dans l'idée qu'Angelo avait quand même écouté ses petites hypothèses et il n'avait encore aucune idée de quoi faire.

— Tu t'inquiètes trop, tu sais ça, Jay ? avait dit Angelo d'une voix pâteuse.

C'était durant une nuit de mars et il avait tendu la main pour saisir l'épaule de Jack, ses yeux sombres étaient flous et vaporeux.

— Toujours crispé. Tu ne souris jamais ? Hein ? J'vais trouver le moyen de t'faire sourire…

— J'essaie juste de garder le meilleur intérêt de l'organisation. Dans son ensemble, avait répondu Jack peu de temps après, désintéressé de la signification des marmonnements d'un homme ivre qui ne voulait pas discuter de ce que Jack voulait parler.

— Ah ! L'organisation ! Qu'elle aille se faire foutre la putain de mafia… ça ne vaut… _rien. _

Jack s'était élancé juste à temps pour empêcher Angelo de tomber à nouveau de son matelas.

— Whoa… Merci. Tu vois, c'est… c'est tout ce dont un homme a vraiment besoin.

Angelo avait fait un signe vers sa chambre, petite, mais confortable, en la balayant dramatiquement de ses longs bras. Il avait heurté Jack à la poitrine, avant d'étouffer un rire.

— L'alcool et une chambre à coucher ? avait répondu Jack sèchement.

Angelo avait grogné, il s'était empêtré dans ses draps pour essayer de se redresser.

— _Nooooon. _Un ami. Comme toi. T'as besoin de rien, à part d'un ami fidèle et d'une bonne femme. Tout le reste…

Angelo était parvenu à atteindre Jack et l'avait légèrement frappé sur la joue, puis, comme si toute son énergie avait brutalement était aspirée de ses membres dans ce seul mouvement, il était retombé mollement sur ses oreillers pour ensuite disparaître sous les couvertures. En dessous de l'épaisse couche de tissu, Jack était capable d'entendre qu'Angelo marmonnait quelque chose.

— Les hommes comme John ne comprennent pas ça… Ils se détruisent… sans avoir besoin d'aide… en prenant des choses… ils ne savent même pas s'ils en ont besoin.

Et avec cette dernière divagation philosophique frustrée, Angelo avait dérivé dans un sommeil si lourd qu'on ne pouvait même pas le réveiller en le secouant.

C'était arrivé une semaine auparavant et Angelo n'avait rien dit de plus sur Johnny Sabatino. Il avait à peine parlé de son cousin, l'homme qui avait confiance en lui plus qu'en tous les autres membres de sa famille. Jack pensait que c'était un affichage de loyauté déconcertante familiale et il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Angelo prenait la peine de garder ces secrets stupides. Parfois, il avait le sentiment, par le moindre mouvement oculaire ou d'un doigt, qu'Angelo n'aimait pas nécessairement Johnny. Pourtant, il lui était encore fidèle. Toujours accroché. Si cela n'avait pas été si foutrement frustrant, cela aurait pu être admirable.

Jack songeait à ce problème, le front plissé, un froncement de sourcils distinctif sur le visage, le dimanche matin où il rentra à nouveau chez lui. Il expliquait ses absences à cette fille par un certain nombre de raisons. La plupart du temps, il lui disait qu'il avait fait des heures supplémentaires à la boucherie et qu'il rentrait tard, parce qu'il allait chercher la viande sur les quais pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Il avait également une explication pour les mystérieuses tâches de sang qu'on pouvait retrouver sur lui.

Cette fille fronçait toujours les sourcils quand il lui disait cela, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de « travailler jusqu'à la mort » et elle retournait ensuite parler à voix basse avec Lola, en le laissant seul. Il aimait ça; il se croyait même assez intelligent pour être parvenu à attiser le doute dans ses yeux pendant tout ce temps. Ce matin, il avait préparé une nouvelle histoire à propos d'une quelconque catastrophe de viande à laquelle il avait dû faire face, ce qui l'avait retenu toute la nuit.

Ce qu'il remarqua, c'était que l'appartement était complètement vide. C'était en soi assez inhabituel et alarmant, compte tenu que la nuit précédente avait été un samedi et que cette fille dormait toujours avec Lola ce jour-là. Elle se faufilait souvent dans la chambre de Jack quand sa sœur s'était enfin endormie et se glissait avec lui dans le lit. Elle pressait son corps contre le sien, l'encourageant à l'explorer de ses mains, sans jamais aller trop loin. C'était ainsi que ça avait toujours été. Et Lola, dont la faiblesse la forçait en général à dormir une bonne partie de la journée, aurait dû être dans son lit. Mais elle ne l'était pas.

Après s'être aventuré jusqu'à l'appartement de cette fille, cherchant la clé près de la lampe crasseuse à côté de sa porte afin qu'il puisse entrer, il avait rapidement découvert que la seule personne dans l'appartement de cette fille, ce dimanche matin, était sa mère. Elle était indolemment avachie sur le canapé, une aiguille toujours enfoncée dans le creux de son bras, un foulard en guise de garrot noué juste au-dessus. Elle respirait encore, mais elle semblait être dans cet état de léthargie totale qui arrivait à quelqu'un qui était complètement défoncé. Elle n'avait même pas répondu à Jack quand il s'était tenu à côté d'elle, ni quand il avait soigneusement retiré la seringue et l'avait écrasée d'un bon coup de pied.

Se sentant de plus en plus inquiet sur le sort de cette fille et de sa sœur, Jack retourna à son appartement et il s'assit, le téléphone portable éteint de sorte qu'aucun appel ne viendrait le déranger. Il attendit. Son humeur se dégradait violemment et il était pris entre l'extrême nervosité et la colère contre elles, pour être parties sans laisser la moindre indication de l'endroit où elles allaient. Il ressentait une angoisse si forte que Jack était presque à bout de souffle et il tirait sur ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que son cuir chevelu en souffre.

Il entendit la voix de sa sœur en premier, un pépiement vif mais haletant, alors qu'elle avançait dans le couloir, puis celle légèrement plus basse qui appartenait à cette fille. En une minute, il s'était relevé du canapé et avait ouvert sèchement la porte, toute anxiété ayant à présent disparue. Les deux filles avaient simultanément reculé, leurs sourires s'effaçant à la vue de son expression orageuse. Elles étaient toutes les deux bien habillées, les cheveux de cette fille étaient retenus avec un joli nœud et Lola portait un foulard violet qui accentuait malheureusement le ton maladif de sa peau et ressemblait à un gros hématome.

— Où étiez-vous ? demanda furieusement Jack.

Il recula jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes les deux entrées dans l'appartement, cette fille avec un mouvement décidé et un hochement de tête de défi et Lola avec un pas peu assuré.

— Je… vais aller au lit, annonça Lola dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, arrachant son écharpe avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre.

Dès que la porte se referma, cette fille retira le nœud de ses cheveux et le jeta à ses pieds, en serrant les poings.

— Où est-ce que _je _suis allée ? Où est-ce que _j'étais _?

Avant que Jack ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, sa main jaillit et le gifla durement, avec juste assez de force pour le laisser pantois. Il cligna deux fois des yeux et lui fit à nouveau face. Il savait grâce à son regard qu'elle avait finalement tout découvert. Ses lèvres étaient pressées en une mince ligne pâle, ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu qui aurait pu rivaliser avec l'éclat enflammé de ceux de Peyton Riley. Donc ça, c'était de la colère.

— Comment se porte la viande sur les quais cette nuit, Jack ? demanda-t-elle fermement.

Son corps tremblait de là où elle se tenait, comme si elle était trop délicate et légère pour contenir la colère qu'elle ressentait. Comme si à tout moment, cela finirait par éclater, brisant son corps et tout ce qui était près d'elle.

— Tu as… une petite anecdote que tu souhaites partager ? Un autre _mensonge _que tu veux me dire ?

Toujours incertain quant à ce qu'il devait faire, quant à ce qu'elle avait découvert, Jack recula et attendit ses prochains mots, ou peut-être le prochain coup. Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de secouer la tête, son visage prenant une expression de mépris. C'était un regard qu'il ne supportait pas de voir dirigé contre lui, pas venant d'elle.

— Ouais… pas de réponse, hein ? Parce que je crois que nous savons tous les deux que tu n'étais pas sur les quais. Tu ne travailles même pas à la boucherie.

Elle se lécha les lèvres, puis leva les yeux vers lui avec une expression indéchiffrable.

— Tu sais, c'est drôle. Parce que hier après-midi, j'ai décidé d'aller à la boucherie pour te faire un petit coucou. J'ai pensé que ce serait sympa. Aller voir mon mec au travail. Tu ne peux pas _imaginer _à quel point j'ai été surprise quand je suis entré et que je me suis retrouvée face à face avec Frankie Yatz. Et je parie que tu ne peux pas deviner ce que Frankie m'a dit, n'est-ce pas Jack ?

Il était toujours silencieux, mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il parle. Ses mots ne seraient pas les bienvenus en ce moment.

— Il m'a dit que tu ne travaillais plus à la boucherie. Il m'a dit que tu ne travailles plus là-bas depuis des mois et des mois. Que tu n'y es pas revenu depuis cette semaine et demi où tu as disparu de la ville. Et tu sais quoi ? Il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas retourné non plus à l'école.

Elle se mit à rire, en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il nota que ses ongles saignaient tellement ils étaient déchiquetés.

— Grand dieu ! Mon Dieu, comment peut-on être aussi stupide, hein ? De croire un stupide—bâtard—comme toi !

A chaque mot qu'elle lui crachait—mais les mots avaient commencés à perdre de leur colère mortelle, perdre de leur froideur en prenant un ton plus tremblant— à chaque coups qu'elle donnait contre son torse, ses bras et son visage, Jack remarquait que son souffle devenait de plus en plus court, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sanglote pratiquement.

— Et je t'ai cru, je t'ai cru parce que je _t'aime. _Parce que je pensais qu'après tout ce que tu avais vu, après ma mère, après la manière dont ton père est mort… Je pensais que tu serais plus intelligent. Même après ce que Frankie m'a dit, je ne voulais toujours pas y croire.

Elle secoua la tête, essuyant ses larmes.

— Non, même à ce moment-là, je me suis dit que tu ne ferais _jamais _quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Je me suis dit que tu étais bien trop intelligent, que tu en savais beaucoup… et puis je suis revenue ici et je t'ai attendu, et j'ai commencé à penser à toutes ces nuits où tu ne rentrais pas à la maison. Et plus j'y pensais, plus tout prenait sens.

Elle enfonça une main dans la poche de son chandail et en sortit une enveloppe froissée qu'elle jeta à Jack. Une facture d'hôpital, celle qu'il n'avait pas eue la chance d'ouvrir avant. Celle qu'il arracha négligemment quand même.

— Quinze mille dollars, hein ?

Elle tremblait si violemment maintenant qu'elle dut envelopper ses bras autour d'elle pour s'empêcher de tomber en morceaux. Sa voix frénétique était basse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne qu'un murmure rapide emplis de paroles amères :

— Quinze _mille _dollars de moins sur les factures depuis que tu as disparu. J'étais tellement impressionnée que tu arrives à travailler assez dur pour payer le loyer… pour rembourser Wheeler, même. Mais maintenant, ça coule de source. Tu n'es pas mieux que les ordures qu'il y a ici.

Ses mots lui firent mal. Plus que n'importe qu'elle coup qu'elle pourrait lui donner, plus que tous les coups qu'un autre pourrait lui livrer. Sa main se referma autour de l'enveloppe, la colère qui stagnait à l'intérieur de lui depuis la minute où il était rentré à la maison pour découvrir que sa sœur et elle étaient parties, était maintenant en ébullition.

— Pas _mieux _?

Il jeta la facture devant lui, qui n'était plus rien qu'une boule de papier froissé.

— Je suis comme ta mère, hein ? Comme mon père ?

Son rire strident qui suivit cette phrase la fit tressaillir, mais seulement durant un instant.

— Quand je t'ai cherchée tout à l'heure, j'ai trouvé ta mère complètement défoncée, une aiguille encore dans son bras. Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle fait ce qu'elle fait ? Pour soigner une gamine malade ? Pour toi, ou simplement pour la drogue ? Pour elle ?

Le rictus qui tordait ses traits était drastique et laid, il le savait et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le réprimer, comme il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir mal face à l'expression de dégoût sur son visage.

— Et mon père… Tu sais ce qu'il faisait de l'argent qu'il avait ? Il le donnait à Lola peut-être ? Il donnait _quinze mille dollars_ ? Non, si je me souviens bien, il picolait tellement qu'il en est mort, à cinquante mètre à peine de notre immeuble. Et il dilapidait le reste pour les services _spéciaux _de ta salope de mère, ou avec d'autres putes qu'il rencontrait au bord des caniveaux.

Cette fille détourna le regard, les yeux rougis et brillants, mais aucune larme ne vint s'écraser sur sa joue. Elle avait l'air trop en colère pour parler, pour répliquer quelque chose qu'il savait qu'elle voulait lui dire, qu'elle pouvait lui dire.

Il parlait posément, retenant sa voix tremblante d'une émotion qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il puisse ressentir un jour.

— Je fais ce que j'ai à faire pour être sûr que ma sœur n'arrête pas de respirer. Et si tu n'étais pas une hypocrite bien-pensante…

— Une bien-pensante— !

— Oh ouais, ouais, une petite miss je-vais écarter-les-jambes-pour-de-l'argent. Tu crois que ce que tu proposes de faire est mieux que ce que je fais, hein ? Tu crois que simplement parce que _je _t'empêche d'écarter les jambes au plus offrant fait que tu es meilleure que moi ? Parce que j'ai trouvé une solution impensable et que tu n'as pas eu la chance de le faire ?

Jack glissa sa main sur sa nuque et se mit à arpenter le salon à nouveau, cherchant avec acharnement un exutoire. Ce qu'elle avait dit était trop vrai, trop saturé émotionnellement pour lui et il voulait la blesser. Et pourtant, il était encore si injustement et si passionnément en train de penser à quel point il se sentait presque malade de la honte et de la colère qu'il ressentait.

— Tu penses que des passes pour quelques personnes, c'est la même chose que de vendre de la drogue, Jack ?

Il s'arrêta un peu dans son rythme de marche, ses mots et leurs sens atteignant son cerveau très lentement. Elle ne savait pas. _Elle ne savait pas. _Pas tout, de toute façon. Pas les parties les plus importants, les parties qui la feraient trembler jusqu'à l'os si elle le découvrait. Comme l'autre soir où il avait aidé à traîner un cadavre au bord de la mer, avant de le foutre dans l'eau. Elle ne savait pas tout cela. Il se tourna vers elle, comme pour vérifier cette hypothèse par lui-même avec attention. Le premier regard qu'il posa sur son visage tendu et inquiet lui dicta qu'il avait raison : elle ne savait pas vraiment qu'il était dans la mafia. Elle pensait qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un trafiquant de drogue parmi tant d'autres.

— Dieu, tu sais ce qui arrive à tous ces dealers, tous les jours ? Cinq d'entre eux ont été repêchés dans une rivière cette semaine ! Si tu t'inquiétais vraiment… à propos de Lola...tu trouverais mieux que de t'en aller et de te faire tuer ! En quoi ça aidera quiconque ici ? Comment ça peut l'aider si c'est toi qu'ils repêchent la semaine prochaine ? Lorsque la dernière personne de sa famille ne rentrera jamais ?

— Rien ne m'arrivera, mentit Jack.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait assurer, il le savait, il l'avait su à la minute où il avait croisé le regard de Peyton Riley et qu'elle lui avait demandé de travailler pour elle, qu'il pourrait ne jamais en sortir vivant. Et pourtant, il était parti avec elle. Pour sa sœur. Pour la jeune fille debout en face de lui, avec cette angoisse et cette déception dans les yeux. Il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière, maintenant.

— Je fais ce que je dois faire pour Lola. Et tu n'as rien à dire sur ça. Je suis la seule personne qu'il lui reste. Je suis son tuteur. Donc, quand je dis que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, ça _l'est. _

Un tel geste sournois… et pourtant il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour mettre fin à la conversation, ou en essayant de souligner un peu plus le fait que, malgré les apparences, elle ne faisait pas partie de cette famille qu'elle aimait bien plus que la sienne.

Elle pâlit, absorbant ses paroles et la douleur qu'il lui avait délibérément infligée. Pendant un moment, Jack la regardait simplement, jusque dans les moindres battements de ses cils contre ses pommettes. Chaque signe de désespoir et de souffrance sur son visage semblait trancher sa peau, traçant des lignes diverses pour toutes les manières où il l'avait déçu, où il la décevrait encore. S'il était Dorian Grey, vivant sa vie pleine de péchés et sans conséquences, alors elle était son portrait, une chose qui représentait la beauté absolue, marquée de manière irréversible par chacune de ses indiscrétions.

— Bien, murmura-t-elle en tremblant, sa voix s'élevant à chaque mot. Très bien, puis que je suis… si peu de choses… pour toi, alors fais ce que tu veux. Fais-toi tuer. Tu verras ce que ça me fera quand ils sortiront ton cadavre de l'eau ! Je ne verserais pas une larme. Je le ferais pas.

Avec un dernier mouvement de défi du menton, elle se retourna et claqua la porte de l'appartement, sortant du cadre de la vie entière de Jack qui trembla dans son sillage.

.

.

.

.

La réponse à ses problèmes, ou peut-être le début de sa chute, intervint alors que Mars entrait dans sa deuxième semaine.

Jack et Angelo étaient assis à une longue table dans l'entrepôt de Johnny, de retour d'une nuit sur les quais, emportant avec eux deux cents caisses empilées prêtes à être ouvertes et examinées. Il y avait vingt autres hommes qui travaillaient cette nuit, à des tables différents de la leur. Deux hommes hissèrent des boîtes aux extrémités de la table, pour ensuite les ouvrir d'un coup de pied de biche, arrachant le couvercle pour le jeter plus loin. Les autres déballèrent les caisses, la plupart d'entre elles pleines de jouets et quand on tranchait la tête d'un ours en peluche, on récupérait de la drogue ou des munitions qui venaient d'être expédiées. Après cela, certains hommes étaient prêts à récupérer la drogue et la distribuer, le plus discrètement possibles, à tous les revendeurs des Narrows et de la ville. La charge de Jack devait être livrée, comme par hasard, sur les bords du détroit, à moins d'un pâté de maison de Sainte-Catherine.

Angelo et lui avaient trié la drogue, comptant et pesant les cachets et la poudre qui, à eux seuls, allaient pourrir les Narrows de l'intérieur. Johnny se tenait derrière eux, se promenant tranquillement entre les tables et hurlant sur tous ceux qui n'allaient pas assez vite, ou qui avaient mal compté et devaient recommencer. Sa voix était grave, crue et Jack commençait à la détester. Pas tout à fait au point où il avait envie de dégainer son arme et viser la tempe de Johnny, mais dans quelques temps, il était sûr qu'il allait finir par y arriver. Il était clair que la plupart des gens assis à cette table y étaient déjà.

La tension dans la salle était presque à son point de rupture et Jack avait les yeux posés sur un voyou, un nouveau garçon, qui semblait sur le point de craquer. Il serait immédiatement tué, bien sûr. Mais au moins, la pression suspendue dans l'air se dissiperait, remplacée par une fascination morbide et une colère bouillonnante. Les choses allaient toujours tellement mieux quand elles se brisaient : quand elles passaient cette limite gênante et qu'elles s'écrasaient violemment avant la ligne d'arrivée.

C'est alors que la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit, se fracassant contre le mur avec un tintement métallique qui résonna dans tout l'entrepôt avec force. Jack vit Angelo grimacer du coin de l'œil et sa main couleur d'olive atteignit sa tempe pour toucher sa cicatrice. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit Peyton Riley qui s'avançait, ses cheveux blonds volant derrière elle alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'entrepôt, son visage portant un masque de fureur absolue. Derrière elle se trouvait une autre fille, beaucoup plus petite que Peyton et portant des collants troués et une mini-robe en Lycra bon marché.

— Johnny !

Au son de sa voix, tout se fissura dans l'entrepôt comme un coup de fouet et les mains d'Angelo tremblèrent si violemment qu'elles dérapèrent en voulant trancher la tête d'un ours, la lueur pâle de sa lame brilla avant d'atteindre le dos de sa main. Dans le même temps, Johnny se retourna et fit une grimace de dégoût face à la silhouette de sa femme qui approchait, ignorant le malheur de son cousin.

— Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Johnny avant de désigner la femme derrière elle. Et putain qui—

— Va te faire foute !

Riley s'avança vers Johnny, debout, presque directement en face de la table de Jack et Angelo.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit…

Angelo jura, le sang écarlate coula sur ses doigts et il serra si violemment le poing que des gouttes éclaboussèrent la table, atteignant le jean de Jack. Il observa Angelo du coin de l'œil. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, brillants et bien que son sang continuait à s'écouler irrégulièrement le long de sa main, il ne portait aucune attention à sa blessure, mais seulement à Johnny et Peyton qui s'affrontaient devant lui.

— Comment oses-tu amener cette _salope _chez nous, Johnny ?

Riley écumait, ses mains fines n'étaient que des jointures blanches de chaque côté d'elle.

Jack, avant même que l'idée ne lui traverse l'esprit, avait commencé à agir. Il attrapa un chiffon sur la table, l'enroulant autour de la main ensanglantée d'Angelo. Les yeux de l'homme vacillèrent jusqu'à sa blessure que Jack pansait et alors qu'il attrapait son poignet pour serrer le chiffon, ses doigts découvrirent le pouls d'Angelo. Il battait la chamade, pompant furieusement le sang dans ses veines. Une réaction qui parlait d'elle-même. Jack lâcha sa main et l'homme détourna aussitôt les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil coupable au sol, bien que la tension dans son cou et ses épaules indiquait à quel point il attendait qu'ils se battent devant lui.

— J'en ai assez (Riley respirait lourdement) de rentrer à la maison et d'y trouver tes sales putes. Marre de te regarder baiser ailleurs, me menacer de me couper la gorge si j'essaie même de penser que…

La main de Johnny jaillit et la gifle fut si puissante que le bruit fit écho longuement dans l'entrepôt silencieux. Angelo tremblait violemment à côté de Jack et il réussit juste à temps à repousser l'italien sur son siège, ce qui, fort heureusement, ne fut pas remarqué par personne d'autre que lui. Il était le seul qui n'était pas complètement absorbé par la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Cette évolution était choquante, _inattendue._ Les yeux noirs de Jack avaient appris à connaître parfaitement les réactions des autres, mais l'énergie furieuse, la colère... c'était un incendie sanguinaire que Jack n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il avait été momentanément bloqué, incertain quant à la façon de procéder.

— Tu n'as _aucun _droit de me dire quoi faire, gronda Johnny, je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux. T'as un problème ? Vois ça avec ton Dieu. Parce que personne d'autre va écouter tes jérémiades.

Elle le frappa violemment, griffant le visage de Johnny, son cou et ses bras, tout ce qu'elle arrivait à atteindre. Ses cris étaient presque inhumains, éclatant hors de sa bouche comme l'appel offensive d'un oiseau de proie particulièrement redoutable. Les hommes assis autour d'eux avaient tous inspiré, leurs yeux brillant avec intérêt, étincelant de malveillance mêlée à une sorte de fascination sauvage. Ce regard était intemporel. Jack était certain qu'il existait déjà il y a bien longtemps, quand des milliers de spectateurs s'entassaient dans le Colisée pour voir un lion avec sa longue crinière dorée dévorer des gladiateurs, voire même des centaines d'innocents chrétiens.

A cause de la surprise qui s'était emparé de Jack devant le manque de contrôle choquant de la part de Riley, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Angelo avait quitté son siège jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour tendre la main et le tirer vers lui. Le mince italien s'était déjà jeté au-dessus de la table, dispersant des sachets de drogue et des morceaux éventrés qui avaient autrefois étés des peluches, sur le sol. Jack fouilla dans sa veste, par réflexe, enveloppant sa main autour de la crosse de son flingue, prêt à le sortir et viser. Mais que faisait-il ? Protéger Angelo n'était pas son but. Ce n'était pas pourquoi il était là. C'était pour Lola. Pour _cette _fille. Pour lui-même. Personne d'autre.

Avec beaucoup de réticence, Jack retira la main de sa poche et posa les deux paumes à plat face à lui, comme pour garder un œil sur ses membres. S'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas essayer de tenter quelque chose de dangereux quand quelqu'un pouvait le voir et le lui faire payer.

Angelo avait ses bras enroulés autour de la taille de Peyton Riley et la transportait à l'écart. Ses bras s'agitaient toujours, essayant encore d'arracher les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle, en hurlant, sanglotant, criant d'une voix rauque encore et encore : « Je te déteste, je te _hais_, espèce de salaud, va te faire foutre bâtard ! » jusqu'à ce que chaque mot soit étranglé. C'était presque comme si sa haine lui avait brûlé la gorge.

Johnny avait fouillé dans sa veste pour en sortir son revolver, il le chargea et le pointa directement sur le dos Angelo.

— Lâche-la, Angelo ! Cette salope m'a insulté pour la _dernière _fois !

Angelo lâcha Peyton sans ménagement et la blonde se précipita vers lui, essayant de pousser sa silhouette rigide et immobile pour revenir vers l'homme qui était prêt à la tuer.

— Fais-le, Johnny ! Fais-le ! Tue-moi ! Mets-moi une balle dans la tête pour prouver à tout le monde que tu n'es qu'un moins que _rien _comme ils le pensent tous ! Pauvre Johnny qui ne peut rien faire de bien, qui ne peut même pas essayer de garder sa femme, hein ? Mais tu ne seras jamais en mesure de le faire parce que je ne te donnerais rien, jamais !

— Putain pousse-toi de mon chemin, Angelo ! cria Johnny.

Des postillons volaient de sa bouche alors que sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement. Son visage était rouge de honte.

— Calme-toi, hein ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas tirer sur quelqu'un d'autre de toute façon ? demanda rapidement Angelo en retenant toujours Riley.

Le sang fuyait à travers le tissu enroulé autour de sa main et il tâchait ses bras nus alors qu'elle essayait toujours de le pousser.

— Tu sais ce que Sean Riley va te faire si tu butes sa petite fille, John ? Tu le sais ? Il va aller chercher chaque putain d'irlandais de cette ville pour te brûler vif dans ton lit. Je ne sais pas pour vous, messieurs, mais j'ai quand même envie de vivre. Je veux essayer de survivre.

Il y avait quelques murmures d'assentiment, des regards inquiets échangés entre voisins et Jack sentit la tension dans son corps le quitter. Angelo faisait ce qu'il faisait le mieux, en parlant calmement, rationnellement, malgré la colère que Jack avait reconnue en lui actuellement, malgré le fait qu'il était si proche de Riley. Cela le faisait trembler bien plus que Jack n'avait déjà pu voir.

Parce que la réaction que Jack avait observé chez Angelo, son pouls qui s'accélérait, ses yeux écarquillés, ses tremblements, tout ça lui disait ce qu'il n'avait soupçonné jusqu'à ce jour. Il remplissait toutes les lacunes, si parfaitement, que Jack avait été étonné de n'avoir jamais pu le remarquer plus tôt. Et pourtant, en même temps, il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était vrai, même après que cela soit si évident.

Angelo Sabatino était amoureux de Peyton Riley.

Tout à coup, Jack vit enfin la solution se présenter devant lui : une route en or massif, dans une ville magnifique remplie d'émeraudes, qu'il allait piller. La réponse était là, celle qu'il avait tant recherchée.

Après avoir furieusement fait travailler sa mâchoire, les veines et les tendons apparaissant nettement sous sa peau, Johnny baissa finalement son arme et se détourna pour cracher au sol. Comme s'il cherchait à se débarrasser de l'envie de la tuer. Ses yeux noirs tombèrent immédiatement sur Jack.

— Toi ! Fous-moi cette pute dehors !

Il pointa un doigt sur Jack et fit signe à Angelo de libérer Riley, ce qu'il fit à contre cœur.

— Je peux le faire, Johnny… commença Angelo en posant à nouveau ses yeux flous et excités sur la blonde qui respirait fort.

— Non, toi et moi, on va avoir une petite conversation, Angelo.

Le silence qui s'installa entre eux était assourdissant et une fois encore, Jack souhaitait sortir son arme. Personne avec qui Johnny avait eu une « conversation » n'en était sorti vivant. Même Riley sentit la menace suspendue au-dessus d'Angelo et elle cessa complètement de lutter, reculant pour le laisser seul face à Johnny.

Mais les yeux d'Angelo ne laissaient transparaître aucune crainte et il se contenta de hausser les épaules :

— Très bien, alors.

Riley, indifférente au sort des Sabatino se tourna et passa devant Jack sans même le regarder. Il répugnait de devoir quitter Angelo qui attendait certainement la mort, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Même s'il voulait sortir son revolver et lui tirer dessus maintenant… Jack se retira à son tour, en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé à Johnny. Ce serait si facile… Il ne le verrait même pas arriver.

Par-dessus l'épaule de Johnny, les yeux de Jack rencontrèrent ceux d'Angelo. Il y eut un léger signe de tête, de tous les deux et leurs lèvres se resserrèrent. A cet instant, Jack sut qu'Angelo avait lu à travers lui. Sans faiblir, Jack se retourna et quitta le hangar.

Riley l'attendait dans la ruelle derrière l'entrepôt, appuyée contre le mur d'un immeuble crasseux, sans se soucier du manteau coûteux qu'elle portait. Les traits de son visage étaient tendus, d'émotions que Jack n'avait jamais vues sur son visage avant. Ses yeux brillaient d'une sorte de chagrin fou, que seule la colère pouvait faire. N'importe qui aurait été moins résistant qu'elle aurait déjà plié face à une telle émotion qui se répandait à travers leur corps. Il était vraiment évident que tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit était maintenant un point de rupture pour Peyton Riley – peut-être qu'il voyait enfin la salope chez elle, comme elle le disait, ou peut-être que c'était bien plus que ça. Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il savait seulement qu'elle avait mis en péril l'ensemble de leur projet pour un simple accès de colère et qu'Angelo Sabatino, qui pourrait être d'une très grande utilité, ne respirerait plus pour très longtemps.

— C'est _quoi _ton problème ?

Riley détourna les yeux, puis secoua la tête d'un air las :

— Tu ne te rends pas comptes que tu as presque failli te faire tuer, pas vrai ? Et je deviendrai quoi, hein ?

— Tu travailleras pour mon putain de mari. En devenant son meilleur ami, pas vrai Jay ? Je veux dire, tu t'es déjà lié avec tous les autres. Angelo, Beppe, Gino… ça continuera encore et encore, non ?

Elle jeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire, le son strident le mit à bout de nerfs au point où il dut couvrir sa bouche avec sa main.

— Ecoute-moi, siffla-t-il au creux de son oreille, je n'ai pas vendu mon âme à cette organisation pour que tout soit gâché en si peu de temps à cause d'une gamine trop gâtée.

Riley poussa un gémissement indigné, mais Jack la poussa rudement contre le mur auquel elle avait été adossée peu de temps avant. Il entendit le tissu de son pantalon racler la brique rugueuse et espéra qu'elle se déchire la peau en même temps.

— Ferme ta _gueule. _J'ai beaucoup misé. _Ma _copine ne peut même plus me _regarder _à cause de ce que je fais. Et elle pourrait ne pas être assez expérimentée, mais elle vaut le coup. La seule chose qui me retient de t'étrangler et de me sauver, c'est l'argent —et tu sais que j'en ai besoin. J'en ai beaucoup plus besoin que toi avec ta petite vengeance inutile et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi. Car sans tes deux mille dollars… Bref, soit tu te retiens et tu gardes ta petite bouche _fermée… _

Ses ongles griffèrent sa joue alors qu'il insistait sur ce point.

—… Ou je vais directement voir Johnny et lui donner une véritable raison de te tuer pour se débarrasser de sa dernière écharde qui lui reste plantée dans le pied. Tu crois qu'il va aussi me descendre si je te balance ? Je parie que j'arriverai à m'en sortir sans toi, maintenant.

Le souffle chaud que Riley exhala par le nez caressa le dos de sa main, encore couverte du sang d'Angelo. Il se demandait s'il était encore vivant. Il avait entendu un coup de feu, mais cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose pour Johnny Sabatino. Il pourrait très bien simplement attendre son heure. Il aurait peut-être, au contraire, utiliser un couteau, histoire de garder le calme dans l'entrepôt.

Profitant de sa préoccupation alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, Riley gifla sa main loin de son visage et leva les yeux vers lui, qui brûlaient d'un feu infernal et elle fit travailler sa mâchoire. Il se sentait heureux de lui avoir fait mal. Elle le méritait, après un tel massacre.

— Stop. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gamin qui sort des bidonvilles pour me sermonner sur mon attitude, d'accord ? J'ai perdu l'esprit. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

— Cela…

De derrière, quelque part dans l'obscurité de la ruelle, il y eut un bruit de gravier et un bruissement de tissu qui indiquait que quelqu'un approchait. Riley se raidit et se cacha derrière Jack, son souffle se transformant en sifflement paniqué.

— Ton arme, sors ton putain de flingue !

Sans se donner le temps de réfléchir, Jack fouilla dans sa veste et en sortit le pistolet, visant l'obscurité et attendant que la silhouette approche plus rapidement. Il était déterminé à ne pas mourir ce soir et s'il devait tuer une quinzaine de personnes pour rentrer à la maison, il le ferait. Il serait capable d'en faire beaucoup plus encore. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Lola, tellement malade, et ne pouvait pas laisser les factures en cours de remboursement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser toutes ces querelles entre cette fille et lui. Il ne pouvait pas finir sur une dispute… et ils n'avaient jamais… Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de l'arme et il continua à viser, tout son corps se tendant dans l'expectative. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Depuis l'obscurité, une silhouette familière apparut, les mains pendantes. La lumière fantomatique était projetée depuis une fenêtre hautement perchée et elle tomba pile sur Angelo, illuminant le côté droit de son visage. Sa cicatrice lui donnait l'air encore plus défiguré, à peine humain.

— Tu vas me tirer dessus, Jay ? demanda doucement Angelo, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être rassuré.

A la seule vue de son ami, Jack baissa son arme. La tension quitta son corps et le laissa un peu haletant et étourdi.

— Non, bien sûr que non.

Jack rit, se jurant que dès qu'il rentrerait, il mettrait les choses à plat avec cette fille. Il lui dirait qu'il était désolé, il l'embrasserait et il la tiendrait dans ses bras. Elle devait savoir ce qu'elle signifiait pour lui et il mourrait d'envie de la laisser le découvrir, le sentir…

— Tu… tu… Tu te sens bien, Angelo ?

Derrière lui, Riley tendit la main et saisit son bras, ses ongles pinçant sa peau. Son inquiétude était justifiée. Jack n'était pas habitué à voir la jalousie sur le visage d'un autre homme, mais il était si habitué de la sentir en lui qu'il avait immédiatement reconnu le regard acide. Tout à coup, Angelo n'était plus son ami, il était redevenu le cousin de Johnny Sabatino, son confident et il était avant tout, un gangster dangereux qui pensait que Jack couchait avec la fille dont il était amoureux.

Le sourire qui se propageait à travers le visage d'Angelo était tordu, plus comme un rictus.

— Bien sûr… oui… Bien sûr. Je ne savais pas que j'étais en train d'interrompre un truc. Mes excuses.

Avec la rapidité et la sérénité qu'elle possédait en quantité étonnante, Riley laissa échapper un grognement de dérision et le poussa sur le côté pour marcher juste devant lui, la tête haute, dans une magnifique posture hautaine.

— Je t'en prie ! Ce connard perdait juste son temps. Je croyais que c'était mon mari qui revenait m'achever, je lui ai ordonné de sortir son arme. Ma voiture doit être là-bas.

Elle s'éloigna, jetant un dernier regard à Jack. Il parlait de lui-même : _Surveille tes arrières._

Les échos de ses pas venaient juste de disparaître quand Angelo se jeta sur Jack, le prenant totalement au dépourvu. Il les projeta plus loin, claquant Jack contre le béton fissuré alors que sa tête frappa le trottoir dans un bruit écœurant. Le monde fila autour de lui et il était à peine conscient qu'Angelo était maintenant à califourchon sur lui, le poing levé, et—

Le monde devint noir, s'effritant. Jack commença à sentir la douleur énorme qui se propageait dans sa mâchoire et dans sa lèvre. Ce n'était pas encore à ce moment qu'il revint à la réalité, en sentant le second coup de poing sur son nez. Et un autre, alors que le sang commençait à dégouliner de ses narines, coulant directement dans ses yeux. Un autre, un autre, un autre, suivi de quelque uns encore. Le passage à tabac fut difficile, inattendu et pourtant curieusement familier. Jack avait toujours été frappé comme ça. Mais ça faisait une éternité que son père ne l'avait pas frappé en le tenant contre le sol, exactement de cette manière-là, mais Jack supposait qu'on ne perdait jamais l'habitude. Il était prêt à en supporter encore plus et même prêt à retrouver sa concentration pour frapper l'homme à son tour et pouvoir lui infliger quelques coups, mais tout s'arrêta tout à coup.

Les mains d'Angelo saisirent le devant de sa chemise et il rapprocha son visage du sien, les lèvres férocement tordues. La tête de Jack était encore sonnée et sa vision était devenue floue, au point où la cicatrice sur le visage d'Angelo semblait déformée, comme si elle s'étendait à présent sur son front jusqu'en bas de sa joue. Les mains s'agrippèrent plus fermement à son col et il se sentit ébranlé, le monde fut secoué autour de lui et Jack retrouva enfin la vue.

— Combien de temps ? exigea Angelo d'une voix étranglée. Ça fait combien de temps que tu la baises ?

Sa voix lui paraissait étrangement liquide et chaude dans sa bouche. Mais non… c'était juste son sang. Il toussa et il se répandit sur ses lèvres et pendant un moment, il a été stupéfait par ça. Par le sentiment de nostalgie que lui provoquait la sensation de chaleur du sang qui coulait sur son menton. Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait vu cette même scène sur le visage de Lola ? Il n'était plus certain de rien. Tout semblait flou.

— Jamais, répondit Jack en secouant la tête, je ne suis pas…

Le prochain coup l'atteignit à la tempe et un feu sembla s'embraser dans son crâne, jusqu'au point de la collision. Le sang battait furieusement à l'arrière de son crâne. Des tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux.

— Tu mens !

Angelo sanglotait à moitié en secouant Jack une fois encore.

— Je t'ai vu… tu étais appuyé sur elle comme… comme…

Avant qu'Angelo n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Jack sauta sur l'occasion pour le faire basculer et le frappa du côté où résidait sa balafre. Angelo s'effondra immédiatement et Jack, avec un sentiment de dégoût contre lui-même pour avoir fait ça, se redressa laborieusement, la vision encore floue. Angelo soutenait sa tête et Jack sentit une pointe de pitié. Ce côté-là était trop fragile, là où le gouvernail l'avait heurté avant de le fendre en deux lors de l'accident. C'était pour cela qu'il avait frappé juste ici.

— Je t'ai entendu chuchoter, continua Angelo en berçant son visage dans ses mains.

Jack fut horrifié de voir que de vraies larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

— Et quand je suis arrivé, tu t'es écarté. Parce que tu as eu peur de me blesser, hein ? Combien de temps ?

— Calme-toi, Angelo, lui ordonna Jack en tamponnant son nez avec sa chemise.

Sa voix était nasale, contrairement à d'habitude, mais après un moment, il fut prêt à parier que son nez n'était pas cassé.

— Ta gueule !

Il hurla avec tellement de force qu'il s'ébranla et vacilla en plein milieu de la ruelle. Jack se précipita vers l'avant et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Il reçut un coup de poing sauvage dans le ventre et Jack sursauta, à bout de souffle. Il cracha un filet de sang et de salive.

— Des années et des années que je suis amoureux d'elle et elle ne m'a jamais remarqué. Au début, c'était parc'qu'elle me connaissait pas et puis j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être pac'qu'elle était mariée et qu'elle était trop bien pour ça. Mais _maintenant… _Elle t'a choisi _toi…_

— Elle n'a choisi personne, cria Jack en essuyant sa bouche.

Même sa voix paraissait sanglante.

— Il n'y a rien entre nous !

— Menteur…

— J'ai ma propre copine Angelo. Tu le sais, hein ?

Sa tête lui faisait mal et il était nerveux, trop fatigué pour faire face aux coups de poings jaloux d'un désespéré.

— Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. La prochaine fois que tu me touche, je te jure que je te tue. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir ce soir

Il se pencha et récupéra son arme sur le sol, où il l'avait laissée tombée. Angelo se retourna, la main toujours appuyée sur son visage et le regardait avec de grands yeux brillants. Il avait l'air perdu, fatigué, toute la colère s'était évaporée et encore une fois, Jack sentit le genre de sympathie qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf sa petite sœur.

— Oh merde… merde, murmura Angelo en appuyant encore sa main sur sa cicatrice, je ne vais pas te tuer, Jay… j'ai perdu la tête…

— Evidemment.

— C'est juste que… ce n'est pas ta faute si tu couches avec elle… je l'aurais fait moi aussi si elle m'en donnait l'occasion. J'étais juste jaloux…

— Je ne couche pas avec elle.

— Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé pile sur ce côté-là, hein ? Je crois que je viens d'oublier deux ans de ma vie et je ne m'en souviendrai jamais… je ne peux pas me rappeler de mon sixième anniversaire, maintenant.

— Moi non plus. Tu t'en remettras.

Après quelques secondes passées dans le silence, Jack leva les yeux et baissa son arme.

—Très bien. Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé à la tête, Angelo. Et tu es désolé pour m'avoir refait le visage. Maintenant, on va rentrer chez nous.

Jack se tourna et se dirigea en chancelant au bout de la ruelle, la tête résonnant à chaque pas. Il entendit Angelo chanceler mais s'approcher de lui.

— Je ne me souviens pas où j'habite, avoua Angelo, maussade.

Le clair de lune caressa le visage de Jack et lui piqua les yeux, encore sensibles, lui annonçant qu'il souffrirait le lendemain matin avec le soleil, et ce, pendant plusieurs heures. Il grimaça, gêné et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était le juron qu'il avait si souvent entendu, plus souvent dirigé vers lui.

— Jésus-Christ, Angelo…

Mais de toute façon, Jack finit par l'aider à rentrer chez lui, pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais qu'il continuait à mépriser.

.

.

.

.

Cette nuit-là, quand il entra dans son appartement, il trouva cette fille recroquevillée dans son lit. Il était clair que, dès le premier contact apaisant alors qu'elle posa sa joue humide contre lui, qu'elle avait aussi beaucoup réfléchi. Il n'était pas le seul qui avait décidé de rétablir les choses.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. J'espère que la lecture a été agréable !  
Votre humble Traductrice ! **_

_**A bientôt ! **_


End file.
